


Dark Overwatch One-Shots

by TheyCallMeSancho



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dark, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Demon Sex, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Extortion, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced, Ghost Sex, Hanamura (Overwatch), Horror, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Krampus Hanzo, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, One Shot, Oni Genji Shimada, Online Relationship, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PTSD Jack, Porn, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Primal Sex, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Religion, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Slasher: 76, Slut Shaming, Smut, Some Plot, Somnophilia, Spanking, Succubus Sombra, Talon Reader (Overwatch), Team Talon (Overwatch), Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Water Sex, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Werewolf Sex, Yandere, Yandere Sombra, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, au elements, scrooge mccree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 91,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeSancho/pseuds/TheyCallMeSancho
Summary: A collection of Overwatch one-shots :>Chapters range from fluff to smut, mostly smut.Warning: dark themesRequests closed.





	1. Requests? Closed for now.

Just ask in the comments ^^ Or you can send a message to soy.sancho@hotmail.com. With a new position at my job, updates will be a little slower. No more night shifts 😭 But I'll gladly accept requests. It can range anywhere from fluffy, cutesy shit (with a hint of dark elements, it's called Dark Overwatch Oneshots for a reason) to as dark as the color black (wow that was bad). I'll accept F/M, F/F and M/M reader inserts.

Please don't be upset if I refuse a request. It's probably for the best anyway :(

You can try, but I will MOST LIKELY NOT take requests for:

-Ana (she's too much of a mother figure to me ;-;)

-Junkrat 

-Torbjorn

-Winston 

-Wrecking Ball

 

Anyway, I'm not looking for any constructive criticism. Thanks for taking the time to read this. I really do appreciate the comments and kudos ^^


	2. Request In Room 313 (Gabriel) part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things to remember:
> 
> DV = distinguished visitor, military term for a VIP invited for an event, please correct me if I'm wrong
> 
> 2300 hours = 11PM

"Shit. I'm gonna be late!" You change from your home clothes to your work uniform, struggling to find your black, pencil skirt and button-up, white blouse with your name tag on it. As a hotel guest representative on an Army base working the late shift, your manager didn't want any screw ups for tonight's guest. 

Going as fast as a hypertrain, you hurriedly fix your hair and add a touch of makeup, preparing for the important night ahead of you. You gather your things into your bag, repeatedly cursing to yourself. "I definitely can't forget this..." You tie your pink collar scarf around your neck, the final touch to your uniform. The cursing continues as you sprint out of your home and head to your levitating car, driving to the military base near by. 

 

 

"(F/N)... Make sure everything goes flawless tonight," you stand behind the front desk listening to your manager lecture you, "Protocol should call to provide information on the DV, if you need anything, give me a call." 

"Ma'am, I've been doing this for years. All I'm doing is checking this person in. How much more can I screw this up?" A bored look sat on your face. This DV had to be a commander or general of some sort; everyone was freaking out.

Your manager's ongoing lecture just made you want to rip your ears off. She finishes then heads out, her shift ending and leaving you alone at the front desk. Working nights has been your thing for years and not much happens anyway. It was the loneliest shift. 

The silence was broken when the phone rang; the small hologram above it informing you that it was protocol. You answer, giving your name and asking what they needed.

"Hello, (F/N)! This is Commander Avery calling from protocol. You will be housing an important DV named Gabriel Reyes and he should be there around 2300 hours, please carefully check his ID to confirm it is him. Have a great night!"

"Got it, sir. Thank you!" With the information you had, you hung up. 

 

A simple internet search of Gabriel Reyes brought you to articles of his time serving in Overwatch during the Omnic War. That was about all you could find.

"Overwatch, huh..."

 

 

For the next couple of hours, business was slow and dead, the usual during your shift. In the break room right next to the front desk, you normally played the game, Project Titan, on your laptop so that the time would go by faster.

The sounds of the automatic sliding doors can be heard from the front, and without pausing the game, you hurried to the front desk. A tall man with with dark, tan skin, a short, scruffy beard and shaved head. It was evident of the battles he faced with the scars etched on his face. He carried with him, a small book bag and luggage. His steel expression had you frozen on the spot. You tried to snap out it as he made his way closer to the front desk. 

"Gabriel Reyes, checking in."

Even with those short, simple words, you couldn't help but to be hypnotized by them. "Uhh, right... May I see ID please?" You tried to maintain focus. 

He checks his pocket, pulling out his wallet and ID and handing it to you, confirming it's him. "Thank you, sir, I have room 313 reserved for you," you hand his key cards to him, "the elevator hall is down on your right." You voice out checking-in procedures, but you decided to add a little more to make your guest feel more welcomed. He's a DV anyway...

"I'm the only one one here on shift tonight since we do not have 24-hour housekeeping, but please don't hesitate to ask me for anything, I want to give you the best experience here, sir."

 

_"Anything?"_

 

The way he said that word, caught you off guard, trying to decipher his meaning of _'anything'_...

"Uhh... yes, sir. Just give front desk a call. And I'll be right there!" You disliked pushing your customer skills, but something in your mind wanted to flatter him as much as you could.

"Right. Thanks...," Gabriel scanned your name tag real quick, "... (F/N)." He grabs his things and heads to the elevator hall.

"Oh, and thank you for your service! You know, for the Omnic War and everything..." Now you felt like you were trying too hard... feeling it wasn't necessary to say that last part. 

He looks over his shoulder and breaths out a chuckle, continuing to the elevator hall.

You pinch the bridge of your nose, regretting your night already. _'He must think I'm a weirdo...'_

 

 

The next hour went by smoothly for you; a few guests, including Gabriel, called asking the general questions you normally get. Gabriel did make his way to the front desk to purchase a few sundry items. You'd try to strike a conversation with him, learning more about his past service in the US Army; being back on an Army base brought back memories of his time. He really wasn't a bad individual to talk with and while you did hate to admit it, but you did miss his company after he headed back to his room.

You sat back down in the break room, finishing the last of the paper work for tonight, to resume the game on your laptop. But the moment you took a seat, the sound of ringing can be heard front the phone. "What now...," you whined. 

You notice Gabriel's name and room number appear on the tiny screen of the hologram phone and answered it. "Front desk. How may I help you, Mr. Reyes?"

 

"I forgot to ask while I was there, but could you deliver some towels and blankets to my room?" 

 

"Oh, yes. Right away, sir!" Without question, you grabbed the extra sets for him and jogged to the elevator hall.

The screen signaled a bright green arrow pointing up as you wait for an elevator to make its wait down, only making you feel anxious withow slow it's being. The eerie _'ding'_ of the elevator fills your ears. That was the downside of working at night, how creepy and empty the lobby was. You hit the number 3, indicating you wanted the 3rd floor. You hear the soft hum of the elevator as you lean against the wall. The slow ride leaving you alone to your thoughts.

 

"I wonder what he needs the extra towels and blankets for... it's just him..."

 

Another creepy _'ding'_ and the elevator doors open, a complete hallway in view. You jogged the hallway to find room 313.

 

You immediately knock on the door as soon as 313 was found, waiting patiently for the door to open. 

Nothing was heard. Just silence. Standing in the empty space made you more nervous.

Finally, the door knob turns, the door opening halfway with Gabriel's broad shoulders blocking view of his dark room. 

"I have your t-"

 

 

Gabriel forcefully pulls you into the dark abyss, slamming the door shut. Sounds of the door locking can be heard from outside the room.


	3. Request In Room 313 (Gabriel) part 2

You stood in the middle of Gabriel's pitch-black room, hugging the towels and blankets for your dear life. Swaying your head side-to-side in a frantic manner, you pick up the sounds of shuffling in the room. You take unsteady steps to wherever you think the door could be, the black heels you're so accustomed to wearing, feeling like an obstacle to walk in all over again.

"Mr. Reyes, y-you didn't need to bring me inside," you said in a hushed whisper.

You caught the sound of a small _'click'_ and a dimly lit room surrounds you as you face the perpetrator who dragged you into this prison. Shadows cloak parts of his face as indescribable eyes stare at you. His stare screams that something dark and immoral was going through his mind.

He stalks toward you like a disturbing wraith and you couldn't help but to step back like a scared kitten. The towels and blankets were yanked from your arms and tossed carelessly to the bed. The only form of comfort you had, now removed from you. His once outgoing demeanor you though you knew, now aggressive and mysterious. He steps back a few feet to observe your trembling form.

"Strip." The cold word leaves his lips.

You were lost for words trying to comprehend what was said. Maybe you were in a dream... or nightmare, waiting to wake up from your slumber.

"Please, sir. I have t-to r-return to the front d-desk." You can feel sweat starting to produce on your forehead.

Gabriel let's out an aggravated sigh. "You said anything, did you not?" You think back to when Gabriel asked for _'anything'_. You wondered if his term of _'anything'_ meant no limits, questioning if it was your duty to give him a striptease...

You plead and whine, begging for him to let you leave, feeling your dignity slip away. He just shakes his head, adament in making you stay. 

"Strip. Now." He crosses his arms, waiting for you to meet his demand. 

You fear that if you failed to listen to him, he could take this to the commander of the base. Hopefully this was just all he wanted...

You start with your pink collar scarf, unlacing the fabric around your neck and dropping it on the carpet. Unlike the scarf, you hesitated on the zipper of your skirt.

"Slowly." Your sorrowful eyes look up at him, silently pleading again for him to make it all stop. He raises his head in response, disregarding your sad protest.

You focused on your zipper again, lowering it to reveal your thigh. At a slow pace, in almost a sensual way, you remove your skirt. It lands on the floor and you step over it, moving on to your blouse. You didn't need to look Gabriel in the eyes to know that he was eyeing you like a prey. It only makes your heart beat like a jackhammer. The bad intent had you crying on the spot. Gabriel just wanted you to continue.

Slowly, you unbutton your blouse, hesitating on the last button, but undoing it anyway. You pause, unable to reveal anymore bare parts of your body. Footsteps stalk closer, feeling Gabriel's breath on you. Despite his harsh attitude, he slips your blouse off your shoulders almost gently, as if savoring the moment. All that was left was your bra, panties and black heels. 

"The bra. Lose it." The cold sting of his words made you stare at him like a lost, little puppy. You whimper, swinging your head side-to-side, crossing your arms over your chest. He rolls his eyes and swings you around, facing your back to unhook the undergarment, then facing you back to him. You kept your arms around yourself, confident he wouldn't see your naked chest, but he was much bigger and stronger. He forces your arms to your side and strips the bra off, landing on the floor with the rest of the clothing.

You keep your head down, arms crossed over your chest again, unable to look Gabriel in the eyes. You were in total distress. Gabriel bends down to pick up your pink scarf, his fingers brushing over its smooth, silky surface. He places the fabric over your eyes and ties a knot in the back, robbing you of your sight. 

 

_Darkness_

 

You didn't know what Gabriel's plan was, but you feared you were about to find out soon. He places his hand on your back and gives you a light push, motioning you to move forward. With a few more pushes and tugs, because of your lack of sight, he stops you as if you reached your destination. 

Then, he shoves you, losing your balance, but landing on the soft plush what you assume is the bed. You try to push yourself off, but both your wrists were caught by Gabriel's strong hands as he flips you over on your back. Tight fabric wraps around your wrists to the point where it could cut off your circulation if you struggled enough. You try to lift them up, but something was restricting you. Were you tired to the headboard...? You tug a few more times, your wrists getting nowhere and your question answered. You didn't have control of your body and the lack of vision wasn't helping. He made you feel helpless and even more terrified. 

You try to wriggle your way out, knowing it was getting you nowhere. This was definitely not in your job description... You feel Gabriel's palm on your abdomen and you freeze at his touch. He lightly traces little imaginary designs on your ticklish belly. Unfortunately, you weren't giggling. With your eyesight blocked, your senses become more sensitive to his every touch.

He moves his way up to circle your areola, causing you to twitch your upper body in pleasure. A gentle thumb flicks your nipple as the rest of his hand cups and massage your breast. He made sure to give the same attention to your other breast. After some TLC made to your chest, you feel his hands leave your body. As much as you didn't want him to feel you up, you yearned for warmth on your naked body.

You were met with something light and feathery circling around your neck. The surprising, gentle touches to your body had you squirm underneath him as you weep soft cries. Although you couldn't perceive it, your helpless form only aroused Gabriel. He traced what you assumed was a feather all across your upper body. The feather traces over your thighs, slowly brushing over a more taboo area. The feeling of the feather disappears and you can feel his hands on your panties, sliding them down.You gasp, trying to keep your legs closed tight, but Gabriel spreads your legs open, your fighting form irritating him. 

He successfully peels the cloth off of you, but you maintained your fighting spirit, constantly kicking the air. You couldn't fight him any longer when a large hand strangled your lower jaw, finding it a little hard to breathe. 

 

"Hold still."

 

You didn't hesitate to heed his simple order and stiffen your body. He releases his grip on your jaw and proceeds south, but you feel him pause. You feel Gabriel leave, the dip on the bed fluffing back to it's original state. You relied on your hearing to figure out his next move. Footsteps and rummaging through a bag filled your ears... something hard hitting against each other made their way back to you.

 _'Rocks...? Does he have rocks with him??'._ Your mind was going crazy.

You pray he doesn't torture you with whatever firm device or thing he has with him. He makes his way back, the edge of the bed dipping from his weight again. It was silent for a few more seconds... Then a cold sting slides down the middle of your chest. You wail at the unexpected touch; it sent shivers down your spine. Gabriel moved the small, icy rock smoothly toward a nipple and you couldn't help but to release more cries of confused pleasure. The cube circles your nipple and the icy sensation was driving you insane.

"It's cold...!" You couldn't help but to gush out your thought.

Pleased with the reaction he was getting, he continued to please... or torture your breasts with the cube of ice until it melted between the warmth of his fingers and your body, leaving trails of water all over you. His hand leaves for a few seconds, coming back with another piece of ice. But this time, the ice cube lands on your clit.

You whine and flail, your nerves unable to handle the cold on your sensitive area.

"M-Mr. Reyes, it's too much..." you pant.

"It'll get better, (F/N)." His soft words were far from comforting. 

Gabriel continues to create minuscule circles around your clit. You toss and turn, your mind wanted him to cease all actions, but your body desired for more of the unfamiliar sensation. You kept pleasurable moans from escaping, leaving Gabriel unhappy, but he let it slide. For now.

After teasing your now cool clit, Gabriel shoved the melting piece of ice into your pussy with a finger, heightening your arousal over the intrusion. You still held in your gasps, careful not wake the guests next door.

"(F/N), don't hold back." You found it hard to abide by Gabriel's ridiculous requests.

"But, sir... the guest-"

"I don't care about them."

You gulp, conflicted over weather you should or shouldn't fulfill the act. Your thoughts left you after Gabriel teased a second finger in, the ice dancing in your pussy. He bended and curled his fingers, hitting all the right spots. You arch your back over the intense pleasure, but you held back your moans again. Gabriel was distracted, finding enjoyment in pleasuring you, feeling your chilling pussy tightening around his fingers. As Gabriel continues to pump fingers in and out, the frozen rock completely melts inside your pussy.

He pulls out, observing his wet fingers, most likely from you and the ice.

_'Please let this be over...'_

Gabriel stands again, leaving you alone on the bed. You fear for the worse as you listen to your surroundings. You were pretty sure Gabriel was taking off his clothes. Your can hear your heart pound through your ears, body being drained of it's color. 

A heavy body towers over your petrified form, positioning itself between your thighs. It was like the ability to speak was sucked out of your body, you couldn't find the words to say. Inaudible mumbles could only be heard from your lips.

You feel a smaller piece of ice was shoved into your pussy. You unintentionally welcome the frozen sensation again, tingles of pleasure works its way through your body. A firm, smooth surface brushes up your folds, asking for admittance to your pussy. You lash out, wanting so badly to punch, kick or hurt him in some way, but you were completely restrained.

Gabriel held your hips down to give himself easy access to enter you, your flailing legs feeling like a mosquito bite to him. You tense at the force of his cock pushing into your pussy. The cold in your pussy only tightened you, but Gabriel was determined to get the whole, throbbing member inside.

After pushing his cock halfway inside, he places his palms between your head. You feel the dips from his hands, but you weren't prepared for this, he had no right to-

Hips slam into your thighs, he wasn't being as gentle as he was when he was toying with your body. You weren't aware of how much ecstasy Gabriel was feeling with your cool and tight pussy, you just felt so damn good to him. You feel him increasing his pace as he softly whispers _'fuck'_ every few seconds. 

You held in muffled moans, trying hard not to wake the guests in the other rooms. But Gabriel wasn't having it.

He slams one palm onto the headboard, causing you to jump at the sudden assertiveness, taking the hint of what he wanted from you.

You finally let out pleasing screams. Oh how good it felt to let everything out. You didn't want to worry about customer complaints the next day, but he took your mind off it; he fucked you with such animosity. His cruel intentions were starting to feel like it was right and you couldn't help but to come for him, you swear your moaning woke up the whole building.

After hearing such a sweet and satisfying scream from you, he pulls out to come on your belly, his hand making small strokes on his cock making sure he released the rest of his ejaculation. Gabrial took the time to catch his breath, the sounds of his breathing mixed with yours. It took him awhile to realize that he won't fuck pussy like yours in awhile... or ever.

You feel Gabriel's weight leave the bed. A soft fabric, most likely a towel, brush over your come-stained abdomen, completely wiping off every last bit of come. 

 

 

You stumble out of room 313, legs still shaking from the chilling fucking you recieved from Gabriel. You were sure you were going to be feeling it for days. You didn't have the time to properly put your clothes on neatly. Wrinkles and your poorly tucked shirt showed of how careless you were, but you just wanted out of Gabriel's cell immediately. You limp your way to the elevator to finish the rest of the shift...

 

 

 

The next night, you spoke of the encounter with no one. It was just another day of work. Gabriel checked-out the next morning as he only had a one-night stay. Relief fills over you, you couldn't face him after the wicked night.

You arrive to work, avoiding coworkers in hopes that no one picks up on anything suspicious. You were ready to clock in for the night shift until your manager pulled you to the side.

"(F/N), can you please see me in my office, before I leave?"

 

_'Fuck'_

 

 

You sat in your manager's office, fidgeting with your fingers. You couldn't keep still.

"So, the DV from last night left a review on a comment card, would you like to know what it says?"

You gulped, preparing for the worse.

Your manager opens her mouth, ready to read the comment aloud...

 

_'Id like to thank (F/N) for her exceptional customer service. Being the only one on duty, she gave me the best experience any hotel has to offer. I definitely wouldn't mind coming back to have (F/N) serve me again. Thank you for the stay.'_

 

"Good job, (F/N)! Keep up the good work!"


	4. I Need Healing (Blackwatch Genji) part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you notice a lot of military in these stories. I just find it so easy to include some sort of military background to connect with the Overwatch characters. 
> 
> Original title, amirite? Huehuehuehue

In the dark of the night, there he laid on the cold concrete of the streets, hidden between two buildings to keep from being seen from any military surveillance. Sneaking past security forces was no easy task. With an unwelcomed stay on the air base located in Italy, Genji sought out shelter, hoping he will go unnoticed, under the radar of his enemies. Heavy gashes were carved on his left shoulder, streams of blood cascade over his cybernetic ensemble. 

The helpless ninja was in desperate need of medical attention, but with his allies at a great distance and his enemies too close for comfort, treatment seemed out of reach. It was if history was repeating itself, the familiar feeling of clinging to life all over again; maybe it's his fate. He closes his eyes to bask in the pain. Maybe if he rested long enough, the suffering would go away... 

 

 

It was another busy and stressful night at the dining facility, the summer traffic proving to be a challenge. Prepping food all day for the hungry airmen can really put a strain on your body. _'I just need sleep... This base is so much more crazy than my last base.'_ Stumbling, tired feet make it's way back to airmen housing.

Passing by the dormitories, the familiar smell of iron mixed with death hits your nose. You try to sniff out the smell like a hound dog, determined you'll find the source. The light, horrid smell brought you to a dark alleyway between the dormitories. Fear masks itself around you, but you had to make sure a fellow airman, or whatever lies in the darkness, wasn't in danger.

A few shaky footsteps into the gloomy alleyway, a red glow illuminates the pathway. You stumble closer, your eyes adjusting to the shadows that surround you. You make out a human machine lying in a deep slumber, most likely from the fresh wounds painted on his skin. Quivering hands find it's way to your agape mouth. You've never seen such technology in the military base and you wondered what sort of danger he poses. Or if he's no danger at all...

 

"Hello...? Are you ok?" Obviously he wasn't, but you kept your volume loud enough, intending to wake the stranger.

 

The left side of his naked chest barely heaves up and down, signifying that he was still alive.

A foolish idea, that can endanger your life, swims in your mind. But if you help the poor man, maybe you can figure out his origin. Shifty eyes scan right, then left, making sure the coast is clear. Once you feel that no eyes caught your discovery, you slide your arms under metal and human arms, struggling to pull his weight.

 _'Jesus. You're heavy.'_ Your face flush red and beads of sweat form on your forehead; the immense weight puts excess strain on your back. Confident about your unwise plan to save the man, your determination gains you unnatural strength to carry him to your dorm room.

 

 

"This could really cost me my career... or life, so let's hope you're worth it." You spoke to yourself. 

The man laid flat on his back on your tiny, twin-size bed, his blood soiling your sheets. How you got him up the stairs and on your bed without getting caught, was beyond you. With the light on in your room, you were able to fully capture the details of the mechanical body. Your eyes gawk at peculiar, intricate designs of his suit. His helmet representing that of old knights armor really caught your eye; your mind curious to see what's underneath. Further inspecting the man, you wonder if he was truly whole or equipped with advanced prosthetics. 

"You're beautiful." You admired his physical... and mechanical features. You finally took notice of the deep wounds on the human portion of the stranger and gathered simple medical materials to work on his recovery.

 

 

Several minutes have passed and your body begs you join the realm of sleep, but you fight it off, intending to finish off what you started. Medical was far from your skillset, using only what you've learned from basic military training, which was a shallow amount of information you picked up. You worked in the kitchen for crying out loud, so you were basically winging it. Progress was developing, but you still had long ways to go.

Doing some last stitching on his left shoulder, you feel a light twitch, pausing the healing process. You stare at his closed eyes waiting for something to happen. After you felt it was safe to continue, you go back to stitching your patient. 

 

That is... until a large hand envelops your whole neck, holding you at a distance and choking the life out of you with colossal strength. Crimson, hateful eyes glare at your scared orbs. The attack caught you off guard and you can feel your soul slipping away so soon, your vision starting to blur. Out of instinct you claw at his hand, but it did little to stop him from strangling you. With the little life you had left, you struggled between breaths to communicate to him.

"I'm... t-try... ing... to help y-you..."

It takes the man a few seconds to finally let go, dropping you to the floor and letting your words sink in. The moment he released his deathly grip, you crawl back feet away, keeping a safe distance. He sits up on the edge of the bed to observe his surroundings, then he glances at your poor attempt to treat his wounds. 

You stood up to hold a defence position, arms shielding your trembling body. "I understand you're scared. I just thought I'd help. I-I'm on your side," you quake, hoping to avoid another violent incident.

Vibrant, red eyes investigates your fragile, defensive form, still in your military uniform, but detected you as no threat to him. 

"So... umm... I'm going to slowly make my way back to you. Ok?" Combat boots take slow but heavy steps, nodding your head to him, praying to whatever godly figure watching over you, that you'll make this out alive.

You approach the standstill man on your bed. Needle ready in hand to proceed with the treatment. The same hateful, shining eyes follow your every move. Your shaky fingers brush over his wounded shoulder and you hesitate to continue working on him. The machine figured it was useless to kill you, seeing the kindness in your acts, he relaxed himself a bit. You feel tense muscles loosen and you take the opportunity to sit beside him on the edge, your guard still up.

 

You worked in silence, the only noise came from you digging through your small medical kit and your dense breathing. The thought of where this stranger came from still kicked your mind. Questions gather in your head to prepare for a possibly awkward conversation.

 

"So... what's your name?"

"........" He didn't even budge. 

"Cool name..." you grumbled, furrowing your eyebrows in disappoint, but you weren't ready to give up.

"Where are you from?"

"............................"

A few more strings of questions were asked, but the stranger held his silence. 

Irritation was made known and you pout your lips. Then, a weird idea crept into your mind. 

"It's funny... When you join the Air Force, everyone assumes you're automatically a pilot. I just work in the kitchen, prepping food for airmen." You giggle at your thought. 

"I ran around the kitchen like a maniac, today. We had a lot more customers than usual." Even though it was if your were talking to yourself, the aura in your space took away the tense sentiment between you two. "It's kind of odd; a cook treating your wounds," another giggle fills the room, failing to care about expecting a response.

The awkward conversation with yourself continued for the next few minutes, until your patient cut you off.

 

"Genji. My name... is Genji."

 

Air exhales out if your throat, a huge smile appears on your face. Tonight's mission feeling somewhat of a success.

"Well, Genji," you giddy around like a young child recieving a popsicle from the ice cream man, "You can call me (F/N)."

 

 

 

"I see you're not in need of medical attention, according to your _shoddy_ treatment." Moira mocks her comrade; giving off her usual disgusting, superior attitude. 

Genji glares back at the medic, taking little offence to what she said about your work on him. While it wasnt the best job, he appreciated what you did out of the kindness of your heart. It managed to save him. As a matter of fact, an odd desire to have your gentle hands on his rough skin passed through his mind... He hated having Moira's vile hands, or any other medic present at Blackwatch, on him anyway.

Moira leaves with a _"hmph'_ , feeling as if she doesn't need to waste anymore time on the ninja.

Maybe Genji can arrange it to where he can encounter his false medic more often. If he could sneak on base in a weak state, surely, he could do it again.

 

 

 

Genji left immediately after you finished patching him up that one night. It was a strange yet exciting phenomenon. Whether you were treating an enemy or an ally, the experience truly was something and it would always bring a smile to your face. But you were doubtful he was coming back; assuming he's not a member of the US military and he wasn't supposed to be where he was in the first place.

Days has passed, another usual day in the kitchen, working hard to feed starving airmen. Tired feet constricted by combat boots stumble back to your dorm.

You kick off your boots and strip off your uniform, starting your daily night routine. With your pajamas on, you head for bed, but your night was interrupted when you hear soft tapping on your window. _Is that the wind?'_ you investigate the chilling noise at your window, pushing your curtains aside. 

"Genji??" Scarlet eyes stare into your soul.

At a rapid pace, you open your window to let your acquaintance in. Genji leaped from the window into your small room with ease, his fall barely making a sound.

"You came back! I'm so happy to see you! Your wounds are looking better." You survey his healing scars, feeling a sense of achievement. 

But Genji presents a freshly new cut running down the uppermost part of his arm, right atop the deltoid. Your hands cover your mouth at the sight of another injury. 

"You came back so that I can fix it?" Genji nods, allowing approval for you to get back to work on his body again. "I'm not even a certified or decent medic, I don't know why you'd come back to me."

Genji could care less, and shrugs; he just had this sudden urge to be near you again...

 

 

Genji would visit to the point where he had your schedule remembered, often staying longer on your days off, but disappointed when you had work the next day. You'd leave your window open every night, expecting his return.

You'd ask paragraphs of questions and it was usual for Genji to give one-word answers. Information of Blackwatch was never mentioned as that was forbidden details to release. A barrier was still there and he didn't know I'd he could fully trust you. Eventually, his walls would melt in the comfort of your innocent space. Often at times, he'd visit without any injuries to display; he just wanted to see you.

 

Genji was so content, his problems of Blackwatch cleansing when he'd see you. Until, one night, you weren't present in your room. Genji frantically searched your room like a child who lost their favorite toy. He was sure you'd be back at this time...

Laughter was heard from outside your window and Genji peeked outside. There you walked in civilian clothes with a group of what he assumed were your friends. The group of men and women you strided with, walked way too close to you, Genji felt. He couldnt help but to feel a tinge of jealousy, his chest stung. He wanted to be the only one who can make you smile, the only one who can be so close, maybe inside you...

 

Genji patiently waits in the shadows of your room for your return.

 

The door creaks open as you step inside your dark room, unbeknownst to you, Genji blended in with the shadows. You flick your light on, red and black armor startling you. Your hand lays atop of your heart, taking in his unexpected presence.

"Holy shit, Genji, you scared m-"

"Where were you." Failing to pick up on his wickedness.

"Oh I requested the day off. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. I traveled off base for a little. I can't wait to tell you what hap-" He cuts of you again.

"Who were they." Dark, crimson eyes stare down at you, causing you to shrink at his aggressive demeanor. You didn't know why, but tears formed around your eyes, you couldn't afford to let him see you in such a weak state. 

You explain your situation to Genji, assuring him that they were just friends, nothing more. You couldn't figure out why you felt so much anxiety over a simple scenario. Were you upset with yourself over how you deserted your metal friend? Tears spill over, unable to contain them any longer. You hurt Genji, but he couldnt stand to see you so saddened. Human and machine arms wrap around your waist, metal helmet sitting atop your head. This newfound sentiment coming from Genji surprised you, a confused hug returning back to him.

"(F/N), please don't hurt me again. That's all I ask."

 

 

With what happened a few days ago, Genji's odd actions remained pushed out of your thoughts, you and him pretending as if nothing happened, going about the same business. Genji still continued to sneak into your room and you welcomed him in. What would trigger him to become hostile...

 

Genji waited for your arrival in your dorm, casually messing around with materials to amuse himself. Impatient eyes curiously look outside your window to see if you were any closer. As if he couldn't catch you at a more bad time, Genji sees you chatting and smiling with a female airman. He hated how close she stood near you; inching nearer and nearer.

The female gently pats you on the head, then closes in for a friendly hug. And you hug back.

There was that burning sensation in his chest again. No one deserves to touch you like that.

Ever. 

Why couldn't you understand the desires Genji felt towards you. Did you not learn from what happened the last time. He'll be sure to teach you what you mean to him.

But first, he wanted to show you how much you've pained his heart.

 

 

"If it is pain you wish to cause me, (F/N), then I shall do the same."


	5. I Need Healing (Blackwatch Genji) part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile. I'm taking English class and I haaaaaaaaate English. Ironic, considering it's my first language and I still suck at it :|
> 
> Anyway, enjoy ~
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Nothing but HURT and ANGST! I never intended to go this far, but I guess I got so into it... But there's comfort in the end :D

It was unusual for Genji to disappear for a few days. You grew so accustomed to his company literally every day. Maybe work... or something demanded more of his attention, whatever his occupation was... Even with the sudden absense, you still kept your window open all day, expecting his return. You considered him your friend after all, even if he didn't return the same sentiment, but you were sure you at least meant _something_ to the metal knight. Oh, you sure did mean something to him, all right.

Night approached and you sat on the comfort of your bed, streaming your favorite shows with your laptop, slowly letting sleep take over you. When you felt that you were on the verge of blacking out, you closed and set the laptop aside, snuggling the blankets and digging your head into the fluffy cloud, that is your pillow.

Dozing off, you slept on your shoulder, facing the wall, but the strange feeling of eyes on you, itched at your back. Testing to relieve the itch, you scurry your head over your shoulder, faint light from the moonlight fusing with a red glow, rests on the familiar armor you've missed so much.

You sat up in excitement, turning your body so that you tiny toes brushed the cold, wood floor. Sleep was no more, you just wanted to bask in the comfort of Genji. You had so much to share with him.

"Genji! I've missed you so-"

He makes sure to lock the window shut, an abnormal routine, as he always leaves it open after entering your room. Something felt off. Something felt _sooooo_ off. The air was ominous, different than the soothing vibe Genji normally brought with him. 

"Genji... what's the matter?" You couldn't quite figure out the change in atmosphere ever since Genji's arrival. It was difficult to read his shadowed face, completely secreting the heated emotions he's feeling at the moment. Only red orbs shined through the dark, like a demon ready to strike. 

God, the look of your oblivious, innocent face boiled his blood. Maybe he should've choked the life out of you when he had the chance. No... that's just the anger influencing him. He can't hurt what's precious to him. He just needs to teach you a lesson, that's all.

The shadow stalked closer, but you couldn't help but to hop your rear back on the bed, backing away as far as possible out of fear. A metal hand squeezes your forearm, enough to leave a bruises and roughly tugs you back to the wood floor. Genji forces you so easily on your knees, but you try to fight back, only scraping your knees against the hard surface.

"What are you do-?!" That hand wraps around your throat once again, not as hard this time, but enough to where you're gasping for little heaps of air. His human hand glides under your head to grip a fistful of your hair, tilting it to face him. A red, veiny cock, too big to be natural, presented itself from between Genji's legs. Wait, you were sure Genji is a cyborg... Will he be able to feel with that thing? Will it even fit?? You don't know, and you definitely didn't want to find out. Sweaty, nervous hands uselessly try to pull at Genji's robotic hand. You peek your blurry, teary eyes to meet Genji's vindictive, lustful reds, figuring out his damnable plan.

He tightens his grip around your throat and you open your mouth wider to gasp in bigger breaths of air, but Genji takes the opportunity to force the lubeless dick down your throat, barely fitting the monstrosity in your mouth. You couldn't breathe out your mouth, struggling to breathe with your nose. Genji's hips thrust with such an aggressive, fast pace, forcing even more of his cock to hit the back of your throat. Tears burst out of your eyes in pain, shutting them to avoid the man who's taking advantage of you. Feeble hands strike at whatever part you were able to reach on Genji's body, but he doesn't seem to be fazed by your attacks, continuing to hate-fuck your throat.

"You hurt me, (F/N)." He finally speaks, his eyes never leaving your fighting form.

It was hard to concentrate on his words as you clawed on his body, your nails scraping his metal thighs. Your hands suffered, doing zero damage to Genji whatsoever.

"Is that what you want to keep doing to me?"

But how? How could you have caused him pain? You couldn't understand... Have you not been treating him so well? Offering your room, your time and healing his wounds? Was that not enough?

"I love you so much, (F/N)..." You continue to scream through your throat, as if trying to communicate with Genji, but he was enjoying the sadistic scene, looking down at you with love-struck orbs. He enjoyed every second of you suffering, that he let out a pleasured groan. Oh, god. He _can_ feel that.

"...But if you keep this up, I don't know what I'd do."

Waterfalls of saliva trickle down to your neck, causing your pajama shirt to dampen. If Genji inched more of his synthetic dick down your throat, you were sure you were going to gag on him. 

Genji's whole cock, may not fit into your mouth, but maybe another hole will. His hands held on to your cheeks, bobbing your head at a slower pace, giving you time to finally take in some air, slipping in a few struggling coughs.

"Look at me, (F/N)." He spoke softly, weeping eyes hesitantly look up. Genji though it was so seductive to watch you take in his cock oh so slowly that he didn't want your puffy lips to leave his erection. 

With the abuse to your mouth coming to a halt, you summoned as much strength as you could to successfully push away, landing on the cold floor. Strings of saliva followed as you rub at your throat to alleviate the throbbing pain, coughing profusely. It was painful to move your jaw, numbed to the torturous fucking your mouth received.

Genji's torment was far from over. Quickly, he picks you up as if lifting a kitten and tosses you on your bed, placing himself between your legs.

"Wait! Gen- hhmmffh!!"

The cold, hard hand clamps shut over your mouth; he couldn't risk the airmen hearing and coming to your aid. Struggling to find the energy to fight back, you aimed to use your voice to get through to him, unfortunately he has no intention to listen to what you have to say.

The glows of his eyes traveled to your pajama shorts, yanking them down to your thighs, but your adrenaline rush returned, fighting to keep them on. Genji's hand shoves your head down in frustration, his hold over your mouth tightening as if threatening you. If he could, he'd have no problem with crushing your head with that metallic arm. 

The pressure didn't calm you down, but you tensed under his hold, restrained cries failing to reach the ears of others except for the one who's holding you captive. Finally removing your shorts, now your panties stood in the way. He repeated what he did with your shorts, peeling it from your legs, gazing at what he dreamed to be inside of for a long while. A curious finger glides up and down your slit, barely feeling past your folds to determine your wetness, which was nonexistent. You tremble at his touch, anticipating what was coming, praying he'll be gentle.

The scarlet eyes blinked at your scared ones, catching your gaze. "You deserve every bit of this." There was that spite in his tone again.

Deserved what? To be raped? To be held against your will? You shake your head violently to protest, desperate to stop him from going any further. 

"I'm doing this out of love, (F/N)."

No. No he wasn't. What kind of sick, twisted love was this??

He felt no need to prep you for what he was about to do to you. You deserved severe punishment; you deserved to feel the frustrated and hateful emotions that's flowing through the half-man, half-machine. Genji spreads your legs with his one hand, preparing the head near your pussy. Despite the small amount of lube consisting only of your saliva, Genji shoved half his cock in one go. 

He stretched your walls with unbearable pain. You rolled your head back, screaming at the top of your lungs, especially with the lack of arousal, you were painfully tight. It was enough to bring more tears to your eyes as Genji rocked his hips to push himself further inside, enjoying your warmth and how snug your walls were. 

Inaudible words, begged Genji to stop, to stop shoving more length into your tight pussy. Finding something to hold on to, your nails dig into his shoulders, only affecting his left side. Of course it had no effect, the feeling of euphoria overpowering him. As much as he wanted the whole world to hear your pleas, your muffled screams, trapped under his metal hand, was suffice and pleasing enough. 

"I will make sure you fit all of me inside you."

More cries escape your throat that you swear you were about to scream out your lungs at this point. With a few more slow thrusts, his synthetic dick was shoved whole, pushing past your walls. A bulge appeared under your lower belly; the sight of your abdomen almost making you pass out. Genji took this chance to fuck you at a faster tempo now that his well-endowed cock slipped so snugly in your pussy. Lewd claps filled your room along with low grunts with each slap Genji's thighs made to your ass. The stimulation was enough to produce your natural lube, making the pain somewhat tolerable to your stretching walls, your screams turning into pain and pleasured moans. Genji can feel you getting more wet under him, but he didn't want you to feel the pleasure of coming for him. He wanted to hurt you.

 

Just like you hurt him.

 

Despite Genji's abuse, especially your stomach bulge, it was all enough for you to twitch your legs in excitement; a tightness was forming around your pussy, begging for release. The sight of your succumbed, trembling body beneath Genji, he can feel himself getting closer to his limit as well. Just a few more thrusts and you were sure you were almost there. You arched your back, tightening your legs around Genji's waist. Yes, just a few more-

 

Genji pulls out, sensing what you sought after, but refusing to give what your body wanted.

"I want you to feel anything, but pleasure." Venom dripped from his lips. 

Dissatisfied moans filled Genji's armored palm, but at least he was finished. You didn't care if he didn't give you the satisfaction of coming, you just wanted it to be over. It had to be over. Your pussy ached so fucking much.

 

"I'm not done yet..."

 

Your tired eyes snapped at those demonic, red orbs. What more could he possibly do? 

Rough fingers traced your sleek pussy, examining how wet and yet, how close you were to coming, and you shiver over the rejection. Then, he grazes down to circle your asshole. You squirmed at the forbidden exit... Well, in your case, entrance. The only penetration you've ever recieved was through your pussy, the thought of anal never dared crossed your mind, and you were hoping it'd stay that way. 

"Have you ever been fucked in the ass, (F/N)?" Genji continues to tease your tiny hole, his middle finger barely pushing in and out. More tears sail down your tear-stained, sweaty face. You were so drained of energy, but somehow you found the strength to cry unheard 'no's, tossing and turning your body to break out of Genji's hold.

"Oh? So I will be your first." Hints of satisfaction in his voice, tilting his head as if to taunt you under him, ready to penetrate what is considered taboo to you.

Genji's cock teases at the tiny entrance with the tip, still wet from your pussy. He couldn't possibly fit... You'd need a _lot_ more lube for his cock to comfortably fit. But of course Genji had no intention to make this any comfortable or gentle for you. Stretching your cheek to the with his human hand, Genji shoves his cock in your asshole with force, failing to take it slowly. All that mattered was to see the the pained looks on your face.

And, boy, was it working. You clench your eyes shut, crying in agony, coughing over your blistering throat. Not only did those forbidden walls stretch, but the friction burned, leaving little injuries inside. Genji repeated the same process, pushing his hips back and fourth, tossing his head back in ecstacy, drowning in pleasure over how much more tight you were. You just wanted him out, but he kept going in; his cock inside feeling so alien to you as if it doesn't belong. At this point you were willing to surrender, letting him abuse you any way he wanted.

"I want to be the only one who can make you smile." 

How could he be so calm under the circumstances you were in. You couldn't register his words... you didn't want to, too focused on the maltreatment your asshole was taking, your shrieks lowering with each thrust.

"I want to be the only one who can touch you."

His hand slaps and squeezes your plush cheek over and over, enticed by how smooth your skin felt compared to his worn hand, greedily massaging your ass after each spank. You would assume the more he fucked your poor hole, it would get better, but it was so much more unpleasant; your asshole stung as the burning sensation worsened. Genji's cock twitched, feeling himself about ready to come. 

A low groan escapes his lips, rolling his head back while thrusting slowly, making sure every last artificial come spills into your asshole. You felt so full of his hot seed as some seeped out with each slow push he made. Relief and freedom washes over you when the metal hand finally leaves your puffy face, strings of drool following Genji's hand. But you found no point to fight him, the fire in you was no more. All you wanted was to catch your breath and rest. Genji pulls out to observe the effect done to you, come mixed with trickles of blood dripping from your hole and onto your bed, but he felt no remorse. 

"You promise to never leave me?" Peircing, red eyes seeking comfort from the one he adores so, so much. You found it best to stay silent, taking in deep breaths, your chest heaving up and down. You endured too much in one day, your mouth, pussy and asshole throbbing from your minor injuries.

"Can I trust you, (F/N)?" He growls, expecting a response.

"Y-Yes! You can!" Your voice crack under your scratchy, pained throat, scared he was ready to attack again.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Genji yerned for a sense of security, waiting for your seal.

"You can trust me... just please dont hurt me again. I'm sorry, Genji..." Small hiccups escape your throat as you squeeze your eyes shut, flows of tears sliding down your flushed cheeks. You couldn't bare the excruciating pain Genji brought down upon you. If you made him happy, it could all be avoided... Yea, that was all you had to do, was keep him content.

Satisfied with your answer, Genji wipes away the blood fused come and slips your panties and shorts back on. Tenderly, he adjusts your body so that he laid and cradled you with gentle arms hugging your waist, softly stroking your back. The gentle comfort caught you off guard after the ill misuse to your body.

He shuffles through his mask with a few _'tink'_ and _'clank'_ noises, removing the concealment, setting it aside to reveal what you've always been so curious about; a young, Japanese man, covered in old scars. He brushes his human hand on your flush cheeks, admiring the soft breaths you took. Rough lips reaches yours to plant soft kisses on your bruised lips, his tongue licking your bottom lip to gain access. With no energy left, you carelessly let him in, enjoying the sudden compassion the cyborg displayed. Even with your aching lips, you enjoyed him caressing his tongue over yours; at this moment, any type of affection was welcomed to calm your nerves. Genji pulls back so that your noses touched, only to stare deep into your eyes; orbs of red shining so bright and innocently.

 

"I won't do it again, (F/N). As long as you don't hurt me..."


	6. Test Subject (Gabriel / Moira)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira x Reader x Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally something with F/F somewhat looool. I had sooooo much fun writing this chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy ~

_'Ouch...'_

The thick prick of the syringe stab a vein in your right wrist as unknown, dark green serum injects into your bloodstream. A burning sensation aches your arm as the serums travels north, scrunching your face at the unexpected sting.

"I admire your courage to volunteer for this experiment, (F/N)." Moira finishes pushing every last drop of the liquid in your vein, smiling that eerie smile that always intimidated you.

"Of course! I want to do whatever I can for Blackwatch!"

As a new recruit to Blackwatch, your optimistic, positive attitude gained you the hearts of many, capturing the attention of some, including Dr. O'Deorain. Unfamiliar with her experiments, you lightly agree to aid her in her tests, hoping you'd be of much use as possible to further her research. Although, she never really did specify the details of her test, only that it may enhance certain sensations or awaken new abilities. Of course you couldn't turn that down! How cool would it be to have some sort of power like a few other agents. 

And so here you sat on the medical table of Dr. O'Deorain's laboratory. Ignorant to how you're just another one of her lab rats.

"Give it a couple of minutes to take effect." The long, dark nails of her right hand brushes your arm, sending chills up your spine. The intricate veins spur questions of the story behind it all. She places the syringe down on a separate table and jot down some notes on the hologram screen ahead of her; notes you couldn't understand, you were just a test subject anyway, unaware of Moira's deciet...

The air felt unsettling suddenly, shifting yourself over the table, trying to find a more fitting position. Beads of sweat started to form on your forehead, your breathing becoming heavy. 

"Hmm?" Moira notices your distress and gently places her sinister hand on your shoulder. "How are you feeling, (F/N)?"

"Uhh... umm..." you couldn't quite figure out exactly how you were feeling, considering you've never felt anything like it. You were sure you were feeling drowsy, maybe one of the serum's side effects. Unable to come up with a definitive answer, you fidget, feeling an overwhelming need of comfort, to rub yourself against something... "Is it hot in here, Dr. O'Deorain?" You fan yourself with the collar of your shirt.

"You're more than welcome to remove your clothes." Normally, an answer like that would've perturbed most, but you were so focused on the heat growing inside your body; your clothes becoming a hindrance to you.

You slip your shirt over your head to toss it carelessly to the side and slide off your pants to join your shirt, just covered in your mismatched bra and panties to preserve some modesty in front of the geneticist, although she didn't mind your exposed skin. Hell, you even removed your socks and shoes, feeling uncomfortable down there as well. You were sure you saw her eyes sparkle the moment you stripped off your clothes.

"Make yourself comfortable, (F/N). _Relax_." Moira pushes your shoulders gently to lay on the table. 

Small electric currents rode your body at her touch, shutting your eyes to wallow the strange sensations as you take in deep breaths to ease yourself. Moira caresses her nails up and down your arm then down to the middle of your chest, those electric currents never leaving your body. You coo small whimpers, craving more than just nails brushing against you.

"Under the influence of the serum, you won't remember 100% of your memories in a course of ten hours. Gabriel has personally requested that you be the next subject of this experiment. How lucky of you." Moira smirks, her nails carefully stroking your hyper sensitive flesh. With the serum taking full effect, she was aware of your failure to process the words she spoke.

"O-Ok, whatever you say, Dr. O'Deorain." You giggle, your hands roaming your body in ecstasy. "Why do I see two of you?" Fuzzy versions of Moira appeared before you, your vision blurring. Another one of the serum's side effect.

Moira's smirk grew as she studied your behavior. "It seems the effect of the serum has on your body is running very smoothly. You're a perfect match. It's difficult to find others like you, (F/N)." She strokes your heated cheeks like a prized-possession, delighted to have found a perfect candidate.

"Dr. O'Deorain... y-you feel so good. P-Please don't stop." You cooed, running your hands up the sleeves of her lab coat, desperately seeking the feel of her skin.

Moira couldn't help but to chuckle at your affectionate behavior. "Oh, (F/N), you're so adorable. Please, call me Moira." She slides her lab coat down her arms to reveal her civilian attire, setting the coat aside.

"If you don't mind removing your undergarments-"

"Of course, anything for you, Moira~" You didn't hesitate to remove the rest of your clothing, dropping them on the floor, only to lay back on the table, feeling so free, so high...

Your actions only kept Moira's dreadful smirk up. It was rare occurrence to find someone like you who matched so well with her wicked serum.

"How are you feeling now, (F/N)?" Spider-like fingers stroke your naked body, tracing circles over your breasts, nipples erect from the cold of the lab and Moira flicking and twisting the nubs. Your pleasured moans filled the lab, having no shame in hiding anything from Moira.

"I c-can't explain it. But everything just feels _soooooo_ good. J-Just please don't stop, Moira." You purred her name, begging to keep the pleasure going. 

Moira's right hand creeps to your lower region, her fingers tracing your already dripping pussy. You arch your back from Moira barely touching you. If you responded so simply to the small touch, who knows what you'd do if she stuck her fingers inside.

"Excited, are we?" Her red and blue orbs shine on your passionate ones. Even staring into Moira's crystal-like eyes made you quiver.

"Yes~ You don't know what you're doing to me." You bring your hands to feel your face, sliding down to brush against her hand playing with your breasts. Everything you touched just felt so amazing. You were on cloud nine.

Moira continues to slide her fingers up and down your folds, grazing against your clit. And oh god did it feel wonderful. You can feel the temperature in your body rise and tremendous amounts of pleasure wash over you the moment she met with your clit.

You yearned for something more... for her fingers to slide into your pussy. You begged Moira to fuck you with her fingers, tears building up in your eyes, close to crying if you didn't get what you wanted. 

Moira enjoyed how you squirmed, she didn't even have to ask you to beg, and you did it so willfully.

"You're so impatient, (F/N). But, might as well give you what you want." Using a slim middle finger, she slides it in with ease, considering how wet she made you in seconds. Moira was careful not to scrape you walls with her extended finger nails, making sure to please than to harm. To add to your pleasure, she pressed her thumb on your throbbing clit, rubbing it in sweet, mini circles.

Cries of pleasure escape your throat as she curved her finger, stroking with a 'come hither' motion. Moira was ecstatic over the command she had over your body, your walls hugged her finger so exquisitely, exciting her even more. Because of your immense arousal, one finger just wasn't enough.

"More, Moira!" You whined as your right hand untucks her shirt from her pants, travelling up to feel cold skin against your heat, searching for her breasts to exchange stimulation with Moira, and she had no plans of stopping you.

"You're so demanding..." Moira doesn't hesitate to shove her ring finger inside, joining the middle. "...And I love it."

You rained on Moira's hand, loving every movement her fingers made, scissoring and curving to feel every inch of your walls. Little gasps of air escapes Moira as you toyed with her breasts, her back leans over you as you knead them with such tenderness. Your hands were so smooth and fit so perfectly over her breasts that she struggled to keep her composure. 

Your hips bucked up to Moira's fingers to intensify your pleasure, digging them deeper despite her nails poking at your cervix. Deep pressure weld up between your legs and Moira noticed the intensity as your pussy clung so tight to her fingers.

"Cum for me, darling." Moira whispers seductively, plunging her fingers in and out, slapping her palm against your pussy, then curving her fingers harshly to trigger your orgasm. As much as you didn't want to let go of Moira's breasts, your hand slips out to hold on to the table to focus on your release.

"M-Moira... aaaAAAHHH!" You soak Moira's hand, rising your hips as your muscles twitch violently to the electricity that flowed through your body. You continue to scream in bliss, Moira never removing her fingers from your pussy and thumb from your clit.

"Gabriel is going to _love_ you. You're very entertaining." The hand that wasn't induldging in your pussy, stroked your sweat-drenched forehead, her face lowering to whisper sweet nothings into your ear. Moira just couldn't keep her hands off you as you shake your hips violently under her rule, your clit too delicate to be played with.

Another presence enters the lab, walking in on the lecherous scene and pleasured cries. The both of you stay oblivious to the new body waiting patiently for Moira to finish her business. 

"Ahem..."

Moira pauses and releases her hold on you to glare at the disturbance that ruined her fun. Her right hand dripped with your cum, but wipes it clean with a nearby towel. Your heavy huffs of breaths fills the lab as the awkward silence carried on.

"Sorry, I got carried away." An irritated smirk was plastered on Moira's lips, adjusting her clothes and smoothing out the wrinkles.

"You think?" A male voice echoes, finally aware that you weren't alone with Moira.

Your high was present with the serum still running in your bloodstream. Half-lidded, drowsy eyes try to focus on the second body, curiousity getting the best of you. 

"I take it she's a success?" It's commander Reyes. You couldn't help but to feel an enormous amount of happiness, that electric current returning to your body again.

"Absolutely. Her body responds flawlessly well to the serum, unlike the other failed subjects. I foresee a future where she will accommodate your needs quite frequently." Moira's heterochromatic eyes fall upon you with lust. It was a shame she had to share you...

Gabriel was pleased to hear the results, enticed by you ever since you stepped foot on Blackwatch. Besides, he was the one to convince Moira to drug you, although she didn't seem interested in the first place. But her advances says otherwise.

"Commander! It's so nice to have you here! Moira's been taking _goooooood_ care of meeeee!" You chimed in, emphasizing 'good' as you rubbed your hands up and down your body sensually, enjoying the feel of your own skin. Both Moira and Gabriel watch in amusement.

"Talkative one isn't she." Moira caresses your cheeks, and like a cat, you bump your head into her hands. Her slender fingers jot down notes on the hologram nearby, keeping you in mind for her next experiments.

"You really got her worked up, huh?" Gabriel notices the puddle of cum dripping off the table. Moira raises her proud head, intoxicated by what she was able to do to your feeble body... Now, it was Gabriel's turn to fuck you.

"Spread your legs for me, (F/N)." Submissively, you do as you're told, flashing your glistening pussy to your commander. An anxious hand finds its way to your wet folds, teasing his fingers up and down, absorbed by your beautiful pussy. 

You giggle in delight, twitching under Gabriel's touch for your pussy was still sensitive from the intense foreplay. "Gabriel, you're g-gonna fuck me too?" Slowly realizing you called your boss by his first name, you cover your face in friendly shame, giggling uncontrollably like a child. "O-Oops, I called you Gabriel."

Your immature, goofy character brought a smirk to Gabriel's lips, thinking about how much fun he was going to have with you. "That's alright, doll, you can call me whatever you want."

And with that said, Gabriel drags your legs to the edge of the table, still open only for him to get hard at the wonderful sight. The feeling of eager fingernails poking at your thighs had you jump, thrilled by the sudden pinch. While you had your head laid on the table, still feeling drowsy, you hear the sound of pants being unzipped and shuffling. It was all exciting, the feeling of new skin having its way with you, bringing about more waves of pleasure up your spine. Compared to Moira's creepy but smooth fingertips, Gabriel's hands had a little more edge, rough from past wars and battles. 

"Ohh, you're a little more rough than Moira is, mister Gabriel." The child-like facade was only going to continue until you came off your high, which will be hours later.

He rests his tip in between your folds, ready fuck you like crazy. "You're making it hard to want to be gentle with you."

Considering how drenched you were, it wasn't hard for Gabriel shove his cock in, moving his hips back and fourth in small movements, determined to fit the whole thing inside.

"Oh, fuck!" You toss your head back, Gabriel was a lot bigger than you imagined, Moira's thin fingers was nothing compared to the thickness fucking your pussy, stretching your walls greatly. 

Gabriel makes a deep groan, the way your pussy massaged his cock; he was losing himself in your soft ridges. To increase his euphoria, his thrust become faster, pounding into your ass to fuck you harder. You moaned non-stop with each pound he made, that familiar, tight pressure knotting inside of you again.

"Gabriel, you're gonna make me cum!" You couldn't help but to rub your clit in intensity, getting drunk in so much pleasure.

"Cum all over my dick..." It was hard for Gabriel to concentrate, excited over the thought of you getting wet for him.

You rain violently on Gabriel's dick, screaming a noiseless moan and jerking your upper body over your lack of control from Gabriel's impact. 

"That's my girl." He purred into your ear.

Intense currents came in waves from your head to toe. Soft squelching noises of Gabriel's cock still pounding into your pussy filled the room.

You were no longer rubbing your clit as it throbbed with fierce pulses from your second orgasm. But Moira wasn't just going to stand around and watch. Feeling left out, she had to join in on the fun, spider-like fingers crawling its way to your hyper sensitive clit from behind you.

You're met with violent tingles between your thighs once Moira strokes your clit, tossing and turning your exhausted body. The amount of attention your body was getting threw you off the edge, it was blissful yet painful due to the agonizing pleasure. 

Gabriel held your hips down to keep you still so he could continue to thrust into you. With one hand circling your clit, Moira fondles your breasts with the other, digging her nails in to your delicate flesh as she massaged them so skillfully.

"You g-guys... I can't... the both of you... just feel so g-good." You couldn't even form proper sentences anymore. Another frustrating build up tightens at your lower body. But it took you no time to cum under the stimulations violating your body.

"I-I... I'm cumming again!" You whimper, wetting the table once more. There was a glem in Moira's eyes, pleased to see you squirm and cum for the 3rd time. Oh, you were definitely a keeper.

"Shit..." You knew Gabriel was reaching his climax. He fucks you faster, not preparing for this moment. But once he was ready to pull out, you hugged him tightly against your body with your legs, catching him off guard. You weren't about to miss out on the opportunity of Gabriel cumming inside you.

"No, don't pull out. I want to feel you inside me. Fill me with your cum, Gabriel!" 

Lust and insanity fills your voice as you squeeze him tighter into your hold. Gabriel grunts, his cock releasing hot seed into your pussy, as you scream out his name with a few unsettling giggles. Moira could only watch in horror, witnessing your devilish actions, but soon replaced with amusement. Even under your high, impish tendencies was clouded under your innocent masquerade. 

Gabriel pumps in and out, gushing his ejaculation in your hole. As much as he wanted to finish over your belly, he couldn't help but to feel pleased cumming into your walls as he pulsated inside your pussy.

Unable to comprehend your recent action, Gabriel breathes deeply over your fragile body. Blackwatch couldn't afford to house a pregnant agent along with his and Moira's plans being foiled.

"What the hell just happened..." His palms sat outside of your body, trapping you underneath him.

"You came inside me, silly~" you booped him on the nose playfully, smiling so evilly yet innocently.

Moira chuckles at Gabriel's shock. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." She assures.

 

 

 

 

Last night was a blur for you. After Moira injected the serum in your vein, you were pretty sure you blacked-out, unable to remember anything that took place. All you remembered was waking up in your quarters, snug on your bed.

Moira never disclosed the details about the test results with you, never claiming if it was a failure or a success. It was disappointing, not being able to have super, cool, awesome abilities. You were just your normal, regular self the next day. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but it was a nice thought. But what a mysterious experiment it was...

After a hard, mission-filled day at work, you relax in your quarters, getting ready for bed. Sleep took over you, minutes after laying on your soft, warm mattress. Soon, your sleep was disturbed after a large hand clamps over your mouth to prevent you from screaming at the top of your lungs to wake nearby agents. Standing above you was Dr. O'Deorain, a syringe ready in her hand, as commander Reyes sits on top of you with his hand covering half your face.

 

 

"Ready for round 2?"


	7. Drunken Monster (Gabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short Gabriel fluff of what he has to go through when taking care of Reader while drunk. Enjoy~

_**He just had to find you attractive.**_

 

A phone hit the wall, the impact cracking the screen.

 

_**He just had to celebrate due to a successful mission.**_

 

Pillows ripped and thrown, the stuffing pushing its way out of the pillow case.

 

_**He just had to ask you to join him and his agents to go out drinking.**_

 

Food tossed carelessly, splattering everywhere on the floor.

 

_**He just had to volunteer to take you back to your home.**_

 

Disturbing, loud noises filled the room, possibly waking up many, ready to retaliate to tell their neighbor to shut the hell up.

 

_**And you. You were the monster he promised to take care of.**_

 

The warning was ignored. The warning that you don't take alcohol too well, that you're a light-weight, that you tend to go a little crazy.

Crazy was an understatement.

And Gabriel witnessed it all. In fact, he was in the eye of the storm, unable to control your juvenile, destructive behavior.

Your apartment was only a few minutes away from the Blackwatch base, and like an idiot, he sealed his fate by giving his word to take care of you after drinking. You weren't this bad at the bar, but the moment you stepped foot in your home, you became the spawn of satan.

 

 

"Catch me if you can!" You yell across the living room, jumping from furniture to furniture, throwing your items at your caretaker when he got any closer to you.

As an enhanced soldier, even Gabirel had a hard time keeping up with your drunken state, wondering where the hell all of your stupid energy came from. Surely, it can't be the alcohol... Or was it? Was this why you were so insistent on not going? Gabriel just had to be persistent with you...

It also didn't help that Gabriel was also under the influence, a slight buzz tingling in his brain. But he was much better at tolerating his alcohol then you were. And he can feel himself slowly transitioning to sobriety every minute he had to deal with you.

"(F/N), stop! You're destroying your own home!" Materials hurled at Gabriel's direction as he tried to avoid the explosive aftermath of the items coming in contact with the floor.

"You know what we should do? We should run around the streets naked!" You raise your arms in excitement and proceed to start removing your shirt, throwing it over you head and losing it somewhere on your floor.

"No..." Gabriel groans in disbelief.

"Yes?? Ok, here I go!" Stripping off the rest of your clothes at a fast pace.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" 

Gabriel rushes to stop you, hesitating the more you exposed your body with each piece of clothing coming off of you. But it was too late, he stopped dead in his tracks to hide his face behind his hand, his faced flush after getting a glimpse of your naked body. Gabriel wasn't going to back down that easily, he was going to make sure he keeps his word by making you get to bed in peace... Even though you're anything but peaceful.

But all morals was completely flushed down the drain when Gabriel quickly glance at you again just to check on your well being, but froze at the riveting sight ahead of him, eyes never leaving your body.

Everything was in slow motion as you jumped so gleefully on your couch, the way your breasts and ass jiggled up and down with each bounce you made. He continued to glance lower, his eyes stuck at the area between your legs. At that moment, Gabriel just wanted to fuck you senseless. Right then and there he wanted to take you in, in your living room, to your bedroom, to your kitchen...

No... Gabriel had to shake those immoral thoughts out of his mind. Over and over he tells himself to do the right thing, not to indulge in your naked body.

With his hand blocking his view, you jump with quick feet and run to the bathroom to prance around on your bathroom sink, knocking off any toiletries or body products from the counter. Gabriel follows still covering his eyes.

 

"Get down from the bathroom counter."

"No."

"Get down from the bathroom counter."

"No."

"Get down from the god damn counter."

"............"

"Are you down?" Gabriel peeks through his fingers, only to find you still standing on the bathroom counter.

"Damn it, (F/N)!"

His voice boomed like thunder striking the earth, but clearly, it had no effect on you. He was going to do it. He has to restrain your naked body. Fuck being a gentleman in this situation, you were being a pain in the ass drunk. Prancing around like a jackass, you hear footsteps stomping inside your bathroom, Gabriel rushing over to end your fun.

Muscular arms swoop over your waist to sling over broad shoulders. 

"No! Put me down! I'm calling the police!" You scratch and strike his back, on the verge of ripping his shirt to pieces.

"If anything, I should be calling the police on you!" Chills crawl up Gabriel's back; you were so soft and plush in all the right areas... He didn't want to let go... You couldn't be mad at Gabriel doing what's moral, right? This was for your own good. 

Gabriel rapidly makes his way to your bedroom to toss you on your bed. 

"Stay here." A finger points at you with eyes turned away. There was huge chance you weren't going to remember the events of tonight, but Gabriel didn't want his eyes invading your non-consenting form again.

"Wait!" Your head swirls in tiny circles, still intoxicated.

"What..."

"I still haven't ran around the streets naked!" You hop off your bed like a speedy rabbit, on your way to the front door.

Like a flash, you avoid Gabriel's attempt to grab at you, cursing under his breath. This night had to come to an end sometime...

Evil giggles leave your lips, on your way to show the whole world your bare body. But your goal came to an end, slipping on the leftover spaghetti you mindfully threw all over the floor. With the sudden fall, a hard thud was heard as you land on your back, blacking out in the process.

"(F/N)!!" Gabriel runs to your aid, your naked body no longer restricting his eyes, all he worried about was if you're alive or not.

"Please don't be dead..." he gently slaps your red cheeks, then checks for a pulse. All assumptions of your death washes away when he hears you snoring lightly, your chest moving up dramatically, probably from all of the running. Sighing in relief, strong arms cradle you bridal-style to carry you back to your bedroom. While you're an angel sober, you were a force to be reckoned with while drunk.

Man, he couldn't wait to tell you about the events of the night. He's definitely not going to do it again...


	8. Bump in the Night (Ghost!Reaper) part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know what to say other than thanks for kudos :D
> 
> Enjoy~

3:00AM, your eyes shoot open, inhaling and exhaling large gasps of air. Shaken from the weird nights you've been experiencing, you sit up to cradle your knees.

"Again..."

This was the 5th time this had happened ever since moving to your new home. Waking up drenched in cold sweat, heart rate increased, and heat rising between your legs; your sexual arousal questionably present. A dark figure invades your dreams, turning them into nightmares. 

Could it be you're so sexually deprived? Does the lack of a partner spur up wet dreams? What have you been eating or drinking before bed? The nights are lonely but not enough for you to want to please yourself constantly or want to be pleased by another. 

Could the unsettling nights explain why your home was being sold for cheap in the market? For a house in your area, it was suspiciously affordable. And how could you pass up on an offer like that!? It had to be too good to be true. Something wasn't right.

Lucky, your gray cat leaps onto your bed to headbutt your leg, his eyes omitting a mysterious green light as the moonlight from your window creeps onto him. Now that you're up, he's hungry for food and he's not shy to ask.

"Not now, Lucky..." You gently pat him on the head. After the unexplained nights, you found it harder and harder to want to go back to sleep. Waking up aroused was a pleasant feeling, but you couldn't avoid the same dream of a sinister, dark figure ruining your sleep. Maybe with time, things will get better in your home...

 

 

There would be times objects would fall without explanation, often blaming Lucky even though he was in other rooms or way out of the object's reach. 

You'd leave your living room with the TV on, coming back to find the channel changed, blaming Lucky, yet again, for touching your remote. 

No matter how warm you'd crank up your heater, you'd find yourself walking into cold corners of your home, especially your bedroom. The heater had to be broken or something.

One time, Lucky just kept staring at a corner above you for minutes as you sat in your living room to watch TV. His gaze would never leave. You'd wave a hand to his face, his green-yellow eyes glued to the spot above you. His strange behavior was freaking you out. 

There's no way there's some sort of entity in your home, you _refuse_ to believe that there's something in your home. You didn't believe in ghosts, you believed it was all in the head. Maybe you needed roommates; the loneliness playing tricks on you. You continued to push whatever plagued your home out of your mind, going on about your life, getting used to the strange occurrences and not letting them scare you.

 

 

 

The front door swings open, letting yourself in after working your usual shift. Lucky welcomes you with cheerful meows and rubs on your legs, waiting for his dinner to be served. 

"You hungry my baby?" You scratch him under his ear.

Your intimate scene came to an end when you hear the sound of glass shattering from your kitchen, causing Lucky's ears to perk and run toward the noise. Hesitating, you follow him. A glass cup broken with pieces of deadly shards scattered all over the kitchen floor.

"Maybe I misplaced it-" You held in your words, spooked as you viewed the rest of your kitchen. _Every_ cabinet door and drawer, from bottom to top, opened at the same degree, lined up perfectly.

"You must have done this, right, Lucky? You're always trying to d-dig through my stuff." Denial ran through your blood, your heart pounding faster. You knew Lucky wasn't capable of the strange occurrences in your home, but you had to reassure yourself... Reassure that your home is safe.

Snapping yourself out of your hysteria, you sweep the floor to clean up the mess and close every drawer and door opened. A sudden chill in the air makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand; your heater not doing its job again. Feeding Lucky after coming home from work was your normal routine, after picking up every dreadful shard, you halt your actions...

Lucky was doing it again. That hypnotic trance, staring at your cabinets as if another being was present. Nothing broke his gaze; pets, waves, even picking him up. His head would turn to the same spot. Even feeding him was of no help, paying no mind to his wet food which was unusual.

 

 

 

The TV played your favorite show as you relaxed on your couch in the living room, your mind straying away from the kitchen scene from earlier. Anything, but horror is what you preferred to watch at the moment. The sound of what seems to be Lucky digging at his litter box can be heard from your bathroom, down from the hallway. But then you blink to your left, jumping at the sight of Lucky sleeping on his post. 

All melanin was drained from your skin, your breathing growing erratic. If Lucky is here in the living room with you... then what the fuck was that scratching noise down the hall.

You just had to know if someone was in your home, unable to interpret the spooky sightings; you must investigate. The only lights on were the ones in the living room, the rest of your home gorged in darkness.

As you reached the hallway, your mind screamed for you to turn back, something vile awaits from within. It was an endless dark after focusing for what seemed like hours into the nothingness. That is, until a shadow manifested, standing tall and overbearing, black mist flowing underneath it. Was it human? A monster? You couldn't make out the shape, other than it's clad in complete black. No eyes seemed to be present, but you knew in your heart, it was staring directly at you. The figure levitated towards you, growing bigger, an arm, or so you think, stretching out as if reaching to grab you.

The sound of your heart beat rang into your ears, your feet frozen on the ground. You'll be dead if you don't do something, your mind desperately roared for you to make a move. The shadow creeps closer...

 

_Closer._

 

Finally taking control of your body, your fingers find the light switch to the hallway, illuminating the hall with angelic light, as the beast disappears. You struggled to maintain your balance, your knees buckled together. The uncontrollable shaking ceasing to stop. It has to be your mind playing tricks on you...

Trembling on the same spot, you snap back to reality, your mind too jumbled up to even want to investigate your home. The moment you turn to make your way back to the living room, cold weight presses against your back, forcing you on your knees. You cry an elongated whimper as you try to push yourself back up, only to be shoved harder onto the floor on all fours.

A chilling pressure surrounds your frail form, slowly you feel your energy being drained. Clenching your teeth, you try again; pushing yourself up, but feeling an unknown force holding you in place. You cry in horror, unable to think, unable to figure out what's going on. 

Turbulent sobs fill your lips once you felt the cold worsening at your back, hearing sounds of your shirt ripping from the collar down to the hem. Your whimpers turn into pained cries as an intense heat burns your back. It was as if knives buried itself into your skin, trailing down to claw at your flesh. Hot blood streams to the side, dripping to stain the carpet with red drops. Tears blur your vision, afriad you were on the brink of death.

Weeping eyes turn to face whatever held you down, only to come face to face with nothing, but the sounds of ghastly growing. That's when you truly felt fear for your home, knowing that it wasn't safe anymore. 

With the cold pressure loosening, you find the strength to get back on your feet to find Lucky and get the hell out of your house. You've been attacked by an invisible entity, finally opening your eyes to the fact that the paranormal haunts your home. Lucky meows as you cradle him into your arms, your goal now was to reach the front door. Nothing else mattered.

Your emotions intensified when your front door wouldn't budge; trapping you inside your own home. Lucky leaves your arms as you panic, banging on your front door as if your strength was enough to blast it open. There were other options to escape the deathly house and you ran to find them.

The familiar cold weight forces pressure to your back, knocking you on your stomach. As you fight to get back on your feet, the entity overshadows you, harsh pressure pressing down to your wound. You cry at the pain applied, desperately trying to flee from your invisible enemy. The cold creeps up to your neck then to your scalp, a devastating burn tugs at your hair, pulling your head back. 

From the corner of your eyes... you saw it. The _thing_ that's been terrorizing your home. Terrorizing you. A hooded figure with a worn, off-white, skull-like mask embellished over its face. From the way it turned at you, you knew it stared into your unsteady eyes, closing in on your face. You shrill at the death-like creature gurgling dreaded words into your ear.

 

 

"Yeeessss... Show me your fear..."


	9. Bump in the Night (Ghost!Reaper) part 2

"A new toy to play with." Reaper held his grasp on your hair, getting close to ripping the scalp off your head.

It was indescribable; the fear flowing through your veins. Unknown to what he is, Reaper manifested into a physical being, digging something sharp into your scalp to force you to stare into the deep, black sockets of his countenance. 

An otherworldly laugh fills the room, enjoying all the fear you offered to him. This is the explanation as to why no one wanted this home. This is this reason as to why you should've never bought the home. 

It was impossible to move your body. Your limbs refused to move, frozen by fear. All Lucky could do was hiss at a distance, too afriad to step any closer to the apparition.

The grip on your hair loosens and black smoke surrounds you as Reaper dissolves with it. A cold sweeps down from your head down to your legs, the cold worsening at your ankles. Then, you were dragged across your carpet. Finally coming to, you scream at the top of your lungs. Your nails ruining the floor was not enough to stop the monster from hauling you over to the dining room.

With swift movement, you were lifted into the air and slammed onto your dining table, the impact leaving the legs wobbling a bit at your weight. A clawed glove easily rips your shirt off, barely clinging to your body, figuring out why your scalp burned at his grip. Now that your shirt was out of the way, your pants was next, the leather-drenched monster clawing at the fabric hugging your legs.

"Wait! I-I'll leave! Please just leave me alone!" One arm pitifully tries to cover your breasts, another waves a hand in his view, urging Reaper to quit his antics.

The room filled with the same horrific laughter you heard earlier, haunting chills crawling throughout your body.

"I don't think so."

He tears the fabrics that covered your lower half into shreads, leaving cuts and bruises on your legs in the process. It was terribly cold now that you laid naked with an apparition in front of you that emitted a ghostly cold, promoting the chills. Reaper pulls your body closer to his, your warmth bumping into his... ghostly bulge?

Your eyes did not betray you as he unzips his pants, an ashy, erected cock liberated from the attire that restrained it. Some sort of unnatural, translucent liquid coated the hardened member. After your eyes widened at the sight, the best you did to keep Reaper from ramming that length inside you was pathetically shoving at his chest with your hands. That ghostly chuckle fills your ears again, enjoying your struggle.

Reaper forces his cock in one go, the slime that surrounded him, surprises you, stinging your pussy with a cold sensation. This thing... this... ghost. Reaper shoved his otherworldly cock inside you. And you can _feel_ it. He is literally fucking you. Reaper rolls his hips back and fourth at a slow tempo, slamming his cock back into your pussy the moment he slides out. Your breathing becomes irregular, your body trying to decipher if you're enjoying the ghostly sex or not. Waves of ethereal energy gnaw at your body, enticed but still scared of this newfound pleasure.

As reaper continues to have his way with you, black mist rises and elongates, forming the shape of a dark tentacle, mist still lightly surrounding it after the form. It wiggles it's way around your abdomen, leaving the same ooze from Reaper's cock, onto your belly. The tentacle acted in a way as if it was sniffing out something. Trailing further down, it traces over your clit, flicking it so tenderly.  
Your mind was conflicted, leaving you light-headed, panting confused moans.

The tentacle no longer played with your clit and wiggled south, trying to make room to fit inside your pussy. With a few twists and turns, the tentacle manages to stretch your walls farther than you can imagine, joining Reaper's cock. You couldn't take it, jumbled over the fact that an appendage just materialized and shoved its spirit energy inside. Out of sync, they fuck your insides, double-teaming on your aching pussy.

You couldn't fight it. Shamefully accepting your defeat. Shamefully accepting the lewd act, denying the fact that you yearned for more.

Reaper slides his sopping cock out, the tentacle mimicking his actions. Your pussy was dripping from yours and Reaper's lube. Four more appendages summon before you, one by one, pointing down at your direction like you were a feast, ready to be devoured.

You could only witness the sight in horror, wondering what Reaper's next move is. The tentacles, covered in that mysterious slick, slithers to your limbs, one on each arm and one on each leg. Carefully, you're lifted, with your back turned to Reaper as his talons dig into your hips, pinching your flesh without remorse. His hands guide your body down, teasing his tip at the entrance of your asshole. You squirm at the cold, unable to escape the hold the tentacles had on you, tightening at your desperate movements. 

Reaper, entertained by your sorry motions, chuckles at your misfortune. Little did you know, he fed on your fear, making him stronger. That cold, solid energy pushes inside your asshole and you tense completely, your walls tightening around his cock even more, acquiring a grunt from Reaper. 

You were so tight, Reaper had to fuck you with little thrusts to loosen you up. The tentacle that filled your pussy, returns, thrusting you at a faster pace as if it missed the feel of being inside you. With plentiful strokes, Reaper was finally able to fit his whole cock into your ass, crude slaps filling the room. You sobbed at the reality of getting raped by an apparition. But your night only got worse, a few more tentacls form, waving its ghostly features at your face.

"Open wide." Reaper's hand slithers his claws at your throat, preparing you for what's to come.

Without any time to react, the tentacle roughly pushes past your lips, slime leaking out to trail down your jaw. Tasteless, abnormal fluid fills your mouth as the appendage forces down your throat. The others find ways to pleasure you, snaking to both your breasts, licking at your nipples. Immense discomfort and pleasure overtakes you as every hole was filled, muffled cries unable to be heard, your eyes rolling to the back of your head. You couldn't help but to feel dirty, violated by wet appendages. 

The tentacles held you in place, angling you to fit Reaper's pleasure, fucking the life out of you. It was if you got caught in a spider's web and wrapped into a cocoon as he fed on your fear-induced body. Their speed increased, leaving you in a hazy daze and drenched in a slippery mess.

Reaper tightens his grip on your throat, his other arm wrapping around your waist, squeezing you closer to his body in a possessive hold. With a few more disorderly thrusts, each and every tentacle, including Reaper, climaxes loads of ghostly cum all throughout your body. Every hole filled with cold wet, while the tentacles outside shoot a considerable amount of strings, painting you from head to toe.

You didn't have it in you to swallow the rest his cum, gagging out the rest over your red lips, inhaling and exhaling large amounts of air. Tired from the lack of energy, you arch your head back, resting on Reaper's broad shoulder. You quiver from your body engulfed in cold energy, slowly growing numb from the abuse.


	10. Unfortunate Side Effect (Gabriel) part 1

Black haze drizzles from Gabriel's hands, glaring at the uncanny matter as he toys around with his new ability in his quarters. The feeling it brought inside his body, what it was doing to his cells, unexplainable power flowed through his veins. To him, it felt amazing, but it was also a nerve-racking experiment behind closed doors. Pain would jolt through his body occasionally, as it would take much getting used to to control. Of course Gabriel didn't mind the consequences he'd have to face to attain new power, he was willing to tackle the risks. 

Unfortunately, one of the side effects of his gradual transformation includes a greatly increased, uncontrollable sex drive, the bulge in his pants never seeming to disappear if he didn't distract himself. Not even pleasuring himself was enough to sate his needs. Before bed, being alone to his thoughts and sexual desires caused him to lose plenty of sleep. Gabriel decides to keep this wild info to himself, withholding it from Moira.

 

But, he'll need someone to fulfill his hunger soon before it gets worse...

 

The sexual impulse called for Gabriel's attention. From his hands, now focused on the agonizing bulge, he laid on his bed in nothing but his pajama pants, ready to put work on himself. But he was ripped from his actions the moment soft knocking was heard from the other side of his door. It was odd for someone this late to show up at his quarters. Maybe it was Moira to inform him on the details of his test results.

"Yes?" Gabriel yells loud enough to be heard from the other side. Irritation apparent in his voice due to how close he was to being _busy_.

"I'm sorry to bother you this late, Mr. Reyes! Moira is a little busy at the moment. She just wanted me to conduct quick checks on your body, if that's ok?" You called, hoping not to be a bother. But it was something that had to be done immediately, as instructed by Moira.

No response... "It doesn't require you to be in the lab or anything! This will be real quick, I promise!"

You press your ear to Gabriel's door, hugging your hologram board, only to be met with silence. You knew it. It was a bad idea to send you this late. But Moira insisted. And being her personal assistant, of course you followed through.

Disappointed, you were ready to head back to the lab. But you turn your attention back to the door once a few clicks were heard. The door opens to reveal a shirtless Gabriel peeking through. After suspiciously eyeing you up and down, noticing your plain lab coat and dress that reached mid-thigh, he opens his door wider, stepping to the side to let you in. You simply walk inside as he closes his door. Holding in his breath every few seconds was enough to deflate his erection for a short amount time.

"Make it quick."

"Yes, of course, Mr. Reyes." Your face burns a bright red after gawking like an idiot, immediately returning to your plain face. Some of the female agents were not wrong when they say he's built to perfection; an athletic, large form, covered in battle scars. While he may not be your commander, he's still your boss to a certain extent, so you must keep this check-up as professional as possible.

"Please sit on your bed while I do your daily check-up." You gesture your hand to his bed draped in dark sheets, much larger than yours. He is commander after all. Gabriel nonchalantly sits on the edge on his bed, dipping at his weight. Being Moira's personal assistant didn't mean she revealed every one of her dark experiments to you, you were aware of her experiment on Gabriel, but you didn't know of the extremities and the danger she poses...

Patience masked Gabriel's vexed state as he waited to get his check-up over with. You take out an advanced stethoscope to check the sounds of his insides. Being separate pieces, you stick one part of the stethoscope, which consisted of an earpiece, into your ear, and the other over Gabriel's heart, clinging onto his skin. As a daily routine, Gabriel breathes in and out, continuing the same actions as you move the piece of other parts of his body.

"How are you feeling?" Breaking the awkward silence. He was unusually quiet, most likely from disturbing his sleep, you assume. 

"Like a dog in heat."

The blunt response had you nervously chuckling at his crude humor. It's possible the experiments either left him sexually excited or erratic and irritated. You assumed the latter.

When you'd turn away to to tap onto your hologram for note taking, Gabriel's eyes would wander to your exposed thighs, resisting the temptation to pounce and make you his. It was a relief to see a woman without a heavy uniform on, but under the circumstances Gabriel was in, it was bad timing. Sweat trickles down his forehead, his fingers digging at the edge of his bed, real close to breaking your will.

"Alright, that should be it, Mr. Reyes. Do you have any questions? Although it's probably best to ask Moira..." You put your device in the pocket of your lab coat. Now that you think about it, it's probably best to direct all questions to Moira since she was more informed on the the experiment. You lightly tap your head at your thought, laughing to yourself. 

Gabriel shakes his head and you quickly catch the hint of discomfort hiding inside him.

"Are you ok? I need to know how you truly feel so that-"

"Let me walk you to the door." Gabriel stands to gently push you to the exit; he was desperate. A bomb was ticking and any longer you stayed would soon be your demise. He couldn't taint you. You don't deserve the manipulation and all the dirty deeds he wanted to implement onto you.

"Uhh... ok." His behavior was becoming weirder and weirder. The two of you stood at the front of the door, Gabriel's hand on the handle, twisting the knob, leaving the door ajar, but refusing to open it any further. Those stern, brown eyes focus on the floor, deep in thought.

"Why am I feeling this way..."

"Like what, sir?" You were so innocent to what was actually jabbing at his mind. All hope was gone when Gabriel slowly closes his door shut. Puzzled looks would exchange back and fourth to Gabriel's concentrated face and the door.

"Miss (F/N), please forgive me." He blinks to your eyes filled with lust and sorrow.

 

 

That was it. He broke. Gabriel was unable to hold it any longer. You were doomed.

 

 

There was no time for you to absorb his pity, his large hands forcing you to face away from him and put you on all fours, Gabriel following with his knees on the floor, keeping your ass in the air. That inevitable erection came back to haunt him, pulling his waistband down only for his cock to spring out, poking at your ass.

You twist your head to your boss, protruding eyes staring back. "Sir! This is very inappro-!"

"Stay quiet." He growled as you whine under his demand, surrendering to his will.

This side of Gabriel was something you'd never expect, of course you don't work with him as often, but you just wanted to scamper, far, far away. The bottom of your lab coat flicked to the side, your dress effortlessly flipped over, flashing your ass. Fingers push past your panties and into your folds to test how wet you were, only to feel a dry pussy. Gabriel spits a sizable amount of saliva on his fingers, rubbing the alternative lube on his cock. Your comfort no longer mattered to him, but he couldn't afford to make it any _more_ uncomfortable for you.

"This will hurt less if you compromise." The advise wasn't assuring, but you fulfill his desires, eyes focusing on his thick, vainy cock. He broke your resolve, but you hope he doesn't break your body...

The wet head of his cock doesn't hesitate it's way in, pushing past your folds in one stroke. Gabriel emits a soft groan. This was the moment he's been waiting for, to have his cock confined in pussy, thinking you fit just perfectly for him as if you two were made for each other. Soft and ridged in all the right places.

You felt the opposite. As he rocked back and fourth, failing to acknowledge your distress, only satisfying his needs. The impact burned your knees over the wood, unable to keep up with Gabriel's harsh pace.

As if it was enough to save you, you claw at the wood floor, eagerly trying to crawl the opposite way from your assult, only to be pulled back for Gabriel to ram into your pussy harder. More of his groans haunt you, trying your best not to make a peep. But you panted soft whimpers with every thrust he made. Your thighs was slightly lifted to get an even more pleasurable angle, hitting a sensitive spot, causing you to moan. Immediately you cover your lips and turn to Gabriel in hopes that he doesn't assert any more of his anger onto you. A satisfied smirk was all he returned.

This time, he twitches, producing a more aggressive moan, quickly pulling out to cum on your back, some reaching to your lab coat and dress. You lay limp, your mind troubled over your setting. A sweat drenched forehead rests atop your upper back, heavy breathing filling the room. But a heated knot still beats inside Gabriel, his drive not quite sated enough. 

Resting for what seems like hours, you scuffle under you boss's weight, a little voice telling you to get the hell out of Gabriel's quarters while you have the chance. "I-I must report this to Moira-"

That spark of hope swishes away when Gabriel held you down, forcing you to lay on your side with him still behind. "One more time..." He orders.

You sob, just a victim to his sexual needs, wishing someone else was under his cruel discipline. Gabriel cuddled you close to his chest with your ass against his groin, a more intimate position than the last one. Something pokes against your back. Fully knowing what it was, you gasp, wondering how the hell he was able to get hard again in a matter of minutes. Whatever Moira injected him with, it's truly dangerous, especially for you. 

"It'll all be over soon." He whispered into your ear.

Oh, he didn't know how badly his words of assurance ached your mind. Your leg was lifted enough for Gabriel to press his stiff cock back into your pussy to reclaim what's his, pumping in and out, taking his time to indulge. At a slower pace, it was beginning to feel a lot more satisfying on your end, loosening up to the pleasure as Gabriel fucks deeper inside. A burning desire begged to be released as you felt your body growing hotter by the minute. You were sure with a few more thrusts, you were no longer able to hold yourself back.

His hot breath tickles your ear, feverishly chasing his second orgasm that was soon to come. You release a subtle whine, struggling to keep it in your throat as you wet the floor, your head slumping in pure bliss. Gabriel's rhythm increases, clenching a more firm grip on your thigh and pushing it up further, taking in your sweet moans.

Joining in on your high, Gabriel, dangerously close to climaxing on your walls, pulls out immediately, disappointed grunts leaving his lips, yearning for your pussy to embrace his cock while he cums. His cock shoots ropes carelessly onto the floor, mixing with yours. Your thigh is dropped, his now free arm cradling you even closer, stroking your arm tenderly with his thumb, digging his face into the crevice of your neck, inhaling your scent, the fruity smell of your light perfume.

"You'll tell no one about this. Not even Moira." You twitch, Gabriel sensing your tension through the slight fissures you made.

"Every night, come to my quarters at this hour."

Your eyes stagger, turning over your shoulder to meet his, furrowing your eyebrows, unable to tell if he was serious of not.

"It's an order." His voice grows darker.

"Yes, s-sir." You nod obediently.


	11. Unfortunate Side Effect (Gabriel) part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a request for a continuation :D  
> Anyway, enjoy~

It was another night of conducting experiments with Moira out for the day, leaving you to tend to her lab. The last few days, you've been avoiding your boss, neglecting his mandatory daily check-ups and sexual favors every night.

Not only did you disapprove of his unethical behavior, but he'd leave your lower region in pain for days. It was beginning to become difficult to come up with excuses as to why you're limping or why you'd arrive to the lab late. It was all becoming exhausting. Nothing has been said so far in the last few days; you'd like to assume you're safe, that is until you ran into Gabriel in the halls.

"(F/N)." His voice echoes in the hall.

You stop dead in your tracks, feet away from Gabriel, turning as white as a ghost.

Muscular arms cross over a strong chest, a look of agitation washing over Gabriel's face. "You haven't been showing up to my quarters lately. Any reason?"

Gariel stood in the hall as if to keep you from escaping his interrogation, shadowing closer as he notices your reverse walking. Inaudible words stammer from your lips, feeling powerless the more your orbs darted at his. 

With nothing to say, you turn your heel to make a run for it, retracing your steps back to Moira's lab. Gabriel wasn't far behind with fast legs catching up to your small strides.

As you reach Moira's lab, you punch in a code to immediately close the thin, metal door as it slid vertically, then locking it. Thunderous banging was heard from the other side, leaving dents in the metal. Little did you forget, you were dealing with an enhanced soldier.

"(F/N)!" Gabriel roars, his drive transforming him into something he's not.

"I can't do this anymore! F-Find someone else!" You backed against a bolted table, watching the door slowly being demolished as Gabriel continues to break the metal down. 

He hammers the metal door until it knocks onto the ground. Gabrial stands at the doorway to stare you down, his bulge close to ripping a hole out of the tight fabric, howling to be inside you. 

"You... You destroyed the door!"

Gabriel shrugs and casually steps over the wreckage. "You'll get a new one." 

Sensing the great danger you're in, you examine other options to stop the deviant from capturing you, scrambling around the table to keep your distance.

"Mr. Reyes, please... I'm sore!" 

"Stop worrying, I'll be gentle."

But he never is, no matter how many times he claims to be gentle, he'd lose control becoming more rough each time. It was a game of cat and mouse, as you ran around the lab, but Gabriel managed grab hold of your wrist, tumbling down onto the cold floor with him on top of you. Gabriel pins your hips down to toss your dress over your stomach and push your panties to the side to gorge on your pussy to prepare you for his sexual sadism. His tongue stroked your folds up and down, salivating over your walls. Then, he moves on to your clit, applying pressure and sucking on your sensitivity with the wet muscle. With Moira out and you the only one scheduled to work the nights, your screams and moans loiter the halls with no one to hear, no one to save you.

Gabriel props himself back up, wiping saliva and your juices with his forearm, then proceeds to unzip his pants, thrusting inside with long but slow strokes. You were relieved that Gabriel was talking it nice and steady, but the sweet moment soon comes to an end as he fucks you into oblivion, greatly aching your already pained walls and thighs. After being deprived of your sexual obligations, he rams harder, reminiscing your abandonment, purposely hurting you with his crazy drive.

"I'll make sure you won't forget about me, (F/N)." Gabriel growls into your ear, his breath laced with your pussy, heeding a dangerous warning ahead.

From your ear, Gabriel skims to your neck to puncture your flesh, sucking on the blemish so that you'll remember who did this to you, to remind you of who to come back to every night. This was your punishment, and you paid the price. 

Gabriel wrecked your body, but the rough sex was filling you with copious amounts of pleasure despite the abuse, your thighs tightening against his waist. You shut your eyes and swing your flustered face away from your curse, but Gabriel grips your jaw, turning you to eye his dark, brown ovals. 

"Look at me when you cum." Your eyes wide over the forceful activity, astonished over how Gabriel was able to anticipate your soon-to-be climax.

Shaky moans quake from your throat as you cum on your boss's dick, shaking your head to escape the clasp on your jaw. You beg him to stop, your pussy no longer able to withstand his cock pumping in and out. But Gabirel fucks you harder as it was all according to your punishment, but little did you know what more was in store for you.

"I'm gonna cum inside you." Gabriel stares deep into your red eyes that screamed with dread. You scratched and slapped at your boss to stop him over the unjust logic. But it only aggravates him, pinning your wrists above your head to finish chasing his orgasm. Your ear tickles over the low grunts Gabriel huffed, releasing his cum all over your walls, his dick remaining still inside your pussy.

It took you awhile for your breathing to return to normal, but the aching worsened.

"Don't forget about tomorrow night, yeah?" He grew excited, his convulsed erection filling up your pussy again.

All you could do was croak a weak reply.  
"Yes... sir."

 

 

 

 

A check-up was scheduled for Gabriel to visit Moira in her lab to discuss about his classified condition. But before Moira could get started on her subject, she questions her commander with irritation.

"Gabriel, any explanation as to why my door is knocked out of place?"

A chuckle slips from his throat, thoughts of the illicit sex he had with you in his comrade's lab fills his mind.

"I don't know. Door malfunction."


	12. Prisoner (Young Genji) part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will have Hanzo in it :D

"Come closer, (F/N)."

Genji coos from one side of the large bath tub with a sitting area, you sat on the opposite, trembling over his advances.

 

 

It really paid off to be in an underground criminal organization, able to live the luxurious lifestyle and bask in the riches such as the beautiful master bathroom you're bathing in at the moment. Unfortunely, you spent it with a man you feared.

Your curiosity just had to get the best of you, sticking your nose in forbidden territory where it doesn't belong. Curious over the Shimada history, you strayed away from your tourist group to get a closer look of the dangerous mafia... only to get yourself captured.

 _You're so stupid._ The words you'd constantly repeat to yourself.

Of course anyone who stepped foot over uninvited territory would be beaten brutally or even sentenced to death. But, the younger Shimada took a liking to you, saving you from losing your head. Sojiro never questioned his son's motives, allowing you to live. Often, you were locked up in Genji's room to keep you from escaping, getting down and dirty with you almost every day, your faint screams filling the hallways. You just wanted to go home. Regret filling you wholeheartedly.

It infuriated Hanzo. Deeming you unworthy to live, questioning why Genji would choose to let you live; it baffled him. The rebellious brother was able to have any women he desires... So why you? He just couldn't understand. 

 

 

You stayed in the same spot, peering over your naked toes under the warm water, tuning Genji's words out. It's been weeks since your capture, and yet, despite the infinite amount of time you spent with Genji, you couldn't find yourself to relax.

"(F/N)..." Genji continued sensually. 

He has laid his head in 1000 beds, and yet he was so drawn to your fiery spirit, rejecting his flirtatious behavior, it was all the more reason for him to keep chasing your unrequited love.

Soft ripples of water brush against your arm as Genji takes a seat next to you. You spring at the subtle movements, quickly turning your gaze from your toes to away from Genji, completely avoiding his face. His hand rubs the clamped rift between your thighs.

"The more you reject me, the more I want you." His lips stroke your earlobe as he whispers teasing words into your ear. No matter your actions, Genji was always going to put his hands on you.

His fingers begged for the feeling of your pussy, digging deeper to toy with your clit. You didn't want to succumb to his foreplay, pursing your lips to hold in your moans.

"I know you like it." It was impossible to shut him out, ruling over your life, you were his thanks to his dear, old daddy. 

His tongue traces over your ear then down to your neck, a wet trail of saliva following through. Your face screamed it all, scrunching at his needy touches, tossing your head back, still choking on your moans. Eventually, your thighs loosened, gaining Genji easier access to your core. With delicate circles rubbing on your clit along with soft pressure, it was driving you crazy. His fingers explored south, sliding up and down your slit so tenderly. Uncomfortable hums vibrate through your lips as you were unable to maintain your poise.

Suddenly, Genji empties his fingers from your pussy, slumping your shoulders and finally able to breathe properly at the absense. You still kept your gaze away from him, not giving him the satisfaction of viewing the pleasure on your face.

Hands grab at your waist and with the help of the water making you lighter, it took no time for you to be pulled onto Genji's lap, facing him, his hardened member brushing your thigh.

"This is so much better." He purrs, sealing his lips onto yours with a passionate kiss. The wet muscle quickly gains entrance the moment you gasp at his clutch, placing your hands on muscular shoulders, your body torn whether if you should pull back or return his kiss. This wasn't the first time you exchanged kisses with the young Shimada, figuring you may as well enjoy his sexual advances just this once. 

Returning his kiss, you lap your tongue over Genji's, lightly massaging his. You can feel his lips curl slightly over approval, his fingers sliding to the back of your head push you closer for a deeper kiss. Hate consumes your body. For now, you were a slave to the Shimada, but some day, you will escape the wretched castle.

Genji appreciated your willing kisses, but something greater calls for your attention. Pulling away from your lips, Genji focuses on lifting your thighs and sinking your pussy down into his cock. Surrounded by water, it only took a couple of pushes for Genji to force most of his length inside. Little water waves were created as Genji thrusted upward while holding on your hips, causing you to rock back. 

"Oh god...!" You dig your head into Genji's shoulder. So much you wanted to resist his intimacy, but you always found yourself responding exurberantly, fighting to want more. You couldn't help but to match his tempo, lunging up and down to slam against his thighs, little splashes of water sputtering out of the tub.

"Fuck me, (F/N)." Genji imposes softly. The way he speaks, the way he touches you. It was all too much and you found yourself surrendering to his ploy.

 

 

Your moans were heard from outside the bathroom, flowing to Genji's empty bedroom. Minutes have passed after your steamy engagement. The bathroom door opens with you wrapped in a towel and cradled into Genji's arms bridal-style. The man harbored the sex drive of a rabbit, exhausting you to the point of barely sleeping. With all the stress being trapped and the constant sex, sleep was hard to come by for you.

Gently, Genji lays you on his extravagant, large bed, dressing you so thoughtfully into your pajamas. It was time for bed, but before getting back into the night routine, Genji couldn't help but to admire your almost naked body sprawled out and resting so soundly, his cock getting excited once again. One last penetration couldn't hurt, right?

You shuffle and stir out of your nap to see Genji removing your pajamas only to fuck you one more time before the night ends.


	13. Prisoner (Young Hanzo) part 2

It was a usual evening, having dinner with the Shimada's against your will. Aunts, uncles, cousins and various other family members gathered on the long table to discuss family matters or engage in casual conversation. As always, you sat with Genji on your left, his attention focused on conversing with a family member next to him. You silently pick at your food with your chopsticks, awkward to the fact that you had no idea what the discussions were about, your Japanese not so fluent.

Not only that, but you felt completely out of place. It was so embarrassing and it only made your appatite grow smaller at each uncomfortable family gathering you were forced to attend along with Genji. The many stares from the Shimada family only made you look down to avoid eye contact, your body growing hot.

As if things couldn't get anymore worse in the Shimada castle, lately, Hanzo has been sitting right next to you, feeling so small between the scions. Normally he'd sit himself as far away from you as possible, burning glares at your direction. You were sure the older brother hated you more than anything, overhearing the brothers constantly arguing over your stay in Hanamura. 

Genji's palm rubs over your thigh in a gentle gesture, a subtle way of exhibiting his claim over you. It was like him to display his affection for you in front of his family. 

But then, another hand invades your right thigh. Assuming it was Genji, you glance down, trying to figure out how he was able to place two of his hands on you in his position. 

You feel your world pause, the color on your face draining. The hand lightly squeezing your thigh... was none other than Hanzo. You keep your wide eyes staring straight, not even daring to face the man on your right. What was he doing? Why? Do you tell Genji-

"What is it, _ore no kanojo_?" Genji stares deep into your eyes, sensing your shivers through his palm, breaking you out of your deep thoughts. This was it, this was your chance to tell Genji of Hanzo's strange action.

"... N-Nothing, Genji."

You choked. You couldn't find it in you to tell on Hanzo. Would he believe you? Maybe it was all a mistake. Genji smiles and turns his head back to his relative. When you glance back down on your thigh, Hanzo's hand no longer lingered.

 

 

 

It was another day, cooped up in Genji's room, awaiting his return from whatever business he attended. What the hell is love if it means locking your supposed partner up in a prison. The most you could do was watch TV, fidget around with his materials, or nap. It was getting so boring and all you craved was freedom. Of course, Genji would never grant such a ridiculous request.

Impatient, loud knocking makes you jump as your eyes were ripped from the TV and turned to the door. With your hand over your heart, you slowly walk to the erupt banging.

"Hello?" You squealed. The banging stops, but only for a few seconds, the knocking continuing its frantic pattern. 

There was no way for you to open the door since you were locked inside, so you stood in the same spot waiting for the disturbance to take its leave. Hopefully.

Suddenly, sounds of keys enter the lock and with a few twists and turns, the door opens. 

You gasp as your knees shake, your hands clutching against your clothes. The longer haired Shimada stands at the door way, furrowing his angry eyes in your direction, then scanning Genji's room.

"Where is Genji?"

This was the first time Hanzo has ever spoke a civil sentence to you, if you consider his question civil. Always speaking to you in a hostile manner, you didn't know how to respond to this new tone. "I don't know..."

Hanzo steps inside, stomping toward you to grab you by the forearm and drag you outside of the room. The swift action cause you to instinctively pull yourself from his grasp, but Hanzo digs his nails into your skin to force you closer back to him. At the pace he was power-walking, you struggled, basically jogging to keep up with his speed.

"Hanzo, y-you're hurting me!"

Hanzo kept his stern gaze forward, ignoring your cries. As if the scion cared, taking long strides in the empty hallways, dragging you to your next destination.

 

 

 

You were shoved into another room, Hanzo's you assumed. Stumbling from the force, you gather yourself to absorb your surroundings; a room similar to Genji's, but draped in more blue with a little more elegance to it. More cruel shoves were made until you reached the king bed in the middle of the room. 

"Bend over." With your back already facing Hanzo, the simple demand took you by surprise. Failing to listen the first time, your head is shoved into the bed, digging your face first into the silky sheets, forcing you to bend. Your arms try to push down on the bed to turn your head to gasp in breaths of air, the weight of Hanzo's heavy hand remain on your head.

You feel your world turning darker the moment he pressed a knee between your thighs, leaning close enough to feel his warm breath tickling your ear, his side bangs draping over your neck. "He had no right to save you."

The few words was enough to have you quiver, shrinking underneath his trap.

"What does Genji even see in you..." He spat, his piercing gaze shooting arrows at your one eye peering over your shoulder. Your mind was in a haze, but you kept your mouth shut. You feel his fingers shift to the waistline of your pants, pulling it down, along with your panties, to stop below your ass, exposing your cheeks.

Whatever his plan was, you wanted no part in it, but it's not like you have a say in what should or shouldn't be done to your body. The Shimada owned you now. A hand rose in the air, ready to come down on its target. 

"Hanzo! I-I'm sorry! Just please don't-"

A hand strikes one side of your cheek, the sound of a harsh smack and your pained cry echoes throughout the room. With all the vigorous training crammed into Hanzo, one slap was enough to paint your skin red, a sting lingers on your delicate cheek. String of whimpers flee your throat as he slides his hand to your crease, grabbing as much of your ass he could fit into his palm and firmly squeeze.

"You're a slut. Say it." He husks over your ear.

"I-I'm... a... Ahhhh!" The dense hand meets your cheek with another unbelievable hit.

"Not fast enough. Again." Another smack at your sensitive sensitive flesh.

"I'm a slut!!" You cried out. This time saying it in a timely manner as if it was enough to avoid more thunderous strikes.

It'd be a lie if this wasn't turning Hanzo on, the erection through his trousers ram against your wobbling thighs.

"You're dishonorable. A dishonorable slut."

You lay jaded, holding in sobs.

"Say it!"

Your muscles jerk at his command. "I'm a dishonorable slut!"

"You don't belong here, whore." Hanzo's palm rubs coarse circles on your cheek, then continues to strike over and over, his hits growing savage over time. His abuse produced tears in your eyes, silently weeping and staining the exotic sheets. Those sweet, sorrowful whimpers only pleased him.

"You're useless, pathetic." He made sure those words drilled into your mind. It was if your flesh was tearing apart, caught in flames, your pain flourishing. How could he implement these insults when he's feeling you up...

One brother forcing his control was already enough, but two? It must be fate for you to be smothered by psychopaths.

You drowned in a much cold and harsh reality, in contrast to Genji's soft and tender aura. As much as you hated to admit it, you wanted so much for Genji to cradle you, save you from Hanzo's bitter keep.

His swollen, confined length grinded in between your cheeks, aching to fuck you like an animal.

"No... Not yet..."

Not yet? _Not yet_ what?? What does he want with you? Doesn't he hate your guts? Doesn't he want nothing more than your death? Your mind grew hot over his sexual, perplexing conflict. 

 

 

"Soon, I _will_ make you scream my name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with how this ended up. I dunno, hope ya'll enjoyed it anyway :D


	14. Prisoner (Hanzo / Genji) part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile. Guess I kinda had a writer's block thing going on and tried to figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. I also got way too excited on starting other chapters that I kinda abandoned this one, then found myself coming back to it. I also plan on releasing one more chapter for this story, that's geared toward Genji. 
> 
> Apologies if this chapter seemed like a let down, but enjoy~

"I see the way you look at her." Genji eyes his older brother up and down with mischief. A quarrel commonly took place within the long, dark hallways between the young scions, but in a rare moment, they discuss their terms about the unwelcomed woman parading the Shimada castle. Hanzo cautiously listens to his younger brother's negotiation.

Hanzo couldn't deny Genji's words, a shameful, piercing gaze lands on the wood floors, his arms crossed to hold his ground. The wood floors creak under Genji circling his brother as a way to mock Hanzo, the power now in his hands, figuring out his dirty secret.

Then Genji pauses with a hand on his chin, an elbow resting over his arm. An idea lights above his head. A playful smirk appears as Genji makes the desicion that could possibly make his dear brother content.

"I suppose... I could share her just this once." 

 

 

 

Angry mumbles seep from your lips, aggressively folding yours and Genji's clothing, refilling the drawers and slamming them shut. 

You begged Genji to release you from his room, the confinement within his walls was slowly killing you out of boredom. Since you behaved, as a privilage, you gained temporary freedom to roam the castle to do as you please. But that was all snatched away when you broke his promise, constantly trying to flee. 

Back to square one, you tried to do as much as you could in Genji's room. Cleaning was such a chore, but it was the most you could to to keep yourself distracted, until Genji gets back from his business. Finished with the laundry, you turned your attention to anything else that called to be cleaned, but Genji's room was already in excellent shape. You only grumbled to yourself. Did he honestly think he could keep you cooped up like this?

Keys jingle from the outside and you leap to the door in excitement. Not that you were excited to see Genji, but because of the possibility of leaving the torturous room.

"Genji-!"

Your smile faded to a frown once the door completely opened to reveal Hanzo. It has been days since your last _forceful_ encounter with the enraged brother. It would only be wise to fear Hanzo as he wants nothing more than your death. But now your mind wonders what he truly wants after that last act... Never once did it cross your mind to tell Genji, for fear of losing your life, the younger brother unable to protect you from Hanzo.

Nothing was said as he invites himself in the room only to drag you into the dark hallways, forcing you into an unknown location.

 

 

 

With new twists and turns, Hanzo shoves you into a room you're unfamiliar with. It appeared to be a study or office room with tall bookshelves shielding the walls, a small, wooden desk placed near a completely open window from floor to ceiling, showcasing the gloomy, gray sky. 

One would think how soothing the sound of the raindrops pitter patter from outside the window, but in your case, it matched with your heart beat pounding rapidly. 

"Your clothes. Lose them." 

Your fear worsens as your nightmare slowly comes true. "But-"

"Now!" No more questions were asked. His roar was enough to follow his every command, quickly losing every piece of clothing you donned.

Was this the day? The day when he reminded you of what he specifically wanted when he trapped you in his room? Your mind burned over his words from days ago, but your body stood cold with your hands tucked between your thighs, desperately trying to cover your womanhood. 

Hanzo roughly guides you toward the window, your naked body vulnerable for the world to see. The cold was no longer an issue as heat blossomed your insides, a tinge of red filling your exterior.

You overlooked Hanamura, observing the few bodyguards protecting the castle and the many beautiful cherry blossoms blanketing the wet ground in soft, pink petals. The display was ruined when Hanzo forced you to bend over, your nightmare cycling. His hands circle the flesh that has been absent from his palms in what seems like forever. For a few minutes, he continued his primitive touches from your thighs to your ass.

 _'Please, not again...'_ was all you repeated in your mind. His punishment left you in bruises, stinging your skin for hours. Your eyes burned, tears dropping straight to the floor. 

Sounds of a buckle comes undone from Hanzo's slacks and a light snapping sound hits the air. It was obvious to you what he plans on doing with the belt. This time the pain was only going to be worse.

You responded so perfectly to Hanzo, shaking and whining under his reign. And it was all going to get better. With your head turned away, you waited in suspense, preparing for the abuse.

A slap crackles into the air, the neverending sound echoing into your ears to remind you of the leather brought upon your cheek. It took every fiber of your body to hold back your scream, your throat burning to let everything out. The impact sent you forward, your hands between your face and the window, to keep you from hitting the transparent glass.

A second wave of pain hits your thigh, making sure every bit of his strength was used. He missed the sweet sound of your sobs, how you trembled so hopelessly. 

Heat never generated so quick on your body, your lower body thudding against his strikes. An unanticipated hit spanks your cheek, then again, and again the leather over your skin feeling like it was ripping your flesh apart. Before Hanzo whips the leather to your skin again, a soft voice calls out his name. 

"Hanzo..." You whisper weakly, all your energy spent on releasing unrelenting cries. "Please... no more." You turn your cherry face to Hanzo, your hair clinging to your wet cheeks. Sin fills Hanzo's mind, getting excited over the fact that he was able to get you to beg. To call his name with such fragility.

The belt drops to the floor, your eyes widening in disbelief. It was over. Or at least you thought it was.

With your back still hunched over, Hanzo's middle finger propels into your pussy, aiming to get you wet. The sudden force was nowhere near as worse as the spanking, but you still experienced discomfort with his finger drilling your hole. Hanzo may have not been with as much women as Genji, but he hit your sweet spot so exuberantly. Taking in your whines, a second finger pierces it's way in. 

You rest your cheek over the glass, unable to fathom the transition between the stinging whips to the pleasurable finger fucking. Hanzo made it harder and harder for you to stand on your two legs, wobbling and so close to giving out. Your walls becoming less tense and more slick with each curving stroke.

"Slut." Hanzo utters under his breath. Your face burns as you wanted so badly to turn around and smack him, but you know he'd only stop you to return the blow. With a few more pumps, Hanzo slips out to observe his fingers garnished in your juices.

"Do you get wet for anyone who touches you this way?"

No answer, your mind busy over how quickly Hanzo was able to arouse you with little stimulation.

Unsatisfied over the silence, Hanzo spanks your cheek shrouded in purple bruises, prompting your yelps to fill the room.

"Answer me, whore." He growls growing darker.

"N-No?" Unsure of how to answer.

A small exhale leaves Hanzo's nose, forcing another strike on your burning cheeks, followed by a squeeze to intensify your pain. "Wrong answer."

Painful whimpers quiver from your throat, submissively answering to Hanzo's dominance. "Yes! I get wet for anyone..." 

Slowly, you picked up on the pattern of Hanzo's dominating fetish. A fulfilling hum buzzed to your ears along with pants being unzipped. Keeping your head forward, blinded to Hanzo's actions, you braced yourself for the unexpected exertion.

"You _will_ scream my name, (F/N)."

Never have you ever had so much trouble gulping the lump in your throat. Your frontal view was of no help, teasing the outside world while you continue to be a prisoner in this Shimada hell.

The hot tip of Hanzo's cock drove into your pussy, not even stopping for your walls to get accustomed to the new intruder stretching your insides. Unlike Genji's traditional sweet energy, Hanzo fucked like a beast that held back for so long, finally able to release it, lashing out an aggressive behavior. His thrusts forced your face and breasts against the cold, glass barrier, using most of your strength from your arms to keep him from banging your head against the window.

Hanzo's hand crashes against the window, startling you as he lays his head near your neck. "Scream my name..." 

His other hand clinged on your hip to shove his thrusts deeper, waiting for his name to be heard.

Hesitation and hurt conflicted your mind, it was as if you were betraying Genji, not that you loved him or aything... 

"H-Hanzo..."

You couldn't help but to feel awkward calling out Hanzo's name, used to moaning Genji's every night. His thrusts became more rough, thunderclapping his hips against your thighs. That primal need of Hanzo's only grew, wrecking your pussy with painful pleasure.

"Louder."

Without even thinking, over and over you'd yell out his name, your orgasm coming closer with every name you scream. Your nails scrape against the window, desperate to cling for your dear life as you cum on Hanzo's dick. An everlasting high stuck with you as Hanzo continued to pump into your wet pussy.

After a few thrusts, Hanzo slides out, letting your fatigued body slump to the floor. Your eyes flutter over the beautiful Hanamura, the skies steadily shading to a darker gray. But your gaze was ripped apart from the gloomy visual, your back landing on a cold, glossy, wooden surface, your head barely hanging from the edge.

You eyes wonder the room, avoiding the monster who has complete control over your body, landing on a familiar man who stood only feet away from you and Hanzo.

"Genji!" You were ready to prop yourself up to run to his side. But Hanzo kept your back against the wooden desk, grasping your chin toward his direction.

"Stay down." Hanzo husked. Your pupils shudder, almost crying at the sight Genji, but obeying the older brother.

Distracted by the torturous fucking, Genji must've snuck his usual quiet self in. But why wasn't Genji stopping his brother from putting his hands on you? Always displaying jealousy or hurting those who ever dared to touch you...

A dark smirk was plastered over Genji's lips, eyeing what belongs to him. Then turns to Hanzo to speak their native tongue, that stinging feeling of being out of place again.

Fuck this language barrier. Fuck Hanamura. 

So much dark thoughts intrude your mind...

After their conversation ended, Hanzo grabs the silk tie was loosely wrapped around the collar of his dress shirt, enveloping the expensive material around your neck and tightening it. Once an accessory, now turned into a toy, softly choking your pipe.

"Hanzo, don't you think you're being too rough? Unless that's how you like it?" Genji questions in English, his smirk still dressed over his face.

Hanzo huffs in annoyance, pressing his cold, cum drenched cock on your slit, ready to pound into you again. Without warning, Hanzo rushing in, flooding your pussy with his dick, repeating his signature rough thrusts. You had trouble breathing, wheezing breaths of air when Hanzo tugged on the silky tie, mildly choking your neck. But you could see it in Hanzo's eyes, the way his dark orbs fell on yours; he loved it.

Was Genji allowing this? Enjoying the scene of you getting fucked and strangled by his brother? 

Genji didn't hesitate to stride to the opposite of where Hanzo stood, hovering right behind you. Everything happaned in a blur, Genji pushes his cock past your lips to relish his beloved (F/N). Genji wasn't as forceful as his older brother, gently rocking his hips to spoil himself to wet his cock with the walls of your mouth. His hands caress your full cheeks, looking down at you with those tender, onyx orbs. Even Genji's soft thrust couldn't stop your head from thumping into the edge of the desk.

It was an awkward position; blowing off Genji with your head upside down, his dick sliding against your throat. But with each pump Hanzo made, Genji's length only delved deeper, unintentionally deep throating the young Shimada but trying to keep your gag reflex in control. Each second it became harder and harder to breathe as Hanzo suffocated you with the fabric, unnecessarily tugging harder than normal.

Hanzo felt himself edging closer to climax, which explained his recent assertive behavior. Pulling out, Hanzo left your pussy empty to coat your upper body with ropes of hot cum. After every last drop exudes from his twitching tip, Hanzo relaxes himself against a vacant part of the dark wall. Soon, he'd have to thank his brother for the sexual experience with the woman he loves to hate.

Genji follows through, releasing his cock from your mouth, drool slobbering all over your lips, tracing down your puffy cheeks. 

"I missed you, (F/N). But we should take this somewhere else. Let's leave Hanzo alone for a bit." Those sick, lovey-dovey eyes survey what he cherishes most.

"Always remember, you are mine. Tonight was an exception~ Now let's go finish in our room."


	15. I'm Not Okay (Slasher: 76) part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's October so it's time to get spoopy!
> 
> Someone requested for a Slasher: 76 fic, so I hope this lives up to their standards ;-; I made this way longer than I intended... This is more like an Overwatch AU Jack fic, so enjoy~

There was something eerie and unnerving about the PTSD treatment center you roamed. Maybe because it was your first day on the job, having a difficult time trying to find the correct room through the maze-like halls. 

After 20 minutes of independent searching, you finally gained the courage to ask a male co-worker nearby. 

With simple directions, your cheeks flush pink as the room was only ten feet away, embarrassed over the many times you've circled past the area. Thanking the health specialist, you tread as quickly as you could to hide your shame, your heels rattling echos in the hall.

"Hey wait! You the new therapist!?" The health specialist asks with curiosity, stopping you in your tracks. 

Oh, you were _new_ alright. _New_ as in your first time tackling your first patient as of today. You shyly nod, backing up against the door, the first few minutes of your first day already giving you anxiety. Considering that your career depended solely on your conversation and listening skills, how was it that you made it this far with your timid nature.

"Watch out, the man is a war hero gone mad. Did you hear what he did to his last therapist and a few oth-" But the man was unable to finish his sentence, an assistant calling out his name from afar.

"Oh shit... Anyway, good luck!" He gives you the thumbs up then jogs down the hall for the work he was needed for.

An insane war hero? Your first day and they shove a possibly violent veteran into your arms? It was going to take a lot more than luck to get through today.

 

 

Settling yourself into your new space filled with brightly-colored paintings, two sky-blue couches placed on the opposite side of each other and a small coffee table in the middle. It was set up to calm nerves and keep positive vibes going. But your anxiety only grew, worried that your patient was going to bite your head off.

Before getting comfortable on the couch, you straighten out your formal work attire to at least seem presentable, then lay your papers out on the coffee table to prepare for your first client.

"John Francis Morrison... medically discharged from Overwatch... PTSD worsening... " you whisper, gaining some insight, making sure not to screw up your first time.

Quietly, the door opens and you scramble your papers into a messy pile to retract them back into your folder and stumble over to who you assume is your client. An older man who looked like he's fought countless armed combats, presenting an overwhelming, yet unreadable aura, gently closes the door behind him.

"Hi! I'm (F/N)! Nice to meet you... uhh John." The brightest, yet most awkward smile was placed on your lips with your hand out to shake his. Faint, baby-blue eyes stare down at your tiny hand, before taking it in for a firm handshake, swallowing your hand whole.

An irritable cough ruffles through the older man's throat before responding and letting go of your hand. "It's Jack." 

_'Jesus, does he kill people with those hands??'_ Stroking your palms againsts each other to alleviate the bone crushing greeting.

"Oh... right." Well there goes your first impression. You could've sworn the papers said 'John'...

Nothing else was said as Jack flops on the tacky couch, casually getting comfortable, used to the same routine he undergoes almost every day.

You stood as stiff as a board, before realizing how weird of a therapist you're being, finally taking a seat on the couch across from your patient. "So... Jack! Everything will be ok, I'm here to take care of you-"

"Are you afriad of me?" He mumbled with a hint of arrogance.

"What? No! What makes you say that?" As you noticed how completely far you sat away from Jack, scrambling to the arm of the couch. "It's really hard to pull yourself together when it's your first time..."

"It's your first time, too?" His arms slumped over the back of the cushions, furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance.

You began to question if this was a therapy session for Jack... or for you... completely manipulating your job into his hands.

_'I'm so bad at this...'_

"Wait... T-This is about you! Let's not make it about me." You stammer with sad authority.

Jack shifts in his spot and scoffs, his blue orbs turning away from you to find something else to distract him.

_'You're losing him, (F/N). Come on! Think of something quick!'_

"You must've been through a lot." Your eyes fall on the deep strip of scars cascading over his face. "Those scars. May I... touch them?"

While you succeeded in reclaiming Jack's attention, he slowly turns to you with a look of disgust.

 _'May you touch his scars?? What the hell, (F/N)! Are you going for the world record of weirdest human being on earth?!'_ You felt defeated. Real close to quitting your job to escape the humility. Since you weren't able to take your words back, you shield your face with your hands, wishing to go back to the past and fix it.

It was like your gut took a beating, whining into your palms. Distracted by your silent squabble, you feel the seat next to you sink, the weight of your body tilting to the source. Lifting your flustered face from your hands, your eyes widen. Jack sat uncomfortably close with your thighs scraping each other, trapping you between him and the arm of the couch. 

"Jack, what are you..."

But the unthinkable happens. A cold, dry hand reaches for your wrist, your fingers barely caressing Jack's rough visage before you immediately pull away like a skittish animal.

"I don't know if we can do t-"

"Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you." Jack tries again, bringing your burning hand back to his high cheek bones, feeling the smooth flaws. It chilled you to the bone.

Despite the wrinkles and ridges, you were enticed over his calm demeanor, those blue irises pulling you to him like gravity. But you knew you had to break away, returning your hands on your lap. Intimate physical contact with your clients was one the few things that could get you fired.

There goes that awkward silence again. Jack shuffles closer, teasing you by keeping his gaze on your fidgety form, your eyes evading that magnetic stare of his.

"You may be god damn weird, but you're different. I like that."

A fuzzy sensation fills your chest. You definitely didn't act accordingly to your profession's standards, but no one had to know of the events that took place, you'd just have to make sure it doesn't happen again. 

You push Jack away to concentrate on his care. With his barrier down, it made it easier for you to communicate with the veteran, your shyness slowly melting.

The way things went, you'd like to think today was a success.

 

 

 

 

You weren't the best at your job, but you were gradually building yourself up; getting better and better at discussing the demons that picked at Jack's brain. Every day you found yourself looking forward to going to work, your coworkers finding it strange that Jack hasn't lashed out on you, yet.

Everything was going pleasantly. Too pleasantly.

 

 

 

 

On your way to work, you notice the abundance of police officers, sirens, and ambulances surrounding the treatment center, forbidding you to enter the building.

News of a patient's PTSD triggered, thrashing about and gravely injuring many who tried to calm him, killing two who got in his way. Eventually escaping the facility.

 

It just had to be Jack.

 

You needed to find out more, desperately seeking answers. Coming across a health specialist, she fills you in on the dark news.

"Something went wrong... What he did... was a lot worse than anything. If the police end up finding him, he'll be transferred. It's not safe to keep him here anymore, (F/N)."

Her face warned you of the fear that fell upon her, witnessing the raging act. If only you were there to help, to aid his suffering.

The best you could do was pray for his safe return.

 

 

 

 

Three years has passed, and ever since then, no word on Jack's jailbreak, so to speak. All sight of him was lost that the police had no choice but to suspend the case of his disappearance.

Over the time, your therapy sessions improved, gaining more confidence in yourself and working well with your clients. But something was missing. Your heart an empty void ever since your very first client fled. It would be a lie if you told yourself you didn't miss him.

To escape the stress of your sessions and your mind constantly clinging to the return of Jack, you decided to tag along with your close girlfriends to go on an exquisite road trip to a city miles from home.

But on the way to the city, is an infamous ghost town, and Tita, ever so gracefully suggested to stop by to check it out for spoops. Rumor has it that people have been disappearing, never returning home after visiting the haunted town. You tried as much as you could to suggest a more _safe_ route, but Wendy and Alexa just had to agree as well.

 

"Come on it can't be that bad. It's all rumors anyway, we'll make it out alive, I promise." Tita swings her long, black hair to turn to you on the passenger side, her giggles mocking your ears. Alexa and Wendy joined in on the tease, shouting 'scaredy-cat' and 'little bitch'.

"What are we, like, 12 years old?" You retaliated, rolling your eyes at their childish behavior. "I take care of troubled patients. I wouldn't be surprised to see if one... or even all of you end up in my facility."

 

 

 

The hours passed and the sun rested over the hills, shying behind the trees, close to setting completely. 

"This is it." Tita announces, awe struck by the abandoned, soulless town. Grass and moss fighting their way from concrete and empty buildings, products of man slowly succumbing to nature.

"I love it! It just looks so spooky!" Wendy stuck her nose and hands against the window.

You couldn't shake this uncanny feeling of eyes on the back of your head. A shadow stalking yours and your friends' every move. You rub your hands over your arms to recover the warmth you lost from the chills crawling up your body. "Okay. We saw it. Can we go now?"

"Can we at least a closer look?" Wendy was pushing it, brown bangs over her hazel eyes sparking with excitement.

"You're one of those people who make really bad decisions in horror movies and end up dying." Alexa chimed in as Wendy pouted, begging Tita to stop the car.

"Ok fine! Fine! Just one quick look." The car was slowly coming to a stop as Tita scouted for an area to park.

"Right here!" A finger was shoved in Tita's view, Wendy practically jumping from the back seat.

The car emits a light screech from the breaks as Tita parks near a shaded warehouse. And like the wind, Wendy zooms out of the car to run into the ghostly building empty of entrance doors.

"Wendy! Wait for us!" 

The three of you leaving the car to find yourselves chasing after the the juvenile woman into the large, creepy warehouse.

 

 

 

"Wendy, why this place?" It boggles Tita's mind considering there are so many other _smaller_ choices to explore. It was trouble enough stepping over the small debris and tall spears of grass. It also didn't help with the asbestos lingering in the air along with the mold spores, the exposure putting strain on your lungs.

The bothersome chill kept you hugging yourself, the effect worsening with each step you took inside the warehouse.

 

 

"Becuase I saw someone."

 

 

There was a frightful pause before anything was said.

"Yuuuup. If you were in a horror movie, you'd be deeead." Alexa squinting green orbs at the friend treading deeper into the building, repeating her words in a sing-song tone.

"That's it we're leaving now!" Tita's demanding voice booms, but Wendy tunes her friend out, continuing down the tall empty shelves, save for the few boxes creeping over the edges. "Wendy! Oh, my god! Where are you going?!"

With a few twists and turns between the shelves, Wendy was no longer in sight. Alexa and Tita frantically calls for their wandering friend to return, as you followed close by, never speaking a word.

"(F/N), are you okay? You've been quiet the whole time." Alexa looks over her shoulder concerned over your odd behavior. You open your mouth to speak, but your eyes follow Alexa's widened orbs, looking past you. Tracing her gaze, you look behind, detecting a strange orange glow in the distance. When your eyes adjusted, a figure blocks the entryway, their face covered in a daunting white mask, an enormous chainsaw in hand. They stood as if ready to slice you in into bits with the intimidating weapon.

 

It was something straight out of a horror movie.


	16. I'm Not Ok (Slasher: 76) part 2

"I think we found that _someone_ Wendy was looking for." Alexa whispers, Tita turning her head to see what her friend was talking about. 

With their hand on the rope, the chainsaw rips with with a grisly, chain-rattling roar, the creature progressing forward with heavy footsteps.

"Run!" Tita, wasting no time, heads straight out of the shelves, turning a left, fast feet climbing metal stairs.

Alexa grabs hold of your wrist as you stood frozen in fear with your eyes glued to the fiend. With the unexpected pull, you stumble over earthy ruin, tripping into the dirty concrete.

"Come on get up, (F/N)!" Alexa tugs on your shirt to get you standing.

The chainsaw's vibration deafen your ears as it grows closer and you snap, taking control of your body to run in fear with Alexa. Instead of following Tita to the left, Alexa drags you right, into a doorless room filled with chairs and tables piled on top of each other. The room was connected to a sting of more doorless rooms and Alexa didn't hesitate to keep running through the darker rooms, stopping at a dead end. You took out your phone to illuminate the room filled with debris and abandoned furniture. With the hint of light, Alexa brings you to crouch behind a dusty couch, ushering you to stay quiet.

There was a faint, violent hum in the air, the sound becoming smaller and smaller. 

"Shit! I lost my phone! I must've dropped it somewhere." Alexa frantically pats herself down, in dire need of her device. "You have to call the police."

With swift movements, 9-1-1 was punched into the touch screen. But your face blanches, your phone shaking in your hands. "T-There's no reception..."

Alexa mumbles curse words under her breath, digging her nails into her scalp. "We're gonna die, (F/N)."

"No we won't-"

An ear-splitting scream filled the warehouse. More screams were heard until it completely cut off.

"That sounded like Tita." As if on a stealth mission, Alexa quietly retraces her way out of the rooms, heading back to the towering shelves. You cling on to her like a child never leaving their mother. Looking beyond the empty shelves, the monster pulls a hatchet from Tita's back, blood dripping from the sharp edge, her body now a lifeless form. She was so close to reaching the exit, only to get herself killed.

Alexa retreats with her back pushing against the wall, her hands trembling over her mouth. "I think Tita's dead."

Your eyes burn with tears blurring your vision, shocked to hear the terrible news. Maybe Alexa was right, you're all going to die.

"We have to find an opening. There's nothing down here, no windows. We have to try upstairs."

"But what if we can't find anything..." You whisper, the light no longer flickering inside you.

"But we have to find something! We can't give up, (F/N)!" You could sense the mania in Alexa's voice, but there was still a spark of hope in her.

With the monster busy tending to Tita's dead body, you and Alexa use the advantage to sneak on the other side of the wearhouse to utilize the metal stairs. No sound was made from the both of you, except quiet footfalls. The monster growls before quickly turning their head, declaring you and Alexa the new target. 

Quiet was no longer on the agenda as Alexa hurried you to run faster. Like a protective sibling, Alexa keeps you ahead of her, knowing your clumsy ways.

The engine of the chainsaw was ripped again, that familiar sound of terror craving to rip through flesh. Adrenaline flows through your veins, running faster than you normally do to escape the same fate Tita endured. Your feet climb the rusted, metal staircase, wobbling with every stomp you took, making it to the bridge way. Looking below you, Alexa trips, her leg getting caught from the opening of the stairway. Leaving Alexa behind was the last thing on your mind as you ran back down to help her up.

"I got you!" You assured, hauling Alexa to get her back on the stairs. 

But before you were able to pull most of Alexa's leg from the opening, the thing grabs hold of her foot from under the staircase, sinking her back down into the trap.

"(F/N), don't let go!" Alexa's hands squeeze with her nails digging into your wrists. You panicked as your hold on her was getting slippery with your sweaty palms.

How was that thing able to catch up so quickly...

You were in a game of tug-of-war with the creature, pulling your friend as if your life depended on it. Dreadful rattling mixed with Alexa's piercing cry drills your ears, her clutch almost bone-crushing. The chainsaw hacked through Alexa's ankle, splitting the flesh and bone completely as the severed foot drops to the ground. The sight struck fear into you, paralyzing you on the spot.

Now that Alexa was slowed, especially without a foot, the thing stalks closer, not even bothering to run, their heavy boots thumping on the metal.

"(F/N)! (F/N)!" Your paralysis annoyed her as she tried to get your attention. Alexa yanks the collar of your shirt to slap you back to consciousness, knocking your back against the harsh metal.

"Fucking go, you dumbass!"

Alexa was willing to sacrifice herself in order for you to stay alive at least for however long you have. The thing looms over your friend's trembling form, pulling the cord several times to get the chainsaw started. Dark, green eyes plead for you to leave, run while you have the chance, knowing that she'd only slow you down.

Rattling blades dig into Alexa's core as her screams haunt your ears, finally turning to run up the stairs, crossing over the bridge. You peek over your shoulder at the gruesome moment, Alexa's blood splattering in all sorts of directions, her screams becoming distorted. Twisting your neck back into place, it was all too much, shedding tears for the loss of another friend. That should've been you, not Alexa. All she did was protect you and you just watched her die.

You ran straight into a dark room, the same as the ones below, rushing to find a place to hide. A source of light was needed to see in the darkness and you lit up the room with with your phone. No windows or any form of escape set you in a state of rabidness, frantically searching for any hiding spot to get yourself together. 

Skimming through the rooms, you came across an outside closet with closed doors. Without thinking about what could be waiting on the other side, you open a door, relieved to set yourself in empty space.

At least until you flashed your light on the other side of you, yelping at the sight of Wendy cowering as close to the wall of the closet as possible.

"Wendy? You're alive?!" You were ready to kiss and hug Wendy, happy to see one of your friends alive. Words could not explain the guilt and happiness knotting up in your stomach. The death of Alexa and Tita flashes in your mind, bringing you to tears, trying your best to keep your sniffles at a low volume.

Wendy lowers her hazel orbs; so much was eating at her mind. Their screams filled the warehouse. She knew of their fate.

"(F/N)..."

Fluttering your wet eyes, you lift your head to meet her tired, red ones.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry for what I've done."

A sense of anger builds up inside, wanting to pinpoint everything on Wendy, but now wasn't the time. You had to focus on survival.

"The moment I heard a chainsaw, I had to find cover and... and..."

"Stop." You silenced her. It was all too much to hear.

For the moment, you appreciated the silence, an odd way to mourn for the ones you lost.

"We have to devise a plan." She states.

Could you trust her? After all that has happened, all she did was hide, too cowardly to save her friends. But could you blame her? This wasn't a sensible Wendy speaking. It was all fear.

Despite your silent mourning, Wendy continued. "One of us could be a distraction, while the other heads to the car to run that guy over. Or at least pick the other up. The entrance is big enough to fit the car."

It was horrible plan. But what other choice did you have. You already felt bad enough for abandoning Tita and Alexa. Death was one of those things you feared, but as long as one of you survived... 

"I'll distract it." You volunteered.

 

 

 

 

Pushing the closet doors slowly enough to avoid creaking, you use the lowest setting of brightness on your phone, careful not attract the thing just yet. Judging from no trace of sunlight touching the warehouse, you assumed the evening was coming to a close end. Wendy stays behind to time your distraction right.

You step out of the dark rooms, feet touching the metal walkway, eyeing the bridge. Fear won't paralyze you this time, it's what brought you down. The idea of the thing chasing you caused you to tremble. What made it even worse, was turning your head to the left at the sound of a low, monstrous growl. The thing stood on the metal railing, just coming out of one of the rooms, obviously seeking out its prey.

With the plan in mind, take flight, your legs sprinting to run anywhere as far as possible. The monster wasn't far behind, starting up the chainsaw to taste your flesh next. You cross the bridge, but your foot steps over a severely rusted part of the metal only to break the weak spot enough for you to fall from the bridge. Luckily, you grab hold of the railing to keep you from falling 5 stories onto the ground.

But the monster stalks closer and your grip was slipping from the old metal. It tilts its head, as if curious over your dilemma. It was impossible for you to hold on any longer, but either it chainsaws you to death or you fall. Time was up and your sweaty grip let's go of the railing to fall to your demise.

"Ahhhhhh-!"

 

 

 

 

Coming to, black overtakes your vision. Steadily, your eyes shift right and left at your blurry environment. A burning sensation along with jolts of pain thrashes on your right leg. Now that you were conscious, the burning worsens to a fiery pulse. You groan, trying to pick yourself up, but it only stung your right leg even more, realizing that it's broken. 

Lifting your head up, your adjusting eyes fall on a blurry red-orange. A deep inhale and exhale fills your ears and you whimper, knowing exactly what's to come. The creature takes heavy footsteps to the grassy patch your body landed on. The chainsaw was no longer in their hands, it was just staring down at your motionless, injured form. 

You can smell your death approaching once he unsheathed the hatchet from his right thigh. No other action was taken, other than laying the hatching by their side.

Then, with a rapid motion, it twists its shoulders to fling the weapon behind it, penetrating Wendy's neck, who bolted for the entryway. The impact knocks her forward, ending her life so suddenly. Witnessing the death of all three friends caused you to sob, not even caring if the thing heard your uncontrollable hiccups.

You were next. The last of your group.

Thoughts of your death settle into your mind once again as they turn their gaze back to you, ignoring its hatchet, completely fixated on you. It falls to its knees, then on its palms on all fours, crawling closer to you, dominating your small frame. With its fingerless, gloved hands trapping your head, you hear deep breathing colliding into the mask. It tenderly grabs your left hand to stroke your fingers on the cold, smooth surface of the mask.

"No... Please..." Was the last of your effort to live.

Your neck tickles when it lowers its head in between your neck, only to groan something that takes you by surprise.

"(F/N)... You're here."

The silver hair, the way they rubbed your hand against their mask, your name... It all came back to you, three years ago when you first encountered the older man.

"Jack? Is that... is that you??" You stammer like it was your last breath.

Once you called out his name, it sent him in a state of ecstasy, completely swooning over your frail body. He couldn't help but to slip his fingers under the hem of your shirt to get a taste of the skin that's been absent for so long.

"No, this is bad! Stop it!" But he just couldn't keep his hands off you, dousing you with unwanted affection.

"You killed them! You killed my friends..."

Nothing was stopping the man from his focus, the focus that kept him in tranquility. Until when you had to leave the facility, he just couldn't keep it together, often losing himself when your presence no longer cradled him, struggling to wait all over for your return.

But you came back to him. And now he can keep you forever, all to himself.

Your head was ready to split, your cries growing more ill once he whispers one of the first words you spoke to him.

 

 

 

"Everything... will be ok. I'll take care... of you."


	17. Muerto Morado (Sombra)

Your phone rang, the ringing becoming a violent, repulsive tune to your ears

"Hello?"

 

 

".........................."

 

 

_BEEP_

With no response, you hang up immediately. Almost every day was the same phone call from an unknown source, an eerie buzz on the other side and no answer. Changing your number didn't solve the issue and there was no way you could go to the police, due to being an art trafficker, sneaking and looting your way to illegal riches. Maybe the police was on to you. You'd have to refrain from answering the phone from an unknown caller. Or any other caller for the matter, until you can figure out who's harassing you.

After a day filled with stealing and selling what's not yours through the night, you come home to the comfort of your condominium, running straight to your computer to play Titan Online, an online virtual world where you drown your feelings to strangers in hopes that someone out there is listening. Sitting behind the computer screen to connect with online society was a getaway from your reality, especially since you don't have much of a social life because of your daring occupation. Unfortunately for you, since you're fairly new at the game, your avatar's attire consists of the most basic clothing, finding it hard to connect with others. You're what they call a 'noob'. But their mini games and quests are pretty addicting.

 

**sailent01 IS NOW ONLINE**

 

A simple, mini, male avatar, a splitting image of you, except for the male features apparent on the avatar, wanders the grassy plains filled with flamboyant and exquisite avatars donned in the most finest items that you wish you could loot. But the item you craved for, was the 'Magitek Armor', one of the most difficult items to acquire. You alone didn't have the skill set to journey through the quests to get the item, and you certainly didn't have the patience to build yourself up, as it would take months of playing the game. The defense boost was needed to get past the bosses of the mini-games, offence being of no importance to you.

 

 **sailent1** : can anyone help me get the magitek armor?

 

Your noob-ish avatar goes unnoticed, the more experienced avatars ignoring your plea while some laugh at your inferiority. With no luck on the plains, you travel to a city-like stage, occupied with tall castles and fantasy creatures. 

 

 **sailent1** : can anyone help me get the magitek armor?

 

The same response was received... After what seems like an eternity of unheard cries for help, you were ready to give up to try tomorrow. That is, until small, purple text popped up on the lower left side of your screen.

 

 **Whisper from Muerto Morado** : I can help.

 

"Muerto Morado..." You whisper to yourself, scanning through the brightly lit screen for the avatar speaking to you, but with the stage cluttered with hundreds of figures, it was hard for you to pinpoint your whisperer. Ecstatic fingers type away to communicate with your possible savior. 

 

 **sailent01** : you know how to get the magitek armor???

 **Whisper from Muerto Morado** : Of course. I'll do it under one condition.

 **sailent01** : i don't have much what do you need?

 **Whisper from Muerto Morado** : All I ask is that you continue to play with me after we obtain the item you seek.

 **sailent01** : deal!

 

This was your first quest ever, and with the help from Muerto Morado, a male avatar clad in beautiful pink and purple armor, the two of you zip through the journey like it was nothing. Normally it takes a few tens of people to complete a quest, but with her skill, she must have been playing for hundreds of years to be this good. Because of your new online friend, you were drowning in gold and not only did you score the Magitek Armor, but you won plenty of rare items as well. No more ignoring the new player, you were dressed like a veteran.

 

 **sailent01** : how are you so good at this game???

 **Muerto Morado** : With a little bit of studying, you get what you want.

 **sailent01** : lol true.

 **Muerto Morado** : Now, you promised me.

 **sailent01** : of course! who wouldn't want to keep playing with you.

 

And for the rest of the night, you spent your time with your eyes glued to the screen, fascinated by Muerto Morado's character. Learning more about each others likes and dislikes, so absorbed by the heartfelt conversations. No one has ever shown you this sort of attention before, and you were beginning to become attached. It was like... they were a long lost friend. But before you knew it, daylight hit and pretty soon, you would be needed for your immoral services.

 

 **sailent01** : sorry, but i need to sleep. i work the night shift...

 **Muerto Murado** : :(

 **sailent01** : i'll come back! and we can play together again.

 **Muerto Morado** : You promise?

 **sailent01** : yes. btw I want to say thank you for helping me out and everything

 **Muerto Morado** : _De nada_ :)

 **sailent01** : well don't miss me too much. bye!

 **Muerto Morado** _Que tengas un buen día_ <3

**sailent01 IS NOW OFFLINE**

 

The Spanish definitely threw you off, especially since you barely knew any, but you came to the conclusion that either this person was of Hispanic or Latino descent, or they know their Spanish pretty well. Either way, you found it kind of sexy. Was this Muerto person discreetly flirting with you? Well weather he or she was or wasn't, you loved the uniqueness this person brought to the table. And you couldn't wait to come back to your newfound online friend once dirty business was finished. The vibration from your phone buzzed on your computer table, subtlety roaring to be picked up. Casually, you check the screen, curious as to why a client was calling you so early. You do a double-take in horror, lips quivering in fear.

 

**UNKNOWN CALLER**

 

"Please, just leave me alone..." Throwing your phone at the cushion of your furniture to ignore it for the rest of the day until the evening hits. Your spirits were lifted until this abomination appeared. After you stomp to your room to slam your door shut, dots of buzzes vibrate on the leather couch, a new message popping up.

 

_You can't ignore me forever._

 

 

 

 

Days later, your addiction became your obsession. The game no longer mattered to you and all you wanted was to come home to greet and delight yourself with Muerto's company. It was weird, as you were known underground, dealers begging for you services to bring them what was asked for. But what you wanted, was something different, and the attention Muerto showered you with was enticing. Funny thing was, your creepy phone calls and text messages came to an end days ago as well. They must have gotten bored with you.

 

 **sailent01** : can i tell you something? its going to sound weird...

 **Muerto Morado** : Nothing is ever weird to me, _princesa_.

 **sailent01** : i feel like we connect so well, like... you give me purpose you know? i wish there was a way we could see each other in real life.

 

Soon, you feared your choice of words. It was taking a long time for your purple knight to respond. You bring your feet on the computer chair, hugging your knees and burying your face into your thighs. Slowly you drag you eyes up at the illumination only to smile with glee.

 

 **Muerto Morado** : There is a way, _amiga_.

 

It was a dangerous game you were playing at, this online meeting too good to be true, possibly endangering your identity. But there was no way this was the authorities, you refused to believe it. The pounding in your heart told you it's a bad idea, but the rush of adrenaline wouldn't stop you from arranging a meeting with your friend.

 

 **sailent01** : how?

 **Muerto Morado** : Which city do you live in?

 

Bits of fingernails falter on your tongue as you bite down on the dead skin. Should you give that sort of information away? You could always give a different street nearby. With the dangers of this possible meeting, you decided it wasn't worth it, readying a sort of apology message and forget about what you said.

 

 **Muerto Morado** : Don't be afraid of me, _amiga_. You can trust me.

 

You bit the inside of your cheek, examining their last message. If anything, you could wait in a corner and spy on whoever the stranger is behind the screen. With a bit more thinking, you give away the city you reside in, along with a street a few blocks away from your condo. Muerto claimed that they could meet you in no time, to give them a couple of days. They provide their phone number to make it easier to communicate once they arrive. The deal was sealed.

 

 **Muerto Morado** : _Gracias_! I can't wait to see you :)

 **sailent01** : ditto!

 

 

 

 

You stood a block away from the street address you provided for you online friend. Every minute, you'd find yourself gulping after someone stopped near the water fountain between the intersection, guessing if it was Muerto or not. After all that time getting to know each other, you'd expect one of you to release your gender or real name, but to your dismay, none of that information was disclosed. So at this point, you didnt know if you were looking for a male of female. 

Were they hiding something, just like you were? This whole plan was little suspicious. Not one body seemed to be the Muerto you were looking for as strangers idly walk by. It really was nerve-racking, so you decided to text your friend to ask of their whereabouts. 20 minutes have gone and they give no response. Should you be worried for their wellbeing? You couldn't quite figure out what's going on, but something didnt seem right. _'What sort of game are you playing?'_

Not wasting any more time, you scurry back home to question your _friend_.

 

 

 

 

**sailent01 IS NOW ONLINE**

 

 **sailent01** : muerto, you didnt show up. why?

 

You knew they were online, the game indicating of their online presence. But how was that possible, unless they left the game running on accident at home, or they never even left their home in the first place.

 

 **Muerto Morado** : Ayy, _to eres muy linda_ , my lovely. I was with you the whole time.

 

_'............ What?'_

 

 **sailent01** : what are you talking about?

 **Muerto Morado** : Look behind you.

Furrowing your brows, you swish your head to analyze your living room in a side-to-side movement. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. This had to be a trap. You only wished you didn't feel so vulnerable, opening yourself up for the stranger only to stir up trouble. But a tinge of purple glitches in your sight.

Like a digitalized picture, a silhouette of a woman materializes before you, leaving traces of pink and white light matter in the air. There stands a petite female with the left half of her head shaven while long, gradient black and purple hair fall past her right shoulder. A Talon uniform cloaks her smooth, caramel skin. Although very alluring, the hardware drilled into her body seemed intimidating. 

"You look even better in person." Sombra's lips curve into a smirk with her hands on her hips.

Your eyes shift around for a possible weapon, but Sombra knew what you were aiming for.

"Ahh! Don't even think about it." A machine pistol targets your forehead to stop you from doing anything rash.

"What are you?" You demanded in a low growl.

The Talon agent lowers her gun. "It's me! Your _amiga_ , Muerto Morado. But, you can call me Sombra." There was something hypnotic about the way Sombra swayed with each sentence she spoke. "And all that kindergartener typing. I know it's just a ruse to conceal your intelligence. You're not dumb."

You back up against your couch, your legs knocking into the seats only to find yourself seated on the cushions. If she's not the authorities, what is she...

"Talon's in need of your skills," Sombra eyes you up and down with a hint of lust, "and more."

Sombra straddles your hips to comfortably place herself on your lap. You were torn. This was the women you spoke to, poured your feelings out to. 

"But if you refuse, I can release your illegal dealings, your search history... Oh! And videos of you _pleasuring_ yourself on this leather couch of yours. It's kind of hot, by the way. You really know how to give a show." Holograms of you with your clients and inappropriate videos appear, taunting your identity. You turn your head in shame to avoid who you truly are.

"Why are you doing this to me?" What even is this harsh reality. Images of conversations with Sombra burn into your mind. Everything was just a sham.

"Oh, _mi cielito_ , you don't understand. I want us to be _more_ than friends." Sombra traces a sharp, pink nail over your cheek, lowering to the buttons on your blouse to loosen the knobs one by one. 

But Sombra wasn't done feeling you up, completely unbuttoning your blouse to showcase your frilly bra clasped over your breasts. A gloved hand pulls down on the fabric to tenderly knead your breast, ner nails gently piercing your skin. A cracked moan seeps from your lips, unable to hold back the arousal Sombra inflicted upon you. Another hand caresses your clothed thigh, flowing deeper between your thighs to cup the warmth pulsating under her touches. Pleasured gasps that you unwillingly shared escapes your throat. 

"So. Either, you work for me. Or the secrets are out."

There was no way you could afford to have your dark information made public. Sombra had you wrapped around the tip of her pinky finger. Shivering with a touch of fear, you respond. "Fine, I'll do what you want. Anything you need, I'll fetch it for you."

You couldn't make the Talon agent any more happy as her sly smirk grows wider. Lush, pink lips claimed yours with her tongue licking your lips. Your twitching body struggled to keep from responding, but you wanted more. It was like she knew your body more than you did. Craving more of her advances, you return the kiss, but Sombra teasingly pulls back to bump her forehead to yours.

 

"That's a good girl."


	18. Immoral Punishment (Gabriel / Jack)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp never thought it would happen, but I've opened up to Jack, but Gabriel is still better huehuehue.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~

Shivers traveled all throughout your body as Jack's office grew colder, darker. Your mouth dropped to the floor as your heard the most unbelievable, most ridiculous news. You were called to your commander's office to discuss a serious issue going on with your reputation that you were unaware about.

"We recruit the best of the best and you're not holding up to standards, (F/N)." Your commander flashes your record before you to observe the misdemeanor you've cause within Overwatch. "Do you even want to be here?'

"Of course! I love it here!" You showed as much dedication as you could to Jack.

"Let's see... Talking back to your superiors, low physical training scores, favoritism among peers... the list goes on, (F/N)." Jack shakes his head as he flipped through the papers of your record.

The surprise never left you as the news grows crazier and crazier. Who were spreading all the lies and deceit about you? "But, sir, those are false claims! I'd never do such a thing! I-I don't understand!"

"Your records say otherwise." Jack deflects your cries, raising his eyebrows as if to doubt you. So they could just put anything on file?

"No, that's not true!" You've fought with all your being, but your commander refused to listen to a word you spoke.

The office door then opens, as the Blackwatch commander steps in to shut and lock it, standing in front of the door like a guard dog on watch. It was all unnerving.

You twist your upper body, meeting Gabriel's dark eyes, a sneer creeping on his lips. "Commander Reyes, what are you doing here?" Dealing with one commander was already too much, but a word with two? This day was getting worse by the minute.

Gabriel ignored your question, his eyes shifting to Jack's and nods, it was like they were having some sort of telepathic conversation.

After Jack sends a nod towards his comrade's way, he leaves his seat, turning his back to you to head toward his window. "A punishment is arranged according to your actions."

You were undeserving of any punishment, but curiosity strikes you. "And what's that...?"

Jack says nothing as you continue to face his rear. The window blinds conceal the office so that no eyes peered at the devious scheme the two commanders conspired. From behind, you hear Gabriel shuffle as he pulls out a sort of cuffing device to restrain your hands behind your back, an arm around your neck to keep you from fighting back. You cried for help as you struggled against the Blackwatch commander's hostility.

Jack turns to glance at your red face with a wicked smile. Their behavior was shady, immoral. Your strike commander pulls a sort of pill from his pants pocket, shoving the mysterious medicine down your throat as Gabriel's large hand overlays your nose and mouth, forcing you to swallow the pellet. 

Then, it all hit you. Jack knew it was all false. Slowly, you put all the pieces together, figuring out their corrupt plan to extort a dark favor from you.

"Wait... this isn't even legal!" You called them out, but feeling slightly dizzy, your body giving out.

"I-I can't let you do this! I'll to go up the chain." Your words were not as loud as before as you struggled to keep your head up, swirling from your dizziness.

Jack holds a firm grip on your jaw, tilting your slump head to look him. "But we're at the top of the chain."

After Jack let's go, Gabriel whispers a sad and horrible truth in your ear. "Besides, no one's gonna believe you, sweetheart." 

It was your word against theirs, two powerful commanders.

 

 

 

 

Soft whimpers failed to be heard from outside Jack's office as the commanders execute your punishment; performing a standing double penetration, squeezed in between the corrupt men. Gariel fucked you from behind, leaving purple trails of hickeys on the back of your frail neck. And Jack, well as strike commander, he violates your pussy, claiming your mouth, from biting and pulling on your bottom lip, to sucking on your tender tongue. 

Whatever Jack shoved in your mouth, hindered your movements as you were filled with an immense amount of fatigue, causing them to fuck you however they wanted, like a rag doll.

The two seduced you with uneven thrusts, your holes taking too much pounding than you can handle. 

Jack lifts your thighs higher only to slam you back down, while Gabriel spreads your cheeks to propel further inside, your asshole never been so filled ever in your life.

"Shit, you feel so good." The Blackwatch commander whispers words of affections, even though you weren't feeling so affectionate. You felt disgusting.

"Please... let... me go." You mumbled with all the strength you could muster.

Jack groans in between words, chuckling at your effort. "We'll let you off once your punishment is over, baby."


	19. Chaplain Morrison (AU Jack Morrison)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes to consider:
> 
> 20 years = retiring the military after 20 years
> 
> TDY = temporary duty assignment
> 
> Sorry it took awhile to update. The past few days I've been swamped with meetings and a busy schedule and sleep has been robbed from me ;-; but I'm still alive and ready to tackle some more fan-fics :D

The arrival of the new chaplain at the deployed environment had you squirming on your chair. The day was hot as always, being in the Middle East, and you were forced to attend the commander's call to be introduced to your new spiritual counselor.

"Please welcome, Chaplain Colonel Jack Morrison."

The audience of airmen clap as the chaplian nods. You weren't too keen about the new colonel. Those on deployment are in need of guidance to keep them going. But for you, having no religious preference, it never mattered.

After the clapping died down, the chaplain gave off the usual speech of introduction. How any and all religion is welcomed, despite being a catholic chaplain. How no one should hesitate to visit his office for spiritual guidance. You yawn, tears building upon your eyes. It was the same boring thing every call. 

Chaplian Morrison finished his speech, but the base commander just had to add a little more, pushing the meeting passed its scheduled end.

You turn your head to your co-worker to whisper incoherences to stay awake. "I wonder what he'll do if I told him I'm a satanist and I have a demon attached to me." She giggles at your unfunny ingnorance and you join in on the laughs. 

Icy, blue eyes pierce right into your orbs after your tease, the grim gaze never leaving your eyes. You freeze as his power over you leaves you cold, shaken. Theres no way he could pinpoint your quiet giggles from the large crowd. You turn your head to look behind as an airman awkwardly stares, then you turn right and left to act dumbfounded by the situation. When your eyes wander back to the stage, you feel those blue pools staring down. As you stare back, the chaplain subtlety grins.

' _He could be starting at anyone. Just staring blankly into the audience. No need to freak out..._ '

 

 

 

 

 

Finally, with the time to yourself, you did the one thing that you enjoyed most; room validations. The introvert in you loved the alone time. It was your job to make sure the airmen's rooms during your deployment was in good condition before housing them in.

Occupied on the empty second floor of the airmen's dorms, you check each room to make sure they're in tip-top shape. Stumbling upon a bare room, untucked and messy sheets on the small mattress target your OCD, closing the door behind you to tidy up.

While fixing the bed, the door quietly opens and closes without a creak. Heavy footsteps make their announcement as you turn at the intrusion to notice the new chaplain and stand at the position of attention with the officer in sight.

There was a strange glow to Jack's blue eyes. He smiled a smile that you couldn't read, couldn't figure out the meaning behind it... It was eerie. 

"At ease, airman. No need for that." His voice husked and low.

You relax after hearing the order. "Chaplian Morrison. What are you doing here?"

"Just seeing what you were up to, airman (F/L) (L/N)." 

You pause. Of course your last name was taped on your uniform, but how did he know your first name?

Jack chuckles and it made you uncomfortable, failing to see what was funny.

"You don't remember my visit to the base in North Carolina? For a TDY about a year ago?"

You cringe. Why couldn't the chaplian just leave you be. There wasn't an ounce of care in you to remember your vague past with him. It was understanding that a chaplian's duty was to support and lift the airmen's spirits, but you had no time to douse in the time of the colonel's spiritual chitchat. "Im sorry, sir, but a lot of people come and go in my facility. I don't remember you."

Jack breaths a deep sigh, but the smile never disappears. "That's fine. What is it that you're doing, airman (L/N)?"

You turn you back to Jack to finish fixing the sheets on the bed, rolling your eyes in annoyance. "Room validations, sir."

No words were said for the next few seconds, the sound of blankets flutter and shuffle in the air.

"You plan on finishing 20 years?" You hear Jack break the silence from behind you.

"No."

It was obvious you didn't want to carry conversation with Chaplain Morrison and you'd hope he'd leave after taking the hint.

But Jack continued, pestering you to talk, to give him attention. He would mention his service, subtlely begging you to join. You could care less about catholicism or any other religion. Why was he hankering for you to accompany his services? He was suspiciously becoming persistent.

"Pardon my manners but... what the hell do you want?" You may have spent a few years in the military, but it didn't mean you were the most disciplined; questioning anyone and anything regardless of rank. Besides, Jack's presence was smothering you, keeping you from finishing your job.

That glow in his eyes darken, his smile disappears. Suddenly, your gut tightened. With the fake smile turned into a scowl, the change in the air made you even more uncomfortable.

 

"Not a day goes by that I don't think about you."

 

A look of concern fills your face. You eye the closed door, but Jack stands in your way. "You don't know how much it took for me to deploy in the same country as you."

You open your mouth to voice your troubles, but Jack wasn't finished. "It's that behavior of yours... not even punishment or paperwork could fix it. There's just something about your shitty attitude."

Never in your military career have you seen a chaplain or any other leadership possess such dark behavior. Your attention to the bed was no more, sitting on the mattress with fright over Jack's negativity. 

"The day I first met you... you were nothing but a disrespectful brat. And it only makes me want to hurt you." The chaplain stomps closer to close the distance between the two of you.

"The things you do to a man's mind..."

He comes closer, his footfalls louder and intense.

"...Impure thoughts that strive to become reality..."

Jack stops, transcending over you and the bed. 

 

"...And it drives me crazy."

 

You couldn't breathe right and your heart felt like it stopped for hours. Jack had you on a hold and you couldn't move.

A deep sigh of impatience leaves Jack's nostrils. "Not even God can forgive the sins of what I'm about to do..."

Jack reaches for your ankles to pull you to the edge of the bed and you scream in terror as your hands desperatly try to hold on to something to keep you from being dragged into the darkness. But who was going to hear the racket on the empty second floor with just you and the chaplian occupying it. Your screams was the last of Jack's worry.

There was a harsh tug on your pants as Jack unbuckles and unbuttons at a quick pace. Once he yanks your waistband low enough, Jack's hands focused on his own.

"Back in my day, you'd be punished severely for your disrespect, but I've got something for you."

Jack pulls out his hardened cock, ready to slide himself inside, but you sob and say your sorries to save yourself.

"Sir! Please! Please don't do this..."

The chaplain pauses to get a good look of the horror placed on your face. He loved what what you had to offer to him. "That's the look I want to see as I'm fucking you."

Your cries of misery grows louder as Jack penetrates your pussy dry. A satisfying moan leaves Jack, snapping his head back over your tight pussy. The strokes burned your walls having you squirm from the discomfort. All the hate and lust Jack felt for you was channeled into pained thrusts. Angry, pleasured grunts and the slap of your torture fills your ears. Slowly, you come to realize your rude behavior, Jack's punishment working to change your attitude. 

You continue to beg for forgiveness, crying a line of sorries, but Jack responds by applying pressure to your neck; fingers wrapped around your pipe to restrain your words of pity.

With your words muted, you wheeze over the choke, your hands on his muscular arm to pull it away, but the grip was tight. "Save it." Jack bellows.

The chaplian lowers his head to bite on to your earlobe and leave little bruises under your jaw. His erratic breathing heats you up. You try your best to turn away from his hurtful nips and kisses but his strength on your neck keeps you still. 

An aching pressure builds up as Jack's thrusts deeper into you, hitting against your cervix. His groans become louder as he cums within your walls, whispering curses over how good your pussy felt. The feeling of dread adds to your distress after Jack continues to commit sin to your body. You feel relief once Jack release his hold on your neck to reveal light, red bruises. Finally, you can breathe, and even though Jack didn't accept your words of sorrow, you try again, seeking forgiveness from the spiritual counselor.

"I'm so sorry... j-just please don't do it again..." Your whimpers fill Jack with a sense of achievement and pleasure.

That strange smile returns, that mysterious glow brightens up in those blue orbs. "Mass starts at 0930 hours tomorrow. I expect to see you there."


	20. Run Away With Me (McCree) part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree x Talon!Reader

"Shit! Are you serious? No, I... uhh..."

You sat in an almost vacant bar in the dead of night, arguing with Talon authorities on your phone over your next mission. 

"Fuck! Okay, fine!" And you hang up throwing your phone on the bar top.

As a regular, the bartender notices your irritation and offers more of your usual. "Another one ma'am?" 

"Make it two." Two fingers were held in the air to gesture the amount needed. Despite having a little too much for the night, more alcohol seemed reasonable to drown your stress and sorrows. "Pfft, what a fucking dick. They're so lucky I'm not quitting. They'd be losing one of the best." You utter under your breath, speaking to no one in particular. The alcohol was taking affect, leaving you woozy.

"Tch. At least you ain't got a damn bounty on your head." A man a few seats to your left grumbles with his head resting on the bar top as if it was a cloud.

You dizzily twirl your head to the source. "Oh you got it worse? I work so hard. So. Hard. And yet, my edgy, brooding boss won't even take notice."

"D'aww, someone's got a stable job and cryin' about it?" The man's head now rests on an omnic hand with a toothy sneer.

"Says the one in weird western attire. We're not in the 1800s anymore." Your eyes glare at the cowboy up and down on the bar stool.

"You're gonna attack my garb now? I wouldn't be talkin' if I were you." It's true. While you didn't have your complete Talon uniform on, hiding the logo during your off time, the organization didn't have the best fashion sense. 

Back and forth, insults were shot at, failing to notice how close you and the cowboy were getting, now sitting right next to each other.

You didn't have it in you to further your childish argument with the stranger any longer. "Listen, I'm just stressed out, okay? I didn't mean to start anything with you."

Cinnamon, brown eyes wander warily at your drunken form before tipping his hat. "Name's McCree." Then that charming smile appears on those lips again. Weather the alcohol was playing tricks on you or not, the grin almost had you melting, but you made sure to keep yourself contained as if it had no affect on you. "You're gonna need somethin' to ease your worries. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be goin' through such stress." 

There was something about the cowboy. His scruffy look didn't stop you from getting aroused.

"(F/N)." You bite your lip at the quick intro, feeling yourself getting turned on by McCree's appearance. "You think that maybe... you can uhh... alleviate the stress for a bit?"

You seductively lay a hand on the leather around McCree's thigh, staring longingly into those lovely, brown eyes. McCree doesn't hesitate to return the passionate stare, his grin growing wider.

 

 

 

 

 

You knock of McCree's hat as he slams your back hard against the wall of the hotel room, almost knocking the wind out of you, his lips stuck on yours. As your lips roughly dominate his, your tongue savors the odd taste of honey whiskey and bourbon cigars. His beard tickles your cheeks, but that didn't stop you from sucking on his tongue and biting his lips. There was no space in between you two, closing up the distance to feel each others hot bodies against each other. Your hands couldn't keep a hand from running up and down the solid erection covered by fabric, followed by a few squeezes. It drove McCree wild, feeling his vibrating growls through your lips.

An omnic and human hand plays with the chest armor and belt of the pants that restrained McCree, while your hands occupied the cowboy's shaggy cheeks to deepen the heated kiss. Once he dropped the armor on the floor and removed his belt to unbutton his pants, he focused on lowering the tight fabric around your hips.

With a slight crouch, McCree lifts you from the ground to shove his cock inside as you yelp from the sudden rise and thrust. Up and down, he pumped inside your already wet pussy slamming you against the wall. Your wrists were pinned above your head as sloppy, gnawing kisses ravish your neck with primal urges, marking you as his own. So badly you wanted to run your hands all over his hot body, whining over the denial. You scream McCree's name over and over, not giving a care in the world who would hear, letting the cowboy have his way with you. 

You clamp your legs around McCree's waist to keep from falling, but it deepens his thrusts, hitting your sensitive spot.

"Fuck, McCree. I'm gonna cum!" You try to squirm your wrists out of the tight grip that was cutting off your circulation, especially from the artificial arm. 

"Yea... cum for me, (F/N)." McCree's warm breath tickles your neck. 

All the pained pleasure he was inflicting on you sparked a burning sensation in your core, gradually expanding with each slam into your thighs McCree made. You bang your head into the wall, turning it side-to-side feeling your orgasm consume you, your juices drenching McCree's dick, dripping onto the floor.

If McCree were to keep up with the raw sex, you were sure it would bring upon another orgasm, but McCree halts to let you down, your feet brushing against the wooden floor. His lips crash against yours to enjoy the taste of the liquor confined in your mouth.

One thing lead to another and both your clothes were torn off, your naked bodies trampling onto the bed. This time, you roll on top to straddle the cowboy's hips and pin his muscular chest down.

"It's my turn." You purr.

McCree hums in approval, enjoying the display your offered to him, rubbing cold and hot hands from your thighs to your ass. With a slight leap, you insert McCree's cock in your pussy to grind against him, bouncing up and down.

"That's it, ride me, baby." McCree couldn't resist your smooth skin and your breasts jumping up and down just for him. The gleam in his eyes hungered for your body, his hands pinching your nipples and swallow your breasts whole with one hand. "You're so god damn beautiful."

You increase your pace, digging your finger nails into his well-built chest, attacking his already perfect sculpture. 

"I own you. Nobody else will fuck you like this." The alcohol does the talking, unintentionally claiming the cowboy as yours.

"You ain't gotta worry about anybody else, your pussy's mine, baby girl." McCree grabs hold of your hips to drive himself deeper inside you.

His thrust caught you off guard gasping at his length rubbing against your sensitive spot again. "Oh god you're gonna make me cum again."

A cocky smile paints over McCree's face, the influence he has on you only blew up his ego. There was no doubt about the effect you had on McCree as well, your soaking walls clenching his cock had him in a panting mess, an intense build-up ready to be released. Your back arches while you scream McCree's name. Cum trickles into a puddle, mini bounces splashes onto McCree's dick. At the same time, McCree explodes into your walls, covering your walls with his hot cum, groaning your name.

You collapse on the cowboy's wet chest, whispering sweet lines of how 'he fucks you so good' and 'to never leave you'. Of course the liquor had you falling for McCree, but he loved the attention. His human fingers run through your tousled hair while his robotic arm hugs you close.

"Of course I won't, baby."

 

 

 

 

 

 

You flutter your eyes open. A banging headache pounds in your head. It took awhile for your vision to take in the dimly lit room, shuffling around at your surroundings. You feel a stranger by your side, cradling you close. Already, you regret your decision, barely able to recall the sex from last night.

 _'Fuck. I'm so stupid.'_ Knowing how sassy... or affectionate you can get while under the influence. Quickly, you move out of the bed with a bit of stealth, careful not to wake McCree.

You fought to put your clothes back on scattered all across the floor, struggling with the not so bright room. The headache wasn't a big help either. You jump at the unexpected suave voice, looking up to the cowboy that lay naked on the bed.

"You're gonna do me like that, darlin'?" McCree rests his head on a human palm, admiring the exposed bits he may never see again.

You roll your eyes. "Sorry, got a job to finish." A playful pout was presented along McCree's crimson face and you couldn't help but to return a look of disgust. "You're not gonna start talking about your feelings and shit, are you?"

A burning sensation fills your chest seeing that damn smile. "And what's so wrong with that?"

"Maybe I don't feel the same way." You finish putting on your clothes and head for the door.

"Pretty sure you said you own me now. Am I wrong?" McCree recieved no answer. He watched your every move. "Come back to me, you hear?"

Opening the door, you peer back with a look of disinterest. "Hmm... I'll think about it."

"I'll find you eventually."

"Sure you will." With your last words, as much as you wanted to slam the door, you save the pounding by shutting it gently.


	21. Run Away With Me (McCree) part 2

How are you going to explain to your boss that you slept with the enemy? Simple. Don't tell anyone. 

Being piss-ass drunk last night, you couldn't decipher who the hell you were talking to until you woke up, realizing you slept with the infamous McCree.

There was no way you were going to take down the cowboy with a hangover, so you let the situation slide. The issue had to be pushed to the back of your mind. Right now, a more important matter is at hand. And that was to get your mission done, smuggling high-tech military weapons. 

 

 

After sniping those who were on guard and infiltrating the facility in the middle of the hot desert, you and your team wasted no time to stock up on as many dangerous weapons as you could in a cargo van.

"Hurry up!" You yell at the Talon members, demanding them to move faster while you kept a watchful eye for enemies, standing outside under the desert sun. "Back up is bound to be here soon."

So far, the mission was going smoothly, and with all of what you needed in the cargo van, it was time to leave. That is... until a Talon nearby was shot dead, immediately falling to the ground.

One by one, you watch Talon members fall to the ground, gunshots heard from from all angles.

There was no time to watch every one of your comrades die, you had to take cover, diving to roll and crouch behind a metal barrier. Frantically, your eyes tried to figure out the shooter through your Talon mask, searching everywhere. But before you knew it, every Talon member was taken down, but you. You can feel your heart pounding through your throat as your eyes sweep left and right. It looks like you were going to have to carry out the mission alone.

"Told you I'd find ya!" A voice shouted from a distance.

"McCree...!?" Your head turns everywhere, but no one was in sight. 

A man sporting his usual cowboy hat peers over the barrier you hid at, surprising you. "That's my name, don't wear it out."

With a quick reaction, you used the stock of the assult rifle in your hands to get a hit on McCree above you, but he barely misses your strike. As you stood up to get a good aim, you shoot at the notorious cowboy, missing every shot as he moved with quick feet.

"Damn it! Fight me!" Your blood boiled, furious over what your enemy has done. 

"Now I'd never hit a lady-" Bullets rained down on McCree, as the cowboy struggled to avoid your shots, finding cover behind a metal barrier

You could've easily landed a shot, but you fumed with blind rage, anger consuming you. Distracted by trying to get a shot, McCree lands a bullet to graze against the right side of your mask, destroying the vision your mask provided. Your heart skipped a beat, terrifed at almost losing your head, but you were determined to kill the cowboy. With your mask now useless, you remove it to drop it on the ground, your hair blowing in the wind, then quickly aim your rifle back to the barrier McCree hid behind to finish him.

"There's that pretty face!" All of his stupid remarks was getting at your head, angering you even more.

More bullets were wasted, and soon, a silent _click_ was heard as you pull the trigger. All out of ammo. 

You drop the rifle to the ground, making a run for it to the cargo van. Escape seemed to be a possible option, but McCree shoots at your feet, hitting the ground to stop you in your tracks.

"Come on, now! You're my enemy! Ain't no way I'm gonna let you get away with your crimes!"

You had no idea why, but you assumed McCree wasn't going to lay a bullet on you, so you took the chance to keep running, your hand grabbing the handle of the passenger side. But a blinding white flash terrorizes your sight, a horrifying ringing buzzes inside your head. A flash grenade was enough to put your actions to a halt, bringing your arms over your face to guard against the threat you didn't see coming. 

Within seconds, a muscular arm wraps around your neck, trapping you in a choke hold. But a cold, metal hand finds it's way down your pants, slipping under your panties.

You squirm at the cold intrusion. "McCree... stop!"

Metal fingers vibrate over your clit, dropping you to your knees. A scruffy beard tickles your cheek, the smell of whiskey faint. "I know you like it."

"No, I-I..." The stimulation had you weak, surrendering to McCree's fingers entering your pussy.

McCree's finger-fucking now had you and him laying on the warm sand as those fingers continued to please you. There was no doubt you were enjoying it. If this was McCree's plan to stop you from escaping with the weapons, it was working.

"McCree... don't stop." Your face flustered, voice cracked, thighs clamped. He was making it hard for him to stay your enemy, but your body swooned for more of his intimacy.

"What's that, darlin'?" McCree teases, flashing a toothy smile, satisfied over his achievement.

"You heard me!" You croak louder, irritated over his arrogance. 

Now that you were his, McCree's choke loosens around your neck, towering over you with his fingers still sliding in and out, a thumb vibrating your clit. A smirk mocks your state, looking over at your frail body, looking at your orbs that cried for his attention, listening to your sweet moans. God, you hated it so much; what he was able to do to you. You just wanted to wipe that smirk off his cocky face. So you grab a fistful of the fabric of his cape to crash your lips into his. Like it was your last minute with the cowboy, you nipped at McCree's tongue and lips, claiming him as yours all over again. You hated his choice of liquor, the cigars he smoked, but your tongue rolls onto his to savor every last bit of him.

McCree couldn't wait any longer, pulling out his fingers with a layer of slick coating his fingers. He focuses on his pants, his appetite growing for you even more. Hunger needed to be sated and McCree fucks you on the grainy, warm sand. The environment wasn't comfortable, but McCree's cock thrusting your deprived pussy was all the satisfaction needed to forget your worries, your mission.

Being sober, you were able to engrave the memorable sex into your mind. With each push, each attack to your pussy, you were in ecstasy, moaning into McCree's mouth.

"Fuck me harder." You whimper, getting lost in pleasure, your hands exploring McCree's hot, bearded face, tossing his hat to the side to get a better look at the handsome man.

McCree didn't hesitate to carry on with your demand, picking up a faster tempo, clashing harder into your walls. There was no shame in hiding your screams, as it was just you two, McCree's grunts getting lost with your moans. A gloved and machine hand intertwines with your leather fingers, squeezing gently, careful not to crush your tiny hands compared to his. McCree groans louder, climaxing into your walls. His thrusts slows, his cock pulsates insise you as his orgasm comes to an end. Yours and his breathing was deep and heavy. He rolls to your side, as you both stare into the clouded, light, blue sky with chests heaving up and down.

"There's no way you're letting me get away, huh."

"Nope."

"I didn't even get to finish..." You silently pout.

"Sorry, darlin'. Can't leave a woman unsatisfied, but you got me all excited. Should be a hotel miles away." McCree turns your way to slip a wink. He was such a nuisance, but you loved his charm.

"I guess it's safe to assume my mission failed thanks to you. Now what am I gonna tell my boss."

"Dunno. You could always... run away with me." McCree eyes you with pleading brown orbs, hopeful you'll take up his offer.


	22. No Strings Attached (Blackwatch Genji)

Who knew sex with a cyborg would be so fufilling? You always fantasized about the thought, but you were never sure how to initiate. After hinting to sleep with Blackwatch agent, Genji Shimada, eventually he picked up on your advances.

But after the amazing one-night stand, Genji just kept sneaking into your room without your permission, fucking you every night. It was supposed to be a one-time thing and you were sure you made that clear.

While the sex is great, you couldn't stand the cyborg forcing himself into your room any longer. In all honesty, you just wanted to see other people, explore your sexuality with others. It seems that even confronting Genji about your situation proved to be a difficult task. But you had to try one more time.

 

 

"Genji, the last few nights... you... you can't do that anymore." You feel like a broken record, repeating yourself over and over for the man to stop.

Genji tilts his head in confusion. "You don't want to be together anymore?"

"Wha-" You shake your head in disbelief. No strings were attached and yet, Genji somehow convinced himself you two were a thing. You stare deep into those red orbs to see if he was kidding, only to realize he was serious. Now your decision to sleep with the Shimada was soon starting to feel like regret. "Just stop sneaking into my room, okay? That's final."

And with your last words, you turn your heel to walk away from Genji, hoping your words finally sunk into his mind. But crimson eyes burn holes into the back of your head until you were no longer in his sight. 

 

 

The elevator ride going down seemed to take an eternity. And with all the advanced technology, you'd think that the thing would go a little faster. Reaching a stop, the rest of the people occupied in the elevator leave, making you the only one left inside. A silent _wherrrr_ hums as you look down at the ground, twirling your hair with your fingers, losing your patience. 

Your stop wasn't reached, but the elevator doors open to let inside a newcomer. Out of habit, you step to the side to give some room. Your eyes still wander to the metal floor, but when you glance at the new body, you jump to the corner to distance yourself completely from the familiar man. 

Genji stood facing the elevator doors, paying no attention to your scare. It has been days since you've last seen the cyborg, and no matter how many affectionate nights you shared with the Shimada, you couldn't help but to feel awkward after telling him off. The vibrating hum was now a painful screech to your ears, wishing the elevator ride would end.

You figured with the cold shoulder Genji was giving off, you decided to stay silent. But then, your back stung, slammed against the cold wall. Genji had you pinned, trapped in between nothing but metal. You didn't get the time to digest what was happening as his left hand makes it's way down your pants. Warm digits tease at your slit, aching to push farther inside.

A lump stops at your throat, preventing you from voicing your thoughts and concerns. The lewd act had you in a frozen, scared state, worried someone may walk in on you two.

"Genji, someone's going to catch us-" 

"Do you remember this feeling, (F/N)? You must miss it..." Genji growls with his body so close, almost suffocating you with the lack of air.

A finger slides past your lips, encircling the digit to feel every inch of your walls. 

"Oh, god..." Your nails dig at his chest coated in armor. It was too much and you can feel your knees weaken, your pussy getting wet. And it was all with a single finger. A second sneaks itself inside to rub against your tight, wet walls. 

"...Because I miss you and those moans of yours." 

Red fills your vision and you try to shift at another direction, but no matter where your eyes looked, the color always stayed in view. Genji's fingers curl and digs deeper with rough thrusts. He hit the spot and your legs gave out, slowly falling to the ground. But the cyborg wraps his robotic arm around your waist to keep you standing, to simultaneously keep the pleasure going. 

"Don't shut me out, (F/N)." Genji knew what you liked, seductively whispering in your ear. 

It felt so good, but how could you push the man out of your life if he kept coming back. He was like a reoccurring nightmare, neglecting to leave you alone.

The elevator stops at your floor with a soft bump and immediately, Genji leaves you be, as if nothing happened; staring straight at the elevator doors. The doors open, and you struggle to stay on your two feet. With the absense of Genji, you hang on to the wall with sweaty hands, noticing a group of people entering, ignoring your lewd state with their eyes focused on their phones or work. You straighten out your outfit then proceed to shove pass the hoard to leave.

"Umm... excuse me, this is my floor."

 

 

As night approached, as much as you hated it, as much as you wanted to hide, Genji waits in your room to continue where he left off.


	23. Cure Me (AU Moira) part 1

Waking up from your dreaded nightmare, you inhale a large gasp of air, panting, sobbing. Beads of sweat mix with your tears as your cries echo in your empty cell. Rocking yourself on the cold, uncomfortable bed, your days of happiness was over. There was no reason for you to be in this mental hospital. But for a crime you've never committed, apparently fate decided that a correctional facility would suit your _illness_.

The door to your cell opens then closes and you shudder at the screeching hinges. In walks a tall woman you haven't seen during your stay in this hellhole. Her short, fiery, hair seemed to brighten up your gloomy room. Peach lips curl in pleasure. Multi-colored eyes stare at you in delight. The closer the women stalked, the more you pushed away, backing up against the metal frame of your bed.

"Aren't you a sight. You're just a child, and yet, you've made quite the history for yourself. Your crime; murdering the innocent lives of your friends. My, how heinous." The slender woman takes a seat at the bottom of your bed. As light as she looked, the old springs tink at her weight.

You hug your knees and dig your head into your thighs to whisper your defence. "But I didn't do it..."

The mysterious woman takes notice of your fear, but that smile never disappears. "Don't be afraid. I'm Dr. Moira O'Deorain and I strive on making you better, miss (F/N)."

"I don't need treatment! I swear I saw something... a man! Or a monster of some sort! It wasn't me!" You never gave up on telling your side of the story. Your memory may be blurry, but it was if someone set up cruel plan for you. But for what reason...

"Monsters are often disguised as humans, little one." Moira speaks so strange, yet so softly.

"Do you believe me, Dr. O'Deorain?" Your eyes light up.

"Of course, my dear." Moira plants a false sense of hope into your mind. She scooted closer to trace her thumb along your jaw and you allowed her gentle touch.

"So, does that mean I'm getting out of here?"

"Soon, child." Moira grabs hold of your cheeks, dragging you out of the bed and gesturing you to stand on the rugged floor. Confusion spurs within your mind as Moira pushes your shoulders down so that your knees met with the dirty ground.

You felt powerless. You knew that if you disobeyed, you'd face severe punishment. The people in the hospital has had their way with you, so this was no surprise. Sometimes, you'd even wonder what kind of perverted treatment facility this was. You thought a potential friend could be made, but you fell for the faint compassion Moira displayed. 

The fiery haired woman undid her trousers, pulling them down mid thigh along with her underwear. "You know what must be done." She smiles a sickly, sweet smile.

A woman has never made advances to you, nor have you ever touched a woman besides yourself, you had no clue as to what to do... So you stared dumbfounded at Moira's sex presented to you. Like a lost puppy, you move your head closer, inhaling her musky scent. The tip of your tongue peeks out, scurrying shyly at the slit getting your first taste of a woman.

It was a daunting task for a woman like you, but you kept your tiny licks going, earning a chuckle from the woman above you.

"Your inexperience shows, but that'll soon change."

Finally gaining enough courage, you slide your whole tongue up and down Moira's labia, getting used to the tangy taste. Quiet moans would slip from Moira's throat. It was revolting, unwillingly pleasing your assailant. But after hearing her whimpers, heat rose in your core, yearning to hear more. Sex was no stranger to you. But you never imagined your tongue licking at the smooth skin of a woman. If you were to lick at her clit, you wondered what sort of response would you get...

Swirling your tongue to find the sensitive nub, you manage to lap over Moira's clit. Stifled moans rumbled through her lips.

"You're getting better at this, my dear." Moira cooed, her hands cup your head, digging her nails into your scalp. You'd think that you only had an attraction towards men, but the growing wetness in your pussy told you otherwise.

You push your tongue deeper in between Moira's folds, tasting her juices. It was an unusual taste for you, but you craved more, toying at her pussy, receiving more pleasured more. 

Before you could explore any more of Moira's body, her hands pull you away, staring deeply into your eyes with a pleased smirk. You stare back with a hint of upset, before finally realizing that you've eaten out a woman for the first time. 

"That will do, little one." She pants, gently patting you on the head like a pet. "Now, stand."

Obediently, you do as you're told, immediately standing on your feet. The slender woman circles around your form like a hyena dying its prey. Finally, she comes to stop from behind you. Moira's fingers slip underneath the hem of your pale hospital gown, lifting until her fingers stop near your hips. Now it was your turn, feeling digits stroke your slit, arousing Moira as she felt how wet you were. You shivered as you feel her thin smile onto your neck, planting gentle kisses down to your shoulder.

Moira experimented on your pussy, noticing mewls escaping your throat when she brushed against your clit. But she was determined to figure out what made your body go crazy. Moira's slim finger pumps inside your pussy as you cried out a few whimpers, but you didn't respond as well when she caressed your clit. She returns to the nub, rubbing minuscule circles. And you trashed about, tossing your head back in pleasure. You murmured pleas, crying that you couldn't take it anymore. But Moira loved your reaction. Rubs transformed into flicks and it sent you flying, almost reaching your limit to hold in the hot pressure inside you. 

But then, the hem of your gown falls back to your calves as Moira stands at her full height, hands behind her back. With each step Moira took to the door, the sound of her heels grow smaller. The horrid creaking returns when the door opens.

"I'm not finished with you, yet." A red eye peers over a shoulder, beaming with lust.

The door slams and you cringe at the awful noises that such hinges can emit.

You didn't know whether to celebrate her absense or sob. Sadness and anger has been your friend for days. Even the slightest pleasure took you away from the darkness. Then you came to realize... how was any of this making you better?


	24. Cure Me (AU McCree) part 2

Day after day, you spent your nights with Moira, with no progress of _curing_ your illness. That is, if you're even ill at all. You were aware of her procedures, conditioning you to meet her demands like a pet. You were trapped in this hellhole for whatever reason so you had no choice but to do as you're told.

Footsteps echo inside of your sad cell room as you pace back and fourth out of boredom. It's amazing how long you're able to keep yourself sane after all the shit you've been through.

That cringey door of yours open to reveal Moira with that same devious smile on her face. But she's not alone. She brings along a young visitor, wearing a similar gown as you. He doesn't look too happy, clenching his fists tight, which is no surprise there. Happiness doesnt exist in a place like this.

After his angry, brown eyes land on you, they soften, a hint of sadness gleams in his eyes. 

"Her?" He shuffles in discomfort, asking the doctor beside him. 

"This must be done. Or do you not care for your freedom?" Moira mocks the scruffy looking man, as if dangling the keys freedom right in front of his face. "The medication should take effect shortly. Time is ticking, McCree."

The man, known as McCree, furrows his eyebrows, silently arguing with himself. He'd have to follow the woman's orders in exchange for life out of the facility walls. And who wouldn't take up an offer like that. The look in his eyes. He doesn't want you to put with his surprise, especially with a woman like you, but freedom seemed mighty fine. 

Something hungered deep within McCree as he bends over, grunting in bothersome pain from whatever Moira dosed him with. The man quickly recovers, standing at his full height. Once Mcree picks his fate, he slowly treads closer to you.

"What's going on?" You question so innocently, backing away from the broad man.

You're tackled to the ground, landing on your back, the wind knocked out of you. You choke on a pained cry, finding yourself pinned under McCree.

"This is all apart of your treatment, (F/N)." Moira reassures, watching from afar in amusement as she takes notes.

"How? I'm tired of waiting here and nothing is being done!" You yell at Moira, wriggling under McCree in anger.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I must do this." His apology was somewhat sincere, but McCree couldn't help what was taking over his body.

"No! You don't have to listen to her! She's crazy!"

"She holds my life in her hands..."

Heat rises within McCree. Like an empty stomach, the hunger in his dick twitched. An animal inside has awaked and McCree eyed you like you were dessert waiting to be devoured. The lack of nutrition and energy has left you weak and frail. Which made it easier for McCree to hold both of your wrists over your head with one hand, while his other hand claws a fistful of your hair, arching your head down to expose more of your neck. You scream, trying your best to convince the young man to fight whatever was bothering him, that he didn't need to do this.

You're silenced as McCree makes low, primal growls, sniffing your hair and neck like some animal. Then from your collarbone, he licks a wet trail over your neck to your ear lobe. He repeats this until your neck and shoulder is covered in his saliva. The muscle's pressure left you moaning at McCree's wild nature. 

Eager fingers lift up your gown, until the hem rests above your shoulder. Your nipples erect from the chill of the room and McCree's touches. He shoves a mouthful of your left breast in his mouth, roughly sucking on the nipple. McCree couldn't hold back gnaws, swelling up your tender nipple. He left your breast in agony and moved on to the other to nip at your flesh, sucking and pulling in your nipple.

That gentle personality you knew for a minute, he turned into a beast and it brought tears to your eyes. Your teary eyes catches Moira's, watching the crude scene with a smirk. 

McCree no longer attacked your breasts and moved on to your lips, biting and pulling on your bottom lip to draw blood. Snarls gripe at McCree's throat when he claimed your lips, not giving you a chance to breath through your mouth. More of his torment brings more tears to your eyes, throbbing from the pain. McCree licks the salty liquid, sucking at your cheeks when a tear was licked clean.

Finally, McCree releases his grip on your wrists, sitting up to shuffle at his gown. With his knees pinning your thighs, no escape was guaranteed for you. McCree flaunts his hardened dick, but before he begins to torture you with brutal fucking, he stares deep into your eyes.

"God, I'm so sorry..."

That brief moment of the true McCree surfaces, but immediately returns to the sick creature, only to ram into your pussy in one go. Powerful thrusts pounds into your unprepared pussy and you arch your back in pain, clawing at the man's arms. A howl from McCree fills the room along with your cries. He pins down on your shoulders, his nails digging into your skin.

"Please, make him stop!" You scream at the woman casually taking notes, as if something like this was nothing to her.

Moira makes no response, observing the raw sex in fascination. He was tearing you inside and out, each thrust becoming worse and worse, nails clawing at your delicate shoulders. 

Then, McCree leaves you to flip you onto your belly, tossed around like a rag doll. McCree immediately fills you with his dick again, continuing his torment.

This may have been a better position for your pussy, hitting your sweet spot, but it doesnt excuse the amount of pain he was afflicting. McCree digs your head onto the cold floor while the other hand holds onto your hip to force his whole length inside. 

McCree releases satisfying growls as he cums into your walls, pumping in and out with slower thrusts to relish in your pussy hugging his dick as he climaxes. You didn't care, numbed by the pain, torture, everything that has happened within this hell.

With his cock still covered by your walls, slowly softening, McCree leans over your back, cradling you from behind. You swear you heard a snivel, as if the man was saddened, upset over his actions.

"Perfect. McCree, congratulations, your freedom is granted." That devilish smile stays intact on Moira's lips, satisfied by the results.


	25. The Devil's Den (Demon Hanzo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, October is over already??? Oh well, here's another spoopy chapter.
> 
> Enjoy! And thanks for the kudos and comments ~

"Is it alright if I... invite you over for dinner?"

 

 

Every weekend, you'd catch a handsome man stumbling upon the catholic church you attended. He'd never step inside, but you'd notice glances from him, and often he'd slip a smile your way. After finally managing to voice a few words to the loiterer, words evolved to conversations, eventually leading to Hanzo Shimada asking you over for dinner at his place. You were skepticle, but you read the innocence and kindness in his eyes, saying yes in glee. 

It has been awhile since you've last been on a date. Especially trying to save yourself for that special someone after marriage. A lot of men just didn't live up to your expectations, leaving yourself single all over again.

 

 

 

 

"Red suits you, (F/N)." Hanzo takes in your appearance as he removes your coat from behind to hang it. 

Not only was your curve-hugging dress red, but so was your face, bashful over Hanzo's complement. "Thank you..."

Hanzo didn't look too bad himself, sporting a dark, casual suit. Entering his large house, you were surprised to see a romantic setting. Candles lit almost every room, shining a pathway to what you assume is the dining hall.

"You didn't need to do any of this, Hanzo." Awed by the scenery, your eyes admired the flickering, tiny flames.

"Just thought I'd make it special for you." Hanzo flashes a warm smile.

You couldn't help but to be captivated by the man and your first date hasn't even started. Hanzo shows you the way to his kitchen, which leads you to the dining room. An enticing smell strikes your nose as you eye the delicious meal Hanzo prepared in the middle of the small table. 

A charming personality, a decent sized home and can cook? This man was too good to be true. Butterflies fill and dance inside your stomach. Happiness had you smiling like a giddy school girl.

Like a gentleman, Hanzo pulls out a chair for you to sit. You gracefully take a seat as Hanzo pushes you closer to the table then takes a seat at the opposite end of you. 

The night was filled with laughs and meaningful conversations. You'd slip flirty motions, sliding a palm across Hanzo's unusually cold hand. Hanzo made you forget all your problems and you wondered where this man has been all your life. You weren't a big fan of alcohol, but when Hanzo offered, you didn't hesitate to say yes. A lightweight you were, but Hanzo kept the drinks going. It was weird, you were sure Hanzo drank as much as you did, but never did he show even the slightest bit of a buzz. His tolorance for alcohol must be sky-high.

"Please, have some more." Hanzo poured more of the bittersweet liquor into your glass.

Consequences were thrown out the window as you allowed the man to pour more of the mysterious, red liquid into your glass. Your head was clouded and your eyelids felt heavy. But you felt content, drowning in pure bliss from being near Hanzo. You knew you should've slowed down though, accidentally dropping silverware on the floor and knocking your glass, spilling the liquid all over the table.

"I'm so sorry, Hanzo! Let me clean that up... I'm such a mess. I don't even know what you see in me." You rush to grab a napkin by your side, patting down to soak up the red mess.

 

 

 

"It's the smell of your virginity."

 

 

 

You furrowed your eyebrows in puzzlement, putting a stop to your action, staring into those calm, dark brown eyes of his. There was never _ever_ a moment where you told the man about your non-existent sex life. So how did he know? And why would he say it like that? Was the alcohol beginning to be too much for you? The more your mind lingered on Hanzo's confusing words, an unbearable pounding beats in your head. It was if you were experiencing a hangover. But already? You felt nauseous.

"Please excuse me." You stand, stumbling across the dimly lit room.

"Bathroom is down the hall." As you run, a smirk creeps upon Hanzo's lips.

 

 

 

Whatever you were drinking, now terrorized your head. The satisfying buzz was no more, leaving you to suffer in the bathroom with the door locked. You stare at yourself in the mirror. Half-lidded, tired eyes stare back. It took so much of your energy to keep yourself on your heels, but for some reason, you felt drained. Finally coming to your senses, you figured something was off. You were still a drunken mess, but you had to get out. A few knocks of the door startles you, too scared to see what was waiting on the other side.

"The thing about virgins is, they exude a sweet aroma. There's something compelling about your scent, (F/N)." Hanzo speaks from the other side of the door. But it sounded strange... like his voice was otherworldly, disoriented.

You back away from the door. Looking at the opposite direction of the mirror is a curtained window and escape was only a jump away. You rip the curtains away to unlock the window, but it doesnt budge. The door handle rattles, but when the door doesnt open, Hanzo mumbles unclear words. You take the time to figure out the window, hurriedly trying to leave the house. An evil presence filled the air.

The door booms open and you scream at the frightening sound, backing away from the window. The Hanzo you knew, was gone. There was sickly, gray skin with red markings and elongated horns rise from the forehead. A demon stands at the doorway, his glowing, bright eyes glaring at your shaking form.

You gesture the sign of the cross, chanting prayers in desperation. But Hanzo found it amusing, laughing at your chants and cries for god.

"It's funny how humans play innocent. Attending church as if it'll wash away all their sins. As if a few prayers can make them pure again. It's pathetic." Hanzo creeps closer and closer.

Out of nowhere, gray smog lifts you into the air like magic, floating you closer to the monster. You keep your hands clamped, never stopping your prayers, shutting your eyes tight to avoid the devil's stare. Hanzo rolls the bottom of your dress to give himself easier access to your unclaimed womanhood. The smoke keeps your legs apart as frozen fingers grip your thighs in anticipation, ready to feed on his victim. 

A long, skinny, gray tail flows, slithers up your thigh to slide the obstacle covering your modesty out of its way to puncture your pussy. Your chants came to a halt, eyes open from the attack, gasping in pain. Now realizing how close you were to the demon, you panicked, but you were too distracted, disturbed by the uncomfortable penetration. 

"So tight." Hanzo growls. "But I must prepare you for something much more accommodating."

To increase your arousal, Hanzo places his fingers over your clit to vigorously rub side-to-side. The alcohol had you weak, but you slapped at Hanzo's chest begging him to stop, that you were in pain. But your strikes meant nothing to the demon as he focused his tail to keep fucking your pussy. 

"Finish it." Hanzo's twisted voice reaches your ears.

But you couldn't finish your prayer. The devil's sadism tore your insides. The tail shoves itself farther up, feeling your walls stretch even more for him. Hanzo repeats himself, this time with more venom, demanding you to finish.

"T-Through Christ, our lord! Amen!" You cry out the last word, writhing from Hanzo's sin upon you. 

You could feel heat rise within your body. Slowly, the penetration, the touches to your clit; it was starting to feel so... so satisfying. 

The tail stops for a moment, slipping out and dripping from your wetness. You stare in horror, disgusted by the aches and pleasure the evil being made you feel. You wanted it all to end, but a tiny part of you wanted Hanzo to keep fucking you. Mentally, you attack yourself for thinking such impure thoughts. 

The smog keeps you high in the air, but your eyes focus on something worse. A large, thick cock stands in between Hanzo's legs. You may not have seen a dick in real life, but you knew it wasn't ordinary. It stood inches high with scaly-like ridges and intricate details with the tip just barely poking out of the foreskin. Your first time should've never been like this and you knew you were in trouble. 

"Your god is dead." Hanzo whispers, then thrusts a few inches into your pussy, robbing you of your virginity.

No one was going to save you, but you couldn't help but to cry out all sorts of holy names, begging for mercy from a demon. Small strokes thrust in and out, expanding your walls at an abnormal rate. Hanzo holds on to your waist to manipulate how deep he should go, lifting you up, then back down. Little, eerie moans leave Hanzo's lips, rolling his head back from your tight walls. The tail-fucking was quicker than what the demon was used to, but he just had to be inside you, to feed on what's his. 

It was cold, all of Hanzo. His dick sliding in your hot walls only to fill it with a cold sensation. He keeps your body close in an intimate hug to bury his head into the crevice of your neck. While pumping, Hanzo's pointed teeth pierce your skin, drawing trails of blood down your back. You were marked like you were his trophy, his achievement.

You should've been screaming, attacking the monster, crying for help. But the pain washed away and with each thrust, pleasure was felt over and over. You felt every detailed ridge and vain sliding across your walls. Your cries converted to passionate moans. If this was it was like to fuck a demon, then your mind screamed for more.

You were no longer pure and sin has won.  
How dare you enjoy filthy, disgusting sex from the devil. You knew god was judging from above. Unless... you deserved what was coming to you. Maybe this was his punishment. Maybe... he doesn't exist.

Hanzo's fangs held is grip, digging them deeper into your flesh. But it hurts so good, satisfying whimpers tremble from your lips. The thick ridges of Hanzo's cock stroked a sensitive spot and the more it hit, the more heat flowed to your body. 

Shame, regret, nausea fills you after croaking Hanzo's name in pleasure. He responded by picking up a faster, more rough pace. With a few more violent thrusts, your core explodes waves of pleasure. Your back arched, head tossed, screaming at the top of your lungs. Your first climax ever from a creature who wasn't of this earth.

Tremors rumble intensely throughout your body as you lay limp with the demon still plunging deep inside. Eventually, it was all too much and you pass out after the powerful orgasm.


	26. Recall Failure (Reaper)

After Winston issued the recall, you should've left immediately. Hell, you should've left way before that. Not even Tracer's pleas was enough to get you going. As a former Overwatch agent, your blood boiled over Talon. You were very determined to take down your enemies, especially those who betrayed Overwatch. So what did you do to get closer? Joined them, of course. It was painful to carry on missions that was deemed unlawful to you, but you felt every bit of it was worth it. Until you got caught. 

For so long, you've been extracting as much information as you could from the terrorist organization. But you got greedy and eventually Sombra traced the recall back to Talon, figuring it was you.

Now, your days of playing double agent was over. You were tortured, beaten, interrogated to release any information you had on Overwatch agents. 

So here you lie in the dark of god knows where. Trapped, restrained to some surgical chair, clinging on to whatever much life you have left in you. You should've been killed, but it seems as if someone has other plans for you.

 

 

 

 

 

"You look disgusting." Reaper shadowed the dark, dim room, circling your tied and naked body. "Now... tell me where the other agents are located."

As if you couldn't be brought any lower than you are, bruised and naked, the restrains spreading your legs for your ex commander to shame and humiliate you. But your spirit wasn't broken yet, spitting fire back and chuckling in Reaper's face. "You couldn't retrieve info from Winston, so you bother me about it."

It was a bold remark, but after the annoyed grunt, you felt accomplished. Until you he struck you on the face. Blood trickles down your jaw. The injuries on your face were healing up at a slow rate only to be reopened again.

"You always talked too much." His raspy, omnic voice growls from under the mask.

"I guess... I learned it all from you... commander Gabriel Reyes." You tried catching your breath in between sentences with a childish smile.

Another strike.

You were so close to passing out from his powerful punches. Instead of lifting your head up to meet the black sockets of his mask, you kept your head lowered, afriad of further assult. Blood spat on the floor as you coughed.

"I looked up to you..."

Reaper creeps closer to loom over you, resting his talons on your tied wrists. He made sure no space left was left between you two. "And you will stay looking up from beneath me, you filth."

With your head still lowered, you widen your eyes in horror, watching Reaper undo his pants. If your assumption of what he's about to do was correct, you'd rather take a beating, anything but that.

"Wait..."

Finally you look at the mask to protest, to save yourself. But before you could open your mouth, Reaper pushes the head past your slit. You were in no way wet, but Reaper kept thrusting until he was able to fit his whole cock inside your unaroused pussy, a burning friction torching your walls. It was useless but you scream bloody murder and cry a string of _no's_.

He lifted your ass off the seat and pulled you closer to pound deeper as your wrists and ankles remained shackled. With each bitter thrust, your screams become louder and louder in agony. More injuries appear as Reaper digs his talons into your skin with unrelenting strength. 

Your pussy clenched his cock, thighs hugging his hips. It was a way to ease the pain, but you were filled with disgust after a couple of groans made it to your ears. There was no way he was enjoying this...

You were sure to pass out this time, but Reaper roughly threw you back on the chair, pulling out to clean himself up. You lay back on the chair as if it was the comforting thing you had in the world, breathing so heavily. You were just glad that it was over. But was it really? 

After he was finished tending to himself, he just stares at your trashed body. Who knew what was going through his mind, the face he was making. With the silence, it was all too haunting.

"I'm not done with you, yet."

Then, he leaves you alone in the room to bleed, to suffer alone.


	27. The Bodyguard (Young Genji) part 1

Your orbs flicked to the right once the young Shimada caught your gaze, shifting in your position. It's not like you had much else to look at, besides cherry blossom petals snowing, falling so gracefully on the earth. But frequently patrolling the castle, the once beautiful serene now became a bore to you. You were pulled from your original post, Sojiro recently appointing you as Genji's bodyguard. No complaints there though. 

Compared to your last post, guarding Genji, you'll admit, is a chore as the man often tried shaking you off to wander away from his family business. But for the longest time, you've had a crush on the ninja, unable to keep your eyes off his attractive features. Yes, he's a playboy, but you enjoyed his carefree spirit and charming nature. Which is why so many women toss themselves so frivolously into Genji's arms. Sadly, like the many women, he caught you in his web. It's not like you were eye-candy much yourself as the conservative suit you wore concealed the curves of your body. But Sojiro would never allow such behaviour as your primary responsibilities consisted of protecting the Shimada's and the castle. So, without losing your head, you did what you could to hide your feelings to the best of your ability. 

Outside you stood, watching Genji train in his ninja attire. His muscles flexing, the way he utilized his sword and shuriken. It was like gazing at a work of art. And it was arousing...

"(F/N)!" Caught staring again. As Genji called your name, you could feel heat rise in your cheeks. You were prepared to be scolded, moved to a new post, called out, anything. But instead, Genji asks a question.

"You're a strong woman, are you not?"

You were taken by surprise, expecting some sort of punishment.

"I'd like to think I am, sir." You say nonchalantly, hiding the fluffy emotions you felt for the man.

"Good! Then spar with me." Genji sets his weapons aside. "And just... call me Genji."

Your skills compared to the ninja's was subpar, so why would he even pick an opponent like you? There's no way you'd want to embarrass yourself in front of the man you have affections for. You weren't even sure how you'd react if you put your hands on him... If he put his hands on you... "Are you sure we can do thi-"

"Of course! It'll be fun." Genji pressures you to fight him out in the open. For everyone else to see.

"Uhh. Okay, Genji." The way his name rolled on your tongue sent you in a slight state of euphoria. Your eyes swish right and left, trying to catch those who are watching. Luckily, only a few other bodyguards stood watch, paying no mind to the two of you.

You take out your small sheathed blade hidden under your blazer jacket, to follow Genji and set it aside. After finding a good distance apart Genji takes an offensive stance, as you do the same.

"Don't hold back." 

Right after Genji utters those words, he runs straight at you with swift movement, your eyes had trouble keeping up with his sprints.

Despite being a woman, Genji landed a couple of punches and kicks on you. They didn't hurt as bad as you expected, but Genji was definitely provoking you to fight back. You were caught in a choke hold, with Genji's other hand griping your wrist to keep you from attacking back. The sudden intimacy left the heat between your legs burning even more.

"I told you not to hold back, (F/N). Looks like I win."

That's it. Genji was your crush, but losing is not your style. You wiggle your way out, letting yourself go and finally giving your all. 

"That's more like it!"

That cocky smirk of his was enough to bring any woman on her knees. But you didn't let his charm distract you. With a bit of wrestling, this time, you were caught again. Lying with your back on the cold, wooden floor, Genji on top. Mirroring each others actions, Genji's hand seizes your throat, with his other focused on loosening your clutch on his neck. Your legs were wrapped so suggestively around his waist to keep him from crushing you. For a petite man, his choke was doing serious damage, digging into your throat and leaving little bruises on your skin. Genji's concentration on your choke caused him to twist and turn, accidentally brushing his manhood on your warmth. You struggled to hold back a pleasured moan as everything around you stopped. Even Genji's hold loosened in shock.

Panick strikes you, worried you may lose your job for enjoying the simple brush. "Oh, my god... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that!"

Genji's shock was immediately replaced with a smug look. "You like me, don't you?"

"Wha... N-No!"

"Don't lie. I see the way you look at me. Besides, you're blushing."

"Y-You're choking me, that's why!" Your excuse didn't wipe that grin off his face, it only grew wider. "Sir- _er_ -Genji! Someone could be watching us!"

Something rubbed your warmth again, this time it was harder. Harder. Harder?! Was Genji get getting turned on by this?! 

"I could get used to this position..." Genji coos.

"We can't be seen doing this!" Obviously the young man had no care in the world that his people may be watching. It was his home after all.

Your squirms to get Genji off did nothing but bump more into his swollen dick. What made it worse was that he didn't bother to leave, poking his erection against your womanhood to stimulate his arousal. More moans got caught in your throat. Up and down, Genji rocked into you with pleasurable friction as you completely release your hold on Genji, resting your arms on the floor, leaving you a whimpering mess.

"We can try this in my bedroom." Never would you thought the playboy would take an interest in you. You were having serious considerations to sleep with Genji... Until you thought about your job, your life. But even clothed, Genji rubbed you in all the right places. Closing your eyes to relish in the moment as juices gush from your core. Little did you know how close Genji lowered his face, so close to meeting yours.

 

"Genji! (F/N)!"

 

Sojiro appears with a look of disgust, eyes heated from anger. Displaying a relaxed composure, Genji lifts his weight off from you as you quickly get on your feet to pat down your suit. If looks could kill, you'd drop dead from the insane glare Sojiro shot at you and his son.

Genji didn't at all seem fazed by his father's anger, staring with half-lidded eyes. You lose your mind, thinking of the right words to say to your boss. Before you can say something, explain yourself, Genji intervenes. The younger son knew how to talk his way out of situations when it came to his father. After a few minutes, Sojiro gives his son the benefit of the doubt, as usual, letting the sexual activity slide.

"Please excuse us, (F/N), I'll need a word with Genji." Sojiro, now calm, needing his son to discuss family matters.

"Yes, sir." Politely, you bow, but shaken. Amazed of what Genji was able to pull out of his ass.

Sojiro leaves, with Genji following behind, until the young man runs back to you for a quick word. "Come to my room tonight. To hone your skills of course. It was obvious you lost." 

You puff your face, irritated how Genji deemed himself the winner. But you knew the young Shimada better than that, inviting you over for more than _honing_ your skills.


	28. The Bodyguard (Young Genji) part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry for the long wait! I guess I was having a hard time with how I wanted this to play out.
> 
> Holy shit I don't know how to write action scenes lololololo. As requested, a part twwwwwoooooo.

The halls of the Shimada castle was quiet. Silent footsteps tiptoe their way to the younger brother's quarters, avoiding the eyes of preying bodyguards. As a guard yourself, you knew their thought process and where their eyes would trail, so shuffling around your fellow workmates wasn't too much of an issue. 

When duty hours were over for you, you waited for the perfect time to visit Genji just as he requested. To train under him, of course. 

**_'It was obvious you lost.'_ **

And for that specific reason as well. The words haunted your mind all day. You weren't in the right mind when he asked that you spar with him, therefore Genji had the upper hand. You refused to believe he was the winner. Yes, he bests you in strength, but you were determined to defeat him by crafting an alternative strategy. Driven by ambition, it's time to prove you're a much better fighter than Genji believes. And because of your affection for the young Shimada, you couldn't help but to accept his daring offer. 

But disregard the suggestive activity that took place at the training grounds. Thinking about the inappropriate act leaves your cheeks a rosy red. You wonder if Genji will try something like that again... 

After a few twists and turns, you stand in front of Genji's door. Eyes dart left and right before knocking gently. To your surprise, Genji answers. But that's not what left your eyes dancing all over the view ahead, your mouth practically dropped to the floor. Your knees buckled and that arousal between your legs returned. A beautiful man stands before you with nothing but sleepwear bottoms. Looking forward to your late night session with Genji, you should've known what to expect. You didn't know what you'd do if those toned muscles embraced you.

A huge yawn escapes Genji as he rubbed his neck as if he had just woken up from his slumber. He had to do a double take, blink a few times to adjust his orbs to his visitor. 

"Wow, (F/N)? You definitely look a lot more different out of your suit." Sleep was no longer apparent on his face. 

He takes the time to absorb the details of your body as you sported black leggings and a plain, black shirt that hugged your waist. It only made sense to be wearing such an outfit so you could easily maneuver around while sparring.

"I honestly wasn't expecting you to come. Thought you'd cower in fear." Genji crosses his arms and leans against the frame of the door, his biceps bulging from his pose. 

Oh, the arrogance wasn't helping with the pulsing heat. The flush of shame you carried for staring like a horny schoolgirl. You had to pinch yourself to break out of your hypnotic state.

"Oh, Mr. Shima - Genji! - I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to disturb your sleep..." You back away, bobbing your head up and down, motioning mini bows to display your sorries.

But Genji's smile drops as you make your escape. He grabs onto your wrist to keep you from trudging any further. "No, no! Please! Come in!"

You freeze at the contact. Feet stays in place, but your mind is roaring for you to follow his lead. As Genji pulls you inside his room, your stiff legs give in. Out of respect, you remove your shoes from your trembling feet. Unexpectedly, you didn't think you'd get this far. 

The door is shut and locked and you gaze at the extravagance all around. Despite working for one of the richest criminals, showering you in wealth, you didn't have it like the Shimada family members did. Do you dare touch the trinkets or furniture engraved with intricate designs? Were you worthy enough to brush your fingers against the silky sheets on his large bed? Despite the luxuries, there was a bit of a nerdy side to the young man. Tiny anime and game figurines lay over his drawer, possibly from the capsule machines. 

As you swoon over Genji's much nicer room, you jolt from the hand that lands on your shoulder, breaking you out of your daze.

"I really was serious about honing your skills. I did notice a slight error in your stances. If you don't mind, I can correct that for you?"

Oh, god. It took time for you to realize that you're alone. With Genji. In his bedroom. At night. Where you're not supposed to be. Alone. With Genji...

"Yes. Please!" But your enthusiasm shrouds your worries. There was much to learn from a Shimada.

Your eagerness to train in secrecy under Genji left him beaming. He asks that you get into your basic fighting stance. You do as you're told, spreading your feet and holding your fists in the air. With his index finger on his chin, Genji observes your stance. Then, he reacts as if a light bulb flickered above his head.

"See, that's where it's easy for you to get caught in a grappling hold. Your legs are not spaced properly."

Genji proceeds behind you, his bare chest pressing against your back while his left hand lifts your arms just a bit. But his right hand glides to your right thigh to push it forward. The contact left your heart pumping at an immense rate, your mouth dry. Muscles tense with Genji's gentle motion and all of a sudden, your mind becomes dizzy.

"There! Now it should be easier for you to avoid such a hassle." Genji steps back to get a look at your new stance.

You only turn a cherry face to Genji, words lost within your throat. A bow is gestured towards your teacher, breaking your fighting pose, trying your best to hide your flushed tone.

"Now, let me show you how to counter the holds."

Blindly, you follow Genji's instructions. Lost that you were training with your long time crush, but careful not to miss a single bit of his teachings. With a few flips, swings and demonstrations, Genji suggest to exercise some practice sparring. Just like what happened in the day, you and Genji distance yourselves and get into a ready position.

The teachings are implemented into your head and you consider the stance that was taught to you. This time, Genji doesn't charge at you. Instead, he keeps watchful eyes on your body. Pleased that you took his directions to heart. Analyzing his unusual stance, you take the chance to charge at him as your impatience got the best of you.

You were confident in catching him off guard with your newfound knowledge of combat. Little did you know, it was all apart of Genji's plan. He was as swift as ever, avoiding your strikes and slipping away from your grasps. And just like that, Genji catches you in the same choke hold he had done in the day, your fingers digging into his skin to tug at the strangle.

"There was a reason why my father assigned you to be my bodyguard." Genji leans his head closer to your neck as he lowly utters those words. As much as you desired to know, your priority was to be let loose, twisting and turning your way out of the strangle. 

 

"I asked him."

 

But all movement is halted. For a moment, you hesitated as the words seeped into your brain. But you couldn't let Genji distract you any longer. 

You keep a firm grip on Genji's arms and flip him over for his back to slam against the floor. For some reason, it was effortless, Genji's weight seeming weightless when you tossed him about. With the situation dominated, you waste no time in mounting Genji's torso to stabilize his movement. A forearm applies pressure to his throat to ensure his surrender. Your narrowed, yet, determined eyes glares into his wide ones. 

Surprise dances across Genji's face, teeth flashing through his crooked smile.

"I'm... i-impressed." A husked voice struggles to speak with an arm pressed over his neck. 

Victory is celebrated, but only for a brief moment before realizing _you're_ the one above Genji. Arms are withdrawn and hands spasm as they pull away from him. It was no way to treat him no matter how much he invited you to fight him. You had to get off and display your sincerest apologies. 

Halfway into lifting yourself off, Genji grips your thighs and sits you back on his lap. Hips roll underneath you, driving your warmth closer to that familiar hardness. Observantly, Genji searches your stunned orbs. Lust swirling in his brown hues. 

He's doing it again. 

For him to land on his back was no accident. 

As always, you panic. The squirming wasn't making it any easier as you rubbed up and down the stiffness. "Wait, Genji. I only c-came here to i-improve my combat ability."

That crooked smile turns impish, wider. "Oh, you'll be coming. I'll make sure of that." 

Genji knew your reasoning for sneaking into his room. Trying hopelessly hard to mask your attraction. But your eyes always screamed, begged for his touch. You couldn't hide your inner desires from him.

Why. Why did you have to be seduced by such an arrogant and dangerous man. His seductive attemps trapping you once again. Falling for his mischievous tendencies, you let Genji's salacious hands roam upwards, fingers creeping under the hem of your shirt. Greedy, yet gentle digets frisk over your bare skin. The manipulation in his hands left you whimpering, giving in to sway your hips even harder into his erection. Genji sighs in bliss over your engagement, occasionally whispering your name. For so long he's wanted this, as did you.

With a few tugs to your shirt, Genji hints for the cloth to be removed. In an instant, the top is peeled off, your sports bra concealing your modesty. Desperate hands slide under the tight bra, unable to hold back from feeling your lush breasts in the palm of his hands. 

A moan drifts from your lips and you toss your head back. Genji couldn't hide the hunger with his forceful kneading, but even the rough play sent you in a cloudy arousal. To grant him plenty more access, you fervently remove and toss the undergarment in a direction you didn't care for. You skim your hands over Genji's to guide the pressure and motion over your breasts. Hips grinding even harder against each other. The foreplay sending you in an uncontrollable euphoria. 

Countless women always laid submissively for Genji, but with the roles reversed, he enjoyed the hypnotic veiw from being the bottom. Watching you go crazy from just his touch swelled his cock with even more excitement. 

So long. So long since you've been touched like this. Your life was on the line, but the careless decision to want to fuck Genji was more favorable then ever. 

There was more Genji wanted than your sex grinding against his. To lock lips with the mouth that gasps in affectionate rapture. During your suggestive _brawl_ with Genji, gravity pulled him in to meet with your soft lips. Only for his dear father to come in at the perfect time, interrupting the sensual play.

But now, not a single obstacle stands in the way. 

As if you read his mind, you lower and tilt your head to attach your lips against Genji's, fitting like the perfect puzzle piece. He's taken aback by the abrupt affection, but he tenderly returns the kiss. Lightly, you lick his bottom lip to signal for entrance and he was more than happy in letting your tongue wander inside. A satisfied groan travels up Genji's throat, feeling the low vibrations on your lips.

More. Genji needed more of you, taste more of you, gliding his hands to find the back of your head. But his search comes to a halt as you pin his arms above his head. A once shy bodyguard, your aggressive approach surprises Genji, unaware of your seductive side. He could easily turn this around, but he admired your domination, letting you take control. For now. 

Genji appreciated your breasts pressing against his chest, along with your thrusts, further stimulating his arousal. As your hips roll to massage your clit over the erected member, a pool of wetness accumulates. 

Genji collects your subtle moans and that desire to feel your skin, to grab and tease at what he wants... his patience was running thin. But he keeps himself restrained the moment you summon your strength to hold him down. The tease you were. 

"Take it off." Genji husks after pulling himself away from the kiss. Brown eyes dart at the fabric layered over your legs. 

The last pieces of your clothing was a wretched hindrance and Genji needed to sate his lust for you. Without delay, you stand to strip off your leggings, almost sensually as if to give Genji a show. Teeth graze over his bottom lip, your alluring attempt only wanting the Shimada to rip the fabric right off your skin. 

Now only in your panties, you skim the last article of clothing down to your knees. Your eyes trail to the bulge underneath the bottoms. The movements of your hips left the waist band lowered enough for the tip to peek through, pre-cum seeping over Genji's belly. Heat generates over your countenance, swishing your eyes away from the erection.

As your shyness returns, Genji smirks. The waistband is pull down for his cock to spring upwards and he urges you to discard your undergarment. The last of your clothing flings to the floor, your legs hesitantly lowering. Now that you were fully exposed, your confidence declines and a whirl of embarrassment floods your mind.

Genji wasn't going to let you slip from his fingertips, and he could no longer control his cravings especially after the sight of your delectable body. Athletic hands reach for your hips to guide your warmth to kiss the head of his cock. With the aid of yours and Genji's slickness, your sex welcomes the heated erection to stretch your entrance. 

A wavering whimper trembles at your lips. Genji's impatience almost frightening you, but you come to an ease when he takes it nice and slow.

Seated comfortably, Genji restrains his hips from fucking you. Instead, his eyes beg you to continue to take control, for _you_ to fuck him.

Little bounces are made to get accustomed to the stretch and pleasure implodes your insides. At first you started off sweet and innocent. Then, to chase after the rising pleasure, you increase your pace to slam into Genji's pelvis. 

You played at various angles in search of your sensitive spot. Riding the young Shimada as if it was your last night. Genji could gaze at the sight for hours, mesmerized by the bounce of your breasts, how you screamed his name as your tight walls lubricate with each pounce. 

Genji couldn't help but to drive his hips upwards, catching you by surprise. You had to collect yourself after the hard thrust. But then, he does it again.

Little by little, you could feel your dominance slip away as Genji regains his. A smile plays upon his lips when you let him have his way, submitting to his unfair game. You were close. Just a few more and you knew you'd reach your release.

But Genji didn't want to give you the satisfaction just yet. Bodies are rolled, Genji now on top, you on the bottom. You flash a look of dismay along with disappointment to your conqueror as you were no longer the dominate one. 

You whine and pout under Genji, but he finds enjoyment in exercising his control over you. But unlike you, Genji takes his time fucking you. He slides out slowly, then drives his cock in fast, watching the desperation on your face. With the slow pace, he puts a delay to your orgasm. The teasing was insufferable, aching for Genji to go faster. 

"Close, huh?"

Yes! Did he find pleasure in your torment? You just wanted to slap that damnable grin off his handsome visage.

You let go of a painful sigh. "Genji..."

"Beg for it."

His slow, teasing trusts was just as pleasurable, but you yearned for _more_. As much as you hated to implore Genji to attain your orgasm, you beg to get what you want. "Please..."

"Please, what?"

God, you loved, but _hated _the spell he has on you. "Please... I-I want to cum."__

__"Good girl." Genji amorously whispers._ _

__From steady and torturous, Genji fulfills your desires to plummet faster, harder. His cock reaches the limit of your depths and you could feel your release itching closer and closer. Yours and Genji's heat collides, intimacy growing hotter than ever. Thighs tense and cling to the man fucking you with insatiable need, your wet pussy clenching against his cock. And before you knew it, your release transpires, rippling fire all throughout your body._ _

__Genji wasn't far behind, your drenched walls his breaking point. Hot seed coats your walls, his cock never leaving. Intentional on filling you with every drop._ _

__As he slows his pace, you feel him pulsate, his climax gushing inside. Worries heighten, the future leaving you with possible affliction._ _

__But Genji cradles your cheeks with both hands, attaching his nose to yours and rubbing side-to-side. You protest, question the reckless youth's antics, but he assures you that there is no need to worry._ _

__Finding remedy in his comfort, your trouble soothes for now._ _

__Genji knew he could've pulled out, restrain himself from cumming inside. But his irresponsibilities outweighs abstinence. Or perhaps... he sees you as something more._ _

__With the atmosphere calm, a question is begged to be asked, hoping you'll accept his request again._ _

__

__"So... same time, tomorrow?"_ _


	29. In Times of Stress (Scion Hanzo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came out a little late @.@ With the Holidays coming up, I just can't seem to get a break lol. This is another request. I feel as if I'm no good at these but ANYWAY, enjoy~

"You shouldn't be here, Mrs. Shimada, it's my job to serve you."

Gathering the ingredients to create your favorite dish in the large kitchen, you tune out the head chef. The food in Japan wasn't bad, it was completely different than what you were used to, but definitely not bad. It was more to spite your husband, or maybe your father, for putting you through this inevitable and excruciating arranged marriage. So how did you react to get back at those who could care less about your feelings? Rebel of course. Going against the customs and traditions of the Shimada family. You did not belong anyway, even if you were forced to inherit the last name.

"No, please, it's okay. I got this. You dont have to prepare my food anymore." You politely try to decline the chef as you put your ingredients together. "As a matter of fact, it'll be less work for you if you stopped preparing my meals. That's a good thing, right?"

But the chef fought and urged you to get out or there would be consequences from the _new_ head of the Shimada. As the wife, you laugh and order the chef to step down, to relax or maybe take a break, that she deserves it. You knew your actions aren't going to make your husband happy, but what was he going to do about it? Throw you of a high cliff? Pfftt. The more you rebelled, maybe you'll have a chance to end the stupid marriage. 

Hiding in the shadows, Hanzo watches your insolence, blood boiling over your disobedience. A beautiful woman, but such a burden. Clearly, the feelings for each other weren't there... Or so the man thinks, but there was always this burning desire whenever Hanzo was near you. The families expect a baby soon, pressuring the two of you to strengthen the clan, and that's what frustrated Hanzo even more.

Before things could get worse in the kitchen, Hanzo steps in to put an end to your ridiculousness. The chef, and the many kitchen staff, steps to the side to bow before Hanzo, but Hanzo pays no mind to his staff, roughly grabbing your right upper arm. Fiery eyes stare into your shocked ones, immediately matching Hanzo's.

"What do you think you are doing? You do not belong here!" Tension fills the room and the cooks can feel it. Hanzo drags you to the exit as you fight to claim your arm back. Before your husband could completely kick you out, you pull your arm from his grasp.

"I'm your wife! Don't touch me like that!" You spat.

It wasn't easy staring Hanzo in the eyes, but you had to show you weren't afriad, no matter how much fear for the man you produced.

"Then act accordingly."

You wouldn't dare, but your conscience was telling you to break boundaries. To go against your husband. You were angry, frustrated, and you wanted Hanzo to feel the same. "What makes you think I'll trust a man who committed murder to his own brother?!"

The kitchen staff gasps, uttering Japanese words under their breath. You had no idea what they were saying, but it never mattered. Assuming it was a touchy subject for the older brother, Hanzo pauses, as if staring off into the distance. Images of Genji's undeserving death flashes before his mind, overcome with grief and sadness all over again. But when he came back to his senses, his eyes lay on you, that fiery sensation returning to him.

Backhanded, you're knocked back on the floor. Your hands applying pressure to Hanzo's stinging strike to your cheek. Shaking like a scared kitten over the blow. Hanzo couldn't bear the sight of your wilting form, but it was as if his body acted on his own, acted on anger. The remorse in Hanzo was slowly fading, you had to know who was in charge.

"You will not mention my brother ever again." Hanzo says in a harsh whisper. "Now, leave the kitchen, (F/N)." He occupied the kitchen no more, tension still lingering in the air.

A kitchen staff comes to your aid to lift you up on your feet, asking if you were alright. Shock was still present within you. Starvation was sounding like a real treat to avoid your husband. But to avoid another blow like that, it seems that you would have to conform no matter how much you hated the clan leader.

 

 

 

 

Every early morning, you'd sneak to the bathhouse to sacrifice a couple of hours to wash your stress away. It was the only time you had for yourself, before being bombarded with pressure from the Shimada family. Surprisingly, waking up to perform your daily routine, the other side of your bed was cold and empty. It wasn't normal for Hanzo to be up this early, but he must've been up to attend to family matters. You shrugged it off and continued to your safe haven.

Stripped naked, with nothing but a white towel wrapped around your body, you make your way to the warm pool of water. That is, until you see Hanzo relaxing in the private bath. 

"Oh, Hanzo! I didn't expect anyone to be here."

You hug at the towel to keep it secured on your body, afriad that it'll fall. It's funny how you've slept countless nights with the man, covered up of course. There was no way you were going to reveal your body to Hanzo, no matter how much the families pestered for a baby to be made. What was even more embarrassing is that Hanzo was more than likely naked under the hot water, only his head poking out from the bath. Backing up in a hurry, you were so close to exiting the premises.

"I-I'll leave you alone-!"

"Do you ever want to run away and never return?" 

It was an unusual tone coming from Hanzo, accustomed to his constant nagging. Drawn so suddenly, you turn to look at the man staring into the ceiling in deep thought.

Was that a rhetorical question? Of course you did. A million times, yes. But you weren't sure if it was safe to answer. Surely, Hanzo had to know how you felt about being sold away by your family only to get comfortable with a new one. 

"Always, Hanzo."

A slight smile appears on Hanzo's lips. He should've expected that answer, the sadness apparent in your reply.

"Being the oyabun, I don't know if i can take it anymore. Father and Genji..."

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to, Hanzo."

Deep grief was all you could sense from your husband. Surprised by his openness, always walking around with a high head, now laying in the sauna, discussing his feelings. But Hanzo continued, voicing his emotions; what was bothering him, why he was so stressed. Ultimately regretting his brother's death.

Listening so thoughtfully, after Hanzo finished, you left some friendly advice on how Hanzo can better handle his stress, finally understanding the reasoning behind his harsh attitude. It was as if Hanzo was seeking guidance without asking, his pride too strong.

"Why do you stay and listen after all that I've done to you. You must hate me."

The hate was still there, but little by little you can feel it crumble, being replaced by another emotion. "Because you are my husband. We're in this together."

You couldn't believe the words coming out of your mouth. It pained you to say such things. Were you finally accepting Hanzo into your life out of love? Or was it pity... comforting the man you despise. But he was just so vulnerable, showing a softer side you've never witness.

"What is this burning sensation I feel every time I'm near you? Anger? Pride? Desire?" Hanzo kept his soft eyes to the ceiling, reevaluating his emotions.

You didn't like the way conversation was steering, afriad to figure out what he was feeling. Scared that unwanted affections will surface, you think of a way to take his mind off his question. Or escape it.

"You deserve the relaxation, Hanzo. I'll leave you alone." You back up again, this time confident you'll leave the bathhouse completely.

"Why do you make me feel this way?"

He did it again, leaving your feet frozen on the steamy, wet floor. You were left to wonder if you should react to his question or leave him hanging. But your mind blanks, mouth wide open once Hanzo emerges from the water, slowly striding to you.

Your heart raced at the sight of Hanzo's dripping physique. Droplets of water cascade so sensually over every curve of his muscles. That gorgeous, indigo dragon of his twisted so elegantly over his left arm. Before your eyes could wander any lower, you rip your gaze from Hanzo's body, looking down at the ground in shame. Ironic how you tried to maintain modesty in front of your own husband. This was the most skin you've ever seen from him and it was driving you crazy with heat.

Just inches away, your eyes lay on Hanzo's feet, scared to look up. The soft pitter-patter of the water hitting the ground beats like a drum in your ears.

 

 

"Maybe it's _love_."

 

 

No. This wasn't supposed to happen. Your concerned eyes finally met his lovestruck ones. Hanzo lifts his hands to brush against your shoulders, sliding down to your upper arms, thumb caressing the bruise left from the kitchen incident yesterday. His touch strong and callused, yet so gentle, but you make one last attempt to leave.

"Hanzo, I should go-"

"Wait." His hands hold you down, then tugs at your towel to let it drop. But you hug the cloth tightly around your chest as if it was your only protection against Hanzo.

"Stop."

His voice a little rough this time, frustrated over your lack of participation. Like an obedient dog, you take heed of his instruction. Your wrists are held to your side as the towel finally makes it's way to the floor, your nude body visible for your husband's eyes to wander. The curves of your upper body was traced by Hanzo's fingers, admiring every little detail. You kept your moans compressed in your throat to hide how good Hanzo's touches felt against your skin. He cups your cheeks, thumb massaging the dark blemish from his strike.

"I'm so sorry, (F/N)." Hanzo whispers, pulling in closer to your face. You didn't believe it. It must be a trick. One minute, the hate was there... It couldn't have melted so suddenly. With your mind jumbling over his fake apology, you didn't realize how much closer Hanzo was getting, turning his head to press his lips into yours, his facial hair giving a slight tickle.

 

Sparks flew and Hanzo could feel your body weaken.

 

This was your first kiss from your husband, besides the wedding kiss, which felt cold, empty. Entertainment for the families to _woo_ over. But this time, it was passionate and loving. 

Hanzo yearned for more than the taste of your lips, spreading them apart, but you you broke it away to breathe, take in reality. That was as far as you were going to go. But Hanzo wasn't done.

Gravity pulls his lips back to yours, but this time Hanzo walks you backward to back you against the wall. Trapped.

Years of training left the man roughly exploring your body, failing to realize his own strength, pinching your skin in displeasure. It left you feeling clusterphobic, yet high over his chest rubbing against your nipples, little whimpers travelling all throughout you throat. The effort to reach out to Hanzo was a challenge as he wouldn't leave your lips. Love no longer dominated his kisses, replaced with lust. 

You yelped into Hanzo's mouth, feeling his erection jabbing at your thighs. He lifts your right leg to meet his hip, leaving you more open, his cock now rubbing against your slit. As Hanzo leaves your mouth to plant aggresive kisses on your neck, you take in deep breaths of air. He was too strong for you to push away, making quick little thrust inside your pussy. Your moans became louder with each stroke plunging deeper. With most of his length inside, it was hard to maintain your stance with one leg over Hanzo's perfect strokes.

Unexpectedly, you began to mewl Hanzo's name, tossing your head back as he rode into you. As you moaned, Hanzo matched your cries with rhythmic grunts.

"Hanzo... Han..." But you couldn't finish, shuddering from electrified waves of pleasure as you came. 

So full of ecstasy, you slide your fingers up Hanzo's head, getting tangled in his dark hair, rubbing your head against the crevice of his neck. Noticing your swooning, Hanzo took the chance to completely lift you off the ground, hands on your ass, as you straddled him to support your weight. You were just so warm, tight, so much more wet. Slamming harder into your pussy, finally at his limit, Hanzo releases his hot cum inside of you, his vision whiting out from being able to climax inside of your hot walls. 

Reality snaps back at you after Hanzo slows down, realizing what you've gotten yourself into.

 

He came inside.

 

Inside...

 

But it's okay...

 

It's all...

 

It's all for a baby...

 

 

Pulling you away from the wall, you're lifted, Hanzo's arms wrapped so tenderly so that you don't fall. Making his way back to the warm pool, you could hear his breathing becoming steady, light.

With each step Hanzo took back into the bath, you submerged along with him, your body tingling from the hot water engulfing your body. Still hugging your body, Hanzo finds a spot to relax in, your head laying on his heaving chest, returning the same affection by wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Stay here with me for a while longer, (F/N)."


	30. What Happens in Deadwood... (McCree) part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: **somnophilia**

This was it. Your time to shine. Your time to take the bounty. And no one else was going to take it from you. It was all yours.

After some leads on a man dealing with human trafficking, it brought you to your next destination: Deadwood, SD. The state wasn't to your liking, but Deadwood sure was something else. A small, sinful city with a whole lot to do. If you're into gambling. And drinking.

Walking into the infamous lodge to bask in the luxuries Deadwood had to offer, you're welcomed by casinos, the rich and snobby, and the smell of cigarette smoke and liquor which heavily lingered in the air.

Your day was going smoothly, perfect. But then you notice a familiar cowboy occupying a slot machine, all slacked with not a care in the world.

 

McCree...

 

And boy, did the sight of him ruin your day. 

 

 

**"DAMN IT!"**

 

 

Your enraged scream attracted the attention of many, staring as if you were a circus monkey. But what had you steaming even more was that McCree didn't at all seem affected by your tantrum. Eyes glued to the screen of the slot machine, not even turning his head in your direction.

He always knew how to get a reaction out of you without even trying, and it pissed you off. A storm followed as you marched off to confront the cowboy, ready to release rage upon your _comrade_.

But McCree knew of your arrival, slowly turning his head to the stomping noise. "(F/N)! Been awhile. Was startin' to miss you-"

"Don't give me the that. I know _exactly_ why you're here." Your tone seeped with venom, but McCree maintains his cool as always.

"You should know by now, I'm always one step ahead of you."

As much as you hated to admit it, he always was. Especially during your time at Blackwatch. For years a rivalry stirred, always competing against McCree on who's the better shooter, have the most enemy take downs, fastest eater. Anything. A friend, yet an enemy at the same time. You may be at the same place at the same time with the same goal, but McCree always finished first.

"No... Please, McCree! Let me get 'em! You're always taking my pay."

"No can do. _Maybe_ one day you'll outplay me, but today ain't the day." McCree leaves the florescent, loud machine to head to the bar to indulge in his favorite liquor.

Like a barking chihuahua, you follow to annoy him, knowing that he beat you even if the mission wasn't finished. "What?! You're so selfish. You only do this just to pick on me." You weren't going to back down, you think of ways to get inside his head, anything to set him back. "I know we had our laughs and fun in the past, but don't make me turn you in. From what I've heard, you're worth quite a lot."

Taking a seat on a bar stool, while you do the same, McCree waves a hand at the bartender, scoffing at your threat. "And you ain't? I'm well aware of the bounty on your head, too."

"Yeah, but..." Quickly, the bartender sets down two shots of whiskey and the more you stared the caramel-colored liquid, a sinister idea pops into your head. "... I'm worth so little compared to you."

"Here." McCree hands over one of the shots your way. "Celebratin' another win for me."

"Ew. Whiskey's gross. You could've at least ordered one shot of tequila or vodka..." You point at the many choices of liquor showcased in front of the two of you.

Staring at the options that wasn't whiskey, McCree looks where your finger points, scrunching his face in disgust. "Heh. No wonder you're a loser."

The simple insult fired you up, squinting your eyes in annoyance, your cheeks burning up. "Shut up! My taste in beverages doesn't define if I win or lose!" Quickly, you down the whiskey in one gulp, choking over the fierce burn it left.

"You can't even handle it." McCree's chuckle leaves you more irritated, bringing his glass to his lips as the liquid waterfalls down his throat.

You eye him in anticipation, heart beating aggressively, watching every drop fall into his mouth. A smirk creeps onto your lips. While McCree was distracted by the inventory of liquors, you made sure to slip a tasteless, powdery substance that causes heavy sleep. Patiently, you've been waiting for McCree to down his drink so that you could finally take the chance to be ahead.

"Sorry, McCree, but I won't let you get that reward." 

Suddenly, your vision blurs, hit with dizziness. You were barely able to stay seated on the bar stool. Double... no... triple McCree's float around the seat with a cunning smile.

"Sorry, (F/N), but I know every trick up your sleeve."

 _'How did he...'_ While you were so worked up over McCree's insults, you figured he pulled a sneaky switcheroo. Setting you back 5 steps. "God... damn you... McCree..." You groan, tilting forward, falling into the cowboy's arms, mind shutting down and giving into your own drug.

 

 

 

 

 

"I give you kudos for tryin', but that trick of yours is nothin' new." McCree gently places you on the hotel bed like you were a delicate doll. "Check out time's at noon, be sure to be up before that, sweetheart." Mocking you out of sheer pleasure, knowing that he won. Again.

Light snoring glides out of your lips, passed out. McCree turns a heel to leave, his mind at peace knowing that you should be safe in the room.

But you whine a light _'no'_ , stopping McCree to turn back at your supposedly sleeping form. There was something about your drugged up body, fighting to stay awake. To McCree, he found it oddly sexy. He couldn't deny the feelings he had for you years ago, his core burning up as the affections slowly returned. After years of unrequited love, McCree gave up trying you. But here you lay; a sleeping angel before him. Oh, how he's dreamed of this moment for so long.

One by one, your clothes ended up on the floor, undressing you until you were naked. McCree questions his morality as he worked on stripping off his outfit. Shutting off what his brain deemed bad, he listened to what his dick wanted instead.

Crawling on all fours to set his bare body on top of yours, McCree shuddered in excitement over your smooth skin. Amorous kisses were peppered on your cheeks, then he travels to your mouth to suck and nibble on your lips. How he always wished to put his lips on yours, savoring each peck. After finished showering your lips with affection, he moves on to your breasts, circling his tongue around your left nipple, peaking in arousal. McCree did his best to be as gentle as possible, careful not to leave any marks or bruises.

Feeling as if your right deserved attention as well, he feeds on your other breast, licking and sucking every inch. Your head tosses and turns, weeping cute, little moans just for McCree. If you responded so sweetly to his tease to your breasts, he couldn't wait to see what you'll do when he fucks you for the first time.

McCree sits up to spread your legs, lifting them to position himself in between your thighs. Soft, brown eyes couldn't help but appreciate the sight of your slit. Human fingers slip into your pussy to get a feel of your wetness. It wasn't to McCree's liking, but it's okay, he's confident he'll get you even more wet once he penetrates you. 

After gathering enough saliva to smear it evenly all across his firm cock, McCree takes a deep breath.

"This will be quick okay, baby?"

Gradually, McCree inches his dick into your slit, pushing past your folds. Half way in and McCree's vision flashes before him, groaning over your soft pussy. He had to continue farther in, tender mini strokes going back and fourth. You manage a slight wince once McCree impatiently fucks faster, but slows his pace.

"I don't want to hurt you." McCree whispers as if you two are lovers, imagining what could've been a romantic relationship years ago. Every once in awhile, a moan would slip from your throat. You weren't fighting back so you had to be enjoying it, McCree assumes. The cowboy's cock was coated in your wetness and it was getting harder and harder for him to hold back. Fast and slow was the process of his thrusts, not wanting the night to end just yet.

Then, it hit McCree, his orgasm building up. He panicks and pulls out as fast as he can, careful not to leave evidence of the sinful night. Hot cum shoots from your lower belly to the sheets, McCree's breathing nervous and quick. 

Rolling on his back to be by your side, McCree muses up at the ceiling, thinking about how good your walls felt. "Look what you do to me, (F/N). You don't even know it..."

Then he turns to look at your peaceful appearance, stroking your cheeks so gently. Blood pumps in McCree's lower section, an erection developing all over again. He knows he'll never get another chance to make love to your body without your knowing, so he makes the most of the night.

"Just one more time ain't gonna hurt..."


	31. What Happens in Deadwood... (Reaper) part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes another request :) I didn't want to actually write McCree getting his ass whooped because I felt so bad... he's too precious ;-; 
> 
> But anyway, enjoy~

Gun shots, banging and screaming. It was faint. Loud, but faint. The vibrating sounds danced like waves in your ears. The drug still flowed through your blood, but you groan, stirring from your sleep.

Echos of your name was called and you toss your head to the screams. _'Am I in danger?' _Your brain alerted you of the peril you're in, but your reaction time was unfortunately slowed, taking in the info in bits and pieces.__

____

You could feel your body being pinched, squeezed, lifted. Tired eyelids are raised, but your vision is blurred. Colors danced, unable to pick up what the hell was going on. Again, your name is called, this time it's a little more clear. 

____

_'... Mc-... McCree?'_

____

Blotched browns, golds and reds are picked up, but your vision doesn't improve. The banging and gunshots, now louder, rang in your ears almost aching your head. Then, you feel something hard, yet soft underneath you. Almost as if you were lying on a carpeted floor. Shaking, you pat your hands on what seems to be the carpet to get a feel of your surroundings. Your arms carry your upper body to sit up. But your body felt so heavy, your arms wobbling and desperate to give in. Cold sweeps up your legs, but it stops at your hips. 

____

With a few more blinks, your vision clears. Examining your settings, you wonder why you're in the middle of a hallway, a hotel hallway to be exact. And why are you only in undergarments and a shirt?! The door to the left of you opens revealing a man looking uncertain and horrified. His eyes land on you, like you were a damsel in distress. Leaving the room, he comes to your aid in a hurry. You swirl your head to the man, your brain still fuzzy, drowsy. 

____

"Ma'am, you must get up, he's going to-" 

____

____

**BANG**

____

____

His body flies inches from yours, killed. Your mind was still hazy, but it was enough to increase your heart rate, snap you out of your dizziness for a few seconds. Facing the murderer, just a few doors down, your eyes lay upon death. 

____

_Reaper._

____

The man you were told to avoid at all costs. Known for tracking anyone to do with Overwatch only to slaughter them. Once affiliated with Overwatch, you knew you were next. A shotgun is pointed at you, but Reaper retracts the gun, shadowing his way deeper into the hallway. Questions as to how you got here was pushed to the back of your mind, your new goal was to run, to survive. Incapable of fighting, you lift yourself off the floor, struggling to fight the drug and stumbling like a drunken fool. 

____

Your feet is not fast enough to outrun the man with a clear goal of eliminating every former Overwatch member. Barely taking a few steps, you tumble. But before you could meet with the floor again, you're caught from behind, lifted with one arm wrapped around your waist. 

____

"Mc... Cree." Your voice soft but cracked. 

____

That wretched man's name infuriates Reaper, his grip tighter. He brings his free hand to stroke your clothed sex, which was slightly throbbing a bothersome pain for some reason. 

____

"He did this to you..." A creepy, distorted voice was heard from behind the mask, your first time ever hearing Reaper speak. 

____

Before you could figure out what the hell he was talking about, you're carried with your head lying on Reaper's shoulder. Daunting talons stroke your hair in a gentle manner. 

____

Why is it that a coldblooded killer is carrying you so... lovingly? Why are you not dead, yet?! Not that you wanted to be... 

____

Not only was Reaper tracking former Overwatch agents, but **_you_** most of all. After years of searching, having you so close to him was a huge relief. But Reaper was worried, irritated over McCree's taint over you. He wanted to rid of the filth crawling all over your skin. A quick bath should suffice. 

____

Reaper kicks down a room door, careless as to who could be inside. But with Reaper's arrival, it was only smart to evacuate the Deadwood lodge. With a vacant room, he heads for the bathroom. Reaper can feel your quaking and hear your weak sobs. If only you knew of his plans to keep you alive, to cherish and love you since he was unable to express his feelings for you during Blackwatch. 

____

You're laid in the tub, Reaper turning the faucet to douce you in pleasing warm water. All your efforts focused on keeping your head up to watch the shadow, trying not to surrender to sleep. No longer did you need the clothes constricting you as Reaper tugged at your shirt, then removed your undergarments. Your body too sluggish to fight him off. Blood pumped in his lower body, his dreams of seeing your naked body now reality. 

____

"M-...McCree..." Tears stain your cheeks. It was the only word you could muster, praying that he'll save you from whatever questionable plans Reaper has in store for you. You were sure you heard his voice. He had to be around somewhere. 

____

Memories of McCree's obnoxious flirting with you during Blackwatch floods Reaper's head, his body heating at the thoughts. It's a shame that he couldn't kill him when he had the chance. Next time he won't be so lenient. He wanted to free your mind of the former Blackwatch agent. 

____

"Shhh..." Reaper coos, running his talons through your hair, then traces lines from your cheeks to your collar bone. None of it relaxed you one bit, scurrying your head away from his absurd gestures. Even frightened, Reaper couldn't help but to find every little thing you do so adorable. He just wanted to toss his mask and capture your lips with his. But he'll save that for another time. 

____

Pulling his hand away, it took some time for Reaper to remove his right gauntlet. As if your fear couldn't be any more intensified, he dips his bare, ashy hand into the water, brushing your inner thighs. Mini splashes and ripples of water fill the tub as you try to back away from the cold hand, hasty to sink into the tub walls and disappear forever. No matter how long Reaper's hand swims in the warm water, the frozen temperature never seems to leave him. 

____

Fingers massage your labia and clit, the cold sending countless shivers up and down your bones. Your hands pinch and tug at the foreign hand, but Reaper tilts his head in amusement. Your vision blurs in and out, putting an end to your squabble. Sobbing hiccups bunch up at your throat ashamed that your body was enjoying the discomfort, or maybe it was the drug affecting your thoughts on the matter. 

____

After stroking every inch of your outer labia, Reaper moves on to your opening, creating circular motions to gradually enter your pussy. Caution was taken when pumping a finger inside, a thumb rubbing gentle circles over your clit. He didn't want to hurt you like how McCree did, no. Despite the cold he exudes, he wanted to make you feel as good as possible. But the expression on your face said so otherwise. Reaper knows it'll take time, baby steps to earn your trust and pleasure. 

____

Confusion, pleasure, mixed emotions toyed with your mind. Death was anticipated; waiting for your life to be drained, brains splattered from the force of a bullet. But it was all the opposite. 

____

Another thick finger enters, slowly caressing your inner walls as you whine more weak whimpers. With Reaper's armored hand, he clasps your jaw gently to turn your face toward his hidden visage. He took pleasure in your flustered face, sighing over how you belong to him now. 

____

Your eyes fluttered, inhaling and exhaling over you incoming climax. Betraying hips shift towards Reaper's fingers to release the fiery build-up inside of you. You squeal a low whine, twitching from Reaper's riveting but forceful foreplay. Wetness getting lost in the almost cool water. 

____

Staring into the endless black of Reaper's sockets was the last thing you saw before closing your eyes to welcome another deep sleep. Reaper growls as the hardness in his pants cries for attention. So badly he wanted to rip his clothes and armor off to ravish you just to show how much he loves you, but he can take care of that once he brings you to headquarters. 

____

Time was wasted while giving you a _bath_ , but to Reaper, every second was worth it. After placing his gauntlet on his right hand, Reaper lifts your unconscious body bridal-style, droplets of water sliping down your skin to return to the tub. 

____

The clothes you wore earlier was covered in McCree's vile dirt. Entering the bedroom, Reaper snags a clean, white sheet to blanket it over your body. No one is to ever lay eyes on your naked body ever again. It was all reserved for him. 

____

With a shotgun pointed at the window, the trigger is pulled. Glass shatters, creating an opening for Reaper to give the signal. A Talon aircraft arrives in no time as Reaper accesses his transportation. 

____

A mission that took years, finally complete. 


	32. Daydreams (Gabriel) part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a prequel to "What Happens in Deadwood...". It'll be in little parts (not in chronological order), explaining Gabriel's feels for reader and all that shit. Anyway, enjoy~

_'Play it cool, Gabriel.'_

The Blackwatch commander prepares himself for your monthly feedback. Sitting with unease on his leather chair, crumpling the paper in his hands. Gabriel can feel sensations travel too low for his comfort. It was always an issue when it came to your monthly feedbacks. 

The thought of him. And you. All alone in his office behind closed doors.

Every meeting with you, he found it harder and harder to control the stiffness in his pants. The way you moved your lips up and down, how you waved your hair out of your face, how you laughed at his humor, the way you crossed your legs. When you're not in uniform, you dared to wear tight jeans or leggings, leaving little to the imagination. Leaving Gabriel's imagination running wild. With the illicit thoughts about you, Gabriel was left daydreaming about every little thing you did. It was a major problem for the commander. But he couldn't control the feelings that itched at him.

Excited was an understatement as he waited for your arrival. Gabriel pulls on the collar of his shirt, feeling the air in his office grow warm, hot. Was it him or was his clothes unusually tight?

Before the door slides open for you to enter, you knock your signature tune on the door. It was the only way Gabrial knew it was you waiting at his door. Gabriel glances up to skim at your body only to return back to his paperwork, scribbling nonsense to distract himself. He didn't want to make his infatuation for you obvious, avoiding your gaze as much as possible. If he were to get lost in your eyes, it would be trouble for Gabriel.

"Ready for my feedback!"

You sit on the chair across from the desk, taking a deep breath. Despite taking part in numerous dangerous missions, it made you anxious to hear what criticism awaits for you each month.

"Nervous?" Gabriel takes note of your deep sigh, eyes still on his papers.

"A little."

"There's no need to be." The commander chuckles. You're so cute. "Before I start this thing, what is something you'd like to improve on?"

Silence filled the air. After seconds of no response, Gabriel stops his scribbling and lifts his brown eyes to your worried ones. 

"Do you feel like I'm fit to stay here at Blackwatch?"

Yeah, you're a little runt, that needed some straightening out, but you were making great progress. Recruited in a similar fashion as McCree, there was doubts in the beginning, but you soon rose to become a great asset to Blackwatch. The thought of you leaving the organization... it leaves Gabriel's with his shoulders slumped, eyebrows furrowed. He doesn't understand your put down.

"Of course, why you say that?"

You lower your eyelids, shrugging with uncertainty. "Well I feel like I get so distracted."

"Distracted?" You never showed signs of set back. So what could be the problem?

 

"By you."

 

Gabriel's ears perk. How seductively you cooed those words. Did they play tricks on him? He was sure he heard you correctly. Gabriel could feel his palms sweat, one balling into a fist while the other was close to crushing the pen in his right hand. The stiffness in his pants becoming more of a hindrance.

"What do you...-"

But you stood from the chair. Piece by piece you removed your clothes slowly, tempting Gabriel with begging eyes. Your leggings were easily removed, showing off your voluptuous hips that he so desperately wants to grab on to. Your shirt and other accessories join the floor, leaving you in a racy bra and panty. Gabriel's heart was ready to rip out of his chest, eyes studying your movements, your figure. He wasn't prepared for this. At any moment, any one could just walk into his office. Please keep going, Gabriel's dick screams, but his mind told him to do what's right. He snaps out of it and leaves his chair to stop you from undoing the clasp on your bra.

"(F/N), you need to stop!" Gabriel holds on to your wrists. But with the longing look in your eyes, the grip on your wrists loosen and so does the rest of Gabriel's body, falling weak to the way you submitted.

"But do you really want me to?"

No. Lord, no. Gabriel was no believer in God, but in his head, he was ready to pray. To thank the Gods above for blessing him with the sight standing in front of him. It was like he was on auto-pilot, bringing your body to his desk to forcefully lay your back on top of it. Like the obedient agent you are, you follow through his every lead, even spreading your legs for him to gaze at. What he loved the most was how docile you were, giving yourself so willingly to him. 

This was what he wanted. And nothing was going to stop him from taking what he's dreamed of for quite some time. Starting with your panties, no time was taken to leisurely remove the cloth, ripping the fabric with ease from your skin. God, you were beautiful; just the way Gabriel imagined. Then he turns to the buckle on his pants with swift hands, letting loose the cock that's been begging for solace.

You gasp at the length, bracing yourself for your commander's desire. "Be gentle with me."

Gabriel shakes his head. He didn't know what he wanted to do or how he'd handle himself once he's inside.

Large hangs clasp on your inner thighs as his thumbs spread apart your lips that glistened so perfectly. Gabriel rammed his cock in one go, no preparations needed. The lust in the air was too intense for any foreplay; there was no time for romantic settings. Your pussy lubricated just right for Gabriel, enough for his strokes to fuck you in all the right places. Gabriel's daydreams was nothing compared to the real thing. 

Your satisfied screams could probably be heard from outside his office, but he didn't care. The way you arched your back, curled your toes, bit your knuckle to restrain your moans. It was a nice ego boost. This has got to be the best fuck you've ever had. But Gabriel knew he'd have to end his _meeting_ with you soon, before you're both caught. But damn, he couldn't bring it to an end. Gabriel could feel himself getting closer to his climax, slowing himself down, not yet ready to end this. But you whined, pressured Gabriel to fuck you relentlessly. 

Fuck it, he thinks to himself, to continue to give you what you want. What _**he**_ wants. 

Gabriel bruises your thighs with his enhanced strength, nails grazing your thighs with accelerated thrusts. He couldn't wait to see what what you'd look like coated in his cum, shriveled up once he's finished with you. Whining his name in pleasure, begging for more. The lewd thoughts was pushing him to his limit.

You began to scream his name, your pussy slippery, the excess lube surrounding Gabriel's cock. Wetting his desk, leaking on the edge of the desk, dripping on the floor.

"Reyes! _Reyes_ -"

\----

 

\---

 

\--

 

-

"Reyes...?"

 

_Shit._

There goes his mind again, lost in a sexual daydream. He anticipated the moment, but not like this, lasting longer this time. Gabriel blinks a few times as his surroundings return to its normal state. No longer was he fucking you on his desk, the daydream fading. You sat patiently with worry on the chair across from him.

"Hmm?" Gabriel stares directly into your eyes with puzzlement.

"I was mentioning what I should work on?"

"Oh... right." Damn. It's definitely not the end of it. He can continue once he's alone in his room.

Gabriel couldn't be any more ashamed. If anything, you were his distraction.


	33. Perfect (Hanzo / Genji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request! 
> 
> Also just a reminder, I may use a Quotev account since I've been considering a Tumblr, but since I'm retarded, I can't find myself to navigate the site well @.@
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~

As the new waitress in an old Japanese restaurant in Hanamura, you brought life and laughs to the establishment in a short amount of time. Once a quiet and reserved space, now many come to bask in the comfort of their new, favorite waitress. 

What you didn't know, though, was that you were dealing with yakuza-owned territory. With close ties to the Shimada clan, the restuarant served under the criminal organization.

Being from the countryside, you were isolated from from the bigger cities, clueless as to what dangers lurk in the city life. With the amount of customers, tourists and money you brought in, there was no way the staff was going to let you go. You were aware of the amount of tattooed customers that'd enter the restaurant, questioning the staff of their presence. But they'd always wave away your concerns, changing the subject. Scared that you'll leave the dining facility, they decide to withhold that information from you. The less you knew, the better.

As you grew in popularity, the customer traffic was non-stop, even minutes before closing. The work days felt like it was never going to end.

The hidden leaders of Hanamura wanted to see for themselves what all the talk about this new waitress was. With the visit of the new oyabun, Hanzo and his brother, Genji, the staff goes through extra measures to take care of their top priority. Unknown to who the brothers truly are, you treat them like you do every customer. The staff had no worries over your service to the Shimada family, though, confident that you'll treat them with the utmost respect and kindness. And they weren't wrong. Immediately, you won their hearts, capturing their attention.

 

 

But unfortunately for you, you did more than capturing their attention.

 

 

 

 

As the days go by, you just couldn't seem to catch a break from the constant attention. Especially the tiresome flirting. Growing up in a small populated town, you were unaccustomed to the flattery.

Nearly every day, you'd see returning customers. But what stood out the most to you, was Genji and Hanzo. Not only were trips made to order food and to be greeted by your cheerfulness, but you began to notice how much more needy they were becoming. 

You were unaware of their dangerous attachment, displaying jealousy when someone would get too close to you. When someone got too friendly with you, you'd notice they'd disappear... Never coming back to the restaurant. It didn't matter how many customers the restuarant lost due to the jealousy of the brothers, money was still made regardless. But as more people came to greet... and flirt, there was no way the Shimada's could keep track of the count. Their need to confine you only grew stronger. Action needed to be taken. The Shimada's had to take you for themselves.

 

 

 

 

"Hanzo, Genji! It's nice to see you again! Would you like the usual?"

"Please." Hanzo nods with warm smile. Menace hidden behind those soft, brown eyes.

"You're looking as beautiful as ever, (F/N)." Genji chimes in. Inside he melts once your eyes turn to him.

"Oh stop! I'm not even wearing makeup today. I look terrible." You pout, upset that you forgot to hide your face with your cosmetics, lifting your hand to hide what you think is a not so beautiful face.

 

But in their eyes, you're flawless. **_Perfect_**.

 

Running to get their order started, little did you know of their dark plan to keep you for good. Their eyes stalking your every movement. 

As closing time snuck up behind you, the staff leaves a little earlier as you promised to take care of most of the cleaning. Wiping the tables, you hear the creaking of the wood floors. Turning to the unsettling sound, your face pales, knowing that you're not alone in the restaurant. Familiar to the unique, vibrant, green hair, you question as to why Genji is in the restaurant you closed about an hour ago.

"Genji? How did you get in? I'm sure I locked the door...-"

"You know, the clan elders are expecting us to find a wife." The younger brother takes slow steps toward you, a charming but evil smile placed on his lips.

A... a wife? And _us_? Who's us?! Feeling perturbed by Genji's uninvited presence, you back away, eyes never leaving his. But your back hits a warm body, immediately turning and jumping away from the older Shimada brother.

"To expand the family tree, of course. We figured you're more than suitable, (F/N)." Hanzo follows up on Genji's sentence.

You felt trapped. Standing in between the brothers, your eyes would jump back and forth. Your feet danced, unsure where they wanted to go, trying to keep as much distance away from them.

"Every day we wonder what makes you happy. Or perhaps, sad. Especially what makes you _squirm_ the most." With Genji's emphasis on his last few words, you freeze.

The brothers were getting closer and you felt like you were running out of options, desperate to leave their grasp.

Hanzo was only at an arm's length. "You're coming home with us, (F/N). No longer can we stand and watch as others try to take you away from us."

"What?" Gradually, your mind takes in the haunting news.

With the words still sinking in your mind, Genji captures your hips, exploring with perverted hands. "These hips of yours, they're perfect for producing the next family generation-"

Your hand meets with Genji's cheek. Red smears over the skin you struck. He had no right to touch you and you made sure to let him know, although it left you fearing for your life. After recovering, Genji was in disbelief. How did he not see that coming? He was ready to come at you, but Hanzo holds out a palm, gesturing his brother to stop.

"Genji, don't. She'll learn."

Genji obays. Waiting for his brother to give out the next course of action.

 

 

Your screams fill the district. Those in the proximity check what the commotion is all about, but after realizing it was the brother's business, they turn their heads. In Shimada territory, your cries, instead, go ignored.


	34. Wolves (Genji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this stupid Kanye West song has been stuck in my mind all week. So here's a one-shot somewhat inspired by 'Wolves'.

Eyes gander at the sea of wild creatures through the vibrant shine of the visor. Dancing the night away as if it was their last, Genji takes pleasure in idly observing the omnics and humans of the night.

Adventuring most of the west side of America, Genji's travels brought him to nostalgia. An underground nightclub; one of his ancient guilty pleasures during his younger years. Genji wanted to relive his playboy lifestyle, relive the sheer thrill, even if it meant confiscating his dear weapons for a few moments. Now a cyborg, he knew it wasn't going to be like it was years ago, now with most of his limbs amputated, ' _gifted_ ' with a new body.

With Zenyatta's teachings etched into his mind, somewhere deep within the cyborg, Genji yearned for one night of dark escapades. Under the darkness filled with flashing lights and blaring music, it was all so familiar. Serotonin levels increasing, he can feel himself getting high over the sight. Genji's eyes would wander to the enticing women through his visor, his high soon replaced with sadness.

Even surrounded by the company of hundreds dancing in ecstasy, Genji couldn't deny the loneliness in his beating heart. Omnics and humans practice unusual relationships behind closed doors, but who could love Genji for who he is? Accepting his cybernetic transition was a long and conflicting journey for the man, but the feeling of getting lost in human intimacy... Genji could sense a new struggle generating within him.

As one of the popular nightclubs in the city, you and a friend fought through the crowd to get to get to the bar. Forcing your way from the mob, you and your friend find an opening, but you accidentally bump into an omnic.

"Sorry-" You look up at the stranger drowned in machinery, only to question if you're staring at an omnic or a human coated in metal. Regardless, your surprised look turned into elation, amazed by the rings and lines of emphasized green light that danced across his metal suit.

The slight bump took the gloom out of Genji's mind, his wide eyes noticing your glee. If only you knew of the shock behind his mask, captivated by your smile. A generous expression Genji hasn't received from a woman in years.

Before you can continue speaking with the stranger, your friend locks her hand with yours, pulling you away to head back into the tight crowd. "Come on, (F/N), they're at the bar."

_(F/N)_

Despite the noise, Genji picked up on your name, making sure to engrave it into his skull. With the brief encounter, emotions ran wild all throughout his body. His heart sinks at the obstacle stealing you away, unbearable distance being created between the two of you. But what kept his heart beating faster and faster, was the frequent looks, constantly turning your head to stare back at the man. Even in the darkness filled with constant motion, Genji made sure not to lose sight of you. 

Are you thinking about him? Are you single? Will he get to see you again? 

And your dress. It was plain and simple, but you glimmered the most out all the human and omnic life in the underground building. Genji's mask was facing another direction, but his eyes stayed on your form, seated at the bar, drinking with who he believes to be friends. In an instant, Genji became territorial.

Occasionally, you'd turn your head to look behind you, as if trying to find someone. To find the omnic man. Genji's been out of the game for almost 10 years. The idea to approach you seemed crazy, scared that your friends will intervene. Genji brushes his thoughts away. Sober throughout the night, Genji believed that the encounter was getting to his head, disorienting his mind. But this urge to have you for himself.

 

Maybe... spending one more night at the club wouldn't be so bad.

 

 

 

 

The nightclubs in America was nothing compared to Japan. With the restriction of dancing in most districts and cities in his home country, it was a culture shock. But Genji learned to appreciate the American practice as he watched you danced so clumsily, yet, gracefully last night. Genji couldn't stand giving up his weapons for a couple of hours, but the chance to see you again. It's what made his heart flutter.

Spending minutes in the club was like an eternity trying to track you down. With no luck, Genji was sure to quit, on his way to leave the night life.

Turning around to head for the exit, Genji's heart stops. _(F/N)_ , the name rings in his head. There you stood, your body frozen with a hand lifted, so close to tapping him on the back. Caught, you compose yourself, shining a bright smile as you shyly wave at the man.

Genji looks to his left, then right, before looking down at you to point at himself in question.

"Yes, you! I like the way you glow! Green is a very pretty color!" You almost yell at the top of your lungs, making sure Genji took in every word. 

Genji lowers his head to meet your ear. "Thank you." Then slightly bows his head while raising his left hand to rub the back of his neck. It was unusual for the man to display shyness when receiving a complement. Genji's bones felt fragile, feeling himself melt over your smile. 

The omnic voice had you on your toes, especially his heavy accent. Questions on what or who the man or omnic could be was dying to be asked. Opening your mouth, you're cut off, your friend emerging from the crowd to snatch you once again.

"Stay with the group! You know how you are when you get drunk! The VIP lounge should be ready soon!"

It was deja vu. It was fate for your friends to keep you away from him. Your friend fails to listen to your pleas to stay, but you're tugged to join the sea of dancers, turning your head every few seconds to meet with Genji's visor. Genji could clearly sense that you were interested. But with the news of your intoxication, Genji was determined to keep his eyes on you, concerned over your safety. That feeling of wanting to control what belongs to him. If it weren't for these obstacles, Genji knew he'd do an exceptional job at keeping you out of harm's way, keeping you close to him.

With your location now in his possession, Genji didn't have to worry about scanning through the endless crowd to find you. Dancing like how you did last night, it's riveting. He could feel heat rise when predators approached you from the back. Wolves. All of them. Disguised as lamb to get what they want. But Genji, he is your protector. Quicky, he makes his way to the middle of the dance floor to keep them at bay.

As he pushed through the crowd, Genji swore his eyes were glued on you, until he lost what he promised to take of. You and your friends no longer occupied the dance floor. Searching every angle, Genji could feel his heart weaken, all hope was lost.

But then...

_'... The VIP lounge should be ready soon...'_

Genji remembered those words. Searching the club frantically for the private lounges, familiar to club layouts.

Coming across a hallway drenched in soft, hot pink hues with closed doors on the left and right, Genji assumes this was the correct location. Walking deeper into the hall with caution, a door opens up ahead.

It was a miracle. Watching your excited form jumping for joy at the sight of Genji, running towards him.

"You wanna join me in the lounge?" You grab his hand, not even bothering to wait for an answer as you pulled him toward the room. But Genji didnt seem to mind, ecstatic to be near you again. 

Shoving him into the empty room, you lock the door. Empty and half-filled glasses of liquor was trashed over the small table in the middle of the room. But instead of pink, florescent lights, it was a gentle red, complimenting Genji's green glow. Traces of activity was present in the room, your friends maybe, Genji thinks to himself.

"They'll be back soon." You giggle in a childish manner. The exhilaration of wanting to sleep with a stranger, the man you had eyes for since last night.

 _They_?

Oh. Your friends. The obstacles. Your eyes flash with a strong desire. A desire for a certain someone. You walk backwards pulling Genji with you towards the rich, black leather sofa.

"I can't keep my eyes off you."

Funny. Genji couldn't keep his eyes off you.

Purposely, you fall with your back laying horizontally on the seat of the sofa, pulling Genji to join you, landing on top of you with his palms in between your head.

"I need you."

Genji needed you.

You were desperate, whimpering for Genji to take you as his, wrapping your thighs above his metal hips and pulling him closer. 

"You're too good to be true."

No. _You_ were much too good to be true.

As Genji is pulled closer, he detects the smell of Hennessy, your eyes dialated. Buzzed and possibly on some sort of substance. But your words, your intimacy; it was creating a knot in Genji's stomach. To fuck you senseless.

With a few adjustments under Genji's control, the plates in between his thighs slide back, his cock hard and unsheathed. His eager hands raises your dress and slides your panties out of the way, impatiently pushing the tip past your hymen. 

To your surprise, you were greeted by a hot dick, arching your back over the warmth, pleasing gasps leaving your lips. Your questions finally answered.

As impatient as Genji was, he had to pause himself from thrusting any further, feeling lightheaded, weak. After 10 years of lonely nights, your folds, your walls. It all embraced Genji's dick in ways that he couldn't explain. His excitement only rose learning how wet you were just for him. Genji picks up a steady pace, returning to his senses. You seemed oblivious to his hesitation and his awkward thrusts, moaning in pleasure across the room.

Genji may have been rusty, but it was all coming back to him, grabbing your waist to drive himself deeper into your pussy.

Wanting to get a feel of more than metal, your hands explore Genji's mask, tampering with the machinery to get a look at your stranger. But Genji grunts in vexation and pins your wrists above your head.

"No..."

You retaliate by whining, crying to reveal himself.

"Please..."

Genji fought a battle in his mind. What if you didn't accept his scars? His revolting face? He just shakes his head, but he couldn't ignore your desperate request, giving in to your demands. 

He knew he was going to regret his decision, but slowly, he picks at his mask. Once his face plate comes apart, Genji didn't have time to react to your hands pulling his head toward you for a forceful kiss. The green of his visor was absent, but you were drawn to his dark brown eyes that took in the red light of the room, the disfigurement of his skin, the short and long ridges that stretched across his face. The kiss was returned, mouths open for tongues to take in every inch. Hennessy wasn't Genji's choice of alcohol, but for tonight, he made it an exception, licking at your lips to savor your sweet taste and the dark liquor. 

From that moment on, Genji's desire for you grew even more. 

Genji would never return to his playboy ways, but you were bringing out the bad boy in him. Driving him mad. His thrusts going from gentle to violent. Releasing 10 years of pent up sexual frustration upon you. You noticed the change in Genji's penetration, but he was hitting all the right spots, Genji soaking your whimpers into his mouth. He had to leave your lips to relay his message to you.

"You are mine now."

His accent had you in bliss, a little husk this time with the absense of his mask that alternated his voice. You never wanted this more than anything. You didn't even know the man's name, but you were more than willing to be his.

Genji could feel it. The heat that needed to be released. But Genji doesn't pull out, instead, he takes the pleasure in seeping your pussy with his cum.

He wanted to make sure you'll never forget this night. For you to remember who you belong to.

There was no regrets. Taking you as his while you were under the influence. Genji rests his head on your shoulder, slowly recovering from his high. You can feel his hot breath on your neck, as you caress the cold metal of his back, so elated, so lost. Separated from reality, lost in a fantasy. He couldn't let you go. He had to take you with him, careless to what you had to say about it.

 

It was if all of his master's teachings were thrown out the window, as well as all of his humanity. So, like the stealthy ninja Genji is, you're carried out of the room, kidnapped, never to be seen again.


	35. Teraphobia (Werewolf!McCree)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a request! This is my first ever werewolf fic so my apologies if it turns out to be poop. This was the most I've ever delved into the world of lycans / werewolves just to make sure this wasn't going to be a disaster-fest. I hope y'all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it~

A man stares directly into McCree's eyes, mimicking his every action. As the Blackwatch agent glares into the steamed mirror, drenched from his nightly shower, he silently prepares for his upcoming mission. This was not his true form; walking among the earth in secrecy. Humans couldn't accept the fact that omnics walk this earth so freely, so what makes him think that they'd accept his ferocious form with open arms. His species would only strike fear into man.

McCree is thankful to be part of the Blackwatch team, but what they don't know is that that they recruited a beast.

But what scares McCree the most is how he's in the middle of his heat cycle. Desperate to mate. And it doesn't end there. Him and his team are to deploy a few countries north of Blackwatch due to sightings of a large, horrendous creature. Convinced that it's Talon-related, a threat to Blackwatch, commander Reyes formed a team with McCree appointed as leader to investigate the sightings.

McCree had to run off somewhere to avoid speculation of his werewolf form, escaping cities away to transform under his discretion. Unfortunately for him, his transformation attracted the attention of Blackwatch. 

But that's _still_ not the end of his worries. He's to deploy with you; such an innocent medic. And dead smack in the middle of his cycle, McCree knew he was going to have a hard time holding himself back. Your scent drove McCree wild. It was an aroma he couldn't quite understand, but it was enticing, sweet. He hated the smells of your perfumes that masked your natural scent. But once you were all showered and rid of the artificial smells, McCree knew, so drawn like a moth to a flame. It's a good thing he's to deploy a day before his transformation is due. That full moon uncovering his true self.

McCree assures himself that the mission will be alright. It won't be a success, due to McCree refusing to release his deepest, darkest secret. But it's going to be alright.

 

 

 

 

It's the day of the mission. And it was already turning out to be a nightmare for you.

"Wait, so it's just us?!" Despite the loud sounds of aircraft engines, your voice echos throughout the hangar, waiting patiently for a pilot to dispatch the team. Which, to your horror, now consisted of just you and McCree.

"Yep. I think it's even better now that it's just us two." McCree's carefree nature was of no help in settling your fears. But he was more than happy, sniffing the air in delight. With the absense of your terrible perfume, you smelled wonderful. The beast within him resisted the urge to pounce on you. Must have forgot about it, McCree thinks to himself.

"This is no joke. We're dealing with an unknown and _**large**_ creature that could kill us!" Sometimes you wonder how you're still in Blackwatch if your heart can't even take the thought of large monsters.

"You're gonna have to get over your fear somehow."

Your phobia saddens McCree. What he wouldn't give to fill you with his pups. If it wasn't for his change in attitude, his morality, he'd kidnap you to mark you as his. Mating with you until death. Maybe one day you'll change your mind. Maybe if you had one night with a werewolf...

With the arrival of your pilot, it heightens your fear, knowing that your mission isn't a dream. 

Inside the aircraft, you mumble nonsense, repeating to yourself that it'll be okay. Despite your fear, your heart beats frantically and your pants heavy; a delicacy for McCree, drinking your emotions in pleasure. He just prays it'll be okay on his end. The more time he spends around you... he doesn't know how much he can take. The amount of energy it took to not lunge at you was becoming more and more of a challenge. 

As time flew, you hit your destination; a heavy forest with very few buildings occupying the area. The pilot lands stealthily to avoid being seen by Talon or any other enemy forces. 

 

 

Wandering the dark and spooky woods, you and McCree search for clues for any Talon activity. The clouds cover your source of light high above the sky, leaving you with your night vision mask to 'light' your way. You offer McCree a mask, but he declines, claiming he can see just fine in the dark. If you were a wolf yourself, you'd have your tail between your legs. But McCree maintains a calm demeanor, enjoying his time alone with you.

"It can't be much bigger than Winston... You think it'll be as nice as Winston? You think it's **_bigger_** than Winston?" You mumble to McCree.

McCree smirks. "I'm here to hold if you get too scared."

"I'm not scared!"

"Oh really? You're reekin' with fear!"

You raise an eyebrow at the odd sentence. "You can smell emotions now?"

"You can say my sense of smell is mysteriously enhanced." McCree didn't mind a little bit of a slip-up. Your mind was too caught up on trying to not get eaten anyway.

"Are you taking any of this seriously?" You disregard his foolishness, focused on getting the mission finished as soon as possible. 

McCree laughs. Oh, how oblivious you were to his advances. Surrounded by nothing but darkness and trees, he could easily make you his.

"You smell awfully nice today." McCree couldn't help but to be playful. Sending hints here and there, but he knows you'll never figure it out.

It dawned on you that you forgot to spray your sweet mist. Your mind was so jumbled up about the mission, that it ruined your daily routine. "I don't think that's me you're smelling..."

"Pretty damn sure it's you."

"Jeeze, you're like a dog. I know I won't be of help since that's not my specialty, but maybe you should ask Dr. O'Deorain to check that out."

"Nah. I'll pass. Besides, I'd rather it'd be you."

"Can you focus- Ahhh!"

Your body ends up on the dirt and grass. 

"You alright?" McCree lifts you to your feet, checking to see if you had any injuries or scratches on your body. He sniffs the air, relieved that you didn't suffer from any open wounds.

"Yeah..." With the help of your mask, you wander over the spot you tripped over.

It was no object... there in the dirt, a large, intimidating dog-like paw... or is it human? Monster? It's out of this world, but whatever it was... it's stamped on the earth. Your face turns pale, speech robbed from you. Turning your face, trails of the paw prints appear. It looked like it could crush your skull with a simple push. You were ready to give up. Ready to succumb to your fear. 

McCree can smell it all, sorrow washing all over him. But then, he picks up another scent. It was horrid, scrunching his face in disgust. 

Talon. 

Not only does he pick up their scent, but their sounds as well. And they were getting closer. McCree showed no fear for Talon agents, but that doesn't mean get careless.

Your eyes stayed on the print, your mind blank. But McCree picks you up to hide you both behind a wide tree, whimpering to McCree's sudden action. 

"Did you not see how big that thing was?!"

"Shh." McCree readies his pistol. Engagement was soon to be expected and he made sure a finger wasn't going to be laid on you.

You were brough back to earth, realizing that you and McCree are in potential danger. A glimmer of pale moonlight shines near McCree. Distracted by the light, McCree looks up only to stare at the once dark sky in horror. The navy clouds reveal a dazzling full moon, glaring into McCree's eyes. _No_... is all he could think to himself. Now's not the time, he begs to the moon.

Under the powers of the silver sphere, McCree faints, leaving you alone to deal with the Talon members.

"McCree...? McCree!" You whisper as low as you could, shaking your partner into consciousness, checking his vital signs. Tears burn your eyes. Combat is not your strength, worried you're unable to protect the two of you.

You grab his pistol in hesitation, the amount of gun training you've taken was not sufficient enough to combat the more likely trained Talon agents. As a medic, your mentality was to put others before yourself. To save McCree, you thought of the unthinkable.

Standing up, McCree's pistol in hand, you ran in the night, away from your comrade to keep your enemies from discovering him. Catching the attention of the red orbs in the deep forest, they follow, ordering each other to catch you. You ran as if your life depended on it, shots fired your way, footsteps growing louder. 

It was crazy, but you couldn't risk losing McCree, even if it meant your death. Your adrenaline rush gave you temporary inhuman strength, running longer than you normally could, surprised you've kept them distracted for quite some time.

But then, your left calf is met with a painful sting as you gasp in anguish and tumble on the dirt, losing the pistol along the way. A bullet finds its way in your lower leg, putting the chase to a halt. There was no time to use your medical kit as your enemies surround you from every angle. Red dots dance around your body, the Talon agents ready to put an end to your life, or take you hostage. Either way, you were fucked.

"Any sight of the _thing_?"

"Is this what we're looking for?"

"It's just a woman."

Is what you gathered from your surroundings. Could they be looking for the creature as well? Laying on the ground in defeat, tears rolling down your eyes, you await your fate which rested in Talon's hands. It made you anxious, powerless. The idea of being a prisoner. The idea of being dead. The ground shaking. 

The ground... shaking?

Was it you, or was the ground rumbling? You can feel it through your palms, down to your ankles, watching as the Talon agents noticing the slight tremor in confusion.

The forest falls silent, the earth no longer shaking. A haunting howl penetrates each and every Talon agents ears, especially yours. Your phobia paralyzes you with fright. What ever it was, it lingered the forest, and you were sure you were going to get eaten.

In the darkness, the Talon agents are taken, swallowed by the thick, black forest. Their screams echo a sharp ring to your ears, because once they're gone, you're next.

Growls and roars blended with flashing gunshots and disoriented screaming. It felt as if the forest itself was alive and it definitely wasn't as nice as Winston. The creature had the upper hand, bringing the Talon horde to their demise. It was fight or flight for you, crawling on the dirt in hopes you'll go unnoticed, desperate to escape the nightmare. 

Another monstrous howl. The only sound booming in the forest. You tried your best to keep quiet in the wilderness, but your heavy breathing was of no help. The smell of you blood defiled the air, leaving the creature in glee. 

The silence was eerie, somber. You take the cue to hurry and grab your medical kit and get the hell out. But to your dismay, it was as if thunder struck the ground. A large shadow blocks your path, crouched. Slowly, it stands tall as if matching the height of the dark trees. Deep, yellow orbs glimmer your way followed by growls enough to leave you shivering. With your night vision mask on, you were on the verge of passing out, your feeble heart unable to take the colossus in view. An elongated arm reaches over you, McCree placing his enormous, clawed hand over the whole of your back to hold your squirming body down. You cry and kick at the dirt, begging the thing to release you, to not eat you. Pain explodes over your left calf again. With a few pinches here and there, McCree yanks the bullet from your flesh, tossing it into the nothingness of the forest. Blood gushed from the wound, McCree losing himself in your scent. 

"Ah, fuck!"

Any louder and you sworn you could've damaged your lungs from the torture. The flow of tears never end, the mission leaving you whimpering and weak. Something hot presses against your injury, a long tongue lapping over your calf to alleviate your wound. 

You hiss, shutting your eyes, imagining yourself away from the woods and safe at Blackwatch. It burned, but soon, you found the licks to be quiet soothing, painful but soothing. The heavy weight is lifted from your back and the licking stops. To avoid the intense gaze from the monster, you keep your head low, quietly trying to scuttle away. Slithering a few feet, McCree grabs hold of your ankle only to return you back to the same spot; right under his nose. You're flipped with your back on the dirt, holding your hands up in defence like a scared, little mouse.

With the moon full and visible, McCree can feel himself at his full potential. He desired you. Obsessed over you. His heat drove him savage. This was his chance to possibly change your mind, to show you the best experience of your life. It was now or never. 

The first time he caught your scent, he knew you were made just for him. Now, he's going to claim what's his.

McCree wasn't going to go about this tenderly, no matter how hard he'll try. His desire was too overwhelming. Claws ripped at the light armor and clothes you bore, especially your night vision mask, getting a good look at your face. McCree's tail wags. Not the slightest did you show an ounce of happiness or excitement, but your heightened emotions and your bare body sent McCree in a state of euphoria. He sniffs at your bare sex, ecstatic to finally get a taste. 

"No, please... I don't want to die!"

Unaware of McCree's plans to mate, you back up, spewing words of negotiation to keep from getting eaten. But McCree grew impatient, snarling and baring his pale, pointed teeth which had you frozen. He didn't mean to, but this had to be done.

You had no choice but to obay the werewolf's demand, lowering his head between your legs to lick at what he's craved for so long. A hot, wet, but rough muscle doesn't miss an inch, encircling as much of your sex as he can. It sends tingles down your spine, your body desiring more of the warmth since you lay bare and cold. Your pussy drowns in McCree's drool as he couldn't help but to salivate over the savory taste. 

A hesitating hand shields your mouth, choking back moans, eyes fluttering in... delight? Fear? Sadness? You struggle to decipher the compelling emotions that tugged at your gut. But it was oddly satisfying.

McCree couldn't get enough and the deeper he plunged his tongue past your folds, your thighs would twitch, close to clasping in complicated pleasure. But enormous, rugged and padded hand-like paws force your thighs down to finish you off. He could smell it. How close you were.

The slimy appendage would force it's way deeper, only to come back out, then dive back further in. The size of the tongue could've fooled you for a human dick. Your walls clenched, muscles tensing as you croaked pleasing sighs. McCree was captivated, guzzling your orgasm in pure euphoria. When was the last time you've been shamefully pleasured like that?

Pressure stacked onto your chest, your belly. Bewildered that you came for this _thing_. Of course you'd never admit it to anyone, but McCree will always know, sensing your pleasured state.

Leaving your slit, McCree licks at your belly, ghosting over your chest, getting a taste of your erect nipples. He stops at your neck, dousing you in his thick saliva, enjoying your sweet but salty skin. Your trembles was enough to send him shivering, his fur ruffling in delightment. The crevice between your neck and shoulder is what he aimed for, but not just yet.

From the fur between his legs, a cock emerges, desperate to mate. Coming down from your high, you catch a glimpse of something red in the darkness. "Wait... wait!"

It was no length of a humans, afriad that it won't fit, but McCree's claws pinch at your skin to grapple your hips. He'll make sure it fits. 

McCree's body radiated with heat as he hovered over your body. With your pussy slicked, your hips are lifted for the werewolf to prod the tip at your slit. The few inches penetrating inside your pussy was enough to make you sob, your cries extending all throughout the forest. Aroused from the tongue fucking, McCree's dick was far from satisfying. The one thrust was direct, only pushing forward as if reaching for a desired fit.

Content with how perfectly you were able to take in his cock, McCree knots, impaling with such brutal strength. It was as if your insides were being torn apart, your cries aching McCree. Mating may be excruciating for you, but it was whatever he could do to finally make you his. Pushing aside tender feelings, he fucks you with brute force, powerful huffs breathing in and out. He could fuck you for hours, days, months. Forever. 

You could feel yourself become one with the earth as your back is slammed against the dirt with each agonizing thrust. That heat returns to your chest, travelling down to your core. Your walls getting accustomed to the incredible stretch. You felt the need to attach yourself to something, to cradle... cradle the monster. Arms swoop over McCree's shoulders relishing over your heat mixing with his, your fingers entangling with his stiff, yet, soft fur. Your cries soften, finding comfort in the hairs that tickled your face.

But that comfort comes to an end once McCree pins your chest down, sharp fangs biting down on the flesh between your neck and shoulder. A soundless scream fights to be heard, your vision blurring from the unbearable pain.

You were his. And he was yours.

McCree keeps his fangs instilled on your neck while slamming his hips into yours. He whines, waiting for the moment to finally release his pups inside of you.

Daunting nails dig deeper into your tender skin, thrusting your hips as close to his, the abuse drawing blood from your sides. A frightening bulge leaves you stunned, full. Filling your insides with excessive amounts of McCree's cum, his babies. His cock never leaves until you're filled up with every last drop. 

You lay exhausted, motionless. McCree is just happy to be yours, licking at your wounds so gently, especially your mark. Like it was a treasured piece, McCree tends to the mark with care. It took time for your mate to soften, feeling his size reduce inside of you, finally pulling out. He gathers up your body to cradle and keep you warm, licking you in the process. Sleep called, taking you with it, your eyes closing in serenity.

 

 

 

 

As much as McCree enjoyed himself, he couldn't help but to worry about you, waiting by your bedside in the Blackwatch clinic. As peaceful as you looked in your slumber, he couldn't wait for you to discover his mark, even though you wouldn't understand it. Either way, you're his and only his.

Whimpers leave your lips, your eyes fluttering. Greeted by white light, you inhale a large gasp, sitting up in rapid movement. Your wide eyes scan your surroundings, realizing you're in a familiar room, until they land on your partner. Tilting your head, you wonder why you're on a hospital bed. Then it all hits you.

"McCree?! Did we... did we find it??"

If McCree were in his true form, his tail would be wagging uncontrollably, but for now, he had to keep his cool. The man sighs deeply and shakes his head. "There was nothing there but Talon members."

Your eyes protrude. That wasnt the information that you wanted to hear. "I don't understand... Was it all just a dream?"

Now wasn't the time to reveal his secret. Maybe one day, but for now, he wanted to take your mind off the werewolf business. "Hey, more important thing is, you're okay." More important this is, you belong to McCree.

You wince at the bothersome pain all around your body. Bandaged hands wander over the healed skin where McCree made you his. He licks his lips as you brush against his faint mark, his life dedicated to you.

A male nurse notices your consciousness, coming to your aid. "Ahh, miss, you're awake! Is there anything-"

Too focused on the mysterious night, you fail to pick up McCree's subtle growl, putting the male nurse in an uncomfortable position, backing away.

"Or... I'll just help the next patient over here..."

McCree dared another man or woman to enter his and your space, his eyes glaring with dangerous intent. Now that you two were completely alone, he flashes a toothy smile your way.

"(F/N), you made a pretty bold move out there. I appreciate it." Which makes you all the more perfect for McCree. He just wanted mate with you over and over on the bed, but you deserve the rest.

You chuckle at his charm, brushing away his thanks. "It's my duty as a medic to keep you safe, McCree, nothing special."

But your mind wouldn't let go of the extraordinary night.

"So... was it all a dream?"

"A dream?"

You brush the thoughts away, afraid you'll only get a laugh from McCree. You were sure you encountered a werewolf. Or something. The disappointing news left you a little slump. An unexpected desire leaving you wishing there was a werewolf somewhere out there.


	36. 21st (Succubus!Sombra)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile. I tried so hard to avoid Pokemon Let's Go, but it's soooooo addicting @.@
> 
> 'Would you consider yandere/succubus Sombra for a female reader insert?'
> 
> I couldn't refuse. Sombra is too cute! Enjoy the request~

_Shrouded by darkness, a 9 year-old you stands to form a circle with your friends, surrounding offerings and flickering candles. Dark arts were practiced to summon a demon out of pure amusement. Chants in an obscure language were uttered with high hopes that an apparition will arise before your young eyes. The only element missing from the sorcery was a drop of human blood. After the chant was finished, you volunteer to sacrifice trickles of your red liquid in the middle of the circle to complete the summoning. Seconds, minutes, hours has passed. The room empty, your desires crushed. Not a single fiend appears._

 

 

12 years. 12 years since that enchanting, dark night. It was all just a fading memory, but why has is it all been coming back to you lately? Dreaming about the practice almost every night. The thoughts are dismissed; dreams are just dreams anyway.

Family and close friends text and call to congratulate you on making it to the age of 21. Also known as your birthday. As the years go by, you found it less and less exciting to celebrate. Yes, 21 is a golden age for most, but drinking at a young age, in a safe environment with trusting friends of course, it was nothing new to you. 

Curious about your plans, your family questions what your schedule is for your 21st. It was hard and a struggle, being away from your home to pursue a reputable art school. Even after 4 years of college, you were still home sick. Friends were made along the way, but they could never match the friends you have at home. Now in your senior year, you're so close to graduating, you could almost taste home.

With the end of your figure drawing class, you head to the cafeteria for a break, sitting all alone at a booth. To pass the time, you pull out your sketchbook as you wait for your next class. Despite attending an art school, there was a reason why you sit alone, getting lost in the sketches of nude human beings. Hell, the human body was a beautiful wonder to you, one of your favorite pleasures to draw.

So engrossed by your sketches, you fail to notice the shadow that looms over to get a peek.

" _Eres muy bonita_. So much more beautiful in person."

You flinch, flailing your arms over your sketchbook to cover the naked bodies, too embarrased for the world to know your favorite pastime.

The stranger laughs at your skittish behavior. "Ahh, there's no need to be embarrased, _chica_. I've always been fascinated by how you animation majors draw the prettiest of pictures."

Looking up at your sly spectator, a pretty - no - gorgeous... Words couldn't even describe the beauty right in front of your eyes. There was no way she could've been an animation, culinary, or game major. You assumed a fashion major. With her flamboyant, purple, off-the-shoulder sweater, and left-shaved head with black hair falling over her right shoulder with gradient purple and pink tips. Her dazzling beauty took your breath away, lost for words, you continued to stare with your arms over your sketches.

"Sombra. Game developer." The stranger reveals herself, holding out her hand to shake yours.

Hesitantly, you shake her hand as your cheeks burn a deep red. You mentally beat yourself up for stereotyping her as a fashion major. Not many women take part in the game developer program, especially one like Sombra. With your hand still wrapped around hers, a heavy, unsettling aura encloses you, almost suffocating you.

You didn't understand why such a pretty woman like her would talk to you. Networking maybe? "Uhh- (F/N). Animation major." 

Sombra's hand leaves yours, her pink lips curving into an even more seductive smile. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"No! Not at all." You hug your sketch book close to your chest, expecting Sombra to take a seat across from you. Instead, she scoots right next to you, placing herself close to your body.

Out of nervousness, you say nothing as Sombra makes herself comfortable, scooting little by little to distance yourself away from her. There was something ominous about Sombra and the fact that she treated you like a close friend after your first few minutes of meeting her. It was bizarre.

But the further away you slid from Sombra, she'd only close the distance. Now that you weren't spending your break alone, your anxious eyes swipe left and right, thinking of the right words to say to your new acquaintance.

"I don't mean to offend or anything, but you don't really strike me as a game major."

"Oh, _mi conejito_ , computers are more of my thing." 

_Mi... Mi co_ \- what? You found her accent captivating, but wondered what she could be saying as you were ignorant to Spanish. Sombra sets her elbow on the table with her head resting on her palm. Mesmerizing, purple eyes stare deep into yours. Wait. Purple? Contacts possibly? Many questions spiral in your head about the mysterious woman, almost giving yourself a headache.

Sombra can read the insecurities on your face like a book. How did the devil bless her with such an adorable human being? She just couldn't wait to get a taste of your body. "You think that maybe one day you can draw me like one of your French girls?"

You laugh nervously at her _humor_. _She's only kidding... don't dwell too much in it, (F/N)._ A knot was stuck at your throat, preventing any words to leave your mouth. You didn't know how to respond to her unusual behavior. That wicked smirk of hers never leaves, soaking up every drop of your anxiety in pleasure.

Hands slap at the table, breaking into a beat, disrupting the concentration and turning Sombra and your head to the music-maker. "Hey, (F/N)! Hope you're ready to bring everything together!"

Your friend, Lúcio, with his ever so optimistic attitude, shatters the eerie vibe at the perfect time. Perking up with excitement, a hint of red displays on your cheeks. "Of course! I can't wait for the collaboration."

Lúcio flashes a handsome smile to both you and Sombra, before taking his leave to his table of music majors.

The game major watches in silence. "Who's that?" Sombra questions with a disinterested look on her face. 

"Him? Oh, that's Lúcio. We have a group project together. He's in audio production and he's going to incorporate his music in the animation I'm-"

"Why do you blush when you see him?" Sombra didn't seem too keen on your history with Lúcio.

"Well, uhh..." You didn't feel the need to mention your crush for the man, but Sombra came at you with an aggressive approach. "... Don't you think he's cute?"

"No." Sombra didn't even give it a thought with her straightforward answer.

"Oh... Well my friends always did say I have weird taste in men."

"You should take that as a sign to move on to _better_ things. The men here are too thirsty anyway." What could she mean by _better_ , you wonder. Sombra was definitely a rose in disguise, but you take note to stay on her good side. One slip up and she'll prick you with her sharp thorns to leave you in a bleeding mess. The mischievous air returned, Sombra scooting closer to trap you between the her and the wall, smothering you with her dark aura. "But, you could say I got a little thirst of my own."

The last sentence left your spine tingling, desperately wanting to cry for help, but you keep your mouth shut. Frightened over her unsavory sense of humor.

 

 

 

The rest of your day wasn't going by as smoothly. Looking forward to your big project, Lúcio was no where to be seen in class. Not only that, but anyone who you came into contact with on campus were mysteriously disappearing in one day. Every few minutes you'd check your phone, expecting a call or reply from Lúcio. But throughout the whole day, there was nothing. Leaving you and your team without an audio lead, in search for a new one. You began to resent your friend. How could he ditch the project at such an inconvenient time?

With the night approaching, your classes at an end, you walk the dorm hallway alone, keeping your head hanging low. Never in your life had you felt so disappointed in someone, especially your crush. Then, you began to wonder if he was doing alright. There had to be a reason why he wasn't answering, or why he didn't attend his other classes. These strange occurrences didn't happen until after Sombra's...

"Boop~."

Lost in your thoughts, you jump at the stranger that sneaks a light tap on your nose. Despite her heavy aura, you were surprised that you failed to detect it this time.

"Jesus! You scared me, Sombra!" You back against the wall, holding your chest to feel your rapid heartbeat. "What are you doing here? This is the animator dormitory."

"I got lost." Sombra pouts an adorable pout that makes your heart sink. "Do you think I could crash with you for a little?"

The discomfort was apparent on your face. You just met the woman and already she was asking to stay with you? Something didn't seem right.

"Ehh, I don't know-"

" _Por favor_! I-I... I'm scared of the dark... Don't leave me out there struggling to find my dorm. You're the only one I talk to..." It looked like Sombra was on the verge of tears. Cradling herself to restore the comfort she lost.

It was a dark evening and letting the petite woman to wander the darkness by herself would've left you with a guilty pit if anything were to happen to her. Besides, with a shared room, there was another bed Sombra could use.

"I guess... but just for one night! I can show you where the game developer dorm is first thing tomorrow."

And just like that, Sombra returns to her usual, mischievous self; those pink lips curving into a flirtatious smile.

Reaching your dorm room, Sombra couldn't stop expressing her gratitude; mentioning how you're the most amazing _human being_ ever. You couldn't help but to believe that she's the weirdest human you've ever met. But you decided to keep that information to yourself.

Unlocking you door, you pause, leaving your door ajar, embarrassed to show Sombra your true colors. Ever since your roommate graduated not too long ago, you found joy in keeping the room to how you wanted; letting yourself go.

"C-Can you give me a minute to clean my room?"

Sombra clicks her tongue in annoyance, shoving herself in with force. Her swift movements caught you off guard. Stumbling from her unexpected strength, your door is left wide open. You're hit with judgement, humiliation, but the response you recieved from Sombra wasn't the one you predicted.

"Ahh, it's perfect! It defines who you are! I love it!" Sombra squeals in delight, palms on her cheeks.

It didn't stop your cheeks from growing hot. If you'd had known you'd bring company over, you would've picked up the few loose clothes around your floor, or tidy up the papers of doodles and sketches around your desk. But what really took Sombra's interest was your shelf of cartoon figurines and pictures of your younger self.

"So cute. I remember this picture; the day you promised yourself to me."

Sombra's last words should've been enough to chill you to the bone, but you were too busy picking up your clothes, only to carelessly toss them in your closet. Complacent with the state of your room, you turn to Sombra, catching your breath from the small exercise.

"What was that?"

"Oh~ Nothing, my lovely."

There was a wicked flash in Sombra's unnatural eyes; she was right where she wanted to be.

Having Sombra around wouldn't be any different than when your roommate was around. You tell her to get comfortable, to settle on the bed opposite of yours. Although Sombra suggested that she could sleep naked, you offered some clothes for her to sleep in. You figured modesty just doesn't exist in the woman, but there was no way you were going to let her get away with sleeping in the nude.

"Well, goodnight, Sombra." You yawn, turning off the lamp on your nightstand.

" _Buenas noches, mi conejito _."__

__With your room now pitch black, you drift off into a dreamless slumber._ _

__

__

__

__Except for Sombra. Waiting for the perfect moment. Her vivacious, violet eyes shining in the dark; watching you as you sleep. Pupils shifting to cat-like slits. Lifting herself from the mattress, she creeps her way to the other side of the room. The clothes she bore was set ablaze as a scantily, revealing one piece surfaces over Sombra's skin. Deep, purple, bat-like wings extend from both of her shoulders. And from below her spine, a black, thin tail emerges, swishing so playfully._ _

__"Ohh, this feels so much better." Sombra's hands explore the curves of her own body, getting a feel of her true form._ _

__Reaching your bed, Sombra pulls away your covers, her cheeks falling into a deep red. Her excitement was getting the best of her, impatiently crawling over your body to place herself over your waist. You wince from the slight cold, then soon sigh over the intrusive heat rolling over your body._ _

__Sombra tsks as she trails her sharp, perfectly, manicured nails over your forehead. "No, no, no. I'll make sure to fill your pretty head with pleasant dreams."_ _

__With her dark tail swaying with eagerness, the smooth, round tip of the tail wiggles under your pajama shorts between your legs. Like a snake with a huge appetite, it slides past your underwear to impale past your slit. You gasp, arching your back from the quick penetration. Under Sombra's charm, your eyes lay closed, but mini pants leaves your lips from the discomfort._ _

__"Am I the first to ever touch you like this? Ayy, lucky me." Sombra giggles to herself._ _

__Your shirt is lifted for Sombra to spider her seductive hands to your breasts. With both palms kneading your tender flesh, you cry hiccups of gasps from her pleasurable massage. But your eyebrows furrow from the extension slowly fucking your pussy, unfamiliar to the pinching sensation._ _

"I was to only feed on men, but the moment you sacrificed a single drop of your blood. It was... _intoxicating_." Sombra wallowed, rubbing herself against you to pleasure herself. "Unfortunately for me, I had to wait until your 21st birthday. A _looooooong_ wait it was. Worth it though." 

__The tail takes its leave, dripping in your juices. Sombra lowers her head, her soft pink lips capturing yours, fangs piercing your bottom lip. You body twitches from the affectionate cruelty Sombra inflicted upon you. Kisses trail to your jaw, down to your neck, then over your breast to suckle on the nipple. After wet kisses tease your chest, Sombra creeps south. A hand waves over your shorts, and in an instant, flames engulf the fabric only to disappear, taking the shorts with it. Pointed nails prick your inner thighs, spreading them wider for the succubus to coo at the incredible sight._ _

__A thirsty tongue traces over pink lips before indulging on your sex. Sombra's tongue explores your inner walls, sighing over your taste. Still sound asleep, Sombra absorbs the sweet whimpers you cried out, provoking her tongue to urge deeper. Sombra appreciated your responses, but she wondered how well you'd respond if she toyed with your clit._ _

__The slippery tongue travels up, hungrily swirling around your clit. Slightly loosened from the appendage slithering from Sombra's lower back, two fingers are shoved gently inside your pussy. She would rather you be pleasured than suffering from the sharp nails, carefully stroking your walls with grace. Your moans were louder this time, writhing from Sombra's sexual expertise. Sombra herself couldn't help but hum in hunger, sucking your nub to get more out of you._ _

__With her fingers swimming elegantly, her tongue circling with pressure over your clit, Sombra had to hold you down. Tossing and turning vigorously, you breathed deep sighs. Sombra savored your taste, pleased with your climax._ _

__Sombra couldn't wait to douse you in more surprises, confident she'll turn this celebration into the best birthday you've ever had. And with a succubus as your gift, she'll make sure the fun _never_ ends._ _

" _Feliz cumpleaños, mi conejito. **All**_ of you belongs to me now." 


	37. The Visit (Doomfist)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'what if reader doesn’t know how much they are “worshipped” by a very obsessive soft!yandare'
> 
> I choose Doomy, but I felt like his character is a little too complex for me, but I hope I did his personality justice @.@ 
> 
> I know I can't be the only one who thinks this... but it's the year 2070+ and the newspaper business is still alive in the Overwatch universe? Crazy lol.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~

The time was near.

Doomfist was calm and composed, but deep within, his bones were ready to crack from excitement. Although confined in a maximum security prison, news of the outside world was within his grasp, collecting newspaper clippings little by little to keep himself updated. Things was going according to plan and a war was soon to brew. 

Yes, it's all what Doomfist had wished for. But the primary reason of his uncontrollable excitement; you. In his hands laid a newspaper clipping of the woman he adores so tenderly. A picture of you confidently promoting your charity organization. An advocate for peace with a positive reputation around the world. 

But secretly affiliated with Talon. 

You were a woman who was vulnerable to combat, incapable of physical violence. While conflict is where you lacked, your strengths lie in manipulation and speech, provoking leaders and warriors to join the terrorist organization. 

He loved how loyal you were to Talon, just like how he's loyal to you. Unlike the crumpled pieces of paper of the world news, Doomfist made sure no crease existed on the clippings of you, keeping them neat and tidy. A flawless deity you were to the man.

Even without the newspaper clippings, the memory of you would've never slipped away from Doomfist. No amount of recognition was enough to show how much the man adored and appreciates you. To make up for the time that could've been used to praise your devotion to Talon, Doomfist had to take action. 

 

 

Escaping from Helix Security International, one thing was needed in order to make Doomfist whole; his gauntlet. With Widowmaker and Reaper failing to recover the gauntlet, Doomfist had to take matters into his own hands. 

But before the man takes back what's his, he'll make sure to pay a visit with you first.

With your schedule faithfully remembered, how convenient was it that you happen to be in Italy to address your organization. You couldn't even hide the hotel room you reside in from Doomfist.

This couldn't be done alone, though. With Sombra's help, and some teasing on her end, a replica of your key card was created. 

In a matter of minutes, Doomfist arrives at your location, standing at the entrance of the hotel. Dark, brown eyes glare at the room number ahead of him. The only obstacle standing in his way; the locked door of your suite. Air is breathed in and out, his large chest heaving rapidly. The man is known to keep a collected nature, but that excitement rose within him again. It has been years since Doomfist has been in such close proximity of you. A plan is devised in his head to carefully organize his encounter. With the duplicate key in his hand, Doomfist slides the plastic into the key reader. 

_\- BEEP -_

A favorable green light flashes, gaining the eager man entrance into your room.

 

 

 

The bathroom is filled with plentiful amounts of steam. You search for your towel to crumple your hair, then move on to your body, patting the water away. With the towel wrapped tightly around your chest, you leave the tub and face the mirror. With the steam overpowering the bathroom, it prevented you from seeing any decent reflection, so you leave to get a good look at yourself with the bedroom mirror. 

The absence of the mist made it easier for you to poke at the flaws on your face. Without your cosmetics, you thought you looked like the walking dead. But little did you know, how much your naked appearance meant so much to a certain individual. You pick up one of the few facial creams on top of the drawer to apply it over your skin.

Your action is put on pause, catching the reflection of a tall, dark-skinned man casually dressed in formal attire. Patiently, he sits on the edge of your bed. Dropping the skin care product, you do a quick 180 to make sure your eyes did not betray you.

A slight smile appears on Doomfist's lips, happy that your wide orbs now lay on him. "(F/N), please pardon my manners. But there is no need for beauty enhancements. Your natural beauty is already breathtaking."

Shaking, your lower back is pressed against the edge of the drawer, lost for words. You were happy for Doomfist's escape. So much you wanted to greet _'Welcome back, sir!'_ , but not in the privacy of your room. Naked with nothing but a towel wrapped around your body.

"What are you doing here? In my hotel room?!" Your voice cracked. For years you've known the man, but his daunting appearance has always frazzled you.

Doomfist lifts himself to stand, his height so close to reaching the ceiling. "I want to congratulate you on how far you've come. Both touring around the world and giving your time to Talon; it must be a busy ride for you."

Once he took a step your way, your eyes dart at the hotel phone on the nightstand. A second step was made and you ran to the phone, picking it up to punch the number for security. "Mr. Ogundimu, you have no right to be in here!"

But no sound was made on the other side, the line dead.

"Miss (F/N), words alone cannot describe the feelings I harbor for you." Doomfist now right beside you, his presence compelling and overbearing.

It didn't take you a second to drop the phone to make a run for the additional hotel phone in the kitchen. Picking it up; no sound. Your quick legs carry you to the phone in the living room. Dead.

You didn't care to cry for help in the hallway in a towel. You'd rather not figure out Doomfist's plan for breaking into your suite. Carelessly dropping the phone, you head for the door, only to realize Doomfist was in the way.

"Let me show you through _action_ how much I cherish you."

Your mind raced, adrenaline rushing through your veins. There was one more option; your phone. You sprint back to the bedroom to dig through your purse. Everything was dumped out on the bed in search for your device. Horror struck your face once you found your phone damaged and in pieces. It was all apart of Doomfist's scheme, and it was going so well for him. 

You were desperate. Your eyes scanning the room for an alternative escape. The balcony.

You leap to the handle of the balcony sliding door, unlocking and pulling to open it. But a large hand rests on the handle only to close it back up with ease, causing you to scream and back away from the balcony. For a hefty man loaded with strength, it was a frightening combination for Doomfist to be just as agile and stealthy. 

"It's only rational for you to behave this way. Once you see the admiration I contain for you, your panick will all disappear."

None of his words were registering into your mind. Escape was the only thing you craved. But before you could slip away, your towel is rapidly yanked from your body as you were pushed onto the bed. Doomfist's overwhelming hand was enough to keep your belly pinned.

You claw at the hand and reached to strike Doomfist's chest, but your lack of combat only came to haunt you. It was nothing but minor scratches to the much larger man. His bare left hand presses you closer to the bed. Fingers tremble at the touch of your skin. Doomfist was ready to explode over the beautiful temple that lays before him. His lips couldn't wait to kiss and explore every ounce of your body. You were religion and he was your follower.

Doomfist lowers himself to sate his appetite, to release the long awaited affection he's been yearning to drown you in. The faint smell of his cologne hitting your nostrils.

Your arms are held up high to stop the man from getting any closer. "Wait! There are other ways to show your appreciation! J-Just not like this!" Instead of fighting, you try to talk your way out of your struggle. 

Doomfist lowers his eyelids, lips curving into a soft smile. The opportunity was just so perfect. There was no way he was going to let you go. 

A right hand lowers to your face to swipe away the damp hair that embraced your cheeks and forehead. You had faith that you could form some sort of deal with Doomfist. Until, he proceeds to lower his head. 

Your words were powerless in this situation, but that didn't stop you from squirming and screaming for the man to get the hell off of you. But a powerful hand holds down both of your wrists above your head.

"This will work better in your favor if you would let me please you." Doomfist didn't hide his irritation, dark eyes piercing yours as if begging for your cooperation.

Not even ten or twenty of you could fight the monstrous man holding you down. You hated yourself for trying to ease up to let Doomfist do as he pleases. But if it's what ends the horror quickly. 

A smile replaces Doomfist's vexation and removes the hand that pinned your wrists. Free to show you his devotion, both hands roam your body, lightly tickling you on certain areas. But instead of giggles, you only gasp at his surprisingly soft touches, stroking as if you were delicate china. Doomfist was only centimeters away from your face, but you turn your head away to avoid a kiss on the lips.

Not that it mattered to Doomfist, he was going to make you open up to him one way or another. Plump lips continued to brush against your neck, planting gentle kisses across every inch. Doomfist explored, eager to discover what made you moan and what kept you silent. With both hands on your breasts, thumbs roll on your nipples with care. It earned stifled moans trapped in your throat, only gulping them down to hide how you truly felt. But you could feel Doomfist smile through his kisses that now travelled lower, grazing over your collarbones.

It almost surprised you how such an enormous, conflict-driven man could be so gentle and curious with his caresses. His massages were almost putting you in a state of tranquility.

His hands smooth over the curves of your sides, then brushes over your stomach, tracing circles over your belly button. You began to loosen up, your moans no longer restrained, releasing them with shame. Doomfist was only going lower, his hands now massaging your inner thighs while a tongue laps under your breasts. 

The tender sensuality sent you on cloud nine, your worries about the intruder melting as Doomfist rubbed sensitive but sweet spots all throughout your body. It was like he's trained all his life for this moment. It felt so wrong to consider his actions so right. Your body learned to appreciate Doomfist's pampering, until you felt a finger prickle at your warmth.

Your eyes shoot open, slapping away the digits that dare go to a forbidden region. "No, please! Anywhere but there..." 

"Relax. The more tense you are, the more painful it'll be." Doomfist furrows his eyebrows, calming you to best of his ability. 

You bicker and whine, choosing your words carefully to persuade the man to leave. Money wasn't an option as Doomfist swam in wealth, so you try another route, offering the best luxuries, better weaponry, soldiers. All in exchange for you to never say a word to the authorities. Anything to get the man out of your room, out of your life. 

But your negotiations meant nothing to Doomfist. Content with what was already in the palms of his hands. 

The man was unwelcomed, forcing himself in your territory with one goal. Doomfist failed to listen to reason, causing you to scream rape and spit bitter, hateful words now that he ignored your cries. As you curse and retaliate, he convinces you that it's an act of love, that he does not wish to harm you but shower you with his devotion.

 _Love?_ You swore Doomfist never showed any sign of his affection until now. Has he obsessed with you from afar? Waiting to strike when the moment was given? Your eyes stare deep into his gentle ones as if it held all the answers to his motives. And that's when you caught it, when you finally understood. The glimmer of raw emotion and delusion in his dark eyes. To him, it was his twisted version of love.

Doomfist reaches to cradle your jaw with his palm, thumb rubbing circles on your cheek. "You are everything to me, (F/N). Now, please, relax."

You say nothing, pursing your lips to suppress the sobs gurgling at your throat. Thick fingers make their way back to your core, teasing at your slit. Doomfist can feel your body beating with tremors. Gentle coo of words are whispered into your ear, but the reassurance only spikes your fear as you felt a single finger penetrate with slow and steady strokes. His digits were nothing like your own with just one finger filling you whole. Doomfist could sense the intense anxiety as your walls clung so tightly to him.

"Tell me, (F/N), how does this feel?" Doomfist curls his middle finger, arching your back from the shocks of pleasure that ripples through your body. 

_Oh, I don't know... Maybe if you can take your finger out and leave for good?_ But that was just wishful thinking. Since he so skillfully stroked your sensitive area, you decide to play at Doomfist's game.

"There... keep curling..." You whined. You weren't proud of revealing your pleasures to Doomfist, but you couldn't keep your guard up forever. Slowly and forcefully, your perpetrator diminished the walls that was held between you and him.

Doomfist was under your command, stroking deeper as his finger curls, sending additional waves up your spine. You couldn't hide it any longer, moaning softly as Doomfist watched in fascination.

Despite his cruel intention, Doomfist genuinely did care about your pleasure, asking what felt good and what didn't. What made your toes curl. What made you want to dig your nails into the bed, unable to contain the pleasure that drove you wild. His finger picks up the pace as your juices seeped onto the sheets, all the while his other hand massaged on various parts of your body to heighten your arousal.

You mumble incoherent words as you could feel yourself on edge, lifting your hips to match Doomfist's pace.

"You're so close, (F/N), I can feel it." Doomfist nibbles on your earlobe, hand massaging the nape of your neck.

The intimacy pushed you at your limit, crying screams of bliss. Your mind blanked, recovering from your orgasm, your moans softening. You pray that this is the end of it all. The emptiness of your sex left a huge difference when Doomfist's finger leaves, watching as he greedily licks at his soaked digit. You felt nauseous, disgusted. Your head is turned to avoid eye contact as Doomfist devoured the guilt you left for him.

Catching your breath, laying motionless with your eyes shut, you could almost feel yourself drifting off. But the sounds of clothes shuffling tore your eyes open. Doomfist makes himself comfortable by removing his lavish clothes, placing them neatly onto the bed. 

His large physique was like no other. The years of training clearly informed you the danger the man poses. With each small motion he took, his muscles flexed, shifting in wonderous ways you never knew muscles could move. 

Clad in only his underwear, your eyes wander to the ceiling, tears welling up. The immense bulge revived your fears; your horrific journey not yet over. Lines of _'no'_ s weep from your lips.

With the last item of clothing removed, Doomfist cradles your cheeks to comfort with soothing shushing. "(F/N), I do not intend to harm you."

With a size that large, you don't know how much of it your insides could take and you didn't want to find out. The closer Doomfist cradled you, the more you could feel his member poking at your thighs. You couldn't hold back the tears that developed over your eyes. 

"If only you knew the power you hold over me."

Doomfist raises himself, hands brushing over your skin to provide some sort of comfort to lessen your fears. All the man wanted was to love you. _Worship you._

Doomfist pulled you closer to the edge of the bed, as you held your breath in anticipation. It felt like the world slowed around you once you felt the tip of his cock insert with such care. Mini thrusts pump at your sex as Doomfist inches his way with the aid of your natural lube. Not even the foreplay was enough to prepare you for the thickness that stretched your hymen at unbearable levels. 

"Ogundimu, please! It hurts!" Your hands slap at his shoulders knowing damn well it won't stop the man from thrusting deeper.

Doomfist was aware of his size. He fucked you as gently as he could, although he found it a challenge to not give his all, to not fuck you uncontrollably. But your pleasure was a priority, determined your pain will wither away. 

Your squirms and screams reduced, your walls stretching to accommodate the cock that never stopped stroking. Pounding into your cervix, Doomfist slowed his pace once he took notice of your wincing.

"How does this feel?"

Your eyes get lost into his dark orbs that reads lust, love. "Please, Mr. Ogundimu... This is not right." 

"Wrong answer."

 _'If only you knew the power you hold over me.'_ Those words echoed in your mind. All he wanted was to please. And all you had to do was give him what he desires. Every fiber of your being hated uncovering your vulnerabilities, but if it makes the fucking bearable...

Doomfist raises your hips to penetrate you from a different angle. And it made you gasp in pleasure. "Y-Yes. Right there!"

Sweet _'oh'_ s and whimpers earned a smile from Doomfist, thrusting right where you wanted it. You turn your head, capturing a glimpse of your flustered reflection from the large mirror. Gazing at Doomfist pleasuring your much smaller body filled you with sexual thrill, your eyes struggling to leave the arousing veiw. 

With the sudden realization of the enjoyment on your face, you throw an arm over your eyes to shield yourself in humiliation. But Doomfist removes your arm to stare longingly into your orbs.

"No. I want to see all of you."

The pain no longer lingered, your body yearning for Doomfist to pump faster. Lips parted to make your demand, but voiceless words squeal at your throat, too shy to be heard.

"How do you want it?" Doomfist knew exactly what you wanted, watching you so innocently try to vocalize your needs. He just wanted to hear it.

"Fa-... Faster."

You hesitated, but Doomfist didn't. The moment that one word left your mouth, he slams his cock harder into your sensitive spot, leaving you in mewling mess.

"Don't stop!"

You couldn't make Doomfist any more elated at your participation. A beautiful goddess you were and Doomfist wallowed with pure excitement. Watching you fulfilling his desires drove him insane with emotions, unable to contain his orgasm any longer.

You weren't far behind. With Doomfist's powerful and pleasing thrusts, you could feel heat just begging to be released again. "I-I'm going to cum..."

You turn your head to the side with your eyes tightly closed, digging your head into the sheets. A forceful hand turns your jaw, your eyes peeking to face domineering, brown ones.

"Look at me." He groans. "I want to see the pleasure in your eyes when you cum for me."

The look in your orbs was so obedient, so submissive, just the way he loved it. Just the sight of your blushing face sent Doomfist even closer to his orgasm. 

Your thighs embrace Doomfist's hips, squeezing tight, nails scratching at the sheets. A second climax leaves you whimpering, jolts of pleasure reaching every inch of your body. But your moans only increase as Doomfist's chases after his own. 

You're met with pressure hitting at your walls. With an intense orgasm, Doomfist cums with force, having the pleasure to fill your pussy with his milky liquid. 

Why Doomfist came inside... you couldn't fathom the idea. It had you in shambles, but you were helpless, exhausted, unable to fight back. 

With the absense of Doomfist's cock, your pussy oozes with cum, dripping onto the luxurious sheets beneath you. As he lowers himself, you're overwhelmed, yet again, with his massive upper body. 

Plush lips finally claim yours. With your lack of fight, he does as he pleases, turning his head to lick at your tongue, humming in satisfaction.

Energy is drained from you and what you needed was rest. Your eyes flutter shut, feeling yourself strangely at peace, surrounded by warmth, intimacy.

But with Doomfist whispering frightening words in your ear, your eyes burst open in awe. 

 

"I look forward to doing this with you again."


	38. Silent Nights (Scrooge McCree) part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _'I’m asking for a Christmas Carol where Reader hasn’t been able to decide on choosing between McCree Hanzo or Genji. So they get a visit by three “spirits” for playing with these men’s heart. First visit could be ol GAMF getting his fair share, when reader was greedy in bed...'_
> 
> Time to get into the holiday spirit <3 Enjoy~

_\- BUZZ BUZZ -_

 

 

Your device vibrates on the bar table, alerting you of the incoming notifications. Bright light beams from your phone as you scroll through the walls of texts. Various men plead for you to call or text back, but you ignore their affections, leaving them in purgatory. You couldn't help your mischievous ways, finding thrill in the chase. But once the honey moon phase dies down, you become bored, moving on to new pray to fall for your devilry. How cruel of you to toy with the hearts of innocent men.

"You're so mean, (F/N). At least be real with them and tell them how you _actually_ feel." A close friend of yours prays that you listen to their advice, painfully watching you as you sneer at your phone. "Jeeze, you're such a child."

You take a sip of your drink then set it down. This wasn't the first time you've heard your friend lecture you about relationships and responsibilities. "It's not like we're a thing. And it's not my fault they can't take a hint."

There was never a time your friend didn't want to wring your neck.

They watch with irritation as you twiddle your thumbs on the touch screen. "You better set yourself straight or it's all going to come back to haunt you." 

"Yeah, yeah." You wave your hand to brush their words away.

"What am I going to do with you?" They shake their head in disapproval. "Come on, let's go home. We got work in the morning."

Night time reigns, the winter colder. The weekend almost at its end. Losing track of time, the two of you didn't realize how much more late it has gotten. Leaving the bar, you and your friend go separate ways.

"See you tomorrow, yeah?" They grab on to your shoulder, before taking the opposite path as you.

You nod with a sweet smile. "Of course! Thanks for inviting me over for a drink."

"No problem."

Few bodies stroll the dark, but lit streets. Layers of fluffy white snow pile on the sides, while ice coated the driveways, deeming them too slippery to drive on. But that didn't stop some of the more stubborn drivers to roam the dangerous roads. With the winter solstice around the corner, the nights become more brutal. Temperatures reaching below 0, snow piling on top of more snow, never melting away. 

Luckily, your apartment was only a few blocks away from the bar. Your body can only take so much of the cold stinging your cheeks. Walking the sidewalks slicked with ice was becoming more of a pain as the winter only gets worse. 

As you pass a familiar alleyway, the quiet wind whispers through the hollow passage. During the summers, it was no problem for you to take the shortcut to your home. Now that darkness came sooner, the alleyways appear disturbing, creepy. It wasn't completely dark, though. A flickering street light shines a little of the way. It only makes you think how long it will last. As you stride through, will it go out?

It really was a horrifying sight. Like something out of a horror movie. But it's not like you'll run into any trouble. If it was safe during the summers, surely, it should he safe during the winters. Who would be out at night during the cold anyway? Besides your tipsy self agreeing to relax at the bar with your friend. You were no match for the cold anyway, feeling yourself almost numb in the chilly night.

You gather as much courage as you can and turn a heel to make your way towards the alleyway. It definitely cuts the walking distance and no more would you deal with the cold.

It was quiet. Too quiet. Besides the crunching beneath your shoes and the flickering buzz the street light exudes. You cuddle your face close to your scarf, hands in your pockets of your thick jacket.

Crunching could be heard in the distance. The sight of another body walking towards you had you numb. Immediately, you pace yourself, making sure the stranger ahead didn't notice your hesitation. You take notice of their unusual attire and top hat, the rim shielding their eyes. A strange thing to wear at a time like this. A strange thing to wear at _all_.

_Keep going, keep going. They're probably passing through like you are._ Your heart beats at a faster rate the closer you get to the stranger. You keep your head down, hands on your keys in case they try something.

Once you cross paths, you continue to keep your guard up. The smell of burning leaves and cigar smoke wafts the air. A smell you remember, furrowing your eyebrows to pick at your memories to figure out its source.

But you keep your concentration towards the stranger. Who knows what they'll try with your back turned. Your hands squeeze harder on the keys this time. With your phone in your other pocket, you keep it ready. The crunching was not so far behind.

"Excuse me, young lady..." 

You hear a raspy, deep, but familiar voice. You couldn't quite figure out where you've heard that voice. It was on the tip of your tongue. You held your breath the moment you turn to look at the speaker. Not only was the voice familiar, but the appearance of the stranger drove you crazy as well. Despite his old, traditional style, a cigar in between his lips; you've seen him before. But where?

"...You happen to have the time?"

You mentally laugh at yourself. It's just an older man. And all he wanted was the time. You take your phone out of your pocket to read the clock, realizing how late it was.

"Yeah, it's 12AM." A cloud of your breath trickls from your lips.

He chuckles. "Heh. Now that's just perfect." The cigar found a place between his fingers, now carelessly tossed into the fluffy ice.

You tilt your head in confusion. There was no time to figure out what he thought was funny. You turn to continue down your path, until your back takes a blow to the concrete, the wind almost knocked out of you, groaning in pain. You lose your phone in the process, dropping it into the snow. It takes a few seconds for you to realize that the older man has you pinned against the building wall.

"It's only fair I get what I deserve, don't 'cha think?"

With your keys still in your pocket, you take no time to pull them out to strike your attacker. But a gold, omnic arm pins the wrist holding the keys, gripping tightly for you to shrill in agony.

"It's best you drop that _'weapon'_ of yours. Ain't gonna do you much good."

Immediately, your keys are released, finding a place in the snow. But you proceed to scream, yell, cry, thrash about to capture the attention of society or anyone to come to your aid.

"Scream all you want. No one's gonna save you, (F/N)." His eyes stern and mysterious through odd, golden specs. It had you believe all hope has disappeared.

The sound of your name had you frozen in fear. How did this stranger know-... **_no_**.

It couldn't be.

The man you've dated for a short while only to leave him for another. Your heart unable to decide what it wants. Except, there was something a lot more different about the man...

"M-McCree...?"

Nothing is said. His eyes only grow darker, seeping with evil intent. He grabs onto your shoulders, guiding you to force you on your knees. It was like rocks piled over shoulders, you couldn't resist his omnic and human strength. 

"Down on your knees."

You wiggled against his hold, your hands tugging at his forearms. You make an effort go get back on your feet, but McCree has no issue with keeping your knees buried in the snow. With the omnic hand gripping your shoulder, his human hand focuses on his peculiar belt to unbuckle the strap.

While McCree distracts himself with the accessory, you take the chance to make an escape, but he picks up on the slight movement. A revolver is flashed before your eyes, the tip of the barrel points at your left temple. McCree glares, daring you to make a move.

"McCree... I don't know what's going on." You sob. Hands pulled back to gesture your surrender.

McCree toys the barrel to brush the few strands of your hair back. The cool, metal tip leaves you shivering from the freezing burn. "Come on, you owe me."

_Owe him?_ His omnic hand is removed from your shoulder, undoing his trousers and pulling down the band of his underwear to let loose his cock, slowly firming in the frigid cold. You connect the pieces, swinging your head left and right in a frantic manner. 

"W-We c-can't do this h-here. Someone m-might catch us-"

You're hushed once a click is heard, the revolver cocked. McCree presses his hips forward, signaling you to get to work. Your head pulls back, until realizing the situation you were in. It was bold for McCree to conduct the salacious act in public. Before carrying on with McCree's order, you turn left and right, the alleyway still empty. Nervous lips wrap around the tip, getting a taste of McCree's warm cock. Little by little, your lips engulf the head, moving down to the shaft. It's not like it was your first time giving McCree head, not that you wanted to. If this even is McCree...

"That's a good girl." The older man purrs.

He thrusts his member deeper to feel your hot mouth surround him whole, but you pull head head back, afriad of his cock hitting the back of your throat.

McCree wasn't having it. 

With the revolver inserted back into its holster, both hands hold on to the sides your head, forcing you to swallow most of his member. Your hands palm on the leather of his thighs to keep him from throating you any deeper. Content with the amount forced into your mouth, McCree pulls his hips back, only to push back in. Your eyes, burning with tears, stare into McCree's dark ones. Your helplessness only excites him, tangling his fingers into your hair, relishing in the pleasurable moment. If only you could ruin it all for him. Maybe, if you could sink your teeth in...

"You do me wrong, there's gonna be trouble." McCree's warning stops you from your thoughts of riot.

You could feel your body shivering, succumbing to the cold nature had to unfortunately offer. But you keep a steady pace, the friction of your lips against McCree's hard cock the only warmth provided to you. You wonder if the cold was even at all effecting the man, showing no signs of trembling. Pleased groans was heard from above you. As you peek a glance at the older man, his head is leaned back, rolling it back to catch you staring.

"There's just somethin' about those lips of yours." McCree's voice gruff, forcing himself deeper, the tip of your nose brushing against the hairs over his member. 

You could feel the flow of air being cut off at your throat, banging and pushing at McCree's thighs. Muffled gags dwell in your throat, desperately trying to leave the thickened cock to save yourself from choking to death. But McCree keeps your head in place, moans growing louder.

"You know, darlin', you should do this more often. You're so good at pleasin'."

It sickened you to hear McCree enjoying himself, while you suffered and ached. You could tell McCree was close. You endure the last few moments by encircling your tongue around his tip while lapping over his shaft. More pain burned at your scalp as McCree fisted and tug at your hair. With your efforts, it had to over soon. You keep sucking and pleasuring, until McCree slides his cock out of your mouth. Saliva trails from your mouth as you cough from the large absence that abused your lips. He sighs little pants to catch his breath. You wonder if he's done, looking up at him with hope and innocence.

"Woah there! You're suckin' it so good, you almost lost me there." You furrow your eyebrows in confusion while McCree rubs at your scalp so crudely. "But we're gonna finish this my way."

You swore the alleyway grew darker once those words were said. You couldn't fathom staying outside with the bitter chill any longer. Swiftly, McCree pushes you into the snow to have you lay on your back as he straddles your hips to keep you still. You cry and question why you deserve this punishment while McCree has no issue removing your pants. The cold nips at your legs, the heat taking its leave at a quick rate.

McCree returns a frightening smile, completely tearing off the fabric that clothed your legs. Your hips are pulled closer for the older man to settle in between your legs. He couldn't be any more ready to feel his dick fucking your insides.

His body hovers over your flailing, helpless form. McCree lowers his face to meet with your right ear, his silver hair tickling your cheeks. Your red ear takes in the heat from his hot breath as an ominous, raspy whisper sends chills to your spine.

"Next time, be more considerate. Okay, sweetheart?"


	39. Silent Nights (Krampus Hanzo) part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _'...Second visit could be krampus Hanzo discipline reader about mixed signals with a spanking that’s part punishment and teasing...'_
> 
>  
> 
> I drew a quick sketch of what a Krampus Hanzo might've looked like for the lolz. With the limited supplies I had, he just looks like some seductive imp... It's ok to laugh at it, it's not like I can see you anyway ;-;
> 
> https://ibb.co/SvhG2Pq
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, enjoy more holiday spoops~

The walk home from work had you on high alert. Last night, you lived one of your worst nightmares, at least, you thought you did. Struggling against your violator, only to realize... none of it happened. 

A stranger heard your cries from afar, coming to your rescue. Claiming you fought at nothing, shivering and laying in the snow in tears. Your clothes untouched, pants still intact on your skin.

It didn't make sense. None of it did.

How can it be that nothing happened? You felt every. Little. Thing. The skin. The grabbing. The penetration...

And was that really McCree? 

You thought about it. Messaging the man for closure. To make sure your mind wasn't going insane. But you decided to let it go. Why dwell on something that _apparantly_ didn't exist. You weren't going to let some _vivid dreaming_ distract you from living your life.

You leave the nightmare in the back of your mind. Although brushed away, you couldn't help but repeat the dark thoughts, deciphering what's reality and what's fiction.

Reaching your apartment took you a little longer than expected. This time, you completely avoid the terrifying alleyway, taking unnecessary twists and turns during your walk. It left you out in the cold too long for your comfort, but you were afraid. Afraid McCree's clone would resurrect from the passageway only to haunt you all over again.

As you settled in your home, you noticed a slight chill. It was an strange feeling, but you end up shrugging it off, walking to your thermostat in the hallway to crank up the heat. It was close to being winter anyway.

You spend your last few hours awake watching Christmas movies in your living room. As night approached, you dared to watch Christmas horrors. Although, the word 'horror' should be replaced with 'comedy' as you laugh at the corny B-movies. Streaming through the barrage of holiday movies, you figured one more movie couldn't hurt. 

You come across an old Krampus movie. For an aged film, you were spooked. The make up and theatrics were no way like the Christmas horror movies you recently watched. And the way Krampus stared into the camera, it was as if he was staring right at you. Slowly sucking your soul as your eyes never leave the monster's fierce orbs. Oddly enough, warmth is robbed from your cheeks, body weakening at the hypnotic stare. 

With the push of your remote, the TV shuts off. That was enough spooks for tonight.

Lifting yourself off the couch, you're hit with a wave of cold air again. Increasing the heat should do the trick. The cold weather has got to be sneaking itself into your home...

 

 

 

Darkness engulfs you. Sleeping so peacefully and soundly in your bedroom. But a compelling chill creeps underneath your blankets, disturbing your slumber. You toss and turn, groaning yourself awake. With your eyes open and adjusted to the darkness, you sit up to rub your hands over your arms. Even the amount of blankets bundled over your body was no match for the upcoming winter season. You turn to your nightstand, fluttering your eyes at the shine your phone provided to check the time.

**11:58PM**

You sigh, relieved you still had a few more hours of sleep before work starts. But the inevitable chill never leaves. You grew suspicious. There had to be something wrong with your thermostat. You swing your legs over for your toes to brush the carpet. You held your body close, rubbing your arms over and over to keep the tiny hairs on your arms from standing stiffly. Leaving your bedroom to check the thermostat in the hallway, the only light source should be been from the temperature device, but you notice a flickering glow in your living room.

"Did I leave the TV on?" You ask yourself.

You were sure you turned it off before leaving the living room. Ignoring the thermostat, you investigate. Slow, small strides bring you to the living room while keeping your arms hugged tightly around yourself. It was beginning to get a lot colder, your breath fogging around your lips.

Your eyes land on the TV playing the Christmas horror movies you recently watched. But your eyes also catch sight of a dark shadow at the corner of your eye. Immediately turning to the shadow, a monsterous figure relaxes on your couch with a sinister half-smile. Your limbs go numb, heart stops.

Elongated, black horns curve over his head while deep, crimson eyes pierce your scared ones. Ears stretch beyond human ears with pointed ends. A bare and toned chest is presented before you, while long, dark hair blankets the man's legs, almost as if to resemble a goat. The monster swishes his tail carefully and calmly, the hairs at the end flowing gracefully with every swish. Over his left breast, haunting symbols and little monsters swim over his left arm, ending at his wrist. Slender, sharp nails tap at his thighs as if patiently waiting for something or someone.

But what really tangled up your mind, was that fact that he looked an awful like a formal lover of yours.

"Hanzo?" You voice trembles. More words ached to be said, but only one manages to escape your lips.

"Join me, (F/N)." You flinch at the grotesque, deep voice. The monster, supposedly Hanzo, pats his thighs, inviting you to amuse in horror films with him. 

You say nothing, whimpering in confusion as your legs trail to Hanzo. It was like your body grew a mind of its own; you were no longer in control. You fought to run, mind screaming at your legs to turn the opposite way. But you were pulled like a magnet, like you were under a spell.

_'It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream. You'll wake up soon-'_

"This is no dream." Hanzo interrupts your thoughts. His smile widens, finding joy in your petrified state. 

The cold no longer mattered to you. You just wanted to leave your home. You'd rather be outside to suffer. Walking closer to Hanzo, you soak up the little, wicked features and the details of his goat-like body. He reminded you of the old Krampus movie you watched before bed. Those eyes swallowing your soul.

Instead of sitting right beside Hanzo, your body positions itself to lay over his fur-covered thighs. As your thighs meet with his, you shiver in delight, taking in all the warmth his body had to offer. Your upper body lays on the seat of your couch while your butt is oddly sticking out for Hanzo to gape at. The waist band of your pajama pants is pulled down to your mid-thighs, flashing bare, plump skin. Heat returns to you, your cheeks blushing a bright red after Hanzo places a rough hand over your cheeks, rubbing smoothly over your naked flesh. 

"Do you know what _naughty_ humans like you deserve during the holidays?"

You stay silent, unable to think clearly. It displeases the monster. Thick fingers squeeze at your cheek, slim, pointed nails digging into your flesh enough to draw blood, trickling to your hips. Hanzo hums, waiting for an answer.

"No...!?" You gasp in pain, finding the strength to speak.

Nails no longer punctured your tender cheek. Hanzo returns to tender massages to your reddened rear.

"Do you remember the the emotions you toyed with?"

Silence. The lower half of your body ached. You couldn't take your mind off the pain. You could feel nails slowly digging into your skin the longer you keep him waiting. To steer away from more pain, you open your mouth to answer. 

"I-I don't know what you're-"

Your cheek is met with a hard smack. The sound of the strike could be heard feet away, as well as your pained cry. Your cheek throbbed from the single slap. You could feel yourself recover as Hanzo rubs your burning flesh.

"Your happiness was all I cared for."

Another smack. This time, harder. You clench your fists and purse your lips to hold in a yell, tolerating the abuse. Hanzo repeats his pattern, palms kneading your flesh.

"I stuck by your side no matter the situation."

Hanzo hits your cheek even harder, rewarded with your painful screams. 

"I sacrificed _everything_ for you."

Every sentence spoken, he imprints a hand mark on your skin.

"And what do I get in return?"

This time, you tune out his distorted voice, too focused on the fizzing sting over your skin. But when you failed to answer Hanzo, rage was brought upon you.

"Disrespect."

Your nails claw at the fabric of your couch over another strike. But it doesn't end there. 

"Loneliness."

You could feel your body breaking. No longer could you endure the torture. 

"Heartbreak."

Despite the negative energy channeled to your flesh, Hanzo kept a calm and composed voice. After his last spank, gentle massages kneeds your rear. You breath shaky breathes, wallowing at the tender motions Hanzo created. 

Hanzo continues to recite the wrongs you've done, striking every excruciating second. It never struck you, until now, how terribly you've treated the man you teased. Hanzo raises his hand, ready to tear your skin apart, but you look back to gaze the monster in his fiery, demonic eyes. 

"Please, Hanzo... I'm so sorry... No more..."

Hanzo pauses, his eyes softening at your plea. His hand lowers, ghosting over your back. A long nail pricks at the nape of your neck, tracing over your spine down to your bare tailbone. But Hanzo keeps his nail brushed over your skin, tracing over the crease between your cheeks. He goes lower, stroking your slit with a finger. You wince at the sudden care he took while exploring between your folds, careful to keep his nail from harming your sex.

"I wouldn't be lying if I said I didn't miss this." Hanzo whispers, enticed by the body he shared pleasurable nights with.

Your legs tense, getting accustomed to the inhuman finger gently teasing to stroke further. How could you not have missed Hanzo's touch, moaning softly in guilty pleasure. You welcomed this side of Hanzo, memories of satisfying moments with the man flooding your mind. But your daydream comes to an end once Hanzo empties his finger from your core. A low whine trembles at your lips, looking back at the man in question.

"I wonder... How many men have you spreaded your legs for." Hanzo ponders, voice gruff, reminiscing the unpleasant times all over again. 

His eyes burn a bright red with pure hatred. The lesson for you was far from over. A hand raises, preparing you for a long and torturous night.


	40. Silent Nights (Oni Genji) part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'Last visit can be a very oni Genji here to show reader a very dark outcome should they not tend their ways.' ___
> 
> __  
> _Enjoy the last chapter~_  
> 

You felt as if the cubical in your workspace grew smaller and smaller in size. The faint sound of clattering and phones ringing in the distance disturbed you. Coffee proved to be useless in keeping you focused on the screen that burned your eyes. Anxiety kicked in and you were in no shape to be working.

Another night of horror. This time, you woke on your couch as your phone beeped gentle ringtones from your bedroom. It was your alarm and a few missed calls from your friend. You were late for work.

You couldn't understand why these _visions_ of your ex-lovers kept appearing. And two nights in a row? Is your area riddled with _ghostly_ fiends? Sleep pestered you, your eyelids heavy. It's not like you were going to get home anytime soon. After coming in late, plenty of work had to be done.

Hours pass, the evening approaching and you still find yourself caught in the clutter of paperwork and reports. Little by little your coworkers leave the building, the sounds of chatter diminishing.

Your friend sneaks around your cubical, scanning your space, your well-being. Eyebrows furrow in worry. "(F/N), you're going to have to leave work sometime soon."

With the swing of your chair, you face your companion, eye bags evident under your orbs. A smile forces upon your lips, hiding the guilt and fear that terrorized your mind. Who would understand the situation you were going through. "These reports aren't going to finish themselves."

Their face remains perturbed, desperately trying to read the obvious sadness in your eyes. "Do you need any help with your work? It's not like you to fall behind."

"No, I'm good! Go home! Stop worrying about me, I'll be alright."

Your eyes lock with theirs, praying they'll fall for your artificial delight.

"Well... okay. Please call if you need anything."

You nod, watching as they take their time to leave your cubical. As much as you wanted to be alone, a tiny voice cried for attention, cried for someone to cradle and ease your racing mind. Sending the ones who care for you away was only doing so little in your hunt for solace.

You carry your mind elsewhere, adament on getting your work done for today. The workload lessened and lessened as the evening transitions into nighttime. The sound of clacks fill the air as you type vehemently, determined to get your work done.

You eyes tear away from the blinding monitor the moment a soft buzz vibrates on your table. With your hand only inches away from your phone, you grab it, curious as to what notification calls your name.

 

 

**Genji**

 

_I miss you._

 

 

You swore your heart skipped a beat. It has been weeks since you last spoke with Genji, ending your relationship on not-so-well terms. You were sure he wanted nothing to do with you as he claimed you treated him poorly. Did he have a change in heart and now he wants you back? You choose to ignore the message, setting your phone down to it's original place, assuming the man is just toying with your heart. Before you could return to your typing, another buzz penetrates your ears.

 

 

**Genji**

 

_Christmas is coming soon._

 

 

You had almost forgotten, your mind wrapped around the recent horrifying events. But why is an ex-boyfriend reminding you of such a jolly holiday? Your fingers grip the device as another message appears.

 

 

 

_I have a gift for you._

 

 

 

Then another.

 

 

 

_When is the next time I get to see you?_

 

 

 

The series of jarring texts heightened your anxiety. It was neverending and Genji wouldn't leave you alone. You silence your phone to concentrate on the screen ahead of you all while your phone quietly receives every text sent from Genji.

 

 

 

_Why won't you answer me?_

 

 

_Can I stop by to talk?_

 

 

_I can change for you._

 

 

_I **love** you._

 

 

_**Don't ignore me.** _

_  
_

__

 

__

__Your head knocks forward before you could catch yourself falling asleep over your keyboard. With most of your work finished, you failed to notice the time._ _

__**11:54PM** _ _

__"Shit..." You mutter to yourself, saving your work and gathering your belongings. You figured you could always finish tomorrow. Never have you stayed this late, absorbed in decreasing your workload had you lose track of time._ _

__Caught in the middle of shoving your things in your purse, the office lights go out. You jump at the lack of illumination, twisting your head left and right as if waiting for something in the darkness to creep your way. The only gleam that provided some shine was the various electronic devices and the street lights from outside._ _

__You tell yourself to stay calm, reminding yourself that the janitor must be behind the lights shutting off. Familiar with the janitor's procedure, once the lights are out, they're finished. You hope they didn't lock you in._ _

__Setting your stuff down, with the exception of your phone, you check the closed door that leads to the elevators. With a couple of tugs to the door, to your horror, your theory proves correct. You curse yourself for not informing the janitor of your late stay. The blinking light of your phone caught your attention, wondering who would bother to text you so late at night. You punch in your password to read the notification.__

 

 

_Behind you._

 

 

__After the haunting message, the screen blackens. All of the 1% of power used to simply check the device. Thoughts on forgetting to charge your phone vanish._  
_

__You lift your eyes away from your phone, hesitantly looking over your shoulder to pick up what lies in the darkness. Bits of red light can be seen from a distance as you squint your eyes to catch a figure, most likely a man. Standing near the window, unnatural light reflects on the figure's... armor? Your face screamed it all, paralyzed with fear. It seems you weren't so alone in the building after all._ _

__The man makes a move, charging at your direction at a frightening pace. Seeing as your only option is left or right, you sprint right, running as fast as your heels can take you. It didn't help that you were in a pencil skirt, limiting your ability to flee. You come across a short hall, the man hot on your trail. It was a lesson in horror movies to never look back to your pursuer, but your stubborn, fear-riddled self couldn't help but to turn your head. A monster glares with an ominous, wide smile and pointed teeth protruding from the mouth. He raced your way, closing the distance._ _

__Giant doors on your right remain open for you to enter the room and lock the doors. The conference room was no place to hide, but it was something to keep your _visitor_ at bay while you find an alternative escape. Light trickles from the large window as you scan through the room. Nothing but an elongated table and a few chairs. Climbing down the window would be suicidal as you were stories high._ _

__The door handles jiggle violently, the monster demanding entrance. You watch with heated tears filling your eyes._ _

__"You think you're safe inside this room, (F/N)!?" An electric-like, male voice is heard from the other side. And you knew exactly who it belongs to._ _

___'Genji?'_ No... Not again. Why stop at two terrifying nights with your ex's when you could have a third? You wonder how long will this keep up. Why were you experiencing these nightmares? You panic, backing up against the edge of the mahogany table, fighting the tears that threatened to pour down your cheeks._ _

__The rattling of the handles come to a stop. The other side quiet. You gulp, wondering what Genji's next move is. There was no way he could fight his way inside-_ _

__The handles meet with the floor, sliced in half with lord knows what weapon Genji used to gain entrance. You just hope whatever object he processes won't be used on you. With a slight push of the door, the red of the monster's spheres capture your eyes. He steps inside the room carefully, teasingly, watching your trembling form and soaking up every ounce of fear spilled for him. Even with his face concealed, you could detect a sense of sadism bleeding through his mask._ _

__"No, please, Genji!" The tears cascade over your cheeks, your body confused as to where to run. The only issue was, there was _nowhere_ to run._ _

__Genji grips your wrists enough to leave bruises before you could make a move, keeping you trapped between him and the table. "Why do you choose to push me away? Did you forget that I have a _gift_ for you?"_ _

__With the force of his weight, he leans you over the table to press your back against the top of the wood, pinning your wrists above your head. Given your situation, you weren't eager to find out what his gift was._ _

__"Please, Genji... I need to go home." You squirm against his outrageous hold._ _

__Your whimpers intensify once Genji forces himself in between your thighs, an erecting colliding into your warmth. Genji was always a sweet man to you. But with this strange, belligerent nature, you were in the realm of another. The realm of a demon._ _

__"You're always running away, (F/N). Why is it so hard for you to face me?"_ _

__Emotions soar as Genji's words strike your heart. Now that you think about it, you were always running away from your relationships, cutting all ties immediately rather than dealing with the issues like a grown woman. Genji caught you in a daze, spiraling in a cloud of sadness. While you were so distracted with your emotions, Genji picks at his belt and lowers his pants. It was easy to gain access to your slit with your skirt sliding over your thighs, your panties pushed to the side._ _

__Foreplay never crossed Genji's mind, anxious to fuck, to feel your walls again. Pain shoots at your core as he thrusts your dry pussy. This wasn't the man you knew, often squeling and mewling in satisfaction when you shared pleasurable nights with Genji. But this time, you can sense the loath and bitterness that swelled deep within his heart._ _

__"You toy with the emotions of not one, but _two_ brothers? You sure are bold."_ _

__Genji forces his all inside of you, his cock hitting your cervix. The more of his aggressive thrusts you absorbed, the more you could feel yourself unintentionally arouse, wetness accumulating inside of you._ _

__"I wonder... who was the better lover; me or Hanzo?" You perceive Genji's tone as more of a tormenting taunt then an actual question. The only response he received were your mortified cries. It only makes Genji chuckle darkly. "Obviously none of us since you choose to _fuck_ other men."_ _

__Despite the trickling silver light, the room grew dark with the exception of wicked reds flowing around you. You couldn't bare to listen to Genji's condescending words, closing your eyes as if it was enough to cancel everything out. A mental wall was constructed between you and Genji, praying it'll all end soon. But your wall was torn down the moment your assailant growls for you to stare, wrapping a rough, metal hand around your jaw forcing you to look into his eyes. The mask was removed, the red and short, but gruesome horns extends from his forehead. Yellow, otherworldly eyes and contracted pupils beam with distaste as they glare into your orbs. His teeth pointed, far from what human canines resembled. It was like the mask came to life as Genji's physical features mirrored the horrifying cover._ _

__"I am the years of hate and despair you've fueled in the hearts of those you left in the dark."_ _

__Genji continues his deed of hateful fucking, lowering his head to slam his lips onto yours. Teeth sink into your lips, piercing your swollen flesh for blood to trickle down your jaw. Fatigued with restless nights, your muffled squeals of pain drained more and more of your energy. You'd toss and turn your head to shake off the less-then-afffectionate kiss Genji planted. But your efforts worsened the scars on your lips._ _

__A sigh of relief fills you throat when Genji lifts his head enough to shine golden, but dark eyes into view._ _

__"Do you feel good about yourself?"_ _

__Obviously not. Laying there and taking it for a third night. You were beginning to understand the messages these distorted versions of your ex-lovers where communicating._ _

__"Keep this up, (F/N), and you'll never see the end of it."_ _


	41. I Go, You Follow (Hanzo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more could you stand the administration of the Shimada clan. It was time to bring Hanzo back to where he belongs. But what happens when things don't go as planned.

"Wait!"

Your hands were lifted above your head, dropping to your knees in defeat as you revealed your identity through your dark ninja outfit.

"(F/N)?" Hanzo questions, lowering his bow to give you a chance to speak. His guard slightly lowers after gazing upon your face.

His heart beats faster, almost pumping out of his chest. A face he hasn't seen in years now bestowed upon him. Hanzo carried a heart of stone, but he couldn't help but to soften his disposition, muscles relaxing. Elation filled you the moment Hanzo spoke your name, a small grin appearing on your lips. It took you years, shadowing Hanzo country after country due to orders of the clan elders. Your search unexpectedly bringing you upon a vacant forest in a country somewhere in Africa. You never thought you'd be staring straight into your former master's eyes ever again, but here he was. Just like the past assassins Hanzo has eliminated, you're surprised to still have your head attached to your body. Hanzo was a force to be reckoned with, but plans on assassinating the man was far from what you desired. 

After seconds of silence, staring what seemed like an eternity into each others eyes, Hanzo raises his bow to prepare for an attack, the hostile tension returning to the air.

"Speak!"

The harsh tone stiffened the tiny hairs on your arms as you struggled to remember the words to convey to Hanzo. "I-I'm not here to kill you! Well, I was sent to kill you... But I have no intention to!"

You hear the faint sound of the arrow pulling back. It wasn't enough to convince the man that you mean no harm.

"Please believe me, master Hanzo!" You were desperate. Bowing to the dirt on all fours to display your infinite amount of sincerity.

Hanzo furrows his eyebrows with uncertainty, especially the way you utilized his name. No longer was he the master of his own clan, so why did you treat him as such?

You raise your head, reading the puzzlement in his eyes and you took the opportunity to further explain yourself. "The clan is nothing like it was years ago. Under your father's rule, it was perfect! And you following in Sojiro's footsteps, I'm sure things will go back to the way they were!"

Hanzo's eyes narrow. If you really wanted to kill him, you would've attempted to. Instead, you submit yourself with caution. He trusted your delusioned words, slowly lowering his weapon. As much as his heart yearned to associate with the criminal organization, the clan will never be what it once was. The past was the past and Genji will never return to him, the elders will never look past Hanzo's betrayal.

You assumed your goal to revive what the clan used to be seemed to be working, so you continue your words of reasoning. "I know you're deemed a traitor to the clan, but I'm confident they'll take you back. How can they not when you're an exceptional warrior and strategist-"

"I suggest you leave. If you side with me, they'll only kill you, too." His voice calm and gruff, noting a hint of sadness. 

Hanzo lowers his head, inserts his arrow back to the quiver with the additional arrows and swings his bow over his shoulder. Nothing else is said as he turns a heel, ending the conversation and taking his leave.

You could feel your goal slipping away. You wanted nothing more than to bring the clan back together with Hanzo as the leader. So you follow, persuading the man to no end. After years of endless pursuit, you weren't going to take 'no' or 'maybe' for an answer. Over and over, Hanzo rejects your offer, but your begging only strikes a nerve.

The crunching of leaves and earth stops underneath Hanzo's shoes, stopping to turn an enraged face towards you. "Will it bring Genji back from the dead?!"

Hanzo's rage echos throughout the woods disturbing the peace that lingered the setting. Sounds of squeals and clicks could be heard from miles away, the life in the forest scrambling. Guilt ate up at your stomach. You've once seen Hanzo's aggressive behavior rained down upon a colleague of yours. And it was far from pretty. The harsh tone directed toward you shocked you with fear, fidgeting like a skittish dog.

"I'm sorry... I-I never knew how you felt about his death..." You stammer, avoiding the hate in his eyes. It pains you to upset Hanzo, you only wanted the way things used to be. Ignoring Genji's death only to remind Hanzo of his fate, you deserve the worst beating.

Irritation never left Hanzo, but the look in your remorseful eyes slows his heart beat, bringing him to an unusual peace. He knew your character well and understands your frustration with the course the clan is taking, but he just couldn't find it in himself to return to his home. Hanzo turns away from you to continue his path forward.

You watch your former master walk away. But you didn't seek countless countries, leaping from continent to continent for Hanzo to reject you. Your determination kept your goal alive. Hanzo was sure to rule the Shimada empire one way or another. 

"I truly am sorry. But this won't stop me from bringing you back, Hanzo."

 

 

You follow Hanzo throughout the journey, your eyes glued to his back. Often, Hanzo didn't mind the closeness, then, you'd find him too far for comfort, taking minutes for you to keep up with his pace as he never stopped when you needed rest. 

Sometimes, you'd travel in silence, a peep never leaving your lips. But even the sounds of nature became tiresome, creating casual conversation and once in awhile, convincing Hanzo that Hanamura is his calling. Either you'd get a one-worded answer, a couple of sentences or annoyed huffs. You even learned details you never knew about your former leader, leaving you fascinated with his experiences. When he'd stop to make camp, you would observe his vigorous training. Watching Hanzo hone his skills; you were in awe. You wonder how truly lucky you are to have never engage Hanzo in combat. Yes, you'd probably land a minor scratch on the man, but your training was nothing compared to the intensity he undergoes. Hanzo didn't seem to mind your gawking, arrogance inflating his ego as he impressed you with his intimidating techniques. Admittedly, being in the company of an old friend, Hanzo was happy as the loneliness often left him feeling bitter and grieving. Of course, he keeps these thoughts to himself.

The travels bring you to Numbani, amazed by the advanced technology as you swirled your body to take in every towering building, lavish shops and sculptures. You enjoyed the wonderland of omnics and humans peacefully coexisting, ravishing in the festivities and busy streets. You'd find yourself so lost within the city, that Hanzo often strayed far from you. It was obvious that Hanzo wasn't taking the city as you were, avoiding the large crowds as much as he could. In order to keep suspicious eyes away as your ninja outfit attracted unwanted attention, you change into subtle Japanese attire. 

As the fun wasn't meant to last forever, you silently say your goodbyes to Numbani. You took advantage of Hanzo's dislike for the city, producing your casual conversations of Hanamura. But, of course, it still wasn't enough to entice the man. You'd pout, throw a discreet tantrum or sulk over Hanzo's rejection.

Continuing the endless travel, Hanzo and you find yourselves in Nigeria. Food was becoming scarce, your energy drained, especially from spending your days in Numbani. You suggest to stay at a monestery nearby and Hanzo agrees. 

The human and omnic monks were more than happy to accompany your stay, offering religious housing. All they ask is for a donation in return and you were pleased to pay. In contrast to Numbani, the monestery held years and years of history, astonished by the ancient artifacts and structure. The monks introduced you and Hanzo to your cells, with Hanzo's room right across from yours. It was plain and simple, with a small bed, connecting bathroom and a wooden dresser and nightstand with a candle to light the nights when the sun sets. It wasn't like the hotels in Numbani, but it was a place to stay.

A day passes. You appreciated the warmth and hospitality the monks gave, but with the lack of modern technology, it was a culture shock. Immediately, you wanted to leave, terribly missing your home in Japan. Unfortunately for you, Hanzo was in no hurry to leave the monestery as he enjoyed the tranquil environment. He proposes you stay as well, but it only infuriated you. Your patience was growing thin, hostile measures had to be taken. Enough was enough.

The day was still young. Everywhere Hanzo went, you followed. But it was time to turn that around. This time, Hanzo goes where you go. Back to Hanamura.

You stood in front of an old, wooden door; Hanzo's room. You could feel your eyes burn at the handle, contemplating. You feared the worst; your death. It wasn't like Hanzo was a god. He's a human with a weakness just like everyone else. But a fearsome human... You revive your confidence and courage, you've trained most of your life for this moment, anyway.

With your fingers enclosed around the rusted metal of the handle, you twist it, pushing open Hanzo's door.

"Okay, that's it. Either you comply and come with me, or I'm breaking your legs-"

All of color is drained from your cheeks, eyes wide, mouth dropped.

Not a single piece of clothing is worn as Hanzo's back faces you with nothing but a towel in his hands, patting the damp on his body and hair that laid drenched over his shoulders, most likely from his morning shower. Aware of your presence, Hanzo casually turns with his front now in view, still patting away the layers of water. He glances your way as if impervious by your intrusion. Your innocent orbs stare into his alluring ones, accidentally gliding south to absorb every bare detail. You didn't know what came over you as you gander below Hanzo's waist.

Realizing your perverted staring, your eyes bounce back to his, finding the voice within you to apologize, but nothing comes out. Instead, you slam the door shut and run to the room across. As you open the door to your room, you swing inside, shutting the door with your back resting against the wood. Your heart attacks your chest, sweat forms over your forehead. You were to hear all about it soon. You migrate to sit on your bed, traumatized, ashamed to see your master nude. 

_'Should I leave? I should leave... No, I should stay. No, I should leave! It's not my fault he didn't lock his door. I can explain myself...'_

An ongoing struggle clashes within your head. But what you couldn't quite understand was Hanzo's reaction. You barge in unannounced and he didn't appear to be bothered at all. It was like he welcomed you to walk in on him. It was almost as if... he invited your eyes to gawk at his naked form.

 

 

A candle is lit in your room, night dominating the sky. Your mind still tortured with the thoughts from earlier in the day. A harsh creak fills your room as Hanzo steps inside of your unlocked cell. You stand up quickly, still shaken from the occurrence, expecting a word from your former master. In nothing but his gi and the sash that held it together, you look past the minimal clothing he bore, your mind too consumed with the right words to explain to Hanzo.

"Hanzo?! Why didn't you lock your door-..." Not only is your door shut, but a click rings in your ears, the sound of your door being locked. It leaves your skin pale, spine tingling. 

"... Why are you locking my door...?"

The faint light of the candle dances across Hanzo's frame, emphasizing the shadows that toyed on the features of his face. He displays that same alluring look he gave when your eyes laid on his undressed body.

"I saw where your eyes wandered." Hanzo coos softly. 

Both hands untie the sash around his waist, letting the fabric drop to the floor.

"It's no doubt you want me, too."

 _Too?_ Everything happened all too quickly. The gi slides down Hanzo's shoulders with ease, pooling at his feet. 

You look away with your back turned, your body burning as Hanzo presents his naked body all over again. "Hanzo?! Y-You're my master!" 

Footsteps close in on you, the soft strides echoing in your cell. Your back is surrounded by warmth, heat emitting from Hanzo only inches away from you. You couldn't decipher Hanzo's intentions. You _didn't_ want to understand it. You breathe uncontrollable breaths once hands drag across your chilled arms, lips brushing your neck. You refused to face him, tilting your head to remind him where you reside.

"We're in a monestery, a-a house of G-God!"

Hanzo only chuckles. "I never took you as one to submit to religion."

One hand palms your cheek to tilt your head, gaining Hanzo more access to your neck, his other hand roaming over the band of your pants. "I just think we should be respectful..." You stammer.

"I think it's time we release the sexual tension between us." You feel Hanzo's lips move against your skin before planting soft pecks, trailing down to your shoulder.

"Wha- ahh!" 

With Hanzo digging a hand under your band, lifting under your panties, you weren't prepared for the fingers that massage your clit. Your knees buckled, bending forward, but Hanzo kept you standing, pressed against his chest. Gruff but sweet Japanese nothings are whispered in your ear, while the kisses to your neck become rough as Hanzo gets lost in the moment. It was turning you into a flustered mess, whimpering as quietly as you could. If the monks knew what was going on behind your closed door, who knows what consequences you'd face. 

Do you fight against your master? Do you let him have his way with you? It wasn't like you weren't attracted to the man. But never did you ever see him as anything else other than a brilliant leader.

It became harder to stifle your moans once Hanzo prods a middle finger up your sex, twisting and turning to dig his extension deeper. Hanzo was only asking to get caught as he enjoyed your struggle. 

"Do you enjoy your master teasing you like this?" Hanzo whispers in your ear, facial hair grazing your sensitive neck. "I've seen the way you stare at me. Don't deny how you truly feel, (F/N)."

What was this side Hanzo was exhibiting? Has it always existed? It made you tremble in fear, suffering from the sexual pleasure. His strokes turn aggressive with his single finger, letting your natural juices flow, seeping down to your thighs.

"I... I..." You hiccup, confused as to what to say to the absurdity.

Hanzo hums, sucking your flesh to form little bruises on your neck. You were weak. Snuggled so affectionately against a warm body that desired to be even closer to you, inside you.

Hanzo couldn't wait. His finger leaves your pussy that so graciously sopped with your wetness. You're forced to face him, grabbing and lifting your waist to sit on the wooden drawer.

The aged furniture wobbled at your weight, tumbling back and forth with every motion made. Hanzo lifts your hips to tear off the inconveniences that was your pants and panty. It scared you, an impatient and reckless animal he was turning into. 

Throughout his travels with you, Hanzo has been plagued by the thought of fucking you, driving him crazy. The light from the flaming candle shines at his lower region as you catch a glimpse of his throbbing excitement. With your bottoms ripped away from your body, Hanzo spreads your legs wide, pulling your hips to meet with his cock. 

Pressure stacks at your core when Hanzo shoves his length into your already wet pussy. You toss yourself back letting go of a moan. After the sudden shrill, you compose yourself, pursing your lips to conceal your pleased cries. You were sure the monks were going to barge in any minute to catch the lewd and forbidden act.

The drawer rumbles furiously as Hanzo pumped quick thrusts, grunting in pleasure. He doesn't know when was the last time he's been in pussy, but for it to be you, he was more than satisfied.

A strong arms wraps around your waist while a free hand slams at the wall behind you to maintain his balance. In order to control your whimpers, your arms wrap tightly around his neck, digging your face into his shoulder. You breathe heavily into Hanzo's smooth flesh, biting your lips to avoid another loud cry at all costs. Although, the drawer beneath you was sure to draw attention soon.

You notice a change of pace in Hanzo's thrusts, slamming vigorously, so close to his orgasm. It wasn't helping at all in suppressing your moans as Hanzo rolled his hips so deliciously into yours.

The idea of filling you with his cum sends tremors up his spine, but Hanzo couldn't bare to burden you with pregnancy. At least, not just yet. He pulls out, gasping little moans as his dick twitches, shooting hot cum from your thighs, down to the drawer. He rests his forehead over your chest to savor the last few moments of his high. You stay seated atop of the drawer in awe, your body absorbing the mini shivers Hanzo unleashed. Slowly, you collect yourself, the clouds in your head clearing.

Did... did you just fuck your master?

You lean your back against the stone, cold wall. The amount of sin that has been committed in one day...

Rough hands cradle your cheeks, pulling you closer to Hanzo's face as he stares deeply into your eyes. 

 

"Wherever I go, you follow."

 

You nod hastily. So faithful and obedient to your now master. It wasn't what you had in mind when you said you yearned for his reign, but whatever you can do to please him.

The longing stare comes to end, eyes facing the door at the sounds of gentle knocking. 

"Are you doing okay, Ms. (L/N)? We can hear noises coming from your room from down the hall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue with the requests, I just wanted a reason to write reader accidentally walking in on Hanzo naked lol.


	42. Not So Vanilla (McCree)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'Can I request McCree using his BAMF belt to choke a female SO during sex?'_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yes. Enjoy~

"Hey, darlin'." McCree creeps up from behind you, tenderly wrapping human and metal arms around your waist, kisses tickling the side of your neck. A few surprised gasps slip from your throat as you wash the dishes, splashes of water fall to the floor from your flinches.

Losing your footing from the light scare, your ass backs up, eyes wide after bumping into something hard and thick. The bulge that pestered McCree.

It made you giggle, but you wonder what could send the cowboy feeling anxious. "Jesse, why are you so excited?" You turn your head to barely meet McCree's soft, brown eyes as if searching for an answer. But there was something else swirling in those cinnamon orbs of his, picking up a feeling far from what intimacy was. 

It was always a relief for McCree to return home. Return home to the woman he loves so dearly. 

Just a glance of your bright and smiling face would send McCree on a high. His heart jumping, full of beautiful and passionate emotions. It took a few dates for you to realize he's the one, but the moment you became his, you made him the happiest man on earth. McCree could never understand how he got so lucky to be with such a woman, often questioning what you see in him. 

Pushing gentle feelings aside, throughout the day, McCree had something a little more lecherous harassing his thoughts, explaining the tightness in his pants.

He's never been too physical during sex, always keeping it vanilla; sweet and simple. As the epitome of innocence, McCree was always afriad one wrong move might shatter your tender configuration. But the thought of seeing you so roughed up, mixing a little bit of pain... McCree wanted to add a bit of _spice_ to your sex life.

He loved the shy little movements you made the first time his omnic arm roamed so curiously over your body. So cute it was how you admitted to have never been teased by a prosthetic as McCree showed you the wonders of what it's capable of. But how would you react to an idea way out of your natural sex routine. McCree wasn't sure how to introduce the notion of adding some pain, assuming you'd say 'no' to a ludacris act. 

The lewd imagination got McCree all riled up, trying so hard to conceal his erection on his way home after replaying thoughts of you mewling, begging for him to stop.

"Just couldn't wait to come home to you." McCree nuzzles at your neck, inhaling the scent of the shampoo infused into your hair; vanilla. It sends him more into a frenzy of wild ecstasy. 

Hips thrust at your ass, McCree pulling you closer to rub his member at your plush cheeks, giving you more of a feel of his swollen and restrained cock. The dirty plate and sponge found it's way back to the sink as McCree forces you to let them drop, to turn your attention to him and only him.

Rough hands were placed on your hips for McCree to swing you around to face him. That's when you figured it out. The hint of lust and danger flickering in those brown irises. Being little ol' innocent you, it concerned you, opening your mouth to ask if McCree was feeling himself. But McCree quickly sets his hat on the counter and smacks his lips on yours, tilting his head to gain entrance. His wet muscle salivates over the sugar present inside your delicious mouth. With a serious sweet tooth, you shamefully indulged in chocolates and apple pie like it was a drug. It only added to McCree's high, his tongue streaming over yours to satisfy his craving for you. But it's not enough. 

The few months living with McCree, he was always careful with your needs. But you notice an unsettling and rapid change of pace, his hands kneading your body with animalistic tendencies. Like he lost control of himself while his cyber hand brought your hips even closer to his bulge, human hand cupping your head to deepen the kiss.

It made you yelp when McCree began to ride his fingers up your head to ball a fistful of your hair, giving the strands a slight tug. Your head started spinning, your mind trying to interpret the waves dancing at your chest. Was it excitement? Panic? Feeling clusterphobic with McCree's weight pushing you against the edge of the sink, you take a few steps to the side to pull away, to breathe. But with your floor a slippery, wet mess, your feet slides over the puddle. Losing your balance, you trample over the floor, McCree falling with you. 

The fall left you right under him, yours and McCree's lighthearted laughter filling the kitchen from your clumsiness. 

"D-Did you want to take this to the bedroom?" You thought it'd be appropriate, sensing the heavy air and sensual mood.

The huge smile on his lips grew smaller after realizing the position you two were in, his legs tangled up with yours, arms up to keep his weight from crushing your fragile body. There was no time to wander to the bedroom. He wanted to ravish you, do things he's never done to you right on the spot. To fuck and damage that pure spirit of yours. 

_No..._ The word echo in his mind but it's not said. Instead, McCree decides to show you what he'll do.

That dark feeling returned to you after McCree's expression turns smug. You watch as he impatiently plucks off your jeans and panties completely, then focuses on his attire, tossing his serape over his head along with the accessories that decorated him. 

In nothing but his leather jeans, belt and dress shirt, McCree strips off his belt as it carelessly joins the rest of his accessories to undo his pants. The cock that so eagerly yearns to be embraced by your walls is freed. Shaken from the rash excitement, you back away out if instinct, fear tugging at your belly. But McCree only pulls you close to pin your hips down and shove himself inside you. You imagine that this was a side of McCree that hasn't surfaced yet during your time with him. Rough sex always made you nervous and unsteady, but you tell yourself it's only passionate love-making with a special someone, although you felt uncomfortable getting fucked on your kitchen floor.

The tightness of your walls and the defenseless look on your face earned groans from the cowboy. But there was something more he hungered for...

The penetration wasn't enough to sate McCree's needs. That itch to see you struggle and tainted... McCree frantically searches the kitchen floor to scan for an object to torture your sanity. Brown eyes catch the golden gleam of _BAMF_. The thought of leather hugging at your neck... it was perfect.

Excitement churns McCree's stomach, increasing his pace all the while reaching for his belt. You were oblivious to McCree's objective as the leather snakes around your throat; the golden plate of the words _BAMF_ resting at the front. You could feel your airway tightening, McCree's right hand closing all space to constrict your throat. Alien to the act, you panic, squirming and tugging at the accessory to loosen the grip. You could feel tears forming at the corners of your eyes, whimpering for McCree to stop.

"Shh... shh. I wanna try somethin' new. Ain't nothin' to worry about, baby." Soft whispers purr from McCree's lips.

But all you did was worry.

Choked sobs are swallowed as they fail to leave you throat. The grip wasn't painfully secured as McCree left you with some air to breathe. But damn, he sure was enjoying himself. Shit, you couldn't look even more lovely with the leather wrapped so dangerously around your neck. Of course, the belt is one of his prized possessions, but on you, it was a charming addition. You looked like such a doll.

"It's alright, baby. This will only be for a minute." McCree did what he could to lessen your dread, a mechanical hand cupping your flushed cheek. Although, seeing you all strangled and sobbing left him heated. He craved to see more.

It was easy to read the lie in his eyes. So much you wanted to trust the one you love, but his grip stayed the same as you continue to gulp muffled coughs. Overwhelmed, you could feel your eyes roll while McCree slams into your thighs, belt still wrapped around your neck, losing himself in your tortured state.

Suddenly, the belt is dropped, your airway taking in as much oxygen as your body desperately needed. Consecutive coughs and gasps course through your throat, a subtle celebration of your liberated neck. You bring a hand to massage the aching, alleviating your poor and damaged throat. 

You assume McCree has just finished. But your fears return as you're rolled onto your belly, ass lifted in the air. McCree was much faster than you anticipated as he picks up the belt, finding its way to your neck again. The action is repeated all over with your pussy filled with McCree's cock, abusing your pained hole. This time, your neck suffers a lot worse. With your head turned to the side, out of the corner of your eye, McCree pulls at the ends of the belt. You beg for McCree to stop, finding it hard to voice your cries. He was aware of how much you hated it, but you just looked so good drowned in all the torture. If only you could see and open up to it.

The look of your helplessness was sending McCree close to his orgasm. With just a few more strokes, he doesn't leave, spilling his cum to fill your insides. He stays busy with pumping a few more thrusts until the end of his climax, dropping the belt to grab your hips to drill deeper inside of you. You felt every little sensation. The warmth of his cum, the little twitches his cock made given the pleasure to release himself in your pussy. McCree cascades over to the floor, his dick reducing in size as it leaves your dripping sex.

Large breaths of air flow in and out of your throat, throwing aside the belt as far away from you. You could feel your whole body pulsing, a mix of emotions swimming in your mind. McCree was sure to get a piece of your mind, but your bitterness slowly melts away once he pulls your back to his chest. He buries his nose into the crevice of your neck, arms wrapped so lovingly around your waist. Words of endearment are whispered into your ear, your anger softening. Lord, he made it so hard for you to stay mad.

"Was any... of that... neccessary?" You say in between aching coughs. You rub at the blotches of ruined skin. A temporary reminder of your nightmare, but McCree's fun.

He knows you'll most likely never allow it again. But he drowns in exhilaration, thinking and possibly preparing ways to do it all over again. A smirk is plastered all over his lips.

"Love you~."


	43. Just Friends (Pharah)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'Hey, could you do a yandere!Pharah where she and fem!reader are in the Egyptian Army together...'_
> 
> I was a little iffy about the story, but I hope it's good enough o.o Anyway, enjoy~

"You're so cute when you're flustered."

Fareeha leans her back against an off-white wall, arms crossed as she watches you carry on with your punishment. As the duty day was over, Fareeha relaxed in the comfort of jeans and a plain, baby blue t-shirt. Her perfect bun now a mass of thick, black locks hanging past her shoulders. But as for you, you were ready to rip the tan, camouflage uniform off of your skin.

You stick your tongue out to her in frustration. Scrubbing the floors of the empty chow hall was the discipline you faced for failing to attend the past few squadron meetings. The letters of reprimand did little to encourage you to go, so a harsher punishment was a result of your defiance. 

It was really nothing new as you were used to getting into predicaments like this, scuffling with authority, even before joining the Egyptian Army. It's not like you could quit; trapped the moment you signed your life away. What were they going to do? Kick you out?

Most likely. 

But due to the recent crisis that threatened to wipe humanity from the earth, the military was desperately in need of more soldiers in case a similar situation were to arise. 

"I could watch you do this all day."

You grumble at Fareeha's tease. You could feel your arms grow tired, shaking from the hours of cleaning. 

The first time Fareeha tossed comments of affection your way, it left you feeling dismayed, distancing yourself as much as possible due to her discomforting advances. A wall of caution would develop every time she was near or when you roamed the corridors alone as she was passing by. No matter the frowns or unhappy looks she recieved from you, she'd always return a charming smile. It crossed your mind to report her to the Office of Equal Opportunity to shake her off.

But the day Fareeha stood up for you, taking the blame for your troubles, you've come to realize that there was no reason to get worked up. The young woman only looked after your well-being. And ever since then, you've accepted her into your life, a strong bond forming as you and her became fast friends. It was military etiquette to refer fellow soldiers by their last name. But when leadership is absent, first names were uttered, strengthening the friendship between you and Fareeha. You figured her flirtatious remarks is what makes Fareeha, well, Fareeha.

She was kind enough to keep you company throughout the day. Although, she ridiculed you most of the time. As a matter of fact, everywhere you went, she was there, always keeping an eye on you. 

The way you were scrubbing the floor seemed to have set Fareeha off. Up and down motions was a common mistake most people made. The feeling to correct you consumed her. She pushes herself off the wall, making her way to the floor.

"You know..." The warm palm of Fareeha's left hand lands on your back, her knees cracking from crouching down to your level. Her right hand surrounds the hand that scrubs so harshly at the floor. She guides your hand to scrub in gentle, circular motions. You swore the heat from her palms transferred to your cheeks, burning a bright pink. "...this wouldn't be happening if you actually _went_ to the meetings. Don't you ever get tired of punishments?"

Your eyes traveled from your covered hand to Fareeha as she returns the gaze. The thick eyeliner that formed around her ovals brought out the brown hues that gleam with hunger. And your heart only beats faster at the intensity. You brake the awkward staring by looking down at the floor scrubbing vigorous circles as a response to the closeness. It felt as if her face was leaning closer to yours, but it could've been your imagination, the fumes from the chemicals messing with your head.

"I'm just tired of being here. Maybe military life just isn't for me... I'm a terrible soldier." You reply lowly. 

There was a sting in Fareeha's heart, her longing expression changing to a saddened one. With complete opposite values, Fareeha always had a hunger for justice. But you, there was something about your mischief. All her life, she surrounded herself with heroes, preserving her ideals of righteousness. You were no villain, but the chaos of your life threw Fareeha off. She couldn't quite pinpoint how it made her feel every moment you defied authorities, every moment you got on your knees to scrub dirty floors... 

Aroused? Oh, definitely.

She stays crouched on the tiled floor next to you. "You're perfect in my eyes, (F/N). Why'd you even join the army in the first place?"

You believe you were far from perfect, but appreciated the enthusiastic words. You put a stop to your cleaning to think of an answer. "I don't know. I guess to be apart of something big?" Farreha was all eyes and ears, taking in every word you fed her. "I was hoping to find purpose... to find my wants and needs somewhere. I don't think it's here in the military."

Her ears perk at the newfound information. But before Fareeha can express her opinion, you stand, tossing the scrub into the bucket with the rest of the cleaning supplies. The light sweat from your forehead is wiped off from the back of your hand.

"That's it for today."

All you had to do was return the cleaning supplies back to the janitorial closet. Carrying the bucket, you hurry to the closet as you couldn't wait to head to the barracks and change into civilian clothing and rest those arms of yours. You swing open the door, allowing yourself in the tiny room, your friend not far behind. The bucket is set down, organizing the closet space a bit, upset that the arrangement wouldn't fit leadership's needs. 

Fareeha invites herself in, and for just two people, you could feel the space grow small. The air grows thick as she encloses herself around you. Although you would never admit it to her, Fareeha's height intimidated you, tilting your head up to lock eyes with her. But this time, you couldn't hide the fright, backing against the wall when the gap between you two disappeared. You were left speechless. You didn't know what came over you when you had the urge to distance yourself from her. 

There was nowhere left to back away, but your shoulder blades drill into the wall as if it was enough to push you further away. Rose tinted lips curl into a sickeningly sweet smile, and before you knew it, Fareeha's right palm cups your jaw. Minuscule circles are traced over your hot cheek with a gentle thumb. Then slowly, it finds its way to your bottom lip, smoothing over the rim that hangs low. The lack of saliva forced you to swallow dry air.

Everything that was happening right now... it had to be the chemical fumes. Right?

"(F/N)..." Fareeha rolls your name like silk. You felt as if you had no choice but to gave you her your full and undivided attention. "I _know_ whatever you seek is right here waiting for you."

It's a relief that Fareeha still has faith in your service. But you were more concerned with the fact that you were trapped in a tiny closet with your dear friend. You always felt that the words she exchanged with you were odd, but the more your friendship flourished, the more odd things were becoming. It's just Fareeha being Fareeha... You're just friends, right?!

You recover from your daze, quickly side-stepping around Fereeha and letting her hand fall back to her side. Her head twisting for her eyes to follow you like a hawk while still maintaining that mysterious smile. 

You nervously laugh, so close to the door you was, ready to zip right out. "Ehrm... y-yeah! I just need to look a little harder I guess."

The closet wasn't finish to how you liked it, but your legs started moving on their own, stepping back to leave the closet, feet echoing through the chow hall. It wasn't intentional for you to leave Fareeha all by herself, but something in the back of your mind screamed for you to leave. 

 

 

 

It didn't help that you dormed in the same room as Fareeha, avoiding your room at all costs once you changed into civilian clothing. Since the rooms house four soldiers per room, a roommate that occupied the room noticed your nervousness, asking if you were doing okay. You'd simply reply with a couple of shakey words before heading out, leaving in a hurry. You had no idea where to go, you just felt the need to clear your head. A walk outside should suffice. 

After a much needed break, the cool breeze of the light winds was a perfect escape, but a duty day is to start anew tomorrow and it was getting late. As you travel back to the all-female barrack, the halls seemed longer than usual, jogging back to your room after you couldn't shake the feeling of being watched the whole day.

You stood in front of your door, hesitant to grab the handle. You knew who waited on the other side and memories of the event that occured not too long ago resurface. Upon entering your room, two female roommates of yours chat amongst themselves, turning their heads to quickly greet you before returning to their conversation. With a quick glance, you notice Fareeha on the top bunk, head buried in a book. But her eyes tear away from the print the moment you step inside.

You could feel it, the burning of her orbs on your skin. You shuffle around the room to shake that awkward feeling. The impatience and unease was apparent in your clumsy movements, scurrying around the room, fidgeting with random objects. But no matter your actions, you knew those burgundy eyes stayed secured on your trembling form. It was amazing how your two roommates were oblivious to the tension between you and Fareeha. Maybe if you'd just confront your friend about today, the thick air might clear.

You slowly make your way to the top bunk, eyes looking anywhere but Fareeha's dark browns. "Hey, Fareeha... about today..."

So attentive to your needs, Fareeha sets her book down, swinging her legs over her bed to let them dangle over the edge. She acted like an eager puppy so excited to see that their master is finally home. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'd feel the same way if I were in your shoes."

"Uhh, yeah."

_'Can you explain what it was all about, though?'_ But did you really want the answer? Besides, Fareeha and you were _just friends_. You decided to leave it at that, accepting your friend for who she is.

Well... It was less of a confrontation and more of a few words exchanged, sweeping the issue under the rug. You didn't know how to feel about the conclusion of your chat. But maybe it was for the best to pretend as if nothing ever happened.

You change into your sleep wear and slip to your bottom bunk, right below Fareeha. Even though her strange action lingered in your mind, you knew over time it'll dissolve into a forgotten memory. The lights are out and the soldiers are sound asleep.

In the pitch black room, you stir from your sleep, eyes fluttering from the light, distinct noises dancing around. You figured it was the pipes within the walls or soldiers wandering the halls from outside the room. Your eyelids drop to return to your slumber.

Your bed dips from an unknown weight and your eyes shoot open, afriad of what lurks in the darkness. Before you could investigate your surroundings, a hand lays firm over your mouth, the weight now pinning down your thighs. Your muffled cries are trapped under the heated palm, but it only makes you thrash about.

"Quiet, (F/N), they'll hear us."

You recognize the hushed voice, leaving you motionless, confused. You form words, questioning Fareeha's motives, but caught under the pressed hand, it's nothing but inaudible noise.

Being that Fareeha is your _trusted_ friend, you do everything you can to calm your nerves, slowing your breathing. But your breathing becomes erratic when you feel something crawl below your stomach. It felt as if it was fingers slithering underneath your clothes to press against your warmth. Your hands try to tug at the wrist that rubs with gentle fingers. Fareeha manages to find your clit, circling and adding pressure, sending little electric currents flowing through your body. She appreciated your squirms and your low whimpers only her ears can hear.

"I'm what your heart desires, (F/N). You're just too shy to admit it, but that's okay."

There was no way Fareeha could've twisted your friendship for a lover's relationship. The strange way she behaved, how she teased with flirty words. How could you be so oblivious to those hints? But then, you began to wonder if she was really what your heart needed? It can't be. She's just a friend and that all you ever saw her as.

"Let me help you _loosen_ up."

Your train of thoughts crumble when the fingers smooth down to your slit. A finger enters your pussy, curling and scissoring to figure out your sweet spot. The whimpers Fareeha sough didn't match with yours as you cry in displeasure. So elated she was over your soft walls that you could feel her pumping faster.

"This is what you've always wanted, right, (F/N)?"

You couldn't even fight it anymore as she was well prepared for this moment. You could feel you pussy filling up, the feeling of two fingers now rubbing your insides. Her fingers swim deeper, a thumb caressing your clit for you to reach your orgasm. A high pitch moan was enough to for your roommates to shuffle in their sleep. 

"Shhh. As much as I want your moans to fill the barracks, you don't want to wake them up, do you?"

Only for them to witness the horror? Afriad of their reaction, you try your best to keep your cries low, although Fareeeha was making it a challenge for you. Your clit swells from the stimulation, and you yearned for release. Fareeha switched from light and severe presses to your clit as you lift your hips for added pressure when it wasn't enough for you.

"Come on, my dear (F/N). Cum for me."

You writhe, the hand on your face driving your head deeper into your pillow to suppress your moans. It was out of your control, how you came for someone who you thought was your friend. Betrayal, pleasure, you couldn't comprehend what you just shared with Fareeha. 

You gasp weakly under her and when your pants came to a slow, body relaxing, she releases her clamp over your lips. Fingers slip out of your pussy as Fareeha hovers over your limp state.

"Let's take this friendship to the next level, my darling."


	44. Caged (Hanzo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'Yandere Oyabun Yakuza Hanzo sitting alone in his office drinking alcohol while admiring the jungle like cage, and diamond encrusted collar he obtained for Reader.'_  
>     
> Ahh sorry this took awhile! Honestly had trouble with how I wanted to approach this + with all the busyness of the holidays mixed in. Hope everyone had an awesome December because it sure was crazy for me @.@ Anyway, enjoy~

It's foolish to think you could escape the dark hallways of the castle. Filled with those who are loyal to their oyabun, only to cast you back to your _home_. It's foolish of you to think you had anywhere else to go. No other residence was as suitable as the Shimada castle; you had everything you needed right here. But most of all, it's foolish of you to think you belong to anyone else. Hanzo's love for you burns hotter than the lava that lays beneath the crust, as scorching as the deserts that stretch across the earth. 

No one will ever love you like Hanzo can.

But why do you reject his love? He gave you all the luxuries any woman could ask for, and yet, you respond by running away. Could it be that you're too shy to accept his offerings? Too humble to adapt to your new, extravagant lifestyle?

Right when Hanzo thought he could trust you to wander the halls unattended, you take advantage of his kindness by seeking this so-called _freedom_. Since your behavior is an issue, lashing out inappropriately and escaping when the opportunity presented itself, Hanzo thought it was best to keep you 100% supervised.

Leaning on the side of his desk, warm liquid slides down Hanzo's throat as he sips sake from his small, ceramic cylinder cup. With a few cups of sake, Hanzo's cheeks preserve it's natural golden tone, far from being flush. From the top floor of his office, the veiw of the cloudless, azure sky and Mt. Fuji was as breathtaking as usual. But something rips those brown eyes from the beautiful artwork ahead of him, flowing to his right. An 8-foot tall, steel cage with the heavy door open is just waiting to engulf you. And behind him, on his desk lays your diamond encrusted collar that couldn't wait to surround your neck.

The thrill of seeing you caged like an animal sent blood rushing between his legs. Watching you lying in defeat, rattling the bars and begging to be let out. You needed know who was in charge and in control.

 

 

 

In nothing but a silk, red robe with gold trim, three guards, one on each side and behind, escort you to their oyabun's office. It may as well be a march to your demise to face Hanzo's wrath once again. An ordinary human being they no longer saw you as. Escaping the premises even after withstanding the power of the two spirit dragons. The dragons were successful in stopping you from running any further, but you refuse to stay within the castle walls, continuing to disobey Hanzo. 

No matter where you went, you could never shake him off of you. Even from afar, it was always as if he was right behind, breathing down your neck. You spent most of your nights plotting Hanzo's death, but when that proved useless, you ran as far as you could. Only to find yourself back into his arms. 

_'Run away, I dare you.'_ Your freedom mocks you in Hanzo's tone. Who are you kidding? The word _'freedom'_ should be demolished from your vocabulary as it ceases to exist. That spark of hope that you cling so desperately on to recedes as progress to flee fails every time. 

You admit, the man knew his way around your body, in a short matter of time, discovering your sweet and sensitive spots. Parading you like a hungry beast, unfortunately, the man couldn't get enough of you. You just wanted your normal life back. But a poor victim you were to the Shimada's sex trafficking business. It didn't take long for Hanzo to notice you, to take you as his. Women often ran away, but you were lucky to be kept alive. Hanzo just couldn't afford to lose you.

Why couldn't Hanzo hate than to love you. He was suffocating, feeling yourself slowly deteriorating the longer you remain at the dreaded castle. You'd rather be burned alive than to be stuck in a room with him. 

Reaching your destination, you stop to wait in front of the doors of his front office, anticipating the look on his face. Surely, he had to be angry as usual. You await for his guards to open the doors. _'Let's see what new consequence I face this time.'_ You keep the words to yourself. Due to Hanzo's leniency with your punishments, you tell yourself there is nothing to fear.

The doors open to reveal Hanzo's backside as he leans against his desk, observing the nature outside of the wide window. Dressed in his formal dark and navy blue wear, you figured he was probably in the middle of paperwork. As you and the guards enter, you're placed in the center of the room, Hanzo's eyes never leaving the view ahead of him. You take notice of the large, jungle-like cage, enough to fit at least a dozen of lions. Your eyebrows wrinkle in disgust. No animal lays present in the room. It was no doubt, a _present_ for you.

With the wave of his hand the guards bow and quickly exit the room, closing the doors. Hanzo was oddly calm and collected, taking him a few seconds to turn his attention to you. It was unexpected for him to curl his lips into a soft smile, lust burning within those dark eyes. You tell yourself there's nothing to fear, but this wasn't the usual response you were given after being returned to him. He took his time in making his way to you, slow and steady strides. Something flashes in his right hand, but you couldn't make out the object.

"I bathe you wealth and prosperity, and yet, you continue to reject me." Hanzo breaks the silence.

"You can have any woman you want who'll accept your company and treasures. I'm just not one of them." You couldn't help but to feel anger and resentment, replying in a harsh tone.

Hanzo hums, nodding his head. You were unsure of Hanzo's motives as he left no trace of negative emotions in his words.

He stops by your right side, then proceeds to stalk behind you. You could practically feel his heat stinging the back of your body. The slippery, smooth fabric of your robe descends down to your feet with a simple tug. Your tiny hairs stand from the lack of cover.

"You don't know how much you mean to me, (F/N)."

Your naked appearance was no stranger to Hanzo, letting his greedy eyes memorize every inch of your flesh. You feel your hair being pushed aside, squinting your eyes in suspicion. But your heart pumps faster, breathing unsteady once you feel something cool clamp around your throat. Your fingertips brush against the questionable bumpy surface of the object, yanking it to tear it off of your skin, but it doesn't budge. While you were distracted by the collar, Hanzo attaches a chained leash, twirling you to face him. The chain is yanked, forcing your shocked-riddled face closer to Hanzo's, staring him dead in the eyes. 

"But, if you find accepting me a challenge, I'll have no choice but to constrain your actions until you learn to love me. Just as how I _love_ you."

Twisting the chain in his right hand to tighten his grip on the leash, your head jerks back violently as Hanzo yanks with unnecessary strength. You're forced to follow Hanzo, your legs summoning as much strength as they could to stop him from bringing you to your doom. But your legs give in the moment you almost fall face first into the hard floor, tripping every time you resist. Hanzo makes his way to the cage and immediately you knew where you were going to spend your cold night, or _nights_. In no way was this an act of love. You didn't appreciate how he was degrading you to some pet. Even though it's all you've been ever since you were a slave to Hanzo.

"No! I'm _no_ dog! You can't trap me in there!" 

The sweet sound of your begging was all Hanzo wanted out of you. "Oh, but I can." Your comfort was of no importance as long as you were right beside him. "And until you behave, maybe then I'll be merciful enough to release you."

With only a few steps away from your _new_ home, you make one last attempt to get through to Hanzo.

"Please, Hanzo... I-I promise, I won't leave you... I promise this time..."

It seemed to have left Hanzo pondering about your faithfulness, stopping in his tracks. But little did you know, how much Hanzo enjoyed your cries and your begging. He tugs on the chain, gently this time, and you willingly trudge toward Hanzo. A hand, free from the chain, caresses your reddened cheek.

"Oh, (F/N)..."

Despite your hatred for the scion, you could feel yourself weaken, matching his soft gaze to keep yourself from being locked up like a lion.

You fell so innocently for Hanzo's ruse and with a rough tug, you gasp in pain. Right where he wanted you to be, you're shoved into the small, cold, metal space. The door is shut and locked, with Hanzo on the other side, admiring how lovely you looked in the enclosed space.


	45. My Sweet Anmitsu (Genji / Hanzo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be slow now that I have a new position at work :((
> 
> A chubby!reader request where relationship between reader and Genji is more platonic and yandere!Hanzo wants reader all to himself. Reader decides to visit her good friend, Genji, in Japan. What kind of fun... or trouble will reader get herself into? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z. Oh wait.

Opening your mailbox and skimming through the sealed pieces of paper like a maniac, you're hit with waves of happiness and nervousness. Leaping in the air as you hold out the letter you've been waiting to receive for weeks.

After studying hard and earning scholarships to enroll in your college's short-term foreign exchange student program, you were a chosen candidate to travel overseas for the summer. Japan was your choice of country, fascinated by their mannerisms, etiquette and respectable culture. Although low-key, Japan was also your main choice because of your interest in anime and video games with your favorite game developing companies residing in the country. A nerd at heart you were. 

But you try to keep that part of information subdued as much as possible...

All that was left to do now, was to figure out who was _lucky_ enough to host you. To give you the tour of a lifetime to a country you've been waiting so patiently to step foot on.

After your mini celebration, you waste no time in running back inside your home. You quickly set down the mail that was not labeled as yours on the kitchen table, zooming past your mother who was curious about your haste.

Alone in your room, you set the thick, large envelope down on your study desk and take a seat. Like it was Christmas, you tear open the sealed flap with anxious fingers, but careful enough not to ruin the fragile contents inside.

Everything is pulled out; no piece of information was going to be overlooked. You gaze through the schedules, the process upon meeting the host student and their information, reading their name aloud.

"Genji Shimada..."

A picture of who you assume is Genji was attached to his summary. You pause, taking every bit of his handsome characteristics. That crooked half-smile was perfect in every way. His unnatural, forest green hair was an interesting color of choice, but it suited him well. A hand finds its way to your cheek, warming up at the sight of Genji. 

This is the man who is to show you Japan?! You almost wanted to shove the papers back inside and request for a new student. There was no way _he_ picked you. _Why_ of all the students across America would he choose you? You shake your negative thoughts away, feeling yourself overreact for no reason. He obviously took an interest in your summary.

Familiarizing yourself with the information provided, you send an email to the Shimada man to get yourself better acquainted with him. With it being the afternoon in your state, you weren't expecting a response so soon because of the time difference.

But minutes later, you check your vibrating phone, surprised to recieve an email notification from a 'Genji Shimada'. _'Is he not sleeping?'_ You ask yourself. You were taken aback by the sudden message, but you open it up.

Upon reading the email, Genji suggests that you and him speak as soon as possible and provides his phone number. The pace in your beating heart began to pick up. It would be a lie if you told yourself you weren't nervous. What if this whole program was all a lie? No. Your school would never endanger a student's life like that. It was your first time ever doing something risky such as this, so it was only normal for you to be nervous. 

You sit yourself on your bed and dial what you assume is his number and wait patiently for an answer. A couple of gentle rings were heard before someone picks up.

"はい." A casual, low voice answers.

Your heart stops. "Hi... erm... Mr. Shimada? If you are Mr. Shimada... I'm calling about the host-"

Light-hearted chuckling can be heard on the other side.

"No need to be formal. Call me Genji."

You could hear a smile in the tone of his voice. A sigh of relief escapes your throat, but then your reassurance is soon replaced with guilt. "Isn't it, like, early morning there, Genji? I don't mean to be a bother or anything."

"Ahh, it's nothing. I'm used to being up at this time anyway." There was a slight pause. Your head too busy gathering reality, but Genji continues. "So, how would I pronounce your name?"

"Oh, it's (F/N) (L/N)."

"Hmm, I like it!"

You giggle at his easygoing nature. Genji's smile grows, pleased to hear such a sweet harmony.

"So, (F/N), it says in your profile that you enjoy video games?"

Your face lights up at the mention of 'video games'.

 

 

 

 

**_I can't wait to see you! Let me know when you've landed in Tokyo._ **

The last text you recieve from Genji before leaving your phone on airplane mode. Sleep was hard to come by lately, excited for your second trip to Japan. A few years has passed and ever since your first phone call to Genji, you two hit it off, becoming fast friends. Even after the school program ended, you two were inseparable. Calling each other became a part of your every day routine. 

A box of chocolates sits on your lap. Your present to Genji. You made sure to fetch the finest so that it can equal that of the chocolates Genji showed you in Japan.

The hours on the plane was gruesome, but after finally making it to the Tokyo airport, as promised, you text Genji your arrival.

You stand surrounded by Japanese natives and various tourists, waiting anxiously for your close friend. You fail to pick up the presence slowly closing in behind you.

"(F/N)!" Genji was successful in scaring you as he shouts your name, fingers tickling your waist.

A small yelp turns heads. You face your perpetrator and lightly tap on his chest, laughing at his horrible trick. Genji's heart warms. Your sweet laughter was the same as usual in person. He pokes at your cheeks, teasing your height and how your appearance never really changed. Genji wasn't a very towering man, but you take note of the couple of inches added to his height. You're pulled in for a passionate hug and you return the gesture. You were aware of his genuine feelings as he tightens his embrace as if you were a kite about to float away if he were to release his hold.

After the lively reunion, you present the box of chocolates. Pink dust across his cheeks, happily removing the sweets from your hands. 

"Ha! You know me so well! Thank you so much, (F/N)." Genji's eyes dazzle with delight as he couldn't wait to devour the delicious candies. 

That excited, puppy-dog look fades away. Genji's eyes saddens and his posture sinks.

"I didn't get you anything..."

"You've already done so much for me, don't worry about it." You truly were grateful when you toured Japan with Genji as your guide, especially when he paid for the majority of your travels. It really pays to own a family business, you think to yourself. A box of candies wasn't enough to show your appreciation. "After I settle into my hotel room, wanna hit the arcade?"

A devilish smile creeps on Genji's lips. Oh, he was so ready to take you on. Competing against you through online and console games, he always took it lightly. But when it came to the arcade, he showed no mercy.

On the way to Hanamura, Genji reminisces why he joined the foreign exchange student program. It was out of sheer boredom... he also thought he could entice an American woman. Lord, was he wrong. 

There was always something different about you. Different than the majority of the women he doused himself with. Your portions were a little thicker, but personally, Genji preferred you that way. Frequently finding his eyes wondering to your wide, swaying hips and immediately looking away when you turned to look at him. The moment he laid eyes on your picture attached to your summary, a little voice in his head told him you two were more than a match. You were the living embodiment of cute and your companionship was all Genji ever craved. No matter the circumstances, you always displayed a positive and bubbly attitude. It was rare for Genji to stick around as he often leaped from woman to woman, regretfully toying with their emotions; leading them on. But Genji couldn't find it in himself to put you through such suffering. But it's not like you displayed affection for him, valuing his friendship with you over the years. 

"How is your brother and father doing?"

You break Genji's trip down memory lane. With your hotel in close proximity of the 16-bit Hero arcade, the two of you travel by foot. The night sky brings out the faint stars in the distance as well as those who bask in the nightlife.

You always found it suspicious as to why Genji never took you to his home; suggesting you stay in a hotel instead. But you figured as a typical young adult, he was probably embarrassed of his family.

"Hanzo is still Hanzo. His head is _always_ buried in work." Details of his family's dark secret was never revealed to you and he plans on keeping it that way for your own safety. "He takes over the family business now." 

Genji wasn't too eager in notifying Hanzo about your visit. He found it strange the way his brother's aura changed when you were near Hanzo. Uneasy was an understatement as to how he felt on the matter.

You gasp in amazement. "That's good to hear! I'm happy for him."

But your cheerful persona matches Genji's somber state. You're left confused; not a tinge of happiness was evident on his face. 

"My father... well, he recently passed away."

Your heart stops. How recently? Why did he not tell you sooner? Maybe it was a topic he wanted to stray away from, finding it hard to mention his father's death. You could only imagine the feelings of agony and grief spiraling within him. Was saying 'sorry' even enough? While some may appreciate it, you always felt as if sorries weren't particularly the appropriate words to express anymore. Instead, your body reacts on its own, reaching to pull Genji in for a close hug. 

Genji hesitates as he wasn't expecting this reaction. The intense desire for more of the warmth burns and Genji slides his arms under yours, digging his fingers into your back. The fabric of your shirt lessens the sting of Genji's fingernails plunging deeper into your flesh. Bystanders trudge around the two of you in the middle of the sidewalk, giving strange looks at the tender scene. But none of you cared, it was a moment that needed to be shared. 

Time seemed endless, but you waited for Genji to make the move. Slowly, he pulls away and tilts his head to get a look at your concerned face. You rub his upper arm and lock eyes with him. Nothing was said, but you stare to let him know that you're there for him.

A tiny smile forms on Genji's lips. "I really needed that." You mimic his smile, happy you were able to help in some way. "Come on, (F/N). We can't waste time hurting. Let's have some fun at the arcade."

 

 

 

 

A proposal was was made and, as instructed by the clan elders, Hanzo was appointed to take care of Genji. Tracking his brother down always seemed to be a difficult task. Calls were made left and right and there was still no sign of Genji. It left Hanzo frustrated, almost crushing the communication device in his hand. 

Hanzo plays Genji's game of hide-and-seek. Searching every room in the household. With some leads from his guards, Hanzo catches sight of his younger brother in the main hall.

"Genji! Your aid is needed in supporting the clan-"

"Can't. (F/N)'s here." The young Sparrow was in a hurry. Not even looking back to listen to what Hanzo had to say.

All of time stops at the mention of your name. Hanzo widening his eyes at the sudden realization of your visit. 

You captured more than Hanzo's attention the day you and him first met. He remembered your arrival in Hanamura all too clearly. In fact, ever since Genji first introduced you to him, he tormented his mind with the thoughts of you, following your social media, your schedule, your _life_. He knew you were to be visiting again thanks to your updates, but he didn't expect it to be so soon, unsure of the exact dates. 

Before Hanzo knew of your existence, you were nothing more than a nuisance to him, distracting Genji even more now that he was rarely home because of the pointless exchange student program. Hanzo knew how Genji felt about the family business, but it was no excuse to leave his responsibilities. But now, Hanzo understood why his brother was completely ignoring his orders, avoiding his phone calls, failing to respond to his text messages. 

Hanzo wanted what he couldn't have. With Genji in the way, Hanzo was at a disadvantage. It would only be wise to dispose of those who were a liability to the clan. If Genji doesn't cooperate any further, brutal measures would have to be considered.

"You busy yourself with some woman instead of choosing to partake in your own family business?"

Genji wanted to make this as brief as he could. But the simple words stop Genji dead in his tracks. He turns a threatening glare toward his brother. "She's not just _some woman_ , Hanzo..."

True. But Hanzo wanted to make it seem he took no interest in you, although Genji caught on to his brother's secret. 

Not only was Hanzo upset that his brother abandons the clan. But because Hanzo was sure that Genji spends all of his time fucking you. The thought of you spreading your legs to his undeserving brother... Jealousy and hatred flows through his veins. He could be the one to make you happy. He wanted to drown in your love and the sweetness you share with Genji. He wanted _all_ of you in his possession. There had to be a way to keep the intimacy at bay. 

"I forbid you to see her. She's only drawing you away from what's important."

Genji's full attention was now on Hanzo, clenching his fists in irritation. "You _forbid_ me? I'm almost certain you're jealous of our friendship." There was silence. Hanzo wasn't pleased with his brother's choice of words, returning a deathly glare to Genji. "Tch. Just as I thought. You are _not_ my father. You may be oyabun, but you have no power over me."

Genji's final words struck a nerve in Hanzo. No longer could he hold back. He wasn't going to let Genji run back to you. Rage consumed Hanzo and a duty had to be fulfilled. With the sword display nearby, all of logic was thrown out the window. 

A hand wraps around the hilt of the katana, Hanzo charging toward his brother. 

 

 

 

 

You pace about in your hotel room, wondering why Genji hasn't been answering his phone. Exploring Hanamura on your own wasn't a part of the trip. Without Genji, it would be meaningless. And without the address of his true home or his brother's contact information, you had no other means to figure out where your friend could be. 

Genji would never leave you in the dark... Then, you began to wander about his safety. Wherever he was, you knew he was probably in bad condition. Your gut tells you to wander the city and dig for clues. You take your neccessary belongings and head for the door.

But a couple of knocks sends your heart racing. Your worries were no more, smiling from ear to ear. You run to the door, not even bothering to look through the peephole.

"Gen-!"

Swinging the door open, instead of the flare of green hair and that charming smile, you're greeted by a man in a dark, pinstripe suit. He stood slightly taller than Genji and with a more stern, but familiar look. It was the complete opposite of what Genji would be. You pause to gather the man waiting at your door. Then it hit you.

"Oh, Hanzo? I almost didn't recognize you with the beard. Your hair is much shorter, too. I love the new look!"

You were just so precious. Hanzo couldn't help but to curl his lips at your innocence. His muscles tense, keeping himself from shoving you into a wall and inserting himself inside you. No longer did he need to look through profiles and profiles of digital pictures from another country. Your physical appearance was right under his nose. 

You maintain your smile, although your heart did sting a little after figuring out it wasn't who you'd thought it'd be. But Hanzo is a good man nonetheless. Maybe he could provide details of his brother's location. 

"Genji must've told you I was here."

You smile begins to fade after Hanzo invites himself in. There was something beaming with dark intent behind Hanzo's lustrous orbs and you had to back away. You didn't care where your feet took you as long as you were distanced from him.

A fake smile picks back up and you laugh nervously. "Umm... How's the business?"

"Splendid."

Hanzo slowly strides his way toward you, his eyes roaming up and down your curvy frame. Blocking your only form of escape, Hanzo eyes you like a hawk on its prey.

You keep up the casual conversation to get anything out of Hanzo. "Do you know of Genji's whereabouts? I've been having trouble contacting him lately."

"Genji was always terrible with communication."

That was a lie, at least, with you, he always made sure to keep you well informed. Genji and you never had such trouble speaking with each other. Red flags are thrown left and right. Something was off. Hanzo was suspiciously nonchalant about the situation.

"P-Please excuse me, I need to get ahold of G-Genji." With your phone in your hand, you turn your back towards Hanzo, but instead of Genji's number, you make an attempt to phone authorities. 

Little naive you. You had no idea that the Shimada's rule over Hanamura. It was also a big mistake to keep your back facing one of the most dangerous men in Japan. 

A small rag is let loose from the pocket of Hanzo's trousers. Before you could finish dialing, the damp rag is slipped over the bottom half of your face as you inhale the mysterious substance from the cloth. You squeal and toss your arms behind to stop Hanzo from restraining you. But your body weakens, succumbing to the chemicals shutting you down. Your arms lower and so does your eyelids. Soft, muffled cries can be heard, but it's not enough for anyone to hear.

Before you black out, your mind is filled with nothing but Genji, interrupted by Hanzo's calm, yet, eerie shushing.

 

 

 

 

Something warm stimulates your ticklish right thigh, earning a childish giggle from your throat. You stir out of your sleep, moaning and fluttering your eyes open to a dimly lit room. All seened peaceful until you tried to lift your arms. The color of your skin drains when your arms were not by your side. Instead, they lay above your head, your wrists bounded by rope and attached to the head of the bed frame.

But that was the least of your worries when you feel heat and the bed dipping on your right side. Hanzo lays stroking imaginary designs on your plump flesh. A piercing scream fills the room as you use all your strength to sway from the older brother. But your efforts are proven useless only to realize your ankles tied down by the pillars at the end of the bed. That, and not a piece of clothing cover your shivering body.

"Hanzo?! W-What are you-... What's going on?! Why am I naked?!" Your body was not for Hanzo's eyes to gawk at, tugging violently for your limbs to be free and cover every inch of your body. But the ropes burn the more you fight your restraints.

"Do not be ashamed."

Hanzo mistakens your fear for shame. You don't understand why he's doing such a thing. All your respect for him is lost for stripping you down and tying you to whoever's bed you lay on. Your squirming does nothing to keep his hands off of you, gently rubbing calloused fingers over your curves. 

"Love is a mysterious essence, isn't it, (F/N)."

What in the world was he on about? You stare at him like he was a lunatic.

Squeezes were made to your thigh and you flinch at his uninviting touches. He would transition from strokes to massages, dangerously gliding close to the area between your legs.

No wonder Genji expressed his discomfort to leave you alone with his brother. 

Wait. 

Genji.

"Where's Genji?"

Tears form at the corners of your eyes, overwhelmed by various emotions of confusion and sadness.

Hanzo did what he thought would satisfy you, but he twitches and scrunch his face at the mention of Genji. He wanted to erase his brother from your memory, although a difficult process it'd be for Hanzo. All he wanted was for you to show the same affection you devoted to Genji. Given the situation you're in, it's logical for you to lash out, but Hanzo hoped you'd understand that he wants nothing but your love.

But over and over you cry for Genji. Concerned over his whereabouts, his safety. 

Hanzo loved and charished you, but he didn't appreciate the reaction he was getting out of you. Slowly, he was losing his patience, jealousy rising within him again.

"Enough!" Hanzo's anger silences you. He stands to dig through the nightstand at the side of the bed as you anxiously watch what surprise will he pull out of the drawer. 

After fetching what he needed, Hanzo mounts your hips as you plead for him to get off you. A small, white cloth is tied over your mouth to prevent insolent words from leaving your lips. You shake your head to keep Hanzo from gagging you, but the action proved to be a waste of energy.

"No more will Genji's name spill from your mouth."

The gag may have obstructed your words, but your weeps seep. Tears and saliva dampen the cloth, but you could careless. 

Hanzo removes his weight off you to stand over the bed. He was prepared to tear down your trust for his brother. "You must think you know Genji, huh? I assume he never told you of our criminal empire."

Criminal empire? The family business? His business... the yakuza? Question after question floods your head. No wonder he kept you away from his home, always avoiding topics about his ancestry. You were desperate to ask Hanzo more, but all you could do was whimper behind the cloth.

This wasn't the man you knew. Masking his true self just as Genji did. But unlike Hanzo, Genji expressed numerous times how much he never took interest in the business. You began to wonder how many more lies has he drowned you in.

Hanzo observes your confused state as you wallow in your discovery of the Shimada. 

"(F/N)..."

Your eyes dart to the oyabun, the tears neverending.

"The only reason you visit Japan is to fuck my brother, is it not?"

Of course you couldn't answer Hanzo. Fear keeps you frozen, staring at Hanzo like a doe-eyed deer. 

Casually, he removes his wristwatch and tosses it onto the nightstand with a loud clank. You fidget at the harsh impact it made. His vest is unbuttoned and removed along with his dress shirt, tossing his sapphire tie away. A defined man Hanzo was, your orbs streaming over the yellows that complemented the blues of his dragon tattoo. 

But when he gets started on unbuckling his trousers, your chest rises and lowers uncontrollably. You shake your head violently, finally answering Hanzo's question. The time you've known Genji, it never crossed your mind to sleep with him. In all honesty, you've _never_ slept with anyone, yet; saving yourself for the right one. 

Muffled sobs doesn't stop Hanzo from removing the last article of clothing, shutting your eyes at his naked appearance.

The heavy weight is brought upon the bed once again, Hanzo lifting your thighs to force them to hug his hips. He was sure to make this special for you, despite your hopeless condition. Scrapes damage your fragile skin as you battle against the mass violating your space. Hanzo aligns his face with yours to gaze at the pitiful mess you were. 

"Let me take your mind off of my brother."

He digs his face into the crevice of your neck to plant gentle kisses from your earlobe to your collarbone. It didn't take him long to start nipping at your skin, his adrenaline picking up. His hardened member bumped and rubbed against your slit. All you could do was pray that his cock stays away, but you knew all too well that he was going steal what's precious to you.

You groan in agony when his teeth sinks deeper into your skin. The gag absorbs all of your cries and begging, saliva trickling down your jaw. A quick transition it was for him to greedily imprint bruises and marks upon your neck.

Hanzo trails down to knead your left breast while he traces kisses over the other breast. He laps and encircles your areola before surrounding his lips over your erect nipple. A tormented sigh brushes past the cloth. Many times you've toyed with your breasts, but your nerves go crazy from the unwanted pleasure Hanzo offered as he consumed with hunger. Judging from your forced moans, Hanzo assumes you enjoy his sexual tease. He couldn't help but to graze his teeth on your breast, harder than what he implanted on your neck, your mewls alternating to screams. A permanent mark was what he aimed for so your eyes can gaze upon who inflicted them upon you. 

His wet tongue courses over your rising and sinking stomach, savoring your soft skin. But when he trails lower, you try as much as you can to clamp your thighs, but the ropes keep you from doing so. Unwelcomed eyes revel at the features of your core. 

Forming words such as 'stop' was futile. Instead, Hanzo ignores the whines that pierces his ears. He sucks on your inner thighs, creating additional purple blemishes. He repeats his pattern of gentle kisses, to harsh sucking, to fierce biting.

Hanzo was no stranger to intercourse, but ever since your visit, he couldn't get the thought of fucking you out of his mind. Turned off by the few women who tossed themselves to Hanzo; it did nothing as they were nothing like you.

Tear-filled eyes shoot open when he travels his tongue over virgin sex, releasing a satisfied hum. At this time, your tears dampen the hair under you, seeping onto the pillow. The muscle massages your labia then penetrates your hole to consume the juices inside. Your breathing picks up, arching your back at the newfound sensation.

Heat surrounds your pulsing clit and Hanzo answers it's call, begging to be touched. Kisses scatter as a hungry tongue flicks away at your nub. Your moans are louder than ever, unable to hold yourself back. Hanzo ate like you were a delectable dessert; his appetite for you growing over the years.

The control over your body was lost, surrendering to the unfathomable pleasure. Your world was spiraling, crumbling before you. Hell was what he was putting you through and you were sure you were never going to leave. 

Your muscles spasm as waves of heat ripple from your core. It felt as if you were about to explode from the intense pressure building at your stomach.

But that pressure collapses, reducing once Hanzo lifts his upper body. He gave a few rubs to his erected member before squeezing the head past your folds with mini thrusts. The simple word of no was repeated behind the gag and Hanzo clearly understood. Again, he cancels out your begging. 

With your walls embracing his tip, he was weak, but he needed more of him inside you. Because of your fear, your nervousness, your tense walls wasn't taking too kindly with Hanzo's intrusion, but he was determined you'll fit him whole. Not only was there aching in between your legs, but your throat throbbed from your constant wailing. The slow thrusts turned swift, Hanzo's impatience getting the best of him. 

You were filled, unfamiliar friction sliding in and out. That pressure returns and once again, your core was ready to explode. Eyes shutter, legs twitch from Hanzo fucking your drenched walls.

With your weakened moans, your legs giving out, the wetness under him; Hanzo was more than pleased. "You take me so well." He whispers unsavory words to you.

Sounds of your beating heart drums within your ears, tuning out Hanzo's grunts, the squelching of his cock ramming into your pussy, the bed rocking back and fourth. It was unfortunate for you to spend your _special_ moment with someone you barely know. A man you thought you could trust as a family member to Genji. But it was quite the opposite for Hanzo as you were the one he _loves_. 

"I'm cumming..." His words was like a sword piercing your gut.

But there was no more fighting spirit left; too much damage done physically and mentally. You didn't think it couldn't get any worse, but pleasured groans haunt your ears. His cock stays, increasing his pace to let his cum fill your walls.

After he releases inside you, Hanzo sways his hips in and out slowly to enjoy the last few seconds of his high. With his cock reducing, Hanzo withdraws and he glances at his beloved. A distorted chaos you were; your hair tangled and sticking to your sweat-filled face, the gag soaked with your saliva, eyes closed to replenish the lost energy. But Hanzo enjoyed every bit of it. The minutes of silent admiration made Hanzo coo your name. 

"(F/N)."

Your rest is disturbed by the nightmare that still lays over you. Do you dare open your eyes? What good will come out of it if your orbs meet with his? But if you refuse to listen, will there be more punishment brought upon you? You trust the ladder thoughts, opening your eyes to meet with the ceiling, then scrolling down at the body in front of you.

Regret immediately strikes you as your wet eyes watch in horror. His right hand strokes his erected cock, swelling at the sight of you.

"From now on, I'm the **only** one you turn to in time of need. I will _end_ those who intend to take you away from me—just as I did with Genji."


	46. Catch Me If You Can (Sombra / Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'Hey I was wondering if you could do more Sombra. Maybe in like a bit of a femdom situation with (male) reader. She’s always seemed like the type to mock to get her way...'_
> 
>  
> 
> Darkness followed wherever she went, a threat to the good of the world. It was all a game, chasing Sombra from across the globe. As a former Blackwatch agent, you'll do whatever it takes to destroy Talon agents, but she was first on your list. 
> 
> My first male!reader tidbit. I hope it ain't shit :D

There _she_ was.

Sitting all pretty and relaxed on the bar stool, watching the news on the bright, translucent screen of the holovid. Smiling that wicked smile as the news anchor informs their audience of a powerful business man's corrupt dealings revealed to the world. The clear liquid is gulped down, now an empty shot glass in her hands. It had to be her doing. That dirty smile told a muted story behind her involvement with the business man's crime. 

Disgust churns your insides, hands fisted and nails dig into your skin. There was no way you were on the business man's side. But all the power she had in her fingertips, it had to be stopped. It was immoral. She picks and chooses who she wants to be acquainted with. Who gets to be exposed and who gets hide in secrecy. Who lives, who dies. While Sombra doesn't execute the killings, she does let her fellow _friends_ know of their whereabouts so that they can do the dirty work. 

_She's_ the literal reason, the source as to why Talon has the upper hand. With a walking computer on Talon's side, no individual's life was safe from one who can gain access to their privacy so easily. 

As much as you wanted a drink to distort your reality, you needed a clear head. From a safe distance, you sit at the corner of the quiet hotel bar to watch Sombra's every movement. You were desperate, gathering as much information as you could to track down the hacker. You may not be as tech-savvy as she was, but you were confident that no trace of your pursuit was detected. 

What seemed like an hour at the bar, Sombra shuffles and hops down from the bar stool for her feet to meet with the ceremic floor. Your head stays in place, but your eyes shadow her next move. Spying through the glass walls, she enters the hotel elevator. Going up most likely. 

What business does she have staying at a hotel? According to your research, Sombra seemed to favored abandoned buildings or even warehouses to do her work. It didn't add up. But you were in close proximity of the woman and you weren't going to let her slip away. If she were to stay in a room, you'd just have to finish her off quickly to avoid witnesses. 

When the elevator doors shut, you darted off your seat to catch sight of the floor she took off to. The glow of the light stops at the number '5'; the last floor. The hotel wasn't very busy, let alone very big. But your suspicions grew. Why the top floor? The location of the hotel, the last floor... Is this where she plans on working for now? Is she carrying out a mission nearby? There's a possiblity that you'll never find out, she was going to die by your hands today. 

Wasting no time, you head for the emergency stairs, the elevator was only going to slow you down. Your legs sprint to the last floor to catch up to the hacker. Busting the door open, your eyes swing left, then right, catching a glimpse of trademark purple turning a corner. Quickly, but quietly, not to reveal your shadowing, you run down the hall. Peeking around the corner, a few rooms down, a door slams shut. With an empty hallway, it had to be her room. 

Trusting your intuition, you reach underneath your unzipped light jacket. Excitement strikes you when you grip your beretta pistol. In both hands, the firearm is lowered, eyes directed at the handle of the door. Standing in front of what seems to be Sombra's room, a key card is required. But a keyhole is also present above the card reader. You recall your lock picking ability and take out the small tools out of your pants pocket to unlock the door. 

Tampering with the keyhole, you twist and turn your tiny tools with much caution, careful so that your actions go unnoticed. 

As you continue to lock pick your way in, the key reader beeps and it glows a bright blue. A click is heard from inside the door. Slowly, the door opens with a subtle creak, left ajar. You raise an eyebrow. There was no way that was your doing... or was it? Without a key, why would it go off? Did you trigger the key reader's setting? You couldn't have. 

Your suspicion heightens, but you take the risk and stealthily, you enter the room. 

Once inside, you close the door. It's quiet, dark. Pistol is held aligned to your head to take your aim even in the pitch black. You take gradual steps deeper inside the realm, holding your breath to pick up even the tiniest bit of sound in the room. But your beating heart and the whirr of the vent rings in your ears. Shoes tread over a pile of fabric, clothing maybe. You point your gun to the floor. Not a single chance was going to be missed. Motioning your foot over the fabrics, you figure it's not a threat, so you tread further into the domain. 

"Word is you've been trying to track me down." 

A sentence is uttered in the darkness and the light is turned on, illuminating the bedroom. Straight ahead just feet away, lies your enemy. But in an unexpected turn... Sombra is naked with nothing but a towel tightly wrapped around her body. Her back is relaxed against the wall, that grin of hers taunting you as if she's deemed the victor. But her right hand is hidden behind her back. Obviously, she was concealing something from you. 

_Shit_. So she knew. Of course she did. You were dealing with a well-renowned hacker. Your guard is up, the barrel pointed at Sombra's head. A finger steadily pulls the trigger, but you hesitate, distracted by what drapes behind the towel. You hate yourself for it, but if Sombra didn't practice dark deeds, you'd chase her due to more desirable needs. 

"I _guess_ my shower can wait. Now, what does former Blackwatch agent, (F/N) (L/N), want with a woman like me?" 

It doesn't faze you that your name is known. 

"Making sure each and every Talon agent is dead."

Come on. All you had to do was pull the trigger and it's all over. 

"Why? Because we're the _bad guys_?" Yes. Your mind screams for you to finish the mission. But Sombra infiltrates your mind. "Pretty sure Blackwatch has done as much harm as Talon." 

The gun doesn't lower, but you fidget, tilting your head, questioning her statement. "The hell are you talking about?" 

Sombra rolls her head around as if to recollect her memories. 

"Hmm... Let me think. According to your records, Mr. (L/N)..." A pink fingernail glides over her chin, playfully in deep thought. Then, Sombra releases a sarcastic gasp. "No way! Moral kidnapping? Assassinations? Demands by use of physical force? You're no angel yourself, and yet, here you are trying to track me down for a little mischief." 

You dare to question the snake and she whips out her venomous fangs to strike back. It seems as if Sombra has done a little research of her own, the past of your injustice activity is revived. 

"I have your files stored, so there's no point in claiming it's all false." 

She keeps up that mocking smile of hers. Without her outfit on, Sombra didn't have the ability to project holovids right before your very astonished eyes. But you didn't deny it. Very little knew of your indecency, especially your former commander, but it had to be done in order for the mission to be completed. The past is the past and you couldn't let Sombra drill deeper into your head. 

"That's not who I am anymore..." 

You could completely avoid this conversation if you had just shot Sombra. But she had you wrapped around her finger. 

"It's nothing to be ashamed about. I've always had a thing for bad boys." Sombra eyes you with a glint of lust, the smudge of her black and pink eyeshadow only amplifying the darkness in her violet orbs. 

You've allowed her crawl into the dark depths of your history. Allowed her to toy with your mind. But you shake yourself out of your misery. Index finger squeezing the trigger harder. "That's enough, Sombra. You're trapped!" 

Sombra is undisturbed by her possible murder. She's always had tricks up her sleeve. " _Ay dios mío_. You think I would just let you find me so easily? I led you to me. You fell for _my_ trap." 

Before you could collect her words, Sombra disappears into digitalized specks of pink and white light. Your shoulders sink, gun now pointed at an empty space. You turn at all directions, anxiously examining the room. 

In an instant, Sombra materializes behind you, her translocator hidden under the pile of fabrics you brushed against, her clothes. 

Before you had the opportunity to inspect your rear side, a metal object collides with the back of your head, blacking you out for a second and dropping to the floor with a hard thud. The pistol is separated from your hands and Sombra kicks the weapon far from your reach. You groan and struggle to gain consciousness, shuttering your eyelids to regain vision. 

Sombra mounts your back as you feel something cold and hard seizing your forearms. With a faint click, your wrists are tightly handcuffed together. 

"And you were a Blackwatch agent? Look how easily I took you down." Sombra giggles at her accomplishment. 

A forceful hand grips your arm and Sombra turns you around for you to lie on your back. You face the snake in shame, defeat, but it's not over, yet. Assuming she plans on killing you, you develop a quick strategy to escape her clutch. But plans for salvation comes to a pause. 

Your tremulous orbs are directed at the woman stripping the towel from her slender form. The cloth slides gracefully off her dark, tan skin. A guilty and unfavorable lust produces when you gaze upon her breasts, but before you could trail any lower, you shut your orbs in hopes that everything will disappear. But your nightmare further proves it's existence when the enemy straddles herself comfortably between your legs, clawing her talons up and down to get a feel of your upper physique. 

But it doesn't end there. Sheer terror fills you when Sombra begins to unzip your pants. 

"I've been wanting to get my hands on you." 

Words are trapped within your throat, her woeful actions had you frozen with fear. 

From within your boxers, your cock is released. A childish pout plays upon Sombra's lips, observing it's flaccid state. Then, that malicious grin returns. With such a simple, yet evil smile, you knew the dark intent behind her gesture. 

Sombra glides her warm tongue under the shaft to get her first taste. Violet ovals peer over your expression. Teeth clench and eyes were secured shut, weakly holding back your groans. Not a single reaction of yours was going to be missed. Gleefully, she absorbs every ounce of your despair. 

Cold sweat forms over your forehead, conflicted with what your body yearned for, but what your mind wanted to cease. With every lick and kiss, Sombra watches your cock gradually inflate with wonder. Pink, luscious lips encloses the now hardened tip, lapping wet circles on the head. 

"S-Stop..." Was all you could manage to rake up, curving your back from the unfathomable pleasure. 

You could feel her lips vibrating against you, her wicked giggles torment your ears and laughing at your suffering. With a slight _'pop'_ sound, Sombra's lips are absent from your member. Her right hand motions up and down your stiffened cock, while her free hand gently fondles your balls. 

A low moan is held back, but Sombra forces your whimpers to be heard the longer she skillfully toys with you with shame. 

"Now let's see... what other _wrongs_ have you committed..." As if physical contact wasn't enough, Sombra decides to further destroy your pride through the use of mental abuse. "Ahh! Remember the blonde girl you dated back in high school? How you cheated behind her back. Then embarrassed her in front of the whole school?" 

Those frivolous lips return to the tip, separating to invite your erect cock into her mouth. The wet muscle trails saliva from the base to the head. Your body shivers from her deadly force against you. Remnants of your past is mentioned and it tore you apart to reminisce your sorrows. If you could just keep your eyes closed, maybe she'll disappear. 

Lips leave your cock again and silently, you revel in the absense. But she only repeats her actions. 

"Or what about the time when a most trusted friend of yours lent you thousands of dollars and, till this day, you have yet to pay him back. I doubt you're ever going to." 

On and on, she mentions your rash decisions and your mistreatment towards your friends, family, strangers. Then after reminding you of your regretful mistakes, she would slide her mouth over your cock to bob her head as her cheeks hollow. Growing up, you weren't the most decent human being, but you thought you could atone for your sins, do better as the future progressed, but your past only came back to haunt you. 

Not only did she peek into your dark secrets, but your personal life as well, reciting each and every word painfully. Each verbal attack left you slowly rotting, crying for her stop her vicious assult. A penetrating ring bombards your ears as the words continue. 

You could feel your ego collapse, but your desire grow vigorously. Tightness strains your thighs, Sombra's hot mouth working its way closer to your climax. 

But her mouth extracts, pulling herself back. Pink lipstick is slightly smudged from the foreplay. With the back of her hand, excess saliva is wiped from her jaw. After wiping off the spit, Sombra uses her fingers to remove the smudges of her makeup. Despite her dirty amusement, it didn't stop Sombra from being conscious about her appearance. 

An indecisive sigh seeps from your lips, disappointed, yet, relieved that your torment is done with. Or so... you thought. 

As Sombra motions her way to sit on your cock, you squirm, desperately trying to rip apart the cuffs that bounded your wrists. Legs kick back to create distance from the hacker. Surprisingly, for someone her size, Sombra was able to pull you back to her. You toss your head about, imploring your enemy to conclude. 

"Aww, what's the matter, _mi cariño_? Embarrassed to add 'slept with the enemy' to your list of wrongdoings?" 

Sombra greets you with derision, then, she splits her lips open. Cold lube dressed your cock which gave Sombra easy access for her sex to swallow your member. With her hasty motions, Sombra's impatience was evident as she couldn't wait to fuck you. 

You watch in horror, gulping your whimpers down your throat. Sombra forced your cock to fill every little space inside her. Labia hugged your member so perfectly, but all you wanted was to rip the woman off of you. Giggles transition to pleasured moans, deep purple eyes never leaving your frozen stare. To balance herself, pink nails graze at your shirt, barely digging into the flesh of your chest. 

Elated, Sombra shakes her hips up and down, grinding you to slam herself down for your tip to meet her cervix. 

Sentence after sentence, she taunts you with guilt. Declaring how much she loved your cock fucking her pussy. How much you wanted her... how much she wanted _you_. 

Sombra lowers herself to cradle your cheeks and stare longingly into your yeliding eyes. She continues to gyrate her hips to rub her sensitive and sweet spots. 

Those violets were going to be the bane of your existence. Haunt you till your death. 

God, she was pushing you on edge. So desperate you wanted to hold yourself back. But the warmth and slickness of her sex meant that you weren't able to hold back any longer. 

The hellish moment was upon you. Heat explodes, circulating all throughout your fragile body. Your neck arches and an inaudible moan claws at your throat as your cock pumps thick cum to paint Sombra's walls. 

She can feel every pulse, every spurt. But Sombra doesn't stop herself from dancing atop your cock. Fire ripples from your head to your toes and slowly, your high was coming to a low. You felt nothing more than a wasted pile of garbage as she continues to have her way with you. But with your limit reached, Sombra finally comes to a halt. 

A satisfied smirk creeps upon her lips. Legs lift to her full height, observing your fatigued state. White liquid steams down Sombra's thighs, letting you observe the damage done. Not only were you exhausted, but overwhelmed with shame, powerlessness and guilt. 

Giggles fill your head and your eyes trail to the demon ahead of you. 

"I enjoy this game of cat and mouse. But now, it's _**your**_ turn to run." 


	47. Grá Go Deo ♡ (Moira)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for _'Moira acting possessive over a female reader because she loves them so much'_. 
> 
> Moira loves you. A lot. Even if it meant harming your well-being.

"And how does it feel here?"

 

A long, slender diget smooths over your labia, then enters your channel to apply pressure to your inner walls. Sitting on the medical chair with your legs spread wide and exposed to Moira, she acts as an unofficial pelvic therapist. Lately, you've been experiencing bothersome pain in your lower abdomen the past few weeks and the genecist was determined to work out the issue. 

You wince at the applied pressure, releasing a soft whine. "Yes, right there... It hurts the most."

Moira takes caution, but keeps her fingers tucked inside your core. Circular massages are motioned over your walls to sooth the tension. The contact leaves your insides burning, clenching against the digets to signal the intrusion's unwanted invite. Your breathing becomes heavy to endure the pain. Fingers grip the linen over your legs. With Moira's fingers pumping in and out, it aches. But according to the genecist, therapy is the only solution to healing your inner walls.

Gentle care was all you needed to be treated, and Moira was more than willing to give that to you. In fact, Moira was willing to give you her _everything_. If only you'd do the same...

The beauty of unrequited love. You were unaware of the woman's burning and undying affection, hopeful that one day you'll reciprocate the feeling. And that didn't stop her from sabotaging your health just for you to see her and _only_ her.

Moira purposely left your pelvic muscles in disarray, leaving you to rely on her to restore you back to good health. But that would only cause her to find a new complication for you to return to the lab, to _her_.

You'd found it odd. Normally, doctors and medics sported surgical gloves when performing procedures. But Moira kept her hands clear of any coverings. Prodding with naked, smooth fingers, heat overcomes you.

Concerned over the sanitation, you'd question why Moira would be so bold to enter you without any protection. She would claim that without the gloves, she could better interpret your muscle movements. The coverings would only hinder her examinations. 

Knowledge of the human anatomy was unfamiliar to you as you only knew the very basics. So, you did what you always did, and left the road to recovery in your therapist's hands. Literally.

Slender fingers push deeper, completely covered in your sex and encircling as if a partner were to satisfy a loved one. The aching persists but your arousal grows when Moira hits a few... sweet spots, and you squirm from the pleasure arising with each stroke. It shouldn't be normal to be turned on by Moira's efforts... You bite your bottom lip to choke on more of your whines. Courage grows within you to trouble Moira with your disrupting questions. 

"Moira... are you sure this works?" You almost wished you hadn't asked, fearing you may have struck a nerve. Word travels quick of her arrogance and carelessness towards agents. If one was caught interrupting Moira's research, a cold shoulder is treatment you wouldn't want from one of the few medics of Blackwatch.

But oblivious to her intense and obsessive endearment, Moira would never neglect your needs. "Calm yourself, little one. Your treatment will not succeed if you continue to stress yourself out. Do you not trust me?"

"No! I d-do! It's just..."

You swore you heard a tinge of anger in her tone and you bite your tongue, afriad to pursue any more of her frustration. 

Moira treasured even the scarce amount of time you spent under her care. Fallacious trust and goodness was displayed in order for you to fall for her devious schemes. A false sense of security was implanted in your head. Primarily, Moira specializes in studying genetics, but she convinced you that she could be of multiple services as well. Not only did she act as your medic, but strangely enough, your therapist as well. Anything she could do to get her hands on you and away from the public that threatens to take you away from her. 

And as a young adult, you possesed... carnal needs, seeking desires from men, no... - _animals_ \- that whip their disgusting paws on you. 

Moira was going to have _none_ of it. To keep your desires to a minimum, or at least make your sexual partners seem undesirable, sex became painful. Thanks to Moira. 

"When did you start to notice the pain?" She knew what you were troubled with, she just wanted you to confess. 

"I don't know if I should say..." You've poured plentiful amount of your personal information with the genecist. Sex life excluded...

"Remember, (F/N), you can trust me with anything."

You purse your lips. Orbs inspecting mismatched colors of eyes for honesty. It was perfectly normal for an adult your age to practice sex, but you fear judgement and a lecture as a possible outcome. "I-I had intercourse with someone. A-And that's when I started to notice the aching... down there."

The fingers surrounded by your walls twitch. Just as she had suspected. She ought to destroy your walls. Filled with rage, Moira could just seal up your core just so that filthy degenerates wouldn't defile you with their cells.

Moira quickly simmers down. As of right now, she had the pleasure in snaking her digets in your core. A quick fix your condition is, but there had to be another solution to keep you in her clutch 24/7. General anesthesia could be used to put you to sleep while Moira has her way with you. She could simply plague your mind with chronic headaches while she cradles you to comfort as you cry in pain. Idea after idea formulates within Moira, rosy lips curving into a sinister smile.

Every simple movement was sensed, then, you start to worry when Moira puts her massage to a pause. 

"M-Moira?"

Ah, the sweet sound of her name that leaked from your lips. Lost in thoughts of trapping the human being she cherishes, now, her attention focuses on you. A smug expression she bears, but you only mistaken it as a friendly sign.

The false role of therapist continues, Moira's fingers stroking your tense walls to put you at ease. Although ease was far from what you were experiencing. You couldn't quite pinpoint what exactly those fingers were doing. Pleasure was definitely one of the feelings as you torment yourself with shame. A straight, concentrated face shrouds your satisfaction.

Moira hates to put an end to the therapy session, but she knows that tomorrow will start anew. After cleaning up, she scribbles on a piece of paper and shoves it into your hands. 

"Here are your doctor's orders, present that letter to Gabriel. Every day you are to return to my lab so that I can conduct your therapy."

Skimming through the orders, you were in disbelief. "I-I can't d-do missions for the next two months?"

"Stress must be reduced and avoided at all costs. Are you implying that you don't want to be cured?"

Moira could've stretched your therapy farther if she needed, but she couldn't let her plans seem suspicious. Gabriel knew of her indecent experiments, so convincing him wouldn't be so much of a problem to imprison you in her lab. 

You didn't want to doubt the genecist, but you were worried you wouldn't be much of a necessity for Blackwatch and a medical discharge is soon to happen. But, a broken body will only set you and the agents back. In order to get the mission done, you'd have to be in excellent shape. 

"I want to be cured!" You had to pause yourself, remembering who you're dealing with. She was the best of the best and and to be put under her care was a blessing. "I'm sorry, Moira. I don't want it to seem like I'm doubting you. I trust you wholeheartedly."

Unfortunately, you did. Those words should've _never_ been uttered. Especially to a being such as Moira. Verbally, you signed your life away, your existence in the palm of her hands. And she was more than pleased to hear your affirmation.

"Good. I shall see tomorrow. Do _not_ be late."

Every second spent with you was quality time. But as of right now, Moira needed to develop new and treacherous ways to keep you occupied in her lab. Without your knowing.

"Never!" You say with an enthusiastic smile, paper clutched in your hands. 

And with that, you vacate the lab to deliver the news to your commander. Moira watches your every move, looking forward to what the future holds. Emotionally distressed over the drastic changes of your body, Moira took advantage of your trust, making her one step closer into claiming what's hers. Plan coming together all too perfectly. 

Again, your affection will probably never be reciprocated, but that didn't stop Moira from loving you unconditionally. From loving you _forever_.


End file.
